


Ballad of the Fallen

by BlairDrakko



Series: Symphony of Life [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Fluff and Angst, King and Slave, Kingdoms, M/M, Mech Preg, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revolution, Slavery, Slow To Update, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers (AU), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 173,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Set in an (AU) universe where flight frames are the leaders of Cybertron and the grounders are slaves (if they are lucky).Here we have the second installment of The Symphony of Life series.King Overlord returns to Vos victorious, his enemy King Megatron vanquished, Optimus and the bloodline for the Primacy within his grasp. The young Prime shall bear him a new Heir, one that he will mold into the perfect leader, one that will honor the great System that all must follow lest chaos reign over Cybertron but he holds a secret, a secret that he believes he and he alone knows...The sparkling he is placing so much hope in is not his own but the fallen  King Megatron's.He will kill to keep that secret, has killed for it, but little does he know that that is the least of his worries.Far out in the Wilds of Cybertron a revolution has begun to rise. A revolution built from those scorned, abused, and tortured by the System...And they want their Prime back.





	1. City in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH! Hello! Finally, had some time to get started on Part 2 of Melody of Chaos.
> 
> *** I ABSOLUTELY recommend reading that first because you will be LOST without it! ***
> 
> So, the first few chapters I am planning on focusing on Optimus and his venture, but I dunno haha, might change. I want to do some art for what I see of Vos as I am unsure I described it well enough, but meh we shall see. OK! Ohh, enjoy! Sorry for errors. Oh and I am just gonna put slow to update on everything of mine now haha, I work on too many at once. But you might get a few in a row and then nothing for a bit.

** _Is that thunder?_ **

Optimus Prime raised his helm, not bothering to activate his optics as he knew the only thing he would find is the darkness of his cage but he listened curiously as an odd and quickly escalating roar sounded outside of the shuttle he was on.

He frowned as he dialed his audials up to their highest sensitivity. **_No, not thunder… Cheers._**

It was voices he heard, voices of screaming bots. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he imagined it had something to do with Overlord. **_So, have we finally arrived in Vos?_**

He sighed, lowering his helm back down as he fought to remain calm, for the sparkling’s sake at least.

How long he had been aboard this ship, he wasn’t certain. Kliks, breems, solar-cycles? Overlord had ordered his guards to cut off his comm unit and his chronometer when he was brought to his cell so he had lost track of time. All he knew was that his shoulders were on fire from hanging so long from his wrists, and his ankles were bruised and bleeding from how tightly they were restrained as well.

He supposed it wasn’t so long though as the wound on his glossa had only just begun to get infected and he hadn’t been fueled the entire time. He was fairly certain that he was close to black levels of fuel considering the agony his tanks were in.

A _hiss_ of a door sounded from outside of his room and he could here pede steps approaching. **_It seems early for a change in patrols. Perhaps we truly have arrived…_**

A flicker of worry tickled his spark but it wasn’t his energy he felt there. He hummed quietly, wishing he could speak if it weren’t for the wretched _keeper_ that was strapped to him, maybe then the darkness and silence wouldn’t seem so oppressive.

**_Hush little one, we are alright. I am sorry for worrying you. _**He thought, filling his field with a comfort he had to dig deep for. He had little hope left in him or good feelings but every bit that remained he lent to his sparkling.

**_Overlord’s sparkling… _**He quickly shook his helm, pushing past the disgust that crawled up his throat when he considered the little one’s Sire. He didn’t want to resent the sparkling and tried everything he could to learn to love it but sometimes, hanging painfully in silent darkness got the best of him and his thoughts grew bitter.

The steps stopped right before his door and he heard the light beeping of a code being entered before his door slid open.

“We have arrived,_ Kret._”

Optimus Prime lifted his aching helm as the words echoed around him, his optics coming to life, dim from lack of use as they rose over the wretched _keeper_ as the door to his cell opened and blinding light tore through the darkness.

**_So, we are here. We have finally arrived at Vos. _**He thought sullenly, his spark aching at the thought.

As the two guards walked towards him he ignored the disgust in their voices and even though they were speaking Vosian and didn’t understand much of it he knew they were speaking of him because that same word kept coming up, Kret. He wasn’t sure what it meant but all of the guards referred to him by that designation now and by the tone of their voices he suspected it was_ no_ compliment.

He vented out, his shoulders screaming and he hoped perhaps they would let him down sooner than later but like many things these solar-cycles, if it had been that long, he didn’t place too much faith in that hope.

He lowered his helm as they stopped just before him, both of them standing at attention as another shadow filtered through the blinding light only this time it took up the whole doorway.

“Hello, _Pet_.” Overlord’s baritone voice thundered through his little cell and Optimus couldn’t help but growl at the sound of it but the King just chuckled. “Little beast still trying to bare his fangs, hmm?” He asked mockingly as he slowly strode inside the cell.

The King’s massive pedes shook the floor and Optimus’s chains jingled, almost as if they too quaked fearfully before this mech, but for the young Prime, he merely glared.

So far Optimus had not seen the King since that first wretched night, his guards had just hung him in his cell and bound him to impossible levels and then, nothing for days… Nothing but darkness and silence, well except his nightmares.

**_No, no pull yourself out of that! You are stronger than this! You can make it through this, YOU HAVE TO! _**He told himself, something he had been fighting to believe as he hung there for so long, in the dark… All alone… Wishing for his love to answer his desperate pleas…

He hadn’t just sent that one message to Meg… Arrrgh, to his o-old mate, not at first. He knew he had promised himself he wouldn’t try again yet as more time passed in the darkness and his frame ached deeper, his thoughts ran wild in his helm he had sent more, and more , AnD mOrE!

** _STOP! Stop and, and vent… Just vent… He… He is gone and that, that is o… That is… Ohhh… ARRRRRGH! STOOOOP! _ **

While he warred with himself and his weakness Overlord stopped before him, pausing his stride just between his guards as his optics scanned up and down Optimus’s frame intently. “Hmmm, I wonder if we should wash you first or bring you before them all in the pitiful state you are in?” The King ruminated thoughtfully and Optimus huffed angrily at the mech.

He knew he still looked like scrap, the dust and debris from Meg… From the castle and his last battle still clung to him nevermind the dried energon, either his or from others, Optimus wasn’t certain. Yes, they had repaired him but cleaning him was evidently beyond their charity.

Overlord’s optics flashed as they met Optimus’s, his smile wide and gleaming before he lifted his helm higher, tilting it slightly as he listened to something. “Ahhh, the song of victory.”

Optimus scowled at the mech, uncertain what he meant when he finally caught the low thump of something beyond the frightening cheers coming from outside of the ship. It was a rhythm of sorts its booming, perfect beats getting louder and louder the closer the ship flew to it…

**_Drums…Drums and cheers. _**Optimus thought, though since he had never heard what _true_ drums sounded like, only what his Nest’s sparklings had erratically banged out on bits of metal he wasn’t sure.

**_Ohhhh… Haven. What I wouldn’t do to be with my family again, my b-broken f-family… ARRRRGH STOP! _**He cursed himself, pushing those thoughts back as well. He couldn’t think of the sparklings, or Jazz and Prowl, Mirage, Kup… I-Ironhide…

Much like Meg… Like other things he had lost thoughts of his old home crept through his processor while he had hung in the darkness, images of when they had all been a family struggling out in the wastes together. It had seemed like a struggle then, energon a constant worry, having to avoid patrols from the Kingdom, but… But they had each other then. They had each other and the laughter of sparklings to keep them f-fighting and now… **_G-gone… _**

Ignorant to the younger mech’s pain or not caring, Overlord seemed to swell with the music, his chest sticking out as he stood tall in front of the bound Prime. “Ohhh, little beast. Just wait until you witness what a true Kingdom really looks like.”

Optimus vented out wearily, his optics falling from the King’s as he tried to settle his spark. He had known this day was coming, when he would be dragged into his new prison and had tried to steel himself to be able to face it bravely but… But with every beat of the drums, with every cheer, he felt his resolution crack just a little more.

He had done well during his time in the silent dark, not allowing himself to break down and keeping his thoughts on escape or vengeance, trying his hardest to not focus on all he had lost or… Or the h-hole in his s-spark or whose sparkling was now flickered in his mate’s absence.

Optimus tightened his denta around the accursed ring that held his intake open, stopping himself from going too far down those darks paths once more, those that haunted him, taunted him always. He had agreed to not hate the sparkling but… It was just blaring representation of so much pain, and loss, and how he had failed.

**_STOP THIS! _**He yelled at himself again, as he had many times recently. He would NOT let his pain mar this innocent sparkling, he couldn’t! Besides… It was all he had to live for now, to fight for and, and perhaps he needed it as much as… **_As it needs me._**

A dark chuckle pulled Optimus back to his awful reality, his dim optics peering hatefully at the King to find the mech smirking at him.

“Lost in nightmares, my ugly beast?” The hulking mech asked sweetly. “You have no idea what is in store for you, your pain has just begun.” The King said with deadly promise, his guards laughing with him before he spun and began to walk to the exit. “Get him down, I want to place the _mags_ on him before he is completely freed. He may be weak from lack of fuel and sore from hanging there but I am not going to take any chances.”

Optimus growled as the flyers came closer, his optics brightening with fury as they began to release him from the ceiling yet his bravado shattered as the moment weight came upon his legs he immediately crumbled to the ground. **_Arrrgh… I have no s-strength…_**

“HA, HA, HA! Not so tough after all, are you_ Pet_?” Overlord bellowed as his guards picked his frame up off the ground a cry coming from him as they yanked on his burning shoulders.

The young Prime seethed inside, his frame aching from helm to pede as he stood weakly between the mechs yet his worry increased as Overlord grabbed something from another mech outside of the room, something that resembled stasis cuffs and a thick collar, all of them connected together by a singular chain.

Overlord smiled at him as he walked back, noting how Optimus stared at his gifts nervously. “So, as much as I enjoy the keeper, these are also delightful devices.” The King said his voice jovial as he stopped in front of Optimus and his guards began to undo some of the chains he already wore.

They were smart as they unbound him, only freeing him bit by bit and never giving him full movement of any limb and as they worked Overlord would attach a piece of the glittering device.

First came the collar and as much as Optimus tried to fight them tried to pull away he realized just how little strength he actually had, how starving he actually was and eventually gave in to the inevitable and let it be clasped around his throat cables. It was far thicker than any he had worn with Meg… In Kaon, the wretched thing forcing his helm to stay lifted at a far more awkward height and he could hardly turn his helm.

Next came his right wrist and then the left, the guards sorting out the chain so that it formed a loose circle and attached both shackles together and then each shackle was attached to his collar.

For all the pain the collar gave him he was surprised at how far he could move his arms apart given the length of chain between them but that immediately made him suspicious and he glared at the King with mistrust in his optics.

Overlord laughed at the look and gestured to the trio of binds. “Ohhh yes, they are more than meets the optic and you shall discover that over time, I will wager.” He turned to the two flight frames near him. “Unshackle his legs and set them with lower mags.” Overlord instructed as he peered into Optimus’s optics, waving the guards away to do his bidding as he did so.

“You will see soon enough, my ugly beast.” Overlord whispered to him once the room was empty except for them.

He drew closer then, speaking so softly that Optimus could hardly hear him and his vents brushed against his faceplates. “You will see just what a true Kingdom looks like, how it functions in its perfection because of the system you lost everything to when you challenged it.”

Optimus growled once more, his optics blazing as he glared at the King defiantly and a small scoff came from the larger mech as he moved ever closer, his dermas inches from Optimus’s wretched mask. “It doesn’t have to be terrible, Optimus.” Overlord said quietly, his optics softening as the peered into the young Prime’s.

His faceplates looked far more serious than they had been this whole conversation and the young Prime felt himself shrink away from the unsettling gaze. The King didn’t look confident in that moment, nor arrogant, but uncomfortable and an odd flicker of desperation could be seen in his optics.

Optimus felt his vents still in his chassis as the King raised his servo, one digit tracing the keeper lightly, longingly… “Praise me, worship me, _bow to me_ and everything will be different.” Overlord promised, his voice shaking as he said the words. “None of this needs to hurt and you could be treated better than any grounder in all the _world_.” He looked up from the mask, his optics bright and far too honest looking as he stared into Optimus’s. “You are to be the Carrier of my heirs Optimus with that can come my respect, my _care_ even if, if you would just _submit_.”

The youngling’s optics fleeted between the King’s, his spark hammering for how intensely the mech looked at him and as a whimper came from his vocalizer he saw a flash of hope fill Overlord’s. It was then he brought his helm back a bit, as if too look at the King more clearly before _SLAMMING _ it right into the King’s faceplates.

“ARRRRGH!” Overlord stumbled back, his servo going to his now split dermas as he stared furiously down at Optimus. “SLUT!” Was all Optimus heard before the King raised his fist and cracked it against the side of Optimus’s helm sending the smaller mech tumbling backwards.

Overlord didn’t let up though, stomping after the groaning mech as he swung his pede forwards and crashed it into the small of Optimus’s back hard.

“AHHHHHHGHHHH!” Optimus screamed, fire tearing through his struts as he tried to crawl away from the mad mech but his ankles were still bound tightly together and his chained servos didn’t stretch out as far as he had hoped.

As the shadow of the King fell over him a real whimper escaped Optimus and on instinct he covered his torso, terror filling him as he suddenly thought of the innocent spark inside of him. **_Oh no! What have I done, what if he hurts the sparkling!?_**

Overlord lifted his pede once more, planning on slamming it right down on the ungrateful fragger’s crossed arms when Optimus’s voice filtered through their small merge for the first time.

**/No please!? _The sparkling_!/**

Overlord froze, blinking through his haze of rage as Optimus pleaded with him and suddenly he realized something _glorious_…

He had all the control he needed _right there_.

“APOLOGIZE!” He screamed instead, lifting his pede high once more. “Apologize or I fragging CRUSH IT! I can always make a new one SLAVE!”

A broken scream came from Optimus, his optics wide with terror as he nodded. **/F-Forgive… Forgive me./ **

Overlord roared. “ADDRESS ME PROPERLY _BEAST!_”

**/MASTER!/ **Optimus keened, tears filling his optics as he sent it. **/F-Forgive me M-Master./**

**_Magnificent… _**Overlord thought as he twitched his leg a bit delighting in how Optimus flinched before he finally lowered it back to the floor. “Remember your _place_.” Overlord threatened as he spun on the fallen mech and walked towards the door. He was still furious with the Prime for having not only having caught him by surprise but that he had rejected him _again_…

The two guards finally returned, each holding a heavy ankle cuff, one of them attached to a heavy iron ball and they stared in horror at Overlord’s split lips. “M-My Lor…”

“Finish up here. I am going to clean up for our arrival.” The King said evenly as he pushed past them and made his way to the upper decks of the ship.

Optimus curled into himself, his spark hammering as he listened to the King’s departure and the dreaded thunder of the drums… **_Ohh, gods… Ohhh… Forgive me little one, I was almost so, SO foolish._**

He hated that he hadn’t even thought of the sparkling when he attacked Overlord and, and he wanted to say because he wasn’t used to being sparked but… But he had a feeling it was really because he had been doing everything in his power to ignore its existence and now, his actions almost put an innocent spark in harm’s way all because of his negligence, his weakness.

** _Ohhh, gods. What am I becoming…_ **

** _…………………_ **

He was dragged out of his cell roughly after some time, his ankles now adorned with the two new shackles, or _mags_, or whatever they wanted to call them and the ball attached to the left shackle was terribly heavy, forcing Optimus to limp forwards as his hips cried out painfully with each awkward gait.

Between the trio of bindings on his upper half, the two on his ankles, and the _keeper_ forcing his intake open he realized he had never felt more helpless in his life. **_Nothing is free anymore… Not even my s-spark…_**

His helm hung low as he felt the tremor of his sparkling, its energy attempting to reach him, connect but he turned from it. Saying comforting words was one thing but accepting it… It was just so hard and he was ashamed for it. **_I will protect you and not hate you but loving… I am so sorry, that will be harder… F-forgive m-my w-weakness…_**

“Ahhh, look at you _mighty Prime._” Overlord’s mocking voice called to him from further up the hall and he peered up to find the mech was now was now wearing a long flowing cape over one shoulder and a shimmering crown was upon his helm…

**_Arrogant fragger… _**Optimus thought as he scowled at the mech but the King merely beamed down at him.

“Are you ready for your presentation, my ugly Pet? Are you ready to truly face your failures and how you lost so much for _nothing_.” Overlord inquired, his voice hissing by the end of his words and it took everything Optimus had to not turn away in shame.

** _Do gods even exist… If you do, I beg you… Give me strength._ **

The King scoffed at him in disgust before turning away, his long cape slapping Optimus as if it too thought of him as nothing more than filth and he began his stride towards his Kingdom. “Come along broken Prime, it is time to present you to my people.”

Optimus grunted as he dragged his legs forward, his spark thundering nearly as loud as the drums now but as the ramp before them cracked open with a hiss, the noise from outside became deafening…

Optimus optics widened as the ramp fell, his knees weak as a city, a Kingdom of pure silver and white lay out before him. **_Gods… It is huge!_**

Unlike Megat…_ Kaon,_ that had its settlements sparsely spaced along the desert that surrounded it, Vos held its people closely, all nestled behind a seemingly endless wall its height the like that Optimus had never seen.

The village, if it could even be called that, glittered in the morning suns. Every building was pristine and ornate, their rooftops spiraling up to the heavens and it was there that Optimus truly felt faint for the power and technology this Kingdom had compared to Kaon for above him floated a city... A city in the sky.

He gasped, his legs weak as he scanned over the massive circles of floating crystal foundations, each of them supporting structures that looked as if they had been created by the gods themselves and at the center of many smaller ones stood the castle of Vos. It was the largest of all the structures, its pearly white walls almost singing in the light and the strange crystal foundation that held it glistened with the same pure white hue.

It was like nothing he had ever seen and his curious mind immediately began wondering how the crystal foundations were able to float, he had never heard of such a thing, and to be able to hold structures the size of the castle they must have been rather…

“MOVE!”

A wicked voice interrupted his shocked musings and Optimus stumbled as he was shoved down the ramp, his optics now pulled to what was directly in front of him and he felt his frame begin to shake at the vista laid out before him. **_H-help…_**

He pulled his left leg forwards dragging the massive weight as he made his way down into the Lower City, as he would call it, and down into the massive crowds that awaited their King and his prize…

There was one wide main street before them, both sides roped off with glittering chains as thousands and thousands of fliers praised and shouted to their King from behind them.

Optimus swallowed hard as the drums paused, King Overlord lifting his fists high and silence fell over all. “CITIZENS OF VOS! YOUR KING HAS RETURNED _VICTORIOUS!”_

The crowds lost it, their screams drowning everything else out and Overlord basked in their praise for a few moments, turning from side to side as he beat his fists in the air but the moment he opened his servos they fell silent once more.

“Not only has Kaon finally fallen, but its traitorous King is DEAD!”

More cheers, more screams of delight, relief, pride echoed across the city but to Optimus those words felt like a sword to his spark. He may have not allowed himself to think of the loss, not allowed him to even say his mate’s designation for fear of the weakness that instilled in him but, but to hear the truth… To hear Overlord scream it out proudly, to hear thousands celebrate in his love’s death, it broke a large piece of him.

** _Megatron… H-help… You, you can’t be gone…_ **

He stumbled a bit, his processor screaming as the world whirled around him and his guards grunted in irrittation as they grabbed him roughly and kept him on his pedes.

“Stand still, _Kret!_ Filthy fragger.” One guard complained but Optimus hardly heard him for the agony that was tearing through his spark.

**_G-gods… W-where are you now? Where are you, YOU BASTARDS!? WHERE ARE THE VOICES NOW!? _**He pleaded to the sky but just as it had been since he became the wretched Prime nothing but silence answe… No. _Nothing _but the resounding cheers of those that celebrated in his love’s demise answered him.

** _M-Megatron… Ohhhh, gods… I… I can, I have to be s-strong…_ **

Overlord turned then, his smile wicked and brilliant as he ushered his guards forward and they began pulling Optimus’s frame forwards. The young Prime let them drag him, his helm hung low as he prayed to _no one_ but when silence fell over the citizens again he did raise his helm, his dim optics lifting to Overlord weakly and the King reveled in the look of defeat he found in Optimus’s optics.

**_Not so defiant now, are you little Prime? _**The King thought as he raised his servo and grasped Optimus’s throat, lifting the mech up high for all to see.

“Do you see this sad creature!? This pathetic BEAST!?” Overlord asked and a volley of boos and jeering answered him, his followers may have not known what Optimus was but that he was a grounder was enough to incite their wrath and loathing.

“This my people IS THE PRIME, _MY _PRIME! The power of the Gods belongs to US NOW!”

Optimus choked as he was swung before all, the King waving him and his weighted ball around as easily as one would a sparkling and the crowd cheered at his weakness yet as his vision began to tunnel Optimus cried out to the King through their merge.

**/P-Please M-Master… Sp-sparkling…/ **He begged shamefully, his wet optics looking at the King desperately and Overlord scoffed as he let go of his throat and Optimus fell into a heap at his pedes.

The crowd laughed at him, shouting all sorts of racist and degrading remarks as he struggled to get back up, but he froze when he got to his servos and knees as the King lifted his leg and placed his pede on his back.

“Little Prime.” Overlord spat and the citizens cheered once more. “It is time my people, time for our race to thrive once more, to rise up above all! It is time for a SECOND CLEANSING and it shall be led by my Heir, the first flight frame that will wield the power of the Matrix, the POWER OF THE GODS! WE SHALL RISE AGAIN!”

The drums began once more, the crowds screaming, and silent and chained through it all knelt Optimus Prime; a mech whose power was so greedily, so violently sought after and yet he could not even use it to save himself. **_The Matrix is a lie… I am a lie…_**

Overlord smirked down at the young mech, reveling in the cheers before he motioned for his carriage to come forth and he removed his pede from Optimus’s back, walking past the mech without a second look before stopping at the bottom of the ramp.

A brilliant white carriage pulled up to him two massive, golden cyber-elk pulling it and they snorted as their driver pulled on their reins. “Welcome back my King.” The mech said as he nodded his helm to the King. Overlord nodded in turn before stepping onto the small step and pulling his giant form up into one of the seats but the driver hesitated as he peered down at Optimus’s still kneeling form. “My Lord is he…”

“Dogs walk _behind_ their Masters.” Was all Overlord said and the driver bowed in response before snapping the reins and urging the golden creatures to turn and begin their parade through the crowds.

“Come on Kret, get up!” One of the guards growled and Optimus sighed as he felt servos go under his aching arms and he was hauled to his pedes. “We got a long walk, grounder scum.” He said as he shoved Optimus forwards.

Optimus vented out as he steadied himself, his optics dim as he began his long and embarrassing journey down the street, insults and hate filled screams ringing in his audials all the way. **_Ignore them, ignore the King, you… You need to be strong for your sparkling, you need to…_**

“Uhhh!” He cried out in surprise as something slammed into his helm, his frame stumbling sideways as static filled his vision and he looked down to find a stone lying on the street before him. **_Wh-what…_**

He lifted his aching helm, ignoring the energon that slowly dribbled out of the cut when he spied where Overlord’s carriage had stopped, so far ahead of him, the King getting out and crossing his arms as he waited impatiently for Optimus to make it to him. **_Is, is he just going to let them…_**

_CRACK!_

“Ohhh…” Another stone, this time cracking against his shoulder but at least it wasn’t as painful at the last one and Optimus realized if he didn’t move quickly he was going to be stoned to death. **_Why… Why doesn’t he care? I, I have his sparkling inside me, why does he act so nonchalant about its existence!? It is almost like he wants it to die… Though, I guess he could always make another, that is all I am to him now anyways, a birthing tool._**

He continued his arduous journey, a few more stones smashing against his frame as he slowly, painfully dragged the weighted ball behind him, but he was able to cover his chestplates for the most part. He peered up, his optics burning into Overlord’s as stone after stone hit him.

He didn’t cry out any longer, he didn’t flinch just stared into the bastard’s optics the whole way. **_I am stronger than he knows, I have to remember that! I am strong and I will get through this._**

Just as he was about to make it to the carriage a particularly large stone came flying at him and Optimus tried to move out of the way but that accursed ball weighed too much and all he did was hobble back enough to trip over the chain connected to his ankle, his frame tilting at just the right angle that the stone _slammed_ right into his faceplates and he went down hard.

His frame crashed against the ground loudly, the citizens cheering as he lay there, blood flowing into one of his optics and Optimus just stayed down.

He shut his optics, curling into a ball in case more projectiles were thrown and he fought to keep his panic at bay. **_Help… Help me. I need… I need to be s-stronger. I need… Ohhh, I need help!_**

The crowd quieted then but Optimus would not unfurl himself, he didn’t trust peace with these, these _monsters _for one klik and he shook as he felt a shadow come over him. **_Wh-what now?_**

“Get up beast.” Overlord’s voice called to him and Optimus whimpered quietly at how angry the King sounded.

** _Why is he so angry with me!? What have I done? I am trying to protect his sparkling at least while he just stands there and lets them abuse me!_ **

The shadow moved and Optimus had bite down on his ring to keep from crying out, berating himself for being so weak the whole time but it was then that he felt two arms go under him and suddenly he was lifted off the ground!?

“So pathetic.” Overlord chided to the crowds all of them laughing before the King turned, carrying Optimus and the weight at his ankle like they weighed nothing as he walked to the central lift.

Optimus covered his helm with his servos, willing himself not to fall to tears, willing himself to find some strength in being a Prime, some pride to keep him going but all he felt like was Orion! Young, lost, afraid, and weak Orion… **_No, I, I was stronger then so, so why am I so afraid now?_**

A surprised gasp came from Optimus as the King jolted under him, almost as if the ground had move and then suddenly they were moving but not? He opened his optics, scanning around them to discover they were in a clear tunnel of some sort, something that had a disk like floor and the disk was rising to the sky!

He vented out in horror, he had never been this high up before and through the clear crystal walls of the lift he watched the Lower City become smaller and smaller the higher they went…

He keened, his arms grabbing at the King in pure terror as he shut his optics and Overlord laughed. “Even the mighty Prime reacts with such fear? I would have thought you would handle the change better than the others of your filthy breed.”

The King leaned into him, his dermas right against Optimus’s audial. “This is why we are the superior race, Optimus… Don’t you see? One slip, one crack and you would helplessly fall from the skies, it is only us that can carry you to such heights if anything, you should be thanking me for the chance to view the world as we do.”

Optimus growled but his threat was weak considering how he clung to the King like a sparkling would. **_J-just vent! You won’t fall, everything is fine!_**

When the lift finally stopped Overlord grunted and placed Optimus down, the younger mech nearly hyperventilating as he tried to ignore the clear walls and endless amounts of open sky and dutifully followed the hulking mech out of the lift. **_Gods, as... As long as I don’t look out too far I should be fine! Just look at the floor, and nowhere els… _**

“NNNNNN!” A broken terrified cry came from him as the floor beneath him was suddenly no long a solid marble but clear crystal and he could see _all the way_ down to Cybertron. He stumbled back, his spark hammering as he tried to stay on the sliver of marble that circled the first platform his optics huge as he vented raggedly. **_We, we are so… SO high!_**

Overlord stopped, his guards griping quietly as they all turned to the terrified Prime. “Oh come now _beast_, where is your defiant bravery now?” The King asked as he slammed his pede against the floor of the platform and Optimus screeched, curling into himself fearfully at the sound.

The guards burst out laughing at the mech’s pathetic display but the King just appeared to grow more and more irate as the kliks passed. “Slave, you _will _follow.” He said, his voice dark and impatient.

Optimus couldn’t move, his frame frozen on what he considered the only solid ground yet he tried to scream at himself to walk. **_Walk, walk or he might beat you again! Walk or he might hurt the sparkling! I… I have to…_**

He keened as he lifted his pede, slowly moving it towards the clear crystal that looked like nothing but clear sky but… But… He couldn’t!

He brought his pede back to him, his wide optics peering into the King’s pleadingly but Overlord looked less than forgiving at that moment and he growled as Optimus merely shook in place.

“_Fine._” The King grated out, stomping towards Optimus as his guards eagerly watched the show, they knew what was going to happen.

The young Prime tried to stumble back more but that would just mean going back into the lift and he didn’t want to be there either so, so he just stood there shaking terribly as the King wrapped his massive servo around his throat and lifted him high.

“We will do this the _hard way_ then.” Overlord hissed, dragging the smaller mech with him across the platform, Optimus’s panic soaring as he realized they weren’t moving closer to the main disk where the castle lie but to the edge of this one!

** _No, no, NO! NO PLEASE! PLEEEASE!_ **

He screamed through the keeper, his frame frantic and flailing as Overlord swung his arm out and hung Optimus over the edge.

** _NOOOOOO!_ **

“SO YOU DON’T WANT TO WALK!? HUH!? Well what if I just dropped you right NOW!?” The massive mech screamed and Optimus wailed in horror, his servos scratching at the King’s arm desperate to get a better hold.

“Uh, uh, uh…” Overlord jeered, his voice far softer now. “You move too much and I might just drop you by accident.” He warned, loosening his servo just enough that Optimus slid an inch downwards.

“UHHHHHHH!” Optimus shrieked; never, NEVER had he been so afraid as he was in that moment. All he could picture was the long, seemingly endless fall where he could do nothing but think of the pain, the agony he would endure once he hit the bottom and then…

**/PLEASE! PLEASE MASTER NO! NO, I WILL BE GOOOOD!/ **His message desperate and fearful as he tried to control his flailing.

Overlord grunted, his optics blazing as they studied Optimus’s tear filled ones a moment more before finally dragging him back over the edge. “Good boy.”

Optimus sobbed, his frame shaking so badly that he could hardly stand and he clung to the King desperately. **_Ohhh, oh gods… Ohhh, how will I ever escape now!? How will I ever get away when I can’t f-fly!? Ohhh…_**

His despair grew as he heard a rumble and he watched the lift lower back to the ground below. He scanned wildly for controls or something that could call it back were he ever able to make it out here again someday but, he found nothing. **_I… I am locked in the sky._**

Overlord seemed to know what he was thinking and he laughed as Optimus held so tightly to him. “Oh yes young one, there is no way back down. No way but through death, for your_ kind_ at least. You are stuck here forever now, my ugly Pet.”

Optimus whimpered, his helm burrowing into the King’s chest as he wept and for a moment he didn’t care if he looked weak. He didn’t care if he wasn’t brave enough because for the first time in his life, even after everything he had been though in Kaon, he had always hoped for escape, the chance had always been there but now…

Now he was truly,_ honestly_ mourning the loss of his freedom and it hurt… It hurt in ways he had never known...


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ALL! So first let me just thank those that have followed over from Melody of Chaos, your excitement feeds my own, I must say, so thank you for kudos and comments. I love hearing from you guys! Ok, this chapter delves into King Overlord mostly and recaps a bunch from the previous story but builds on it too. We didn't get to learn much of Overlord last book beyond he is clever and ruthless and now I am weeding him out a bit more as well as his Kingdom and the bots there. I hope you enjoy... And sorry for errors, this one is a longer one.

Optimus hung his helm as far as his collar would allow him to, his optics dim as he stared at the ground and followed after the King in silence.

He no longer cried, no longer mourned his freedom, he just walked…

Just walked.

Overlord peeked over his massive shoulder at the Prime, his optics flashing as he spied the look of utter defeat upon the mech’s faceplates. **_Now he is beginning to understand. _**He thought angrily, his spark tightening as he licked at his still healing dermas.

That he had tried to get through to the mech not once but _twice_ burned deeply, that he had offered once should have been enough to make him question the affect this bot was having on him but twice!? Twice he had been rejected, _twice_ he had offered to care for this grounder filth, _twice_ he had promised to treat him well and both times…

Flight frames of all stations would _die_ for the privilege of being with him, they had pathetically swarmed him, draped themselves at his pedes… So many had been scrambling to hold Overlord’s spark after the death of his mate; for vorns and vorns, and that this ungrateful piece of _slag_ denied him so vehemently…

Overlord stopped that train of thought, his already tight spark clenching to the point he almost couldn’t vent, he wasn’t just comparing this mech to a mate _was he!?_

A growl came from the King, his two guards jolting at the sound of it but Optimus hardly moved, didn’t look up, or pay attention to him whatsoever! **_Fraggin selfish SCUM!_**

The King grit his denta, forcing himself to vent as he made it up the white marbled steps to his castle, his irritation growing as he peered up to find his advisors standing at the top, each of the bastards smiling at him but he trusted not a one of them.

Oh, they would never betray him, they feared him too much and Overlord had the masses behind him but he was no fool like Megatron. A King never had friends or close ones, it left a weakness, a flaw that others could exploit and ironically enough that was just how he took down the Kingdom of Kaon, one that had been an adversary for far too long, one that even his Sire had been unable to dismantle.

** _Kaon has fallen, after eons of war between our Kingdoms only I remain, only Vos reigns, and it was all done by dismantling it from the inside out._ **

When he had made plans to travel to Kaon he had no idea the discourse that he would find there and after careful planning, gentle words, and empty promises the Kingdom fell so, _so_ easily. Kaon was destroyed, half of its army now working for him, Megatron dead or, or_ dying_…

Overlord frowned as he recalled how adamently Optimus’s spark had rejected him. It was not just because the young mech was unwilling in the bond, that could be forced upon another if need be, but if a spark was still connected to another as a mate nothing but a simple merge could be accomplished. A merge was still a link of sorts, something that would allow he and the Prime to communicate, to connect on a level deeper than most but a merge was nothing comparably to a bond of a mate, especially if that bond was strong enough to hold even in the weakest forms.

**_It does not matter if he lives, if he does he is obviously in such a state that Optimus, arrgh I mean the _Beast_, thinks he is dead and that is good enough for me. Now he is mine, my Prime, my sparkling, my glory!_**

He heard a stumbled step behind him and growled in irritation before turning from his advisors lying faceplates to find Optimus huffing terribly, the smaller mech looking far paler than he had at the start of their long walk and the King narrowed his optics as Optimus’s servo clutched at his spark chamber, apparently he was in pain.

** _Hmmm… Is something wrong with the sparkling?_ **

In truth Overlord would be more than happy if Megatron’s sparkling just_ died_ but like the now deceased medic had warned on their way here, if the sparkling were to suffer he might lose Opti.. His PET as well. **_Pet, Beast, Slave… Stop giving him the honor of keeping his designation! He is nothing to you, nothing but some tool to fill your young with!_**

“Welcome back King Overlord.” One of his advisors called to him and Overlord sighed heavily as he tried to figure out what he should do; should he get the Prime to a medical office or deal with his duties as King. He had been gone for a very long time and there was plenty that needed to be addressed, but he couldn’t lose his beast...

“You two, take the filth to my private medic.” He told his guards gruffly. “Tell Trocar to give him a checkup and weld the wounds on his helm. He is to be treated fairly, he may be a grounder but he is carrying my sparkling, understand?”

“YES SIR!” The guards exclaimed, shoving Optimus around the King and up the steps to the castle.

Overlord watched them go, his optics narrowed as he spied his advisors each taking the Prime in intently but he was pleased to find some tremors of fear in more than a few of them. They knew their King had just increased his status and influence to an unimaginable degree by not only conquering Kaon but being the one King that ever held a Prime, that he was a half breed just added to their ire.

Overlord had never discovered whom his Carrier was but considering his alt-forms it was obvious they were a grounder. In this day and age a King being with a grounder was sacrilege but back then it had been far more common, if not frowned upon. Many excused his Sire his crime but as the vorns passed and the reign of the flight frames grew many secretly cursed the half breed their King had produced, until Overlord silenced their voices for good.

He had ensured his impure lineage was never to be brought to light again, not after one of his Sire’s advisors had mentioned it long ago and Overlord had torn him apart before all without a second thought. He remembered his Sire observing the carnage, the old King had said nothing of the grisly murder but Overlord distinctly remembered a small smile just starting to form on the mech’s faceplates as he watched his son, he had been proud.

From that day on no one had mentioned his _pedigree_, at least none where he could hear and he worked tirelessly to never give them a reason to. He had promised himself long ago he would be the most powerful leader this world had ever seen and this victory… It was a long, long time coming.

He walked up to his advisors, pulling the ridiculous crown and cape off before extending his arm out and a slave that seemed to materialize from nowhere grabbed them for him. **_Ohhh, it is good to be home._**

Unlike Megatron’s Kingdom his slaves _knew _their place, knew that they were lesser, and nothing but tools. They didn’t grandstand, they didn’t fight for equality, frag they weren’t even_ seen_ unless allowed to be and that didn’t even include the_ furniture_.

“I have returned.” The King said simply, pulling himself from his thoughts as he focused on the six bots before him now.

They all bowed to their King, low and perfect as was proper before standing tall once more.

“Congratulations on your remarkable victory, King Overlord.” One councilor named Nautic commended him, he was one advisor Overlord didn’t hate entirely.

“Yes, a fine victory for the Kingdom of Vos.” Another called Tempest remarked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“The only legitimate Kingdom left on all of Cybertron.” Corrected the femme known as Fera, and all of the advisors applauded but Overlord stayed silent.

“The only one, for now.” The King answered darkly as he began to walk towards the glittering silver doors of the castle. “But let us not be foolish enough to believe we will rule without opposition.”

“Whatever do you mean, my Lord? With Kaon destroyed who could possibly have the power to contend with your might?” Nautic asked quizzically as he followed the King’s journey.

“Plus we have the Prime and he is sparked with your Heir.” Fera added as she looked down at the data pad she held.

Overlord growled a bit as he walked, he was exhausted and wanted to rest but there was too much to do and he knew it would be some time before he could rest ag…

“Where is the Prince, my Lord?”

Overlord stopped so quickly one of his idiot advisors slammed into his back, the smaller mech muttering an apology but Overlord hardly heard him.

** _Starscream…_ **

What would he say about Starscream?

He wasn’t even certain if his wretched son still lived but if he did and Overlord told others he died that could cause problems he had no time or interest in addressing. He could tell them the truth, tell them how his own_ son_ betrayed the System, betrayed their kind and chose to side with slaves, and disorder, but would that lead them to question his integrity as King? What was a King that could not even control his own children, would they see him as weak!?

** _Damn you Starscream…_ **

He had been struggling with what to do over his impudent Heir the whole flight to Vos. Having realized the mech still lived while he was at the ball had been shock enough but that he had never gotten the chance to deal with him after everything…

He hung his helm, his processor racing. **_My son still lives… Our son…_**

“M-my Lord?” Nautic asked softly and Overlord cleared his vocalizer.

“My son is lost to me.” Was all he said as he continued his march to the delegation room, his advisors sharing confused or suspicious looks at the vague answer but they decided to leave it for now and hurried after their King.

Overlord grunted as he swung open the wide doors, stomping up to the head seat and sitting down in it heavily as his council took their places around him. He vented out wearily but kept his frame tall and proud.

“I shall keep this short as I need to check on my new Heir in a moment.” He started, Fera taking notes of everything he said. “The Kingdom of Kaon is in ruins, but many escaped the battle in the end. The destruction of the Kingdom came from the decay inside, a decay I have not seen grow so quickly in thousands of vorns, one I had hoped we were done with and yet has only thrived in the recesses of Cybertron’s darkest corners.”

He peered at all of his advisors, his optics blazing as he fisted his servos. “The time for a Second Cleansing is upon us and we may need to act faster than my new Heir can grow so it is up to us to set the frame work for _our_ Prime until he or she is of age. The grounders have become far too bold, I saw it with my own optics very clearly in Kaon yet that is not the only place this taint has spread to. Silverbolt’s group also fought against us, and I am sure there are and _will be_ others.”

Many of the advisor’s optics opened wide at his words, a low murmur filling the room as they filtered through their King’s grave warning.

“What must we do my King?” One of them asked and the hulking mech snarled before pushing his chair back and standing tall before his subjects.

“We call out to all of the nobles, not just from Vos but throughout Cybertron. We _demand_ their audience by enforcing royal decree. Not only so that they may swear their fidelity to me and only me but so that we might strengthen our ties with the lesser cities.” Overlord said evenly. “It is time we cease our petty infighting and unite! We will remind these bottom feeders, these _slaves_ why they need us, why they bow, why we are the superior race, and how not even the GODS can keep our destiny from US! We control Cybertron, we hold the Primacy, and all shall fall before our might, either upon their knees or in pools of their own energon.”

……………………….

Trocar lifted his helm from his computer as the door to his office opened, his optics narrowing as one of his King’s guards entered; none but Overlord was normally allowed to disturb him unless it was an emergency.

The medical officer/ scientist was one of the most sought after medics in all of Cybertron, so much so that even Overlord understood what a value it was to have him working for him even if he was a grounder, and gave in to most of his demands for equipment instantly, but he wasn’t the only brilliant processor the King valued.

One thing could be said for the King, he understood the value of intelligence and made a point to recruit only the most accomplished bots to have a place in his castle regardless of race. The three most regarded bots in his science division was himself, the Chief medical officer a femme by the designation Skullsaw, and then there was Trepan…

Trepan, a mech that constantly shattered the boundaries of technology, medicine, experimentation, and implementation, one that even the darkest mechs had a hard time looking in the optic, regardless of his small stature. Was he flight frame or not, Trocar had no idea, but he knew he didn’t like the mech especially considering what he had mutated his star pupil Shockwave into…

Shockwave had always had a brilliant processor and was eager to learn yet once he came under the servo of Trepan he began to twist to his new Master’s wishes. Since Shockwave had been a grounder and his accomplishments rather unknown at the time, there was little the young scientist could do but suffer as his own Mentor took him and preformed many of his own experiments on the young mech. The result had ended with a mech becoming nearly as wretched and mad as his creator except for one blaring difference, Prince Starscream.

When Overlord had enlisted his Heir into the science program no one wanted to take in the little Prince. Though they were highly regarded in the Kingdom of Vos even Trepan knew enough that there were limits, and Overlord was no idiot. They feared their King and taking in his Heir was a recipe for trouble, even if the King hated the boy.

Many times experiments or procedures went wrong and none wanted to be the reason for the Prince getting blown to slag, yet eventually someone had to agree to it and as Shockwave had the least amount of say the task fell to him though, it was probably one of the best things for the mech.

Shockwave having the Prince with him constantly kept Trepan away from his favorite_ pet_ and seemed to ebb some of Shockwave’s growing madness. Trocar had been certain if the mech continued down the path he had been on he would have ended up even more unstable and insane than his Mentor.

He imagined Trepan had recognized that possibility as well as the mech grew more and more possessive over the little time he had with Shockwave as the vorns passed, so much so Overlord had to address the issue not so long ago. The King had stomped down to the Lab hall, his immense frame dwarfing Trepan’s as he sternly, ominously reminded the scientist that _he_ didn’t own Shockwave, _his_ King did.

Trepan had bowed and assured the King that he understood but any that worked with the mech could see that there was now a deep rift between Overlord and the scientist, one that the mad mech’s test subjects suffered for constantly…

“Master Trocar, King Overlord has a project for you.”

The guard’s voice tore the medic from his dark musing and Trocar did his best not to growl at the mech.

“Oh? I was unaware of his return.” He said as he lowered the spectacles he had been wearing and sat back in his desk chair. “What is it our Lord requires of me, is he injured?”

The guard snorted. “No, it has to do with the King’s new Heir and its Carrier.”

Trocar frowned; that Overlord had impregnated a bot that was unconceivable for numerous reasons but mostly because of Overlord had only ever loved one bot and one bot alone and she was long dead. He narrowed his optics as his processor spun in thought when he suddenly jumped to his pedes, scaring even the guards for his abrupt movement.

“He has him!? He has the Prime!” He exclaimed, not even allowing the guard to answer him before he was racing past the mech to where the King’s private examination room sat a little ways down the hall.

He eagerly pressed the code for entry, the door sliding aside with a hiss and then, there he was…

** _Gods, he has finally done it! He has finally captured… Wait, this isn’t Magnus._ **

He skimmed over the red and blue mech carefully as he strolled further into the room, roaming over the mags around this mech’s ankles, the _trinity_ unit that bound his top half, up to the keeper… **_Frag, he has this mech bound tight as any… If Overlord has put this much effort into subduing him he must be quite powerful, perhaps it is indeed a Prime. A very young and unexpected one none the less._**

Trocar smiled as the young mech’s optics lifted up to him, their blue light dim, hollow looking and the medic pondered over what it had taken to get the youth here. He scanned over his newest project more carefully then, noting the extensive battle damage that covered the mech’s relatively perfect paint job, it was clear the abrasions and injuries were new but other than that the mech appeared so pristine it, it was as if he had the plating of a newly created sparkling…

** _Or that of a Prime newly awakened, if what the legends say are true._ **

“King Overlord needs you to check on the sparkling.” The guard informed him in a bored tone and Trocar nodded.

“Well enough, get him on the table.” He instructed as he moved about the room to find the accurate equipment. It had been far too long since he had needed such tools in this examine room and wasn’t even certain if he would have them available. **_Perhaps I can go to the general hospice until Overlord orders me some…_**

“Stop fragging fighting us!”

Trocar frowned as he spied the struggling youth. The Prime was fighting against his guards as they attempted to lay him out on the examine table and even with him being so bound he seemed to be gaining helm way in his struggles.

**_Ugh, foolish youngling. _**Trocar walked over to find a tool he_ knew_ he possessed, one of the remotes that could control the mags attached to the larger mech. As the trio struggled he grabbed the small device, scanned over the I.D. code coming from the shackles and hit the button.

“AHHHHHH!” The Prime cried out as the shackles around his wrists suddenly ripped him to the ground through magnetism, his collar instantly attaching to them and his ankles were pulled tight to the floor as well, ending with the mech being on his knees and arms, unable to lift his helm from his wrists.

“That is quite enough of that.” Trocar said sternly, glaring at the prone mech and just slightly appreciating how he looked so small now trembling on his knees with his aft high in the air.

** _Pretty young thing, isn’t he?_ **

** _………………._ **

Optimus vented out raggedly, his spark hammering as he tried to pull himself from the floor but much like the _blocks_ he needed to wear in Kaon; his shackles wouldn’t move an inch and in so many ways this was so much more degrading.

He was stuck on all fours, his helm trapped low but his hips high open and ready as any good pleasure bot would be and he found himself actually missing the block that had haunted him for so long.

“You two may go, your assistance is no longer required.” The odd medic above him instructed the guards and they scoffed before gratefully taking their leave.

Gentle beeps, whirls of machinery as well as Optimus’s own pain filled vents filled the exam room and yet the medic just stared at him. **_Arrrrgh, what is he planning?_**

Optimus had tried to not panic, figuring it would best for him and the sparkling if he just listened but the moment he was about to be placed on the examine table his panic bloomed to levels that were blinding.

Suddenly all he could see, smell, feel… Everything suddenly reminded him of that time he had been in the flight frame medical room in Kaon, when he had been held down by the two vile royals that found him there. They had been furious to discover him a _Rat_, the lowest of the low when it came to grounders in _their_ medical facility and, and what they had done to him afterwards.

A whimper came from him unconsciously, his optics shuttering as he willed those images, those feeling far back, back where every other nightmare, loss, and pain was hidden… That file was close to bursting.

He vented slowly, counting in his helm as he focused on control, on finding some strength to work off of but really he only had his sparkling…

** _Overlord’s spar… ARRRGH it doesn’t MATTER! What else do you have!? What other reason do you have to keep going!? WHAAAAAAT!?_ **

Trocar watched the myriad of expressions flash over the Prime’s faceplates, his analytical mind studying each of them as he tried to get an impression of what his newest project was about. He wasn’t nearly as twisted as Shockwave or Trepan but he would be lying if he didn’t have a certain affinity, a curiosity in what made mechs tick as well as what broke them.

“You have been through much, haven’t you?” He asked quietly as he moved in close and crouched next to the youngling.

The larger mech shivered but remained silent, his optics shut tight as he vented in and out slowly. Trocar knew the mech wouldn’t be able to answer him because of the keeper but he had no reason to make this mech afraid of him. It would make each examination much easier if the mech was compliant and had just a little bit of faith that Trocar wouldn’t hurt him.

Plus, he didn’t want to lose the chance to study an actual Prime. Never had any scientist, medic, flight frame or those in their Kingdom been able to study such a creature. If he screwed this up he knew he would regret it deeply.

Trocar frowned as he glanced over the mech’s plating, noticing drips of condensation there and he very gently placed a servo upon the mech’s helm to which the mech flinched and whined at the touch.

“You have a fever, one that is gradually increasing and if you get too overheated it could harm your sparkling. Will you get on the examine table so that I might examine you? I will not promise you will like everything I do, but I do not aim to hurt you maliciously.”

The young mech vented out, his frame shaking once more before nodding well, as well as he could given his current position and Trocar smiled. “Good, I am going to release the mags, if you attack me I can assure you every exam from here on out shall be a nightmare, mech.”

Optimus nodded once more, his processor dizzy from the awkward position he was in when suddenly all of the pressure was released and he gasped at the sense of freedom. **_Gods these… These are so much worse than the blocks and simple collars… Ohh, M-Mega… Oh love, I had no idea._**

He raised himself to his knees, his dim optics opening before he peered up at the medic worriedly. **_Just be good, be good for him at least because he can help keep your sparkling healthy._**

“Please get up on the table and place your pedes in the holsters at the end of the table. I need you to place your wrists behind your helm as well, at the back of your neck where they will once again be magnetized to the collar, as will your ankles where they will be placed.”

Terror filled Optimus’s spark at the words but he did take some twisted comfort in that the mech warned him before he would be helpless once more. **_J-Just do it… Th-think of the s-sparkling… Think of s-survival, you have been through worse._**

He apprehensively dragged himself onto the berth, bringing his arms and the chain between them behind his helm as instructed. He then set his pedes in the holders at the end of the berth as he tried to not think about how open and helpless he…

_VRRRRRRRT!_

“Nnnn!” A broken sound of surprise escaped him as the mags were activated and his ankles were firmly magnetized to their holders and wrists to his collar. **_J-Just vent, this is fine, it will be fine!_**

Trocar nodded in approval. “Well done slave. I am now going to need you to open your chest plates and valve panel.” As the Prime keened fearfully the medic frowned at him. “Remember, I am doing this for the safety of your and the King’s sparkling. I advise you comply willingly.”

Optimus shut his optics, his whole frame trembling so badly it shook the berth. **_C-comply, comply, COMPLY!_**

It took a few more moments, his panic overriding his control of his frame but finally both his chest plates and valve panel unlocked. He gasped at the cool air that suddenly assaulted his valve, clenching it unconsciously as he prepared to expel anything that entered. **_Ohhh gods, both my spark and valve will be exposed… Is nothing mine anymore?_**

Trocar fought the chuckle that teased at the back of his throat as the young mech shook before him and focused on renewing his search for tools instead. **_Timid mech isn’t he? I wonder if that will run its course over time as I will get to know his valve very well in the coming months._**

He peered over his shoulder as he began opening cabinets, his optics narrowing in appreciation for the perfect and hardly touched valve he found there. The mech was beautifully built, his valve’s protoform a lovely shade of pale white, a pattern of blue and red bio lights circling the entrance, each blinking erratically with his patient’s panicked spark beat.

** _Perfect… Made from the gods themselves._ **

He shook his helm, turning away as he grabbed what meager equipment he had for such an exam but he really only had enough for a valve inspection. It wouldn’t be too troublesome though as it took a few weeks for the spark to become strong enough to detach from its Carrier’s and drop to the gestation chamber. He would have plenty of time to get more advanced equipment.

He laid the equipment out on a tray next to the Prime’s berth, sneaking a peek at the unlocked spark chamber that he would have to open in a moment, the light coming from the seams was unnaturally bright and so very alluring in its promise of discovery but he forced himself to be patient. He would be able to finally see the fabled Matrix soon enough.

“I am going to start by examining your valve.” He told the terrified mech, smiling as the Prime stopped venting for a moment before nodding. “It will not hurt, just feel abnormal.”

He grabbed a stool, wheeling the little thing to the end of the examination table before setting himself upon it and spinning so that he had the mech’s quivering tunnel right in front of his faceplates.

**_Arrrgh, the Carrier’s scent is just starting to develop… _**He mused, making sure to not inhale too deeply. The Carrier’s scent was a defense mechanism as it caused a natural sense of protectiveness for the bot that carried it. Once a bot caught the scent their anger or aggressive state would normally quiet but it also led to a level of attraction to the Carrier as well. Something that would tell others here I am, I am weakened and vulnerable, please help protect me if the need arises.

“Alright, I am going to place some artificial lubrication along the outside of your valve and then I will need to apply it internally.” Trocar explained as he reached over and grabbed the small tube, unscrewing the cap before lathering his digits in the cream.

Optimus, for his part, tried to keep calm through it all. He was grateful for the mech telling him what he was about to experience before he actually did anything but that was the only comfort he felt. **_I, I wish Ratchet were here… Well, not truly as I want no one under Overlord’s servos, but he had always been so nice to me, ever since the beginning… What I wouldn’t do to be back with him, or Ariel… Even poor Chromia._**

He tensed as cold wet digits were placed against the outside of his valve, his frame stiffening as he forced himself to vent. **_It is alright, this is fine… This is for the sparkling remember that, all for the…_**

A whimper was pulled from his vocalizer as those digits suddenly pressed inside and his tunnel clamped down on them fearfully.

“You need to calm down or this will be painful.” The medic told him and Optimus tried to calm himself, tried to relax his valve but as the medic continued to press deeper his panic increased, consuming him, choking him… **_H-Help! Help M-Megatron…_**

Trocar sighed, his shoulders slumping as the mech began to weep. **_For being the fabled Prime he certainly isn’t very brave. I don’t want to incite Overlord’s wrath but if I can’t get him to cooperate I may just have to hurt him…_**

“Is my Pet being difficult already, doctor?”

Optimus froze, his vents stuck in his chassis as Overlord’s voice boomed through the room, and he lifted his helm the small inch he could off of the berth to find the enormous King standing in the doorway. **_Ohhh gods, can I not have a moment? P-please…_**

** _……………………….._ **

Overlord had finally gotten out of his meeting, his frame aching and tired as he made his way to Trocar’s examine room to check on his beast yet when he walked in he heard Optimus crying. **_What is going on in here?_**

He wasn’t sure why but having Optimus weep for anyone other than himself burned at something in the back of his processor. Not that he cared what happened to the mech or anything but the Prime was still _his_ and anyone else hurting him without his permission…

His optics widened as he walked in, both going straight to Optimus’s wet ones before trailing down to find Trocar’s digits thrust deep inside of his valve and his plating flared oddly at the sight.

“Ah, welcome back my King.” Trocar greeted him with a slight nod of his helm.

“What are you doing?” Overlord asked as he strode deeper into the room, making sure to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible.

“Just a routine valve inspection for now, not much else I can do until I acquire the right equipment.” Trocar said as he wiggled his digits in a little deeper and the Prime vented out painfully under him.

Overlord peered down at Optimus, his optics narrowed and intense as they found the smaller mech’s optics, but the broken Prime merely whimpered weakly before shutting them closed tightly and turning his helm away. “Are you hurting him, doctor? He may be a grounder but I have need of his continued existence.”

Trocar shook his helm. “I am trying not to but as he is very tight, probably from the upgrades after becoming Prime, he needs to be stretched before I can place my tool inside of him.” The medic looked up at the King but the larger mech was still studying the Prime’s faceplates intently. “He seems quite fearful for a Prime.”

As Overlord scoffed Optimus tried to shrink in on himself shamefully. “Well, he is a new Prime I suppose. Not nearly as seasoned as Magnus was, that and I believe he is not even 2000 vorns old.”

Trocar’s optical ridge lifted high. “Ahhh, very young indeed, even younger than the Prince.” The medic noted and he was about to ask how the Prince was fairing but the dark look that came over the King’s faceplates stopped him. **_Hmmm, I wonder what may have happened between the two of them this time? Perhaps I will ask Shockwave when I get a chance._**

Suddenly the Prime groaned, his engine sputtering oddly before he gasped and his back arched high off the berth.

Overlord’s spark jumped as Optimus cried out. “What is wrong!?”

Trocar frowned, pulling his digits out and wiping them off on some mesh before making it to the side of the berth. “When might be the last time the mech fueled, my Lord?”

Instantly Overlord cursed himself, he hadn’t fueled the mech on the way here because he wanted him weak and compliant but now he appeared to be suffering for it. “Do you have the tools to fuel with a keeper?”

Trocar peered around him. “I do not think so Lord. We will have to take the mask off for now.” He glanced up at the King. “Would that be alright?”

Overlord growled but as Optimus panted between them, the young mech’s plating a shade of grey he didn’t like he nodded. “Fine, but it goes right back on afterwards.”

The medic bowed. “Of course.” Was all he said before he began to unstrap the device.

Optimus hardly noticed as the pain in his tanks seemed to take over all. He was so hungry, cold, and aching everywhere. He moaned as the medic worked, taking first the mask off yet as he went for the bit over the glossa he hummed thoughtfully.

“His glossa’s wound is infected my Lord.” The medic said and Optimus almost laughed at the revelation and would have if his glossa didn’t hurt so damn much.

Overlord frowned, peering into Optimus’s wide open intake before grimacing. “Yes…” He muttered before pulling back and glaring at the Prime. **_Nothing is ever easy with you is it?_**

“I will have to cut the band off, my Lord. It will probably need to stay off as well lest his wound become more infected but, you have a choice my Lord… Do you want to keep the glossa or just remove it? I can do both right now.”

Optimus’s hazy processor seemed to finally catch up with what they were discussing and when he heard the medic suggest cutting his glossa off his panicked optics looked at Overlord. **_Will he take it from me!? Will he take my voice from me!?_**

Overlord smirked at the fear he saw in his Pet’s optics. “See how little control you hold here, my ugly beast? When I said I own all of you, I did not lie.”

Optimus tried to growl but it came out more like a pained whimper and Overlord laughed at the sound of it. “So defiant, _for now_.” The King snorted, patting Optimus’s feverish helm as one would a cyber-mutt before looking at the medic. “Fix his glossa, I may have use for it in the future.” He said darkly and Optimus felt his tanks roil sickly inside of him.

“Yes my Lord, it will take a little time if you have other things to do?” The medic said as he found some clippers to remove the band.

“I will wait. I want to check on my sparkling’s progress.” Overlord said simply as he settled into one of the chairs at the far end of the room crossing his legs as he leaned back.

“Very well, my King.” Trocar said with a nod and then turned to Optimus. “I am afraid this is going to hurt, a lot.” Was all he said as he stuck his servos into the mech’s forced open intake, grabbed his glossa and began to cut the terrible band from the wound.

Optimus grunted, his spark pulsing wildly as he fought from screaming with the agony that now filled his intake but as the medic struggled with the oozing wound, the clippers running over it over and over again, each time peeling some of the band from the bloated appendage his resolve shattered and he cried out.

Overlord scowled in his corner, his spark also pulsing rather quickly as he watched the surgery. He wanted to say it was only because of exhaustion but as tears fell from Optim… Arrgh, his Pet’s optics, and as the mech jerked on the berth a sliver of guilt ate at him.

** _This isn’t my fault. Had he not rejected me, had he not tried to bite off his own glossa he wouldn’t be in this much pain. This is his own idiotic fault. I told him, I told him it could be easier, he has chosen the hard path! So let him suffer for it!_ **

A breem passed and finally the band was completely removed and recovery began. Optimus was silent now, his optics open but dim as he stared at the ceiling in silence and just vented.

** _Just, just get through this… All of it for s-sparkling… S-sparkling…_ **

“Here, this should help with the pain.” The medic said to him before he felt a pinch in his neck and some warm sort of liquid surged through his fuel lines.

Optimus groaned as a pleasant numbness came over him. He wasn’t completely numb just enough to ebb the pain and he felt his frame relax under the relief.

The rest of the treatment was a drugged blur to him and he may have even fallen into recharge at some point because the next thing he was aware of was something digging around his intake and suddenly something was removed and his jaw hung open.

** _W-what…_ **

He moaned, his jaw aching terribly but for the first time in solar-cycles it wasn’t forced open at a horrible degree. He tried to wiggle it but immediately regretted the movement as his pain increased even with the medication. **_Ahhh, I can’t c-close it…_**

Too tired and hurting to do much else he just let his intake hang open as he fell back to the bliss of recharge.

……….

As Trocar washed his servos after successfully sewing the ghastly wound shut and cleaning it, he glanced back at the two other mech’s in the King’s exam room. Both were sleeping fitfully now, Overlord slumped over in the chair and the Prime on the berth. **_Must have been a long trip…_**

He shook his helm as he focused on his next tasks and dried his servos quickly, it would be much easier getting his tasks done with the young mech asleep.

He moved down to the end of the table, sitting upon his stool before he lubed his digits once more and entered the Prime. He wiggled his digits around, stretching the delicate protoform and expanding the calipers with ease now and he smiled as a bit of natural lubricant began to form in the tight tunnel. **_Carrying mech’s are so sensitive, even while unconscious evidently._**

As much as he enjoyed the act he was a professional and once the valve was stretched to the appropriate width he pulled his servo away. From there he grabbed valve spreader, placed a decent amount of artificial cream along its smooth surface before sliding it into the mech and standing.

**_Let him adjust to that for now… _**He thought to himself as he excitedly walked to the side of the berth and stared hungrily at the mech’s chest plates. **_The Matrix… I never thought I would see it beyond image files._**

His servos shook a bit as he grasped the two chest plates, his spark hammering as he pulled them open and a strangled gasp escaped him as he was basked in the light of the gods. **_It, it is beautiful…_**

His vents were stuck in his chassis, his intake somehow dry as he stared at the relic in awe. Wars had been fought over this, their species almost brought to extinction because of it and here it was… Right in front of him only, instead of it being used to protect his fellow grounders, it was to be used as a tool to further strengthen the power flight frames held over the planet…

Trocar frowned, his optics narrowing as that thought brought an unnatural pain to his spark but he quickly dismissed it. Why should he care for those less fortunate than himself? He had everything he needed, even for a grounder; he wasn’t technically a slave, most flight frames he met respected his work if not him, so why should he care if some slaves and Ratz would suffer more for the loss of the Matrix and its Prime?

“Regrets?”

Trocar started at the sound of his King’s voice and he peered up to find the huge mech studying him carefully. “My Lord?”

Overlord smiled before he pushed his frame out of the chair and walked over to the other side of the berth Optimus was laid out on. “I was wondering if you were feeling any regrets, I mean, this is the fabled relic that is supposed to free _your kind_ from the rule of us flight frames.”

Trocar scoffed. “I have everything I need, my King. I imagine my stature would suffer greatly were grounders freed and I am perfectly content where I am.”

Overlord tilted his helm curiously. “No compassion for your fellow grounders?”

The medic snorted. “We all have our place in the System my Lord. Empires cannot be built without the suffrage of some bots.”

The King continued to peer at him for a moment longer before he nodded. “Very true.” He said simply as he leaned in closer to the Prime’s spark, a smile growing on his faceplates as he spotted the tiny flicker of _his_ sparkling. It was, as before, hiding behind its Carrier’s spark.

Trocar noticed the odd behavior of the sparkling as well, his dermas frowning at the sight. Normally sparklings were naturally in tune with their Sire’s signatures and would flourish and eagerly seek their energy out as a comfort so, so that this one timidly hid from Overlord was unusual. **_Of course if my Sire was Overlord I suppose I would do the same…_**

“It seems your connection is weak, my Lord.” The medic stated, lifting his helm to look at the King. “How often have you provided transfluid?”

Overlord sighed, pulling his frame up as he did so. “Only the once, it has been a trying time.”

The medic nodded but his frown didn’t lift. “The sparkling and Carrier seem weak and not only from a lack of fuel my Lord. Umm, perhaps we should do a test to make sure your frame can provide enough nanities to…”

Overlord growled deeply his optics flashing as they stared at the medic. “Are you saying I cannot provide for my sparkling _mech_!?” He asked, his frame tense but Trocar didn’t seem bothered by his anger.

“My Lord, may I speak plainly?”

Overlord rumbled loudly before nodding. “Very well medic.”

Trocar vented deeply before speaking. “Sire, that you could even produce an Heir at your age is a wonder in and of itself.” The medic said evenly, pointedly even and Overlord felt his plating flare at the words. “I simply want to make sure you are up to task to provide adequate transfluid and nutrients for your sparkling, my King.”

Overlord snarled but kept his angry rebuttal to himself, he knew the medic was merely speaking blunt truth. He_ was_ one of the oldest mechs on the planet a fact he took pride in most of the time because it showed his aptitude for survival, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t produce more Heirs, did it!?

His mood was quickly darkening and the medic seemed to sense his King’s fury. “Ahh, well let us do a test. Provide me some transfluid and I will analyze it and we can go from there, my Lord. It is clear you are still fertile, let’s just see how often you will have to provide your mat…”

“This THING is not my MATE!” Overlord snapped, his building raged reaching an unexpected cusp and this time the medic did jump back from him.

“O-of course Master. F-forgive my foolish slip. I am just used to dealing with mated…”

“It is fine.” Overlord muttered quickly as he turned away from the mech berating his loss of control as he did so. **_Arrrgh, I cannot allow myself to lose my control through this._**

Trocar vented out nervously. “Heightened emotions are usual to newly established Sire’s, my Lord.” He offered yet his words just seemed to anger the King more for some reason.

Overlord fisted his servos as he stared at the ground. **_Heightened emotions may be usual for Sires but I am not this spark’s creator! What is wrong with me!? Is it because of what he said earlier about my age and… Or…_**

He peered over his shoulder at the sleeping Prime, his spark thumping in that wretched way as he trailed over the mech’s frame and he growled inwardly at the sensation. **_What is it about this mech?_**

“Fine, what do I need to perform the test?” He asked stiffly, venting in as he calmed himself.

The medic was grateful for the change in subject. “Just provide transfluid into umm, this tube.” He said as he gathered a long crystal tube. “You can do so by self-service or I can call a sla...”

“I will do it.” Overlord snarled as he ripped the tube from the medic’s servo. “Leave me.” He ordered and the medic bowed.

“Just knock on the door once you are ready, my Lord.” He said as he turned and walked out of the exam room leaving Overlord and the Prime to the silence.

The Vosian King vented out angrily, his optics peering hatefully at the tube in his servo and back to Optimus. **_Arrrrgh, what if he discovers the sparkling isn’t mine through this? Is that possible? I’d prefer to not kill him but will if need be…_**

Overlord rubbed his faceplates wearily, his small nap had helped but he was still exhausted and there was still so much to do. **_Arrrgh, I am not even excited, how am I going to…_**

Suddenly he noticed a sweet scent in the air, one he hadn’t noticed before and as he inhaled deeply he realized what it was a scent he hadn’t smelt since his love had…

An old splinter, one from long ago suddenly seemed to reawaken in his spark, and his frame trembled as he fought to keep thoughts of_ her_ away, thoughts of her smile, memories of when she had come to him so happily and told him she was sparked, images of her frame writhing under him as he made love to her, thoughts of…

“Mmmm…”

A little whimper suddenly came from Optimus, the Prime sighing almost in a contented way and Overlord realized he had never heard such a peaceful sound come from the mech.

He moved closer to the berth, his optics staring at the little spark that was now floating around the smaller mech’s, it seemed to have given up on hiding for now and danced around its Carrier’s spark in an almost jovial manner.

The King frowned at the sight, like the scent this image pulled at old memory files, ones he hadn’t opened in so very long and had been more than happy to never open again yet Optimus… His _beast_ just kept pulling them forwards.

“Why…” Overlord mumbled quietly, reverently as he closed the spark chamber, snapping it closed as his spark and processor reeled. “What is it about you, my ugly beast? Why do you affect me so?”

He had done everything in his power to not think of this mech after his first interface with him, his control frighteningly weakened when he even thought about the mech, much less when he was alone with him and the truth of that seemed to come blaring back to the King as he felt himself relax in the mech’s presence.

He trailed one of his servos over Optimus’s chassis, his digits lightly bumping over every plate and he huffed as his beast moaned softly under him. **_Such a wretched creature, cursed to crawl upon the ground and yet…_**

A surprised vent came from the King as he moved his servo down further and found the mech’s valve panel still open and he felt something odd sticking out from it. **_What the frag is that?_**

He walked to the edge of the berth, his narrowed optics growing wide as he found the mech’s valve not only open but stretched wonderfully from the crystal spreader that had been placed inside.

“Fraaag…” A guttural sound came from the King’s throat as his curiosity got the best of him and he knelt between the mech’s thighs and peered deep inside of the young Prime. His venting became more ragged as he scanned the wonderfully wet tunnel, spying numerous bio lights leading all the way to the mech’s gestation chamber.

_Sheeeek._

His spike panel opened without him even sending the command yet Overlord merely grabbed it, stroking the huge shaft slowly as he inhaled deeply. **_Gods, this mech…_**

For the moment he ignored the wretched control the young mech had over him, telling himself he needed to provide transfluid for tests anyways so, why give up this chance?

He moved closer, his helm mere inches from his Pet’s valve and he sighed as he noticed the tiny bud just above the tunnel and again, without thinking, he leaned his helm down and licked the node.

** _GODS…_ **

It was like tasting the sweetest energon, the Prime’s flavor tingling along his glossa, teasing him with its rich taste and suddenly Overlord dove in.

A savage growl rumbled up from deep in his chassis as he lapped at the mech’s anterior node, flicking the little bud lightly at first before he was pressing against it madly. His excitement grew as lubricant began to drip from his beast’s valve, the smaller mech whimpering even as he slept and soon his valve began to clench around the spreader.

Overlord chuckled, lifting his free servo as the tool began to push out of the mech and was rewarded by Optimus jerking as he pushed it back in. **_Arrrgh gods… He, he tastes so good, like refined energon of the highest quality…_**

The servo around his spike increased its speed as he continued to fuck the mech with the tool, licking and lapping at his rapidly swelling anterior node and soon the tiny bud grew large enough that he could suck on it and he did so greedily.

“UUUUUHHHH!” A cry from the Prime split the air, his hips rising as he jerked on the berth and for a moment Overlord paused. He was afraid the mech might wake and be furious with him and ruin everything yet as he peeked over the bot’s thighs he was pleased to find his optics still shut and a look of pure bliss on his faceplates.

** _Unnnn f-frag it all…_ **

Overlord shook his helm, trying to pull himself from the haze that had fallen over him as he begrudgingly let go of the spreader, grabbing the tube he was to overload in before standing.

**_He has too much power over me…_**The King thought angrily but that didn’t stop him from pulling at his massive spike as he stared into his beast's trembling valve. He groaned, his charge blooming wonderfully, its warmth coiling in his lower abdomen as energy crackled along his plating…

He wanted to take this mech so badly.

** _I will, I will get to take him over, and over, and OVER again. He needs me even if he hates me… He needs me for everything now, fuel, shelter, nutrients… ARRRRGH FRAG! YOU ARE MINE NOW!_ **

“NNNHHH, haaaa, haaaa, _mine… _All MINE!” He shouted, his back arching high as he just barely remembered to place the tube against the tip of his spike and load after load of transfluid erupted from his spike as he found his release.

Overlord panted wildly, his frame sagging as he stumbled back and leaned wearily against the wall of the exam room. His fans spun, his chassis heaving and yet he still found himself longing for more…

** _Arrrgh, damn this mech! I need to keep my helm! He is a PET, a DOG, a vile grounder that…_ **

Optimus moaned, his hips lifting a bit off the berth as if searching for the wondrous friction he had felt just moments before and the King had to turn away before he allowed himself that filthy weakness once more.

** _You can fuck him because he needs it, the sparkling needs it but no more of… Of anything else!_ **

He stumbled away from the berth, shutting his spike panel as he found a strip of mesh and furiously wiped the mech’s lubricant from his faceplates yet just before the last drop was wiped from his lips his glossa, unintentionally or not, slipped out and captured the delicious liquid for itself…

**_ARRRRGH FRAG! _**He vented out heavily, moving to the door before slamming his fist against it. **_I need recharge, that is all…_**

Trocar appeared a few moments later, opening the door before nodding at his King. “All finished, my Lord?” He asked, jumping back as his King thrust the tube into his servos.

“Yes.” Overlord answered gruffly yet his stress just increased as the medic immediately frowned. “What, _mech_?” He asked darkly and the medic vented in before answering.

“I, I am just surprised by the lack of volume, my Lord.” He started, unable to meet his King’s optics. “It is just when Sire protocols are initiated the amount of transfluid is naturally increased, by quite a high percentage and yours… Well it is still at a normal amount, my Lord.”

Overlord growled. “So _what_, will I not be able to provide for my sparkling!? Is that what you are insinuating?” He asked angrily, his rage overriding his calm as he stomped up to the medic.

Trocar raised his servos defensively. “I d-didn’t say that my Lord! As you sparked him you obviously have healthy nanities just not nearly as much as you should have… Again, your age probably has something to do with it as your other Sire programs seem to be working perfectly fine.” The medic said pointedly and Overlord cursed himself for losing control once again but unlike the medic he _knew_ it wasn’t because of any programming…

** _It is this fragging mech! Arrgh, keep calm. What he is saying is important if not hard to listen to. You are a King, ACT LIKE IT._ **

“Indeed.” Overlord muttered as he backed off and stepped away. “So, how else might my _age_ poorly affect things? I am planning on making many sparklings with this _thing,_ are you saying that might not be possible?” He grated out, but his spark was thundering nervously inside of him.

** _If, if I cannot spark him that means Megatron’s sparkling may be my only chance… That changes things drastically._ **

The medic swallowed hard. “Well, as I said before, that you were able to spark the mech is a wonder and I do not say this insultingly my Lord, it is merely scien…”

“I know that mech!” Overlord spat. “Just tell me the chances of there being another!”

Trocar stiffened. **_Why me? _**He thought bitterly as he glanced down at the tube. “My Lord, it… I, I would have to do further tests but I… I imagine that the chances of conceiving a second Heir would, would be in the lower percentile of success.”

Overlord was silent, his processor filtering through the medic’s words carefully. **_This is an unexpected development…_**

“Do your tests then.” The King ordered as he scanned over Optimus’s frame. “Is he free to go?”

Trocar cleared his vocalizer. “I have yet to finish my tests my Lord, yet the sparkling looked healthy enough… If you wish to take him to berth I can wait on the valve exam.”

Overlord had to override his fans at the mere suggestion of taking Optimus to berth and he hated himself for it. “He will not be sharing my berth, medic. He has chosen his treatment and shall be treated like the mutt he acts like.”

The medic frowned at his King. “My Lord, you don’t want to place him under terrible distress. His spark is still weak and the sparkling…”

“I understand that _doctor_.” Overlord stated angrily, his anger growing once more but it was really only because he would have much rather keep the mech in his quarters than what Optimus was forcing him to do. **_Want to act like a beast you get treated as one. No one rejects me as you have and gets away with it._**

“I will give him over to you for a few breems, do your tests, fuel him, and weld his injuries. I will send guards in to recover him once you are finished. I want the keeper replaced as well.” He said raising a servo as the medic was about to disagree. “I want the ring in and the mask fitted but he doesn’t need the band until his glossa is healed.”

“Yes my Lord.” Trocar agreed, he hadn’t been looking forwards to needing to repair the mech’s glossa again, he wasn’t even certain he _would_ be able to repair it again should another infection start as the damage from the first was already so extensive. **_I wonder if he will even be able to speak after this…_**

Overlord vented in deeply, his frame sagging as he rubbed his optics. “Very well. I must recharge for a bit.” He said as he turned but again the medic stopped him nervously.

“I will perform the tests my Lord but given what I have seen you will need to interface with the mech at least twice a solar-cycle to keep the nutrients at an acceptable level Sire. That number may increase once the spark enters the gestation chamber in a fortnight.” The medic hesitated, but only for a moment before looking his King directly in his optics. "My Lord you… You may need to consider acquiring a donor.”

Overlord was tempted to rip the mech’s helm from his shoulders but instead he just nodded. “I will look into it.” He answered gruffly, his pride had suffered enough abuse but he was not foolish enough to ignore the medic’s advice. He didn’t surround himself with the most brilliant processors in the world just to disregard them because he didn’t like what they were telling him.

He nodded to the medic, glancing hatefully back at Optimus before opening the door and making his way to his quarters. **_I just need some recharge and then… Then I will deal with everything else._**

He sighed as he entered his code and opened the door to his room, his optics scanning over the ornate and yet simple room carefully. He wasn’t a mech for much luxury but he would be dammed if anyone that entered his room didn’t understand it belonged to a King.

He vented out heavily as he stomped across the large space, his frame feeling heavy and processor too full as he made his way to his berth and lay down.

So much had changed since he last lay there.

Kaon was in ruins, Megatron no longer a threat, his son…

Overlord growled, his arm rising to cover his optics as he tried to shake thoughts of his repulsive failure from his helm. **_I never liked the bastard anyways… Little monster never liked me either, good riddance._**

He thought bitterly, forcing himself to smile at the thought yet he knew it was false bravado. In truth he wasn’t sure how he felt about Starscream’s betrayal; his betrayal, then death, then him coming back…

He was furious yes, but also confused at the loss he felt in his spark. **_Damn you Shockwave, I hope you are dead otherwise I would hunt you down for how you too deceived me!_**

If the scientist did survive he was probably captured by the rebels though why they would keep him was beyond the King. Shockwave was far too intelligent to become an asset to them and knew to wipe his processor were they to question him but still…

That the piece of slag lied to him, that he had performed a bond break that had caused Overlord an immense amount of pain to cover up his falsehoods… And then got away with it all!

** _Ugh, I haven’t even informed Trepan… The mech will be more unruly than ever now. Well, if he gives me too much trouble he knows what is in store for him… Seems perhaps I have lost more than I realized as well._ **

Shockwave was gone, he had lost many soldiers but gained new ones, untrustworthy ones that would need training but still, Blackout had never been found either but he was of little import in the long run and then… And then Starscream…

Overlord turned on his side, his optics scanning over a large painting that adorned his eastern wall. It was of him and his Sire standing proudly over a battlefield, their plating blood soaked but optics blazing with power and glory. It had been painted in commemoration of their victory in Polyhex long, long ago…

** _Starscream and I would have never been like that, never fought together like that… He was so pathetic and yet…_ **

The King frowned, recalling the control he had seen his bastard Heir show with the rebels, they had listened to him, taken orders from him… Frag, Starscream had even bewitched Optimus in ways he…

“Arrrgh frag it all.” Overlord grunted, turning to his back in frustration. **_Why, why did you never show such spirit here? Why must you find yourself with those vile creatures? All to stand against the mech that gave you LIFE!?_**

He remembered the anger in his son’s optics, it had been apparent for so long but… But it hadn’t always been that way…

** _Arrrgh, it doesn’t matter. Soon I will have a new Heir, one that will be strong, one that will listen and rule by my side until I fall. Starscream was never meant to rule and he failed when he tried to lead his sad band of rebels… He is a failure, always has been and the next time I see him I will remind him of that right before I snuff the bastard’s spark out with my own servo._ **

Little did he know that as he fitfully attempted to recharge, hundreds of miles away hidden in the depths of the untamed Wilds of Cybertron, his fallen bastard of a son was thinking exactly the same thing about him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it isn't apparent I am planning on the next chapter to be about the rebels. Might take me a bit to write it as there are SOOOO many stories and characters to catch up with but I can't WAIT! Ok till then!


	3. Lessons of the Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrrgh! I have had a terrible bout of writer's block recently and it has affected EVERY story of mine and I... I have too many open stories so they have ALLLLLL suffered, darn-it...  
SIIIIGH, anywho... I am sorry for not being so on top of things!  
This chapter was written easily but was poorly... POOORLY edited! I apologize... It has just been too darn long since I posted and... And I need to free write sooo here we have it... :) Sorry for errors.. And damn, I need a vacation! ;)

** _I don’t know who I am anymore…_ **

Starscream, the former Prince of Vos, singular heir to King Overlord, and now runaway rebel, thought as he stared into the palms of his servos wearily. **_I guess it doesn’t matter though, is anyone who they were when this all started?_**

He clenched his fists, peering at the newly welded scars, the flaking paint, the dents… These were no longer the servos of a Prince, of a scientist, but some of an outsider, a wanted fugitive, a mech that didn’t know himself…

Starscream sighed, lifting those marred servos to his optics before rubbing them tiredly. He had finally fallen into recharge at some point but it hadn’t lasted long and he feared he wouldn’t sleep well for some time, not with the nightmares that now haunted him.

He had awoken with a scream, his frame slick with condensation from being overheated and trembling yet luckily, for now, he hadn’t remembered what the dream was about. **_Not yet anyways… I fear the day I awake and understand just what darkness whispers to me at night now._**

His optics blinked slowly, his seemingly ever present exhaustion eating at his spark as well as his misery and, like always, his thoughts traveled to the one mech that he had failed so miserably, that he had left, that he had abandoned and that had all the world riding on his shoulders…

**_Orion… Optimus… I failed, I have failed so terribly for so… So long. _**His helm fell once more, his optics shutting as he leaned back in his Sire’s massive command chair. **_I don’t belong in this seat, I don’t belong in Vos, I don’t… I don’t even belong with these poor rebels._**

He cracked his optics open before scanning slowly around the exhausted and mournful crew that worked around him. They were a mix of former royals, Magnus’ fighters, and slaves from Megatron's rule yet even amongst the former nobles he felt his place so far from theirs.

** _I am the son of the mech that has destroyed so much, that has ruined Kaon, that turned them all into outlaws, enslaved them, tortured them, and stole their Pri…_ **

A pain tore through his spark and his servo gripped at his chest plates as if to ebb it, yet for all the clawing he did, the agony just seemed to grow. Optimus was now in the servos of a mech that was known for his cruelty, that truly thought of grounders as the scourge of Cybertron, and believed they needed to either submit or be cleansed from the face of the planet.

Yes, most of these things were spread by rumors but Starscream knew them all to be true, he knew it far too well… From the slave markets, to public punishments being an enjoyable past time and done far more commonly than in Kaon, to the wicked experiments that were executed in the mad King's labs, all of it now surrounded one of the kindest, most noble mechs he had ever met and there was nothing the Prince could do about it… _Nothing_...

** _No, just for now. We will heal, we will strengthen, and we WILL rescue Optimus… We will…_ **

“Lord Starscream… We have arrived at the edge of the Wilds.”

Starscream lifted his helm from his servo, his optics dim with pain and dark thoughts as they settled on the small black grounder before him. “It is just Starscream now Axel, I Lord over nothing now.”

Axel tilted his helm, his optics narrowing curiously before he shrugged, “Alright then. Well, we are here uhhh, Starscream, but there seems to be a problem. The foliage is so damn thick we can’t get the ship into the center.”

Starscream frowned before standing and walking over to the large crystal window that spanned the front of the ship but all he could see in the darkness was twisting branches of unkempt crystal trees.

It was late at night on the third day of flying now, thus why all of them were so tired and worn, but unfortunately because it was so late, finding a clear path _into_ the Wilds was going to be far more difficult than if the suns were shining.

“Have we received any hails from the other groups recently?” He asked as their ship slowly began circling the perimeter of the woods… Or jungle more like it considering how vast it was.

Starscream had only ever heard of the place known as the Wilds of Cybertron but, like many, had never actually gone and _seen_ it.

The Wilds was a source of mystery for many, rumors of twisted animal and bug like Cybertronians keeping most of the royals and flight frames away but for a mech like his Sire; the King of Vos ignored the area because it never posed a threat to him… Well, before now at least.

** _Here we will all gather in the one place he would never think to look… I wonder though, how much we can prepare when we are merely reliant upon living off the land…_ **

“Lord Starscream. A hail from friendlies.”

Starscream sighed as he peered over his shoulder at the approaching Soundwave he had told the mech no less than thirty times to _not_ call him _Lord_ but the mech insisted he would need to keep the title, keep it close for the future.

In a way the Prince could slightly understand where the mech was coming from as he was the rightful heir to the Kingdom of Vos but… But it just felt so _wrong_ here.

He didn’t want to be bigger than anyone, he didn’t want anyone looking up to him... He, he had already FAILED so _terribly_, why couldn’t someone _else_ take OVER!?

“Lord Starscream?” Soundwave asked again, the mech’s odd voice jerking Starscream from his guilt ridden thoughts and he shook his helm to focus.

“A hail? From whom?” He asked with a smile, trying hard to not stare at the marked mech’s faceplates for too long, he knew who had made that mark, in fact…

Starscream had been there when it was burned into the mech's protoform.

He had heard the screams, smelt the sickly scent of burning metal, watched as it bubble and split, blood spurting from each one that popped as Soundwave bellowed in agony, begging for his sparklings, crying out for his mate, promising to be good if only they would spare his family and then he just screamed, and screamed, and…

“He said Ariel! You alright mech?” Hubcap walked up to the other side of the shaking Prince and placed a servo on his shoulder. “You are looking pretty pale, Starscream. You feeling alright?”

Starscream swallowed hard, his throat feeling like it was lined with sand as he cleared it and stood tall once more, pointedly avoiding Soundwave’s open faceplates as he smiled wider. “Ahh, Ariel, she is, _was_ one of King Megatron’s slave, yes? Umm, could you let her know we cannot seem to enter?”

“Affirmative. Northern ridge entrance.” Soundwave answered, his faceplates tilted to the ground now and Starscream wondered if he was trying to hide because he knew _exactly_ what had unsettled the Prince a moment ago.

“_Ahem_, very well. Let us move to the Northern section of the wilds.” He suggested and immediately the tired crew got to work on the controls Soundwave walking off with them and Starscream felt that blanket of guilt grow heavier. **_Curses… I, I didn’t mean… Arrrgh, why must I come from such twisted heritage?_**

“Hey, do you have a minute, Starscream?”

The flyer lifted his helm to find Hubcap looking at him quizzically and he grinned at the mech wearily. Over the last few days he had gotten to know this bot better than many of the grounders on the ship, amazed that the grounder rebel had the iron to approach him so easily as the others kind of just stared from a distance… Especially the former slaves.

“Sure Hubcap, I would like to gather some things from the locker room anyways.” He said gesturing for the mech to follow and soon both were walking along one of the long halls of his Sire’s personal shuttle.

“I… Huh, I am worried about you, Starscream.” Hubcap admitted after a little while and Starscream glanced at him in surprise.

“Oh? Why?” He asked innocently although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“You were screaming again last night, some pretty awful slag, if I am honest.” Hubcap answered, his helm low and optics fixated on his twisting servos.

Starscream vented in slowly before nodding. “I am sorry for that. The nightmares do not seem to be easing, if anything they are just growing more vivid, and real … Did I keep many awake? I was hoping recharging in the storage area would allow for some help with the noise.”

Hubcap growled and lifted his helm to look at the fallen Prince flatly. “I still don’t think it is right to have you sleeping in a fraggin storage room! You may be small but you can’t even lie down all the…”

“It is _fine_, Hubcap.” Starscream cut him off with a wave of his servo, rubbing his aching optics with the other. “It is better than keeping everyone awake. I do not mind.”

“Then take your Sire’s room! I don’t know why you have refused to do so! None of us would look at you any different or anything.” Hubcap insisted and Starscream sighed heavily.

“I have clarified what that would mean to me, Hubcap. I have no desire to take over anything my Sire possessed, that I sit in that damn chair is torture enough.” He grated out as his arms folding over his chest and his helm hanging heavily between his shoulders as he answered... He was so, soooo tired.

Hubcap rubbed the back of his neck and the two of them fell to silence for a moment before the grounder huffed. “You really hate him, don’t you?”

“Yes.” The Prince answered without a moment’s hesitation, his optics set forwards as his denta ground together loudly.

“Was it always like that? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.” Hubcap added with a sheepish grin and Starscream smiled back but it didn’t last long as he considered the mech’s question.

“No, no it wasn’t always that way. I do not think we ever had a warm Sire/sparkling sort of relationship but… But I do remember some times, when my Carrier was still alive that we got along. Now, if his affection was a show for her benefit or not, I am uncertain, but I know at the time I didn’t care. I was too young to understand anything more than my creator's loved me and that I…” He vented out heavily, his spark aching as he chuckled. “That I loved them back. It, it was a very different, simple time.”

Hubcap nodded. “Ahh the ignorance of youth…”

“Yes…” Starscream muttered darkly. “An ignorance only the privileged get to enjoy… Did you know that Orio… That the new Prime is less than two thousands vorns old?”

Hubcap whistled, shaking his helm in amazement. “More like a youngling than a Prime… I wonder how that is going to affect things in the long run?”

Starscream smiled, his helm lifting to the ceiling as he thought of the new, but far too youthful Prime. “Ohh, I wouldn’t worry too much. Orion was vastly intelligent, his sense of reason and principle far beyond his years, it is more his gentle spark I worry for, especially now…” The Prince mumbled, almost to himself as his helm lowered again. “He has already been through so much, already almost shattered under this monstrous system and now my twisted Sire has h-him…”

He had to stop as his voice broke, his spark burning so badly it was hard to vent and he stumbled a bit as his vision blurred. **_Optimus… Gods, I am so s-sorry…_**

Gentle servos pulled him back to his pedes and Starscream peered up to find Hubcap looking at him sadly. “We will get him back, Starscream. We grounders don’t give up so easily and I know you flyers have all had eons of things being handed to you but, we will show you the ropes out here… You know, on the outside.”

Starscream chuckled weakly at the mech and nodded. “I would appreciate that Hubcap.” He said quietly before his optics scanned over his scarred servos. “I suppose you are right, we flyers will be in need of some lessons in survival; lessons that you all have lived with your entire lives and that we are, only now, beginning to experience.”

Hubcap laughed as he steered the trembling Prince along. “Yeah, who would have guessed I would be teaching a Prince, huh!? Fate is as fickle as it is ironic.”

As the two mechs made their way to the locker room and their ship neared the untamed Wilds of Cybertron Starscream realized just how true his companion's words were. **_Now to begin again, begin in a world where I was once a Master, a Prince of so many that now fight with me and I don’t even have Megatron’s notoriety to keep them from hating me… Oh Optimus, seems I could use you more than ever now, for once it was you needing me and now…_**

** _Now I desperately wish you were here for my storms, my love._ **

** _……………….._ **

It was another two breems before they made it to the entrance of the Wilds, the crew and Prince leading them all amazed at how vast the forest was and how impenetrable it seemed to be, not only along the perimeter but above as well.

**_I wonder how anything grows with such little sunlight being able to hit the forest floor. _**Starscream mused as he shifted uncomfortably in Overlord’s chair, he was ready to get off this ship, they all were.

The excitement of being freed from the confines of the shuttle was palpable now, each bot within twitchy and continuously pacing as Ariel directed them where to go, yet when they arrived at the location all they found was more tangled limbs.

“Curious,” Starscream muttered, his optics narrowed as they scanned the mess before them. “Are you certain these are the right coordinates?”

Soundwave nodded from where he stood next to one of the main computers. “Affirmative.”

Hubcap and a few of the other bots in the command deck glanced from the dark mech to Starscream worriedly.

“You don’t think it could be a trap, do you?” Axel asked and Starscream shrugged dejectedly.

“Well, little is known about Airachnid and her Wilds… That she helped us at all is a wonder in and of itself so, I suppose we just need to watch and see what happens.” The Prince said wishing he had a more concrete answer for the mech but just like them, he was at a loss here as well.

“Look! The forest, it is moving!”

A collective gasp escaped the bots on the shuttle and all of them gaped as a large portion of the seemingly endless tangled limbs shuttered and began to drop towards them, almost like a draw bridge.

“Fraaag!” Hubcap mused with awe in his voice. “I wonder how long that took to cut that slag away.”

Starscream nodded as the portion of trees continued to fall and light erupted from behind it. “Look there, something is glowing.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave answered as he turned towards the fallen Prince. “Ariel reports, follow glowing stone.”

All of the crew ‘_Ohhhhhhed,’ _as the ship slowly began its flight inside of the mass of foliage and they followed the path of glowing boulders deeper into the forest.

It was beautiful journey, if not a little eerie, the massive formations glowing all sorts of different colors from red to blue, white, and some even seemed to change color, but once the lights from the ship passed, their glow was extinguished and they just looked like normal stone.

“I have never seen rock like this and I worked in the mines of Kaon for thousands of years.” One mech remarked and many of the others nodded in response.

“Would be worth a fortune in the Kingdoms.” One royal added before clearing his vocalizer as everyone looked at him uncomfortably. “Well, the ones remaining that is…”

They worked their way through the glowing path slowly, weaving this way and that for another breem or so before more lights could be seen and with it the silhouettes of other shuttles.

“Hey! I recognize those from the castle! We made it!”

A cheer sounded from the crew and Starscream smiled even as his tanks seemed to tie themselves into knots. **_We are finally here… Oh Gods, what does that mean now?_**

Yes, many had followed him during the fall of Kaon, yes Magnus’s bots had been kind-ish when they needed his help with Orion but, but now that he had _failed_, now that he was returning to them without the Prime he promised to rescue, to save… What would they think of him now?

He had no one on his side here, not really, and he certainly wouldn’t blame them for hating him but…

He lowered his helm as the shuttle settled down to the ground, his servos clenched tightly together in his lap as he fought to find some courage. **_You can do this, you must face this, face what you were, face what you have done… I must do this, for Optimus…_**

As the Prince sat there in his turbulent ball of chaos and self-loathing, Soundwave was feeling a very different form of apprehension. In fact, his spark was pulsing so quickly he wondered if it would melt his chestplates as he focused on one thing and one thing alone, returning to the family he thought he had lost so long ago.

** _Mirage… _ **

A jolt wobbled the ship as it finally touched down and the hiss of the docking door lowering thundered through the command room and yet… No one seemed ready to move.

All of the bots looked longingly towards the doorway, each of their frames twitching, leaning towards it but out there, out there was unknown… Out there they would need to face their failure, need to face all of those that had hoped they would make it to Optimus in time and, and that alone caused the crew to falter in their steps.

These last few days they had mourned their failure and no, the duty to recover the Prime hadn’t been solely on _their_ shoulders but, they had been the last ditch effort to do so. They had come together at the end, forming one last squad to go into the crumbling castle to find him and, and had been too late…

Soundwave had informed Ariel of their failure, the crew members feeling badly for the poor mech being the one to give the message, but Soundwave had insisted it was his duty as Megatron’s highest guard, but still…

To face the disappointment of the others, to see the light in their optics dim as they all walked out healthy and such with no Prime, it was something all of them had been dreading.

The tension in the air was thick, all of those aboard either slave, royal, rebel, or Prince, hanging their helms in shame and defeat until Starscream cleared his throat and stood from his command chair and all of their optics rested on him.

“I… I just wanted to say, before we depart on gods knows what new journey that, that I am proud of all of you and I thank you.” He started, his voice strong even as his spark whirled fearfully in his chassis. “You didn’t need to come with me when I went in after Ori.. Optimus. Frag, most of you hardly knew me beyond reputation and… And that you took it upon yourselves to form a team, to put aside your histories, differences, stations to enter that burning mass of almost certain death well I… I am so _privileged_ and _humbled_ by your bravery. Thank you, thank you for being some of the strongest mechs I have ever had the honor of standing beside, truly.”

There were a few smiles and some shifted a bit at the compliment yet the air didn’t seem as thick with guilt and Starscream smiled. “I know this will be a long walk for many if not all of us but, but we know we gave it _everything_ we had. I know I had needed to face the very real possibility of not escaping the castle, as did all of _you_. No, we were not victorious in our endeavor to secure Optimus but, but we were victorious in ensuring that we would be there in the future to try _again_!”

More of them straightened and there were a few more smiles and Starscream vented in deep as he let his optics blaze. “This is not the end, as Soundwave so eloquently reminded me, thank you for that by the way.” He said with a nod to the dark mech, receiving a small smile and nod back. “We now have a new path ahead of us, _another chance_ and no matter what, I know we have ensured that the strongest of us to be there when the next fight comes, _damnit! _I will not tolerate _any_ of you to burying yourselves in self-loathing because I, I fragging _need_ you, the rebels _need_ you, Cybertron _needs_ you, and so does your PRIME! So let’s us stand tall, let us show them that we are ready, we are angry, and we are not about to give up on what we started!”

“PIT YEAH!”

The crew cheered then, many of them clapping, some hugging as they wiped tears from their optics and Starscream just silently watched it all. **_Now if only I could take my own advice…_**

He shook his helm, forcing a smile onto his faceplates as he gestured for his crew to follow him. “Come on mechs, let’s rejoin the others. Who knows, perhaps they have some good news for us after all of this as well?”

There was a nervous bout of laughter but all of the mechs fell into step behind the fallen Prince with a little _less_ desperation in their optics, Soundwave falling into place right at the Prince’s side and he smiled at the smaller mech proudly.

“Starscream, strong leader.”

The Prince scoffed. “I may play the part but I think I am just as terrified as everyone else.” He admitted, his spark skipping as they neared the ramp further proving his point.

Soundwave hummed thoughtfully. “Strength not defined by _lack_ of fear, strength defined by _overcoming_ fear.”

Starscream’s optical ridge scrunched and he peeked up at the mech curiously. “Rather philosophical of you Soundwave, you continue to surprise me.”

Soundwave shrugged yet there was a glint of playfulness in his violet optics. “Soundwave listens, Soundwave learns, others only talk… Listening imperative to understanding world, imperative to survival, imperative to forgiveness. Starscream must forgive Starscream.”

It suddenly felt like he had swallowed a bot-fly and the Prince felt his optics burn. “I, I do forgive myself…” He mumbled, yet he and Soundwave both knew differently.

“Not yet, but soon.” The lithe mech said simply, like the future was written out for him, and him alone to understand. “Soon Starscream find true purpose, only just beginning.”

The Prince snorted yet his optics never lifted from the ramp as he slowly made his way down to the growing crowds. “Just the beginning… Yeah.”

Soundwave frowned at the somber tone of the other mech’s voice and was about to say something else when a cry rose above the gathered bots and he felt his spark whirl at the sound of it. **_Love…_**

He peered up, scanning over the many bots that had come out to greet them when he found a little blue blur weaving its way through the crowd and he tilted his helm in confusion. **_Blue?_**

“SOUNDWAVE!” The mech finally broke free of those gathered, his frame trembling and his flawless paint glimmering in the low light of the oil fires around them before the widest smile spread across his faceplates and he charged at the confused mech.

“Mirag… OOOF!” Soundwave huffed as arms wrapped around his waist, the weight of the smaller mech barreling him over and the two of them ended up in a jumbled pile as those around them burst out into laughter.

Soundwave smiled as his lost love crawled up his frame, the now blue mech smiling madly before he lowered his helm and the lips met and it was like the heavens sang just for them in that moment.

Yes they had kissed briefly when they last saw one another but everything had been so rushed, he had been in so much pain after the torture, after Shockwave, after discovering Ravage and Laserbeak and Soundwave hadn’t truly been able to _feel_ their kiss, revel in it but now…

Starscream blushed as he turned away from the lovers, rubbing the back of his helm as he looked up at all of those gathered and was amazed at how diverse the group was. He recognized a few of the faceplates, mostly the royals that had defected with him and some of Magnus’s people but the rest were mostly slaves, insecticons and an array of… Of almost _bestial_ looking creatures.

** _Incredible! It seems the rumors are true that, that there are bots that resemble the wildlife of Cybertron. Is, is it possible that what we consider wild beasts can also transform and have more than base line of intelligence?_ **

There were all sorts of bots with animalistic traits, all varying in resemblance to the creatures of Cybertron yet, yet they were standing! They were transformed and looked at him just as curiously as he did them… **_I never knew…_**

The crowd before him spilt suddenly and he gaped as a massive mech strode forwards. He, like many, looked fearsome in his frame-type, jagged shoulder plating glimmered in the firelight, fangs shining as he smiled, and his optics were blazing with a golden light through the darkness that surrounded them.

“I welcome you to the Wilds, fallen Prince of Vos. We have been eagerly awaiting your return.” The hulking mech’s voice boomed over all, and had it not been for Starscream growing up with an equally intimidating titan of a Sire he probably would have shrunk in on himself as many of his crew were doing behind him, as it was though he merely bowed respectfully before peering up at the mech curiously.

“You have?” He asked quizzically. “Forgive me but we are just a small force in comparison to those that have returned thus far, I do not understand why our arrival would bring such a crowd, Sir, especially when we fai…” He faltered, his spark clenching as his failures rang through his helm. **_No, no you must not focus on the failure, focus on the future and what you can do now…_**

The larger mech smiled down at him before one of his huge claws fell to his shoulder. “Come with me, there is much to speak on, but for now you all look exhausted and need rest.”

Starscream nodded, peering back at Soundwave curiously but the dark mech was lost in his own world as he cradled Mirage close to him from where he sat.

**_I am happy for him, I hope he is able to enjoy his time with his family, before any more chaos erupts. _**The Prince thought with a nervous, if not slightly jealous smile and he let himself be led forwards.

Many of the bots around them bowed to the mech that walked beside him, not low and groveling as many did for the royals in Vos but more out of polite respect and awe. As more and more continued to bow Starscream found himself wondering _who_ this mech was and why he was revered so openly.

“Forgive my lack of manners.” The large mech said, almost like he could hear the Prince’s thoughts. “I am called Skylynx, my brother Darksteel and I lead this portion of the Wilds. In my Sire’s absence, at least.”

**_Hmmm, that is curious. I thought the Wilds were only run by Airachnid, seems they have lesser ‘Kingdoms’ as well. _**The Prince thought as he nodded to the mech but something in the other’s voice caught his attention and he narrowed his optics as he thought.

“You said in your Sire’s absence? Is, was he taken?” He asked carefully and the other mech chuckled darkly at his question before peering down at him.

“Why yes. I am surprised you do not know considering he has been a _pet_ of your Sire for nearly five vorns now.”

Starscream gaped at him, uncertain _who_ he could be referring to especially given the mech’s substantial size.

His Sire had no slaves this big, never _would_ as they would be far too difficult to control, frag he hardly was able to control his selection of beast…

And that was when it hit him.

His wide optics scanned over the scales that covered most of the mech’s plating, the jagged spikes, the claws, and sharp fangs… **_Primus… The predacon! Overlord’s prized beast was this mech, MECH’S Sire and… And I didn’t even know it could speak, much less transform!_**

His father had come across the great beast roughly five vorns ago, as Skylynx mentioned. It had been a difficult hunt and capture leading to many new scars on his Sire’s frame but like anything the King of Vos set his optics, on once he decided he wanted the stunning creature nothing was going to get in his way and eventually, he succeeded.

The ‘Dragon’ as his father called it was one of his finest trophies and yet one of his most violent and wild ones as well. It had killed around forty troops to ensure its capture, course that was nothing for the greedy King, yet the damage hadn’t stopped there.

Cage after cage it either outsmarted, destroyed, mangled, or blew apart, leading to many of the citizens being fearful of the creature and it was rumored even Trepan was too frightened of the beast to do any tests on it. His Sire, never one to give up a fight, had then had the beast transferred to one of the lowest dungeons under the castle figuring he would kill the _spirit_ of it before attempting to train it…

That was two vorns ago, give or take some time, and the Prince and others had all but forgotten about the _animal_, until now…

“Frag, I… I am so sorry!” Starscream exclaimed suddenly, his already overwhelming guilt sky rocketing and he jumped in front of the larger mech before falling to his knees and lowering his helm. “I didn’t know… I, he never spoke! He never even let us know that he… That he was…”

“More than just a beast?” Skylynx asked quietly yet there was no hatred in his voice, for some reason, just a somber acknowledgment of the Prince’s ignorance.

“I imagine you could understand why my Sire has kept his alt-form a secret as King Overlord would _delight_ in having a slave as powerful as one of _our_ kind, and we have heard of the experiments that go on in Vos...” The predacon shuddered, perhaps unconsciously and Starscream felt his guilt gnaw at his spark for even _slightly _being involved in the science program in Vos and still the predacon continued. “For my father to remain in beast form is better for all of us really. Far less interesting that way, or useful.”

Starscream nodded, berating himself for not seeing the truth beforehand but he had never really approached his Sire’s creatures, never really looked into what Overlord did at all for that matter, so he couldn’t truly blame himself for the treatment of any of them… Could he?

“Come Starscream.” Skylynx said as he coaxed the sullen Prince to his pedes and they began walking once more. “We may lament on such darkness at a later date but for now, you should rest.”

The broken seeker remained quiet for the rest of their journey, his thoughts and spark whirling with far too many emotions and information. They continued on for a few more kliks and it was only once they began to ascend steps that he pulled himself out of his nightmares and peered up to see they were about to enter something that oddly resembled a castle, if not an ancient one.

He lifted his helm high staring into the inky blackness above his optics, searching for the top of the great structure yet it was too dark to really get a good look at the ruins. **_I wonder how big this castle is and… And why it is here at all?_**

He knew Cybertronian history more than most but he couldn’t recall much on what existed before the great wars though, history was always written by the victor so… So perhaps there was far more to Cybertron’s past than _he_ could even fathom?

Skylynx smiled as the small Prince gaped openly at what was displayed around him. His optics were constantly flickering along the broken stone, to the crumbling statues, the art carved along the walls and all of the work did not depict flight frames or grounders but cities of beast machines!

There were pictures of predacons, cyber-horses, some with wings and others long horns protruding from their helms. Some appeared to be multiple creatures all clumped together where a turbo-fox helm would be on a luponoid’s frame with a razor-snake tail…

“What…” Starscream gasped as he moved closer to the walls, his servos gently, reverently sliding along the old marble and Skylynx chuckled as he stepped up beside him.

“Welcome to the forgotten history of Cybertron, fallen Prince of the Young Race. This is the _true_ story of your ancestors.”

The Prince of Vos swallowed hard, his optics wide with wonder and awe as he shook his helm. “It, it is incredible… I, I cannot believe none of this is present in our texts! Not even as a _footnote_ of victory…”

The predacon snorted, a growl rumbling in his chassis and for a moment Starscream feared he had done something to offend the mech but when he looked up at him he only saw a flicker of bitterness in his golden optics but, not one that seemed to be directed at _him_.

“Our history is a bloody one, no matter if it concerns the older races or young and much of it has been lost to us beyond what is carved here.” He said, his huge claw gesturing to the wall before them. “Most of that has crumbled as well but from what we understand we lost our rule of this planet because of our own faults and greed, much like the extinction your kind seems to be driving itself towards, all out of the need for power… Of course.”

The Prince sighed, his spark clenching once more as he nodded. “Seems no one is immune when it comes to corruption.” He muttered sadly and Skylynx hummed thoughtfully after his words.

“Perhaps not _completely_, but there is rumored to be one… One that may rise above all and return Cybertron to all of its people, one that will restore the natural balance to the world...”

“The Prime.” Starscream answered, his frame slumping in on itself as exhaustion and shame began to overtake him again. “Skylynx… Optimus he, he isn’t just a _Prime_ though! He is a mech. A_ young_ mech that has lost so much, been through so fragging much! To, to put such a destiny on him and him alone is… Is…”

“Not an easy endeavor for anyone.” The other mech said gently, his optics softening as Starscream looked up at him with pain in his optics. “It does seem rather unfair that he not be allowed the same weaknesses we are but… Fate is rarely ever fair.” Skylynx smiled then, clamping his servo over the smaller mech’s shoulder as he led him further into the castle, small oil based torches lighting their way. “Besides, it will not just be him_ alone_, we are here. He shall have an army of all races, of all stations… The people of Cybertron are ready, _finally_ ready to come together and fight not just for their own kind but for _life_ itself. It shall be a battle the likes of which has never been seen.”

“Now all we need is our Prime.” The Prince said quietly and the predacon nodded.

“That we do and, and I believe you could help with that but enough talk. Tomorrow we are going to have a meeting and the leaders shall all convene to discuss plans. Here, let me show you to your quar…”

“WAIT!” Starscream suddenly shouted, surprising both himself as well as his companion for the desperation in his voice.

“Yes? Is there something you need before you rest?” Skylynx asked curiously and the Prince nodded.

“M-Megatron… Wh… Does, does he _live_?” His voice was hardly over a whisper now, his spark thundering so loudly it seemed to echo through the halls. It had been a question he had kept far from his mind, far from his spark the whole journey to the Wilds because if… If Megatron was gone then, then what hope did they really _have_ and, and that could also mean Optimus… That he could be…

“Ahh, the mate of the Prime? Come with me.” The larger mech said, his voice low and stern as he turned and began walking down a different hall, and Starscream fought from yelling at him to just ANSWER THE SIMPLE QUESTION!

**_It is alright, he didn’t say no so… So that bodes well on the living aspect, right? _**He kept his racing thoughts to himself as they worked their way down to the lower level of the castle, passing hardly a spark as they went but considering the late hour the Prince wasn’t that surprised for the lack of activity.

After what seemed far too long the massive mech finally stopped as the hall ended at a large golden door. “Please be quiet as you enter, this is where all of the injured were deposited after the battle and many of them are fighting for their lives. even now. Unfortunately we do not have the equipment that your Kingdoms possess but we are making due with what we can.”

Starscream nodded nervously, wondering just what tolls the battle of Kaon had cost them all and when the huge door opened he could only stare in horror at the hundreds of bots he found lying across the floor. **_Primus… Look at them all…_**

Royals, slaves, rebels, drifters… There were so many! He grimaced as he even spotted a small section of his Sire’s troops, all of them being kept away from the others but it seemed they were being treated fairly enough…

**_Far more so than they probably should be…_**The Prince thought, more than aware that he was not just speaking about them but himself.

He followed Skylynx through the center path between the numerous frames, his spark aching as whimpers and moans floated around him like a melody of agony and pain.

_**Gods, it smells awful in here. It smells like infection and... And death. **_He kept his optics focused solely on the giant mech’s wings until they moved all the way to the back of the giant chamber to a little arched doorway and the predacon knocked gently on the door.

“Medic Ratchet, may I enter?” He asked, extremely politely given that he was speaking to a slave… Or _former_ slave.

There was a grunt on the other side of the door before it rattled and creaked open to reveal a weary looking medic whose optics were dim and faceplates drawn down in misery. “Something wrong Mas… Uhhhh, Skylynx?”

The large mech smiled gently at the mess up in titles and stepped aside to let the light from the small room shine on Starscream’s slumped form. “The Prince was wondering if he might see Mega…”

“Prince Starscream!” Ratchet exclaimed, his optics suddenly brightening as he swung open the door before wrapping his arms around the shocked Prince and pulling him in close.

“R-Ratchet…” Starscream strangled out, his frame frozen by the medic’s uncharacteristically warm welcome.

Ratchet half laughed half sobbed as he held the Prince tightly. “Ohhh frag it is good to see you. So, so many l-lost. I was a-afraid you would be just another n-number on the l-list…”

Starscream’s shock ebbed for the utter despair he heard come from the medic and he smiled as he too wrapped his arms around the stockier mech. “I am glad you function as well.”

“Lord Starscream.”

A warm feminine voice called from the small room and Starscream peered up to find Megatron’s gold slave Ariel smiling at him from the doorway. “Ariel, seems you made it out after all.”

She nodded, tears in her optics as she walked forwards. “Th-thanks to you and O-Orion…” She stuttered, Ratchet taking the hint and moving out of the way before she replaced him and gave the guilt ridden seeker a long and again, unexpected hug. “Thank you… Thank you s-so much…”

Starscream’s helm lowered, his optics burning as he nodded. “I, I am s-sorry… I, I tried to save hi…”

“We know.” The femme interrupted, immediately jerking for her rude gesture to a Prince and she bowed her helm to begin an apology but it was Starscream’s turn to interrupt her.

“I am no longer your better, Ariel.” He said, lifting her helm up with his servo and looking deeply into her optics. “In fact, I never was so please… I, I should be the one apologizing to you, to all of you. Forgive m-me for being s-so b-blind…”

Again he had to stop as the heavy words caught in his throat. How many times had he just accepted the System, let it rule him and allowed it to feed his ignorance? He owed so many an apology, he deserved to be hated and scorned not embraced and appreciated!

Ariel peered at him closely, her optics flickering with emotion when she smiled. “I forgive you.”

The Prince stared at her, his optics wide with disbelief. “Y-you do?” He asked with a shaky vent and she nodded.

“Yes, I do. You are here, you are here at the beginning of the new world with us, that is enough for me. Come on,” She insisted, taking his shaking servo as she slowly led him into the room behind her. “I imagine you are eager to see him… Or, what remains.”

Starscream’s fear surged for how broken the femme suddenly sounded and he numbly followed after her into another dimly lit room but unlike the main one this one only held two berths and there, side by side lay the former Prime of Cybertron, Ultra Magnus and the former King of Kaon, Megatron.

“He… He lives?” He asked with a weak voice and the femme in front of him sighed.

“For now…” Was all she said as she walked up to the side of the King’s berth and let go of the Prince’s servo to grasp he King’s cold one.

As Starscream stood frozen at the end of the berth Ratchet walked in and checked the meager equipment that was next to the King’s berth, his optics dimming as he read the numbers and displays. “The poison he ingested was the likes of which I have never seen. It was made from compounds I can only guess at, and whoever made it, or _bought_ it they... They knew what they were doing.”

“So… So he could still die?” The seeker summarized, his optics scanning over Megatron’s exceptionally dull looking plating and watching each ragged low vent. _**He looks awful, like every vent could be his last...**_

“Yes.” Ratchet answered him before sitting heavily down on a crate that was next to the berth and scrubbing his faceplates with his servos. “But, even if he _doesn’t_ die there is another problem to contend with as well… He, he is in a coma now so even if he lives it may just be like _this_ for the rest of his life. Oh, and he could also wake and have permanent damage to his processor because of the poison… So, yes he _lives_, but for how long and the quality of life after are both unknown, let’s say.”

Starscream couldn’t vent. The fear of Megatron dying was bad enough but if he continued to function as nothing more than, than an empty shell… What would that do to Optimus? Not so much on a physical level but a _mental_ one!?

What if they finally freed the Prime from his torture just to bring him back and, and _what_!? Say alright, we have bad news and good news; your love is still functioning _BUT_ he cannot hear you, he cannot see you, hold you, kiss you, and his frame is slowly rusting away from lack of use. So _yes_, he functions just so you can watch him deteriorate at an agonizingly slow pace all the while praying and hoping he will wake up one day, wake up and maybe even have enough of his processor left to remember who you are… Congrats.

“Frag it… Frag it all.” Starscream hissed through clenched denta, his optics burning as rage filled his spark. “Where the frag are the gods in all of this? Where is the justice?”

Ratchet peered up at the younger mech, his dermas pulled into a straight line and optics dim. “I dunno kid. I mean, Megatron is no innocent mech, maybe this is retribution from those gods, if you believe in that slag. Maybe they feel he deserves this punish…”

“But Optimus doesn’t!” Starscream spat, his fists curled so tightly his palms bled. “We were the monsters! We DO deserve to be punished but not _him_! He… He has suffered over, and over again and n-now…” Finally his tears escaped his optics and once they began the torrent seemed unable to stop… Or maybe he didn’t want them to.

“Optimus may not even know Megatron lives.” Ratchet said quietly, his voice hollow sounding. “The bond is so thin right now I imagine he can’t even feel it and... And with Megatron being in a coma…”

“So he thinks he is _dead_!? On top of everything _else_ he must face!?” Starscream gasped, his spark feeling like it was being crushed in a vice as he tried to slightly place himself in Optimus’s current mental state.

The new Prime was taken by Overlord, had lost his Carrier, lost his first real battle as Prime, lost too many of his friends, was sure to be raped over and over as Overlord forced him to breed his Heirs and to top it all off he didn’t even know his love still _lived_… Well, if you could call _this_ living!

What did he have to live for? What would keep Optimus going through it all or… Or would he just, give up?

** _Optimus… What, how will you keep fighting? How will you stay sane when you have nothing to hold on to?_ **

The three bots hung their helm in silence, each lost in their own nightmares as the machinery around them clicked and beeped each proof of Megatron’s continued existence but not of his chance at ever being able to smile or laugh, being able to fight to save his love, or fight for those that had come to love him…

**_No, no you have to live damnit! _**The fallen Prince thought angrily. **_You need to live because Optimus needs YOU! The rebels need you and… And I n-need you… I need you more than I ever realized Megatron please… Please don’t leave me here alone to deal with all this loss. I, I am n-not strong enough… Please… Don’t leave us…_**

** _.._ **

** _…_ **

** _Please?_ **

** _…………………_ **

For all the darkness that was playing out in the lower levels of the castle the atmosphere outside was far lighter scene, especially for the two long lost mates that were currently wrapped in each other’s arms.

Both mechs were moaning softly a little ways from the many tents that circled the perimeter of the ruins.

“Uhhh, S-Soundwave…” Mirage gasped, his frame trembling as the darker mech’s servos trailed along each freshly painted plate. “We, we should get to the tent, I am sure you are exhaust… Uhhhhh!”

“Love, waited long. Love, touch love? Please?” Soundwave begged as he pushed the smaller mech against one of the larger trees around them and kissed along his neck cabling.

Soundwave _was_ exhausted, he was so tired he was almost certain were he to close his optics he would fall into recharge almost immediately but he _needed_ this! He needed this peace, this connection before he faced any more pain! He needed something to keep him going after so long of being tortured, of being manipulated, of being touched and forced against his will to… To…

“S-Soundwave, are you alright?”

The darker mech pulled his helm away, ready to question why Mirage sounded so worried and sad when the wind blew and he realized his faceplates were wet. He blinked in surprise, lifting a servo and gently touching his cheek to find more liquid there yet it wasn’t coming from Mirage but his _own_ optics…

“Soundwave not, not sad.” He assured Mirage, uncertain why he was crying considering how happy and at peace he felt yet as Mirage just continued to look at him sadly he felt a bit of frustration being to grow in his spark, he didn’t want to ruin this moment!

He vented out, shaking his helm as he tried to stop the tears from falling. “Soundwave_ not_ SAD, tears unexplain…”

“They hurt you terribly, didn’t they?”

Soundwave felt his throat close, his vents sticking in his chassis and his engine almost seized before he stepped back and let his love go. “Hurt many. Soundwave strong.” He said easily, yet his optics fell to the ground and that odd pain in his spark continued to grow.

He could understand pain in his spark when he worried about Mirage, or Ravage and Laserbeak, Megatron but this… This was something else, something unfamiliar to him and it was confusing him nearly as much as it was ruining his pleasant mood.

“Yes, we all have stories Soundwave, but yours is worse than others… Isn’t it?” Mirage asked as he slowly stepped up to the other mech afraid were he to move too quickly Soundwave might bolt and he wasn’t even sure the other mech realized how terrified he looked at that moment. **_Oh love, just what have they done to you?_**

“Negative! S-Soundwave_ happy_!” Soundwave insisted, his servos beginning to shake as he grasped the smaller mech’s and smiled at him but the tears that fell from his optics just made the gesture look false and forced, BUT IT _WASN’T_!

He _was_ happy! He was _free_! He was with the mech he loved more than anything in all the world so w-why…

“”I am so sorry, Soundwave. I am so sorry they hurt you so deeply.” Mirage persisted, his blue optics blazing with such sorrow and that pain in his spark just burned hotter.

“Soundwave well! Soundwave _strong_! All gone now. No pain! No more…”

“Just because you are not being hurt now doesn’t mean the effects disappear Soundwave.” The blue mech said, his servo lifting to cup the side of Soundwave’s helm yet the darker mech jerked away from the touch a sob escaping him as he moved only to look devastated a moment later.

“Soundwave… Apologies. Never f-fear l-love.” He said brokenly, another sob pulling from him adding to his confusion and uncertainty… “Don’t under… Un-understand… S-Soundwave h-happy… Oh… Ohhh…” A ragged moan broke from his vocalizer, his servos covering his faceplates before all the strength in his legs collapsed and he fell to his knees.

“S-Sound… H-Happ…” He choked on his words, curling into himself as his frame hitched and jerked around him and he wept… He just wept. **_W-why… Why am I… I am so h-happy so why, why does it h-hurt!?_**

Mirage vented in deeply, steeling his spark before he knelt next to the larger mech and gently placed his servo on his back. “I love you Soundwave. I am here for you, so many are. You are safe now.”

Soundwave lifted his helm, his wet optics peeking over his digits to find his love smiling warmly at him. “S-safe?” He whispered and Mirage nodded, his optics narrowing with conviction and determination.

“Yes, we are safe, for now at least… Maybe not always, but tonight... Tonight is just you and I. Tomorrow will be a whole new venture but I want you to have at least one night of peace.” Mirage said his smile widening. “So, so take this night, take it and cry, scream, rage, weep, fall apart, anything you need love. Tonight is for you and I am not going anywhere.”

“Soundwave needs…” He frowned, wondering when the last time was that he thought of what _he_ needed, what _he_ wanted and he realized that very thing was right there before him. He knew things were broken inside him, he knew this attack might be one of many but tonight he just wanted his love!

He wanted soft words not screams or chilling orders, he wanted kisses not digits forced into his intake as he was taken and used, he wanted soft gentle caresses not scratching tearing claws… And that Mirage had given him, _him_ the freedom to choose how tonight went, their first true night together in so very, very long… It was a gift like no other.

Mirage had just given him the gift of freedom, he had given him his voice back.

“Soundwave…” The dark mech started, his servos becoming oddly still as a smile, a true smile rose on his faceplates and oddly enough all the pain that had been growing in his spark was gone... “_I _need you, Mirage. Just you tonight.”

Mirage’s optics bulged, amazed at how articulate Soundwave suddenly sounded yet his awe was quickly pushed aside as those wonderfully warm but also scarred dermas pressed against him and suddenly he was lying in the against the ground.

“Soundwave, we… We don’t have to…” Started only for his words to become muffled as Soundwave hushed him with a gentle digit.

“Mirage… I have, have been touched by so many, used by so many against my will… I didn’t remember what it was to have a choice, not until tonight. I, I want you but only if you are… Well, if you want me in return.”

Mirage laughed, its sound so light, so pure it almost sounded like music. “I do Soundwave, I have wanted you ever since I met you, ever since you saved me and, and that will never, _never_ change!”

Soundwave laughed, his coming out far more gruff considering he had practically forgotten how to do that too, yet the odd sound just made him laugh harder and soon the two of them were laughing like sparklings as they lay amongst the wild foliage.

Soundwave felt like he was alive again, felt like this was his second chance and he had his sparklings, Mirage’s included, and of course his love… He had his family again and this time there was nothing, _nothing_ that would take that away from him.

.........

If only all could have such hope of a family but fate has never been so fair, has it?


	4. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this chapter is a glance into what will now be Optimus's life... For now anyways. Interfacing warning and all that jazz, like ya do. Poor Optimus, the cracks that have been forming will only get deeper. Sorry for errors and hope you enjoy!

“Orion, wake up.”

Optimus groaned, his optics flickering a bit before they came online.

Sunlight was the first thing he noticed, its brilliant golden rays illuminating the dust particles that floated above his helm and glittering along the golden etchings that adorned a very familiar ceiling.

**_Wh-what… Where… _**He groaned, blinking the haze of recharge from his optics before he heard a chuckle sound next to him and he turned his helm only to freeze when he found smiling silver faceplates mere inches from his. **_M-Megatron!?_**

“Good morning,” The King said lightly, his optics shimmering with amusement as Optimus silently gaped at him. “I had nearly thought you were going to sleep the entire day away so I… Orion?” Megatron paused, his faceplates falling as he frowned worriedly. “Are you alrig…”

The King never got to finish as Optimus leapt at him, his small arms wrapping around the silver mech’s torso as a sob escaped him and he pulled his love in in close.

“M-Mega… Ohhh, Megatron… Ohhhhh… Ohhh gods…. Oh gods…” Optimus wept, his voice filled with static and frame trembling as he clung to his love and he felt Megatron’s arms wrap around him in turn.

“Orion, what is it love? What is wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Megatron inquired gently, his deep voice low with concern and it just made Optimus cry harder.

“I… I… I l-love… I love you! I love you s-so m-much.” Optimus muttered, his voice muffled for how desperately he held to the larger mech.

Megatron chuckled. “And I you, Orion but… But what is wrong, why are you crying?” He asked again, his large servos caressing Optimus’s back plates in an effort to sooth the younger mech when a knock sounded on the door and both the King and Optimus looked towards the golden door.

“One moment.” Megatron called to the door before tilting his helm as he lifted Optimus’s from his chest. “Love, are you alright?”

Optimus stared into those wondrous optics, his spark fluttering for the love he found there, the concern, the protectiveness… There was home in those optics, there was promise, there was life!

“Orion?” Megatron asked again, his optical ridge lowering as he wiped the tears from Optimus’s faceplates and the Prime laughed brokenly.

** _He is here! He is right here! I… I can feel him, I can see him… Maybe it was all just a dream!? _ **

Megatron smiled with him, his optics crinkling in that perfect way they did before he leaned his helm down and pressed his lips against Optimus’s and the world sang.

** _I… I am home! How!? Was, was it all just a dream? A wretched nightmare!? Have I just awoken and everything will be fine!?_ **

Another knock came from the door and Megatron groaned as he reluctantly pulled his helm away and Optimus whimpered at the lack of contact pulling another chuckle from the King. “I know, but a King’s work is never done love. Hold on one moment, I need to answer before they break the door down.”

Optimus frowned, rolling aside to let Megatron up yet he felt a streak of panic flicker though his spark as the mech went to stand and Optimus keened before reaching out and grabbing his servo tightly with his.

“D-don’t go…” Optimus whispered, no _begged_ more like it, his optics filling with coolant as he stared up at the King fearfully yet Megatron merely smiled at him.

“Love, I am not going anywhere…”

Pain filled Optimus’s spark, his servo gripping Megatron’s servo tighter when the door suddenly opened, a very familiar grumble sounding as a mech walked in angrily and again Optimus felt his vents stick in his chassis as Ironhide’s red frame stomped up to the end of the berth and the older mech glared impatiently at both Megatron and Optimus.

“I was trying to be nice but do you have any idea how hard it is to control a fraggin gaggle of sparklings?” Ironhide said and Megatron smiled and Optimus… Optimus just stared.

His wide optics went from Megatron to Ironhide, his spark hammering so wildly inside his chest he was certain he might pass out.

“I know I know, but Orion was having a hard time and…”

Ironhide peered at Optimus closely. “A hard time? What did he do to you?” He asked gruffly and Megatron groaned.

“It isn’t me Ironhide.” He said flatly, the two mechs then getting into what would be an amusing argument if only… If only Optimus could settle down enough to believe it all.

** _Ironhide… Megatron both, both alive and well… I, this can’t be real, can it?_ **

He reached his arm out to his carrier, his optics dripping coolant freely when… When his servo passed through the mech like he was nothing.

** _Nothing…_ **

** _Nothing?_ **

** _Of course, of course it is nothing… How foolish I was to hope._ **

_Ironhide laughed, ignorant to the pain that suddenly resonated from Optimus. _

_“Oh no, here they come…” The red mech said with a small laugh and Megatron joined him as Optimus sat at the end of the berth broken and longing…_

** _It is all fake… It is a dream. Gods just, just let me wake up and be done with it all, don’t torture me… Please?_ **

_But even as vehemently as he begged the dream continued and he watched with dim optics as the sparklings ran into the room one by one. All of them were laughing, all giggling, playing with one another, crawling on Megatron, Ironhide, him…_

** _This is a lie… _ ** _He hung his helm, his spark thundering as he let this dream play out._

_“Orion look! I am a hero like you!” Knockout said as the feeble sparkling ran across the berth and went to jump and Optimus… Optimus just watched him as Megatron and Ironhide yelled in alarm._

_“SAVE HIM!”_

_“Orion!? What are you doing!?”_

_Still he sat, his spark aching as he watched the sparkling soar through the air past him and watched him land dreadfully upon the floor, his plating and limbs distorted…_

_Many yelled at him, many swore, servos shook him but Optimus only stared emptily at the ruined frame that lie at his pedes..._ **_It is all a lie. This is a dream and I… I am alone._**

_More shouts were heard, Megatron and Ironhide rushing to help Knockout, the other sparklings were crying reaching out to him but Optimus just stood quietly, walking stiffly through their non-corporal servos as he made his way to the door._ **_Just go I… I don’t want this. I don’t want any of it…_**

_He opened the door, the sobs and screams of alarm fading into a blur behind him as he stepped out and immediately bumped into something _solid?

_“Nothing in _there _for _you _beast?”_

_Optimus looked up, the agony in his spark choking him as his optics rose to find Overlord standing before him and suddenly everything felt far more_ real.

The massive mech was smiling smugly down at him, his arms open, welcoming, and in one servo he held a collar and leash...

“Come on Pet, time to go home.” Was all the King said before he stepped forwards, placed the collar around Optimus’s throat and tugged.

Optimus closed his optics as he stumbled forwards. **_Home… Yes, time to return to the darkness. _**He thought brokenly as he followed his Master and wasn’t too surprised to find the pain in his spark lessening.

At least this was true, at least this didn’t have hope attached to it, longing.

He could deal with despair, despair was honest…

_“Orion! Where are you going!?”_

Overlord chuckled as he yanked Optimus to a stop, the Prime trying to just continue to walk away from the nightmare, the dream behind him but the King didn’t let him go.

“Well, aren’t you going to answer him Pet?” Overlord asked sweetly and Optimus vented out slowly as he opened his optics and peered behind him.

_Megatron stood in the doorway, a shocked and confused look upon his faceplates._

“You aren’t real, my love. I lost you, I… I failed you.” Optimus whispered mournfully his spark breaking at the sadness that suddenly came over the silver King’s faceplates, perhaps it reflected his own as this was his dream.

“_Orion, I am here! You need to look deeper!” Megatron insisted and _Optimus merely shook his helm and turned away.

“Master please, don’t you torture me enough?” Optimus pleaded with Overlord, again shutting his optics as Megatron continued to cry out.

Overlord snorted. “Very well Pet, I will save you from this pain.” The huge mech said as he wrapped his arms around Optimus and pulled him in close. “But it will cost you.” He whispered into Optimus’s audial and the ruined Prime nodded.

“I know, Master. I know…” Optimus responded numbly as servos began to trace over his frame and Megatron screamed in fury…

And with that the dream fell away...

………………………………

The jingle of chains greeted the Prime as he awoke, his optics creaking open just to find himself in another dark room, or cell, he couldn’t be sure since he could see nothing before him, not even if he adjusted his optics to their highest sensitivity…

** _Always darkness now._ **

He was hanging from his wrists again, not nearly as tightly as he had been on the shuttle as his ankles weren’t shackled to the floor yet he still had the _mags_ attached to them, along with that accursed weighted ball. **_Not like it matters, I doubt I will be walking any time soon._**

His helm lifted to the ceiling, the blue light from his optics reflecting back at him from the chains that spiraled down to his wrists and, like before, attached to the wretchedly oversized collar that forced his helm to remain upright at all times…

**_Megatron… Little did I understand just how good I had it with you. _**It was a bitter thought, one that lead to a myriad of emotions, memories, nightmares, and dreams of hope…

He had fought to keep from thinking of Megatron, promising himself he wouldn’t focus on his dead mate but all he had now was darkness and with it came plenty of time to think, to remember, to mourn.

** _How long have I been hanging here? I wonder… _ **

Everything was shut off on his HUD now so he couldn’t even check his fuel levels but the ache that came from his tanks told him it had been far too long since he had fueled and a fever was beginning to overtake him.

**_At least my glossa was repaired, as well as it could be I suppose. _**He thought as he wiggled the appendage in his intake. It still hurt terribly but the pain wasn’t nearly as awful as it had been though, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to speak after this.

**_Dogs don’t need to speak. _**A bitter smile would have formed on his faceplates as he thought of the King’s words were his intake not forced into a constant O position from the ring that was set within it. His jaw hurt terribly and he again wondered if he would be able to speak after all of this, or even be able to close his intake again once the cabling behind it finally stopped swelling and reformatted to the awkward position.

** _It doesn’t matter… None of it does…_ **

As his despair began to consume him there was a flutter in his chest, his sparkling’s energy coiling with his as it tried to comfort its Carrier and Optimus felt another sliver of guilt tear through him. **_Shouldn’t I be the one to comfort you?_**

How long he had hung here he wasn’t sure, he had merely awoken here after his examine finished and in a way that scared him because he had no idea what had happened during his tests yet, did it matter?

**_No… _**He had no control over what happened to him, so much less than he ever did in Kaon and, and that was a powerful realization one that both pushed him to fight on and, and also made him want to just give up…

His helm fell as much as it could, the wicked collar digging painfully into his throat but he didn’t care, he didn’t have the strength to keep it up anymore and the pain… The pain helped.

Perhaps it was wrong to delight in the pain, perhaps it was a testament to just how broken he was but the pain was all he had to draw himself away from the agony in his spark and those terrible consuming memories that haunted him, those and the dreams like he had just had.

He had been becoming more and more aware in his dream cycles, weeding out the truths easier and easier as time went by and in a way it was a blessing as much as it was a curse. In so many ways he wanted to escape in his dreams, apparently his subconscious wanted him to as well but seeing all those he no longer had, seeing the sparklings, seeing Ironhide, seeing Mega… Either way, when he dreamed of them something deep inside him seemed to crack further and dissolved his strength to fight so… So he was better off without dreams. **_Or nightmares, more like it… Only nightmares of hope, ironic…_**

He forced his helm lower, hissing as the protoform under his jaw began to bruise and his denta tightened around the ring in his intake. Pain, darkness, and nightmares, that was his life now.

Again his spark fluttered yet he ignored it as he forced his chin down more, his optics narrowing as the collar dug in deeper and deeper and a trickle of energon slid down the front of the collar…

** _I want to die._ **

Optimus gasped, his optics bulging as he snapped his helm upwards horrified with what he had just been doing, what he had been thinking and a sob escaped him. **_What, what is wrong with me!? I cannot give up! I, I need to hold on! I cannot let this sparkling suffer for my weakness, I c-can’t… I… Ohhh…_**

He shuttered his optics, tears slipping down the side of his helm as he forced himself to still his hammering, broken spark.

** _It is alright, it is just… Just don’t let it get too far! It is alright to break a bit but never too far…_ **

He had been excusing himself for terrible thoughts ever since he had awoken in his new prison, each breem or klik or had it been solar-cycles now, he didn’t know, but as time continued to pass his longing for survival and his hope faltered… If only there was some light, something to focus on beyond the darkness, beyond all of his failures, beyond Megatr…

“Arrrrrghhckk…” Some scrambled sound pulled from his throat and he shook in his chains, his vents becoming more ragged as his spark whirled. **_Please, if only there was light! If only there was something… P-please, PLEASE!?_**

His desperation suddenly paused as a sound, one that was not one of his making, filled the air. **_What… What is that?_**

He hadn’t been visited by anyone yet, hadn’t heard anything but his own chains, vents, sobs… So, so to hear something else oddly filled his spark with hope but that hope immediately turned to bitterness.

**_I am probably going to be raped, used, beaten and I don’t care as long as, as long as I am n-not a-alone… _**__Coolant filled his optics and he couldn’t even lower his helm to hide his shameful pathetic tears.

The sound of pede steps stopped just outside of his door, his spark pulsing faster and faster as fear and twisted hope filled it and Optimus shuttered his optics when the door opened with a resounding _BANG_.

He jumped in his chains, his audials unused to such loud noises and even with his optics closed they stung for the light that filled the doorway.

“Hello beast.”

Optimus whimpered yet forced himself to turn it into a growl as Overlord walked inside of his cage, his optics creaking open just a bit and he reveled in the light that touched them. **_Light… I had forgotten how beautiful it can be… If only it didn’t come with the promise of pain and humiliation…_**

Overlord smirked as he walked towards his prize, his optics scanning over the smaller mech’s frame quickly, more to make sure no one was hurting the Prime without his permission than anything. **_He looks fine, alright get on with it and go. You have plenty of chores beyond this one._**

The King scoffed in disgust as he brought out a syringe, he didn’t have time to ensure overload for his beast so he would do it the easy way, besides… Getting Optimus to overload naturally would require more interaction, more care and, and this fragger deserved none of that. **_Just frag him and move on…_**

Overlord had rested well enough after leaving the med bay, he was technically feeling better than ever and yet, not. He had taken his time coming to see Optimus and he could have blamed it on his meetings with his council, or addressing his troops on their recent victory, he had even found time to go down to the Lower Kingdom and met with many of his adoring fans…

It had come to the point where Trocar had warned him of hurting the sparkling through lack of transfluid for him to finally make his way down to his Pet, the beast that he loathed but was also, never able to _forget_.

His hesitancy to approach Optimus seemed to work well for his advisers at least, many expressing their sorrow for him in having to breed with a grounder, even if he was the Prime, and Overlord had grunted in response. He was_ disgusted _by this mech, hated that he had to mate with him constantly but he was a King and would handle his responsibilities as a King should…

That was all Optimus was, a pet! That was it but, but he had never stopped focusing on the mech, never stopped thinking about how he might be fairing, if he was hungry, if he was being treated well enough, by others at least…

** _Arrrrgh! Stop this! Just frag him and go… Quick and easy, no games, no kissing, he is a beast one that needs to be bred and tamed... That is all._ **

Finally Overlord lifted his helm, his optics narrowed hatefully as he raised his servo to plunge it into the mech’s neck when he froze as Optimus’s faceplates finally came into focus and suddenly he couldn’t vent. **_He… He has been crying?_**

Long trails of tears were scrawled all along Optimus’s cheeks, some tears falling even as he growled defiantly at the King and his throat looked like it had been bruised and cut…

Optimus stared at Overlord and Overlord stared at him, the silence between them thick and oppressive until Overlord stupidly opened his intake and the first thing on his processor came rushing out before he could stop it.

“Why were you crying?” He asked, his voice hushed and yet there was an unexpected twang of concern in it.

Optimus’s expression went from stern fury to a look of confusion to ashamed despair and he turned his helm away as far as he could, the cut on his throat dripping as the collar dug in once more.

Overlord frowned, his spark aching slightly in his chassis but he quickly shook his helm and focused on what he needed to do. **_Arrrgh, what do I care? Let him suffer! He chose this, HE DID! _**

He scoffed at Optimus’s weakness before slamming the needle into the mech’s throat. Optimus jolted from the pain yet no sound escaped him, just more tears fell and Overlord growled as his frustration grew. **_Just get this over with, you need to get to the banquet hall soon! _**

“Open your valve or…” The King didn’t even have to finish as the quiet _Sheeek_ of a panel sliding aside sounded and he looked down in surprise. He blinked, his optics going from between Optimus’s legs to his crying dim optics, the larger mech’s denta grinding as he watched the Prime close his optics and just _give_ himself to Overlord.

**_Well, I… I suppose he is beginning to finally understand just where he stands in my Kingdom. _**Overlord thought a small bit of cocky pride filling him as he move up closer to the mech and grabbed his hips roughly and pulled them towards him and that was when he made the mistake of inhaling and a guttural moan escaped him.

**_Gods, he smells incredible. _**Overlord thought as he unconsciously vented in deeply, his frame shivering with need… **_Need only to help preserve my sparkling’s essence and that is all!_** He told himself _again_, those words rolling through his helm over and over again these days but when Optimus then whimpered under his touch, the drug evidently working its magic, he bit back a wanton growl of his own.

** _Mine…_ **

Optimus didn’t fight any of it, he knew there was no reason to and if he did fight he was just placing his sparkling at risk so instead he opened his panel, one that he was very happy to have had restored by the gods, and offered himself freely. **_At least the Matrix gave me that, suppose I should be slightly grateful. _**

The heat grew in his frame swiftly, far faster than any other time and he wondered if it was because of the strength of the concoction that had been injected into him or if it was only because he had been deprived of so many sensations recently that to feel something other than the ache in his shoulders or spark made it far more overpowering.

He vented heavily, his frame shivering with need and self-loathing when Overlord gripped his hips a needy moan rumbled from his vocalizer, a noise he couldn’t have stopped if he tried and his hips rolled towards the King readily. **_It is fine, you are drugged, there is nothing you can unnn, do about a-any of this right now and… Uhhh, the sparkling needs this._**

It did seem he was far more susceptible to his more_ primal_ needs now anyways, he had realized this earlier when he caught his legs rubbing together suggestively numerous times as he hung there. The odd sense of heat would come now and then, his frame aching and burning with sudden need yet there was nothing he could do about it, not on his own anyways so he had just suffered through it, like everything.

He had been disgusted at first but figured it had to do with being sparked more than anything, that and his continued lack of control of his emotions. **_That is why I feel so alone I am sure… It is just programming… I wonder, I wonder how Ironhide did this all on his own…_**

Optimus shut his optics, his denta digging into the ring roughly as he willed thoughts of his old leader, his Carrier away. **_Don’t, no more thinking, just get through this and then, then return to the d-darkness, until he n-needs you a-again…_**

Overlord had opened his spike panel, the thick shaft pressurizing instantly as he continued to inhale Optimus’s magnificent, sweet Carrier scent when a sob escaped Optimus and he groaned miserably. **_Really mech, must you ruin it for us? _**

He sighed irritably before tilting his helm up to Optimus’s with a growl yet was surprised to find the younger mech staring back down at him, his optics wide and dilated with induced need but, but there was something else there as well, something desperate and confusing… **_He looks so young and vulnerable._**

“Is something wrong?” Overlord asked gruffly rolling his optics at the stupid question. **_Of course there is something wrong, he is chained, drugged, and about to be forced to interface against his will… Why do I keep inquiring what this beast wants or, why do I care? I DON’T!_**

Optimus was surprised by the King’s inquiry as well, his spark aching for someone to care, for someone just hold him...

No, not _someone..._

_Megatron_.

He wanted Megatron to hold him, he wanted Megatron to kiss him, he wanted Megatron to tell him things would be ok...

He lifted his helm, tears streaming down as his hips rolled forwards and he gasped as Overlord growled furiously at him, the mech going from asking if there was something wrong to fuming in an instant and Optimus cried out as the mech’s spike lined up with his valve and _slammed_ inside to the hilt.

“AHHHHHH!” As before it hurt, it hurt terribly but it was at least a new pain compared to what he had been suffering through in silence, in darkness and his drugged frame reveled in the sensation.

Overlord snarled as Optimus’s warmth sucked him in, the smaller mech’s screams nothing to him as he drew his shaft back out, energon and lubricant dripping from it before he slammed back in. **_Frag him! He is nothing! Nothing but a pet, a slave! He is mine, his pain, his frame, his SPARK, EVERYTHING!_**

The King wrapped one of his long arms under Optimus’s unweighted leg and lifted it high, angling himself so that he could push himself in deeper. His actions were cold, they were brutal, and emotionless, JUST like they were meant to be!

Optimus moaned, his frame adjusting quickly to the King’s wide length and between the pain and pleasure he soon found himself lost to the sensations because for a moment he felt something other than utter, lonely, consuming despair.

“Uhhh, Uhhhh… UnNNNNN!” His voice grew in volume as the drug burned through his fuel lines, the heat coiling in his lower chassis and he blocked all thought. **_Just feel… Just feel and… And… Ohhh, Megatron used to whisper that to me when I thought too much._**

Pain ripped through his spark, his cries growing ragged as fury, sadness, pleasure, disgust, all of it splintered inside of him and he felt like he was sinking, sinking under waves of torment, of madness, of loss…

“UUUUUNNNN! UHHHH!” He screamed louder and louder, his vocalizer filling with static as his valve clenched and rippled along the invader within it.

Pain, pleasure… It was all the same wasn’t it? With pleasure came the price of pain and, the more intense the pleasure the more agony clawed at him.

He had loved! He had truly loved a mech in this nightmarish world and, and because of that he now needed to pay the toll… Two sides, two fates coiled together and all he could do was hold on, was try and remain above the chaos…

“AHHHHHH! ARRRRRRGH! ARRRRRRRRGH!” His screams turned to roars, his processor sparking, glitching as images of his family, images of his love, images of chains, bars, feelings of pain all of it assaulted him blending with the damning heat between his thighs, the need in his spark to have something to connect to, to hold onto…

He was losing it.

Overlord lifted his helm as a wild almost animalistic cry erupted from Optimus and he slowed his thrusts as he found the mech’s helm raised to the ceiling, his optics flickering and yet blazing as brightly as the suns and he screamed.

**_Beautiful… _**Was the first thing to come to Overlord’s mind, his intake hanging open as he continued to pound into the mech. He gripped Optimus roughly, using his frame as leverage to pull himself in further and he moaned as the sopping tunnel clenched tightly around him.

Optimus suddenly lowered his helm, his mad optics scanning over Overlord’s faceplates before he shifted his leg out of the King’s arm and wrapped it around his waist with a hungry growl.

Overlord blinked in surprise, his optics wide as Optimus used his leg to pull him closer. He knew the mech’s reaction was merely because of the drug but… But was it wrong to_ pretend_ that he actually wanted this? He pondered that merely for a moment but pushed his concern aside as his spike slid deeper into the steaming wet tunnel that enveloped it and he allowed Optimus to now fuck him.

**_Arrrgh gods, this… This is getting d-dangerous. _**The King thought as his optics flickered almost as wildly as Optimus’s. He was enjoying this, as much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he wanted to snarl and be disgusted with the mech he was forced to mate with he… He was losing himself in him.

Again.

The smaller mech whimpered loudly, his hips clenching and rubbing as best they could against the King and his helm fell back as he gave all of himself into the act…

**_F-Frag… I… I want to touch him… _**Overlord thought, trying desperately to just keep this simple, keep it empty but as Optimus continued to moan and writhe against him he found himself wishing he could kiss those plump dermas he knew were hidden under the mask, wishing he had done foreplay to work the mech up to excitement instead of having used a drug. If only _he_ and ONLY HE had been the reason for this mech’s excitement….

He wanted to dominate this mech, dominate him, own him, have him submit but without any drugs or chains, but in his berth, with blankets they could wrap up in, headboards Optimus could grab onto as he pounded into the mech and he cried his designation willingly, wantonly…

But it was not to be.

For now he had to do it in the dark, in a cage as Optimus hung from chains and was drugged out of his processor but… But could that change somehow?

“Uhhhhhh! Uhh, uhhhh…”

More and more wonderful, savage, primal sounds tore from the smaller mech and his valve… It dripped with need, each gear and caliper tightening rhythmically, milking the King for everything he was worth...

It was incredible, fiery, powerful and so, so damning…

** _I… I need to control myself! I need to UHHHHH FRAAAAG!_ **

Growling with fury at his own weakness and the power this, this _filth_ held over him the King leaned his helm down and bit into Optimus’s shoulder hard enough to draw energon yet, instead of the mech cowering and helping ebb Overlord’s growing heat Optimus screamed and thrusted against the King harder.

** _Uhhhhh! YES!_ **

He lapped at the wound, his sense of self evaporating as Optimus continued to grind against him, their plating sparking and vents heaving.

**_I, I am so c-close! _**Overlord growled as he lapped at the wound he created, reveling in the tang of energon upon his glossa. He wanted this mech, he wanted him so badly…

“Uhhhhh! UUHHHHHHHGGGHH!” Optimus screamed, his back arching and chestplates glittering in the light from the hall behind the King… It was like he was glowing.

“Arrrgh, O-Optimuuuus!” Overlord snarled, his servos gripping the smaller mech’s hips harder as he slammed into him again and again. Crackles of blue energy rippled up his torso, the crimson light from his optics enveloping his beast as they flared…

“You are _mine_!” He grated out through clenched denta and Optimus keened at the words, his hips rutting against him harder and harder until…

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Optimus overloaded hard. His vision going white and frame jerking wildly as spurt after spurt of lubricant erupted from his valve.

“Ohhhhh, fraaaag!” Overlord gasped as he looked down, his optics hungrily taking in the glistening nectar that now covered his hips and ran down his legs… **_Gods, I never want this to end._**

Yet with that thought he roared, the heat in his lower chassis bursting out of him like a dam and he could only hold on as he emptied himself into the smaller mech with broken screams of pleasure.

“UUUUUNNNN, UUHHHH F-FRAAAAG!” He bellowed his release, his optics rolling back as thick ropey transfluid escaped him and his beast consumed it all leaving not even a drop to escape as his gestation chamber opened and the life giving liquid splashed in.

**_Arrrgh frag… _**Overlord slumped against Optimus, his frame shivering and vents ragged as he held the Prime. He felt incredible, he felt at peace, he felt… Disgusted.

**_I… I lost it again. I lost it to this creature! Arrrgh DAMNIT! _**In a way he wanted to hate himself but as he peered up and found such a peaceful, wearily expression on Optimus’s faceplates he could feel nothing but pride.

** _I made him feel good. I made this Prime moan for me, this creature ordained by Gods and soon, soon I will be able to do it without drugs, without anything but just my servos… _ **

Optimus could hardly think, his frame weak from lack of fuel and the drug still running rampant in his systems… He felt oddly comfortable, the burn in his frame not nearly as overwhelming and perhaps that was because his gestation tank finally had the nutrients it needed?

**_I am so t-tired… So tired Megatron. _**He thought wearily, his helm falling, as far as it could as he laid it against his mate’s and the larger mech just held him.

**/I love you./ **He sent over their bond, his processor half in recharge already as he nuzzled against his love, he was fairly certain Megatron jolted at his words but he was too tired to notice really and just smiled. **_He can be so shy sometimes…_**

Overlord caught the words sent by Optimus through their merge and he, he didn’t know what to feel about them. Half of him wanted to strangle the mech, furious that he had said the words as he was obviously mistaking him for Megatron but the other part of him…

Well the other part longed for more.

**_Too deep, too deep and things will fall apart. _**The King thought bitterly as he pulled himself out of the smaller mech and closed his panel. He didn’t step away though, his servos still clinging to the smaller mech as he looked him up and down thoughtfully.

Even in the dim light he could tell how grey Optimus appeared, it was clear the mech was suffering from lack of fuel, and his plating was running hot…

“I need to fuel you.” Overlord said quietly as he stepped away and enjoyed as Optimus whimpered longingly for him to return.

**_That whine will be for me one day, me and me alone. _**He promised himself as he raised his arm and opened a small panel in the ceiling, a long tube falling out and he clutched it gently before bringing it to the hole in the front of Optimus’s mask.

“I am going to insert this into your intake and energon will flow through it.” He told the mech softly, uncertain if Optimus was even listening as the mech’s helm lolled before him.

**_Arrrgh damnit… _**He groaned as he fit the tube in its hole, hoping he wouldn’t choke the mech on his own fuel when Optimus’s optics suddenly widened, his field shivering fearfully as he came back to himself and he stared at the King in horror.

“Uuuugh!” Optimus cried out as the strange tube was forced into his intake, his hazy dreamlike state evaporating as his sense of self returned and his tanks roiled sickly as he realized what he had just done and what was being done to him now.

** _Stop, calm… Calm DOWN! You need fuel, you need it to live so, so just take it and… _ **

“Uuuhhhaachkkk!” His frantic thoughts were interrupted as energon began to pour into his mouth and he began coughing.

Overlord frowned at him. “Either drink or drown beast.” He said gruffly though his spark did pulse faster as energon began to leak from under the mask. **_Frag is he, is he going to choke?_**

Optimus was wondering the same thing as he tried to stop coughing and open his throat. He couldn’t help the blush that came across his faceplates, hating how he was being fueled like a sparkling would be… It was degrading, embarrassing and yet he needed to just shut up, like with everything else, and take it…

Eventually he got his systems to comply with his needs and his throat opened to allow the precious fuel down. His optics burned as he drank, his shame from overloading, his shame from being fueled this way burning deeply in his spark but… But what else could he do?

Overlord ignored the smaller mech’s tears, his optics narrowing as he forced more and more fuel into the bot. **_Let him feel ashamed, he did this, NOT ME! I offered him a life like no other slave would have, this is his fault!_**

Finally the fuel stopped and Optimus merely hung his helm as the tube was removed from his mask. Overlord grunted at the broken look on the mech’s faceplates, grumbling to himself as he set the cable back in the ceiling and closed the panel.

**_Ungrateful dog. He should be thanking me for taking such good care of him! _**He thought bitterly as he turned from the mech and began to stiffly walk away only to stop as a whimper came from the Prime and he glared at the mech over his shoulder.

“What now?” He asked angrily, his disgust with himself and his weaknesses growing by the klik yet when he found Optimus looking at him so, so desperately his fury paused and his curiosity grew. **_Why is he looking at me like that? Like, like he doesn’t want me to go away?_**

And, it was true.

As much as Optimus didn’t want to be used, as much as he hated the mech before him, being left in the darkness again it… Well it terrified him.

In the darkness there were dreams, thoughts, memories… In the darkness all the monsters in his spark came to life and nibbled at his sanity, his will little by little and he, he didn’t want to be left with them again.

**/L-Light Master? Please? Please give me light?/ **He sent the King, hating how weak he sounded, how pathetic and his despair grew as the King smirked at him.

“Behave beast, submit to me and then I will give you anything you need.” The King said haughtily before spinning and walking towards the exit once more.

Optimus’s spark jumped as the larger mech moved to the door, his desperation clawing up his throat, begging him to just give in to the wicked King, promising him it could be better and yet…

He would _not_ submit.

So it was, the Prime of Cybertron hung his helm as his prison closed and darkness consumed him once again.

Darkness and those wretched whispers of what once was…


	5. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been WAY too long since I have worked on this story, I am so sorry!  
Well, I have been working on it but haven't published anything until now. I will have 2 chapters for you all thus why this one is shorter. Here we see time pass, just about a month and what has been happening in the Wilds (through Starscream's optics at least) during that time.  
Next chapter is heavier, darker and has to do with Optimus, just a warning.  
Sooo enjoy and sorry for errors.

** _A month, it has been a month since I have seen you Optimus and still we have no plan for rescue._ **

Starscream sighed as he shifted on the large boulder he sat upon, his red optics staring numbly at the speckled sunlight that littered the ground before him, it was another beautiful day in the Wilds.

**_Beautiful but empty… Just one more day Optimus could crumble. _**His helm lifted to the canopy above, the glittering sunlight burning as he searched for the sky between the thick branches. **_Will we ever have the strength we will need to contend with my Sire?_**

It was a question he had contemplated often these days, that many bots asked and none of them had answers for.

The rebels slaves, royals, and Drifters had been recovering for a month now, many of the them finally healed from the battle of Kaon but during this time they also got to truly look at what the fight had cost them, not only in resources and comrades, but in morale.

** _They are afraid again, afraid, defeated and they have no one to lead them… No one but me._ **

Magnus had recovered after some time but it was evident the mech had suffered greatly from his bond break with Ironhide. The old Prime was very weak these days, stumbling around the ruins and trying to give his people hope but the loss of his mate was clearly affecting him that, the loss of his son, and the hope for the Primacy…

The older mech tried to work past his weakness, tried to keep everyone from falling into the abyss of despair that was constantly trying to consume them but it was heavy job. Sure he had help in the endeavor, Lady Arachnid did what she could to up lift spirits and remind them all it had been only a short time since their defeat but…

** _But every day we recover Optimus is torn apart._ **

Optimus being captured just added to the shadow that haunted them all, his absence reminding everyone that Overlord had won in the end and now beaten and dejected they needed to pick themselves back up to go after the wicked King all over again. Their fight may be far from over but so many already doubted their success and that doubt was a dangerous thing…

When they had all first convened the reality of everything hadn’t quite hit, they were still angry, fuming even and they wanted revenge but once death tolls were calculated, once bots realized their friends, their family members had died and also began living out like Ratz in the Wilds well… It complicated things.

Perhaps half of the Rebels had originally been Ratz and they knew what living off of the land meant but the others, royals and slaves alike now had to face a very harsh and extremely dangerous side of life. That presented another issue in that many began questioning the choice to leave the comfort of the System and oddly enough it was the _slaves_ that questioned things more than the royals.

**_Well, perhaps it is not so odd… _**The former Prince thought sadly because from what he had heard the biggest complaint they expressed was not necessarily the hardships of living minimally but in the trouble with having to think for themselves and, and not having a Master to do it for them.

To a lifelong slave_ choice_ was terrifying.

It was a sad revelation but a true one, one that needed to be constantly addressed but delicately so to not feed into the Master/ slave mentality. To put it lightly they stumbled with that aspect… _Often._

So they had death to deal with, relocation, limited supplies, fear of a King that had their hero, they had to sleep uncomfortably, fuel was in short supply, the royals had to _do_ things for themselves, and the slaves had to _think_ for themselves sooo…

The recovery was slow going.

** _And then there is Megatron._ **

The seeker vented out wearily thinking of his visit to the young King he had this morning and a different mixture of dread filled his spark.

Megatron was growing weaker.

Still locked in his seemingly endless coma, many of the medics that cared for the King were amazed with the simple fact that the mech stilled functioned at all but recently, Megatron had been getting worse. His spark was growing weaker and weaker even though none of his treatments had changed and all of the poison was out of his systems, no matter what they did for the mech his health and time was running out and no one truly knew why.

**_It is because of his bond… Optimus is suffering therefore Megatron is as well. _**The Prince thought angrily, his optics flashing as fury rippled through his spark.

Technically there was no real way to _prove_ that that was why Megatron’s health was faltering but, beyond the bond connection, no one had any other logical theory for the decline and... And the ragged sounds that came from the King these days seemed to support that theory.

Sometimes the mech’s frame would jerk violently, his spark rate increasing in an instant and the whimpers or moans that came from him sounded like the mech was in terrible pain or… Or wretchedly breaking on the inside.

** _Optimus, he is destroying you, isn’t he? Gods…_ **

Starscream made a point to stay with the King as often as he could these days. He had to admit that there was an unexpected protectiveness he felt when it came to Megatron, so different from when he knew the mech before it was alarming.

He would visit him often, sitting by his side and talking about the rebellion’s progress or the weather… He wasn’t certain the King could hear him but he hoped he could and he hoped his words would help keep the poor mech’s mind from turning to mush.

Ratchet and Ariel encouraged his activities, the medic saying he would take anything to help the mech at this point and, and really it was the only thing he felt he could do for Optimus too.

** _Beyond leaving everyone and just going off on my own to save the mech! _ **

He had had that thought over and over again, even going so far as to voice it furiously during one of their meetings once but the predacon Skylynx had quickly reminded him how foolish and deadly such a move could be. The mech was right of course but still, the wish to ignore logic ate at the fallen Prince.

**_Damnit all… _**Starscream grunted as he pushed himself off the stone and somberly made his way back to the ruins, he knew that training would begin again soon and he wanted to make it to the circle before the slaves…

**_No, they are no longer slaves! They are rebels, fighters, and your equal! _**He reminded himself but he knew couldn’t be completely blamed for his mistake in calling them slaves. For his entire life he had been taught to only see grounders as slaves, as filth and it had only been since Orion that he had allowed himself to see them as anything different.

It was a realization that he felt ashamed for often, especially in this last month, a month that felt far too long and too short at the same time. Too long when it came to Optimus being captured and too short of a time in recovery since the battle but, as frustrated as he was on their lack of progress with Optimus, he did recognize that things _were _moving along and slowly their army was being built better and stronger than ever before.

One of the first things that had changed was Arcee had taken over leading the Drifters, the femme and her mate Ariel making fine replacements to the late Silverbolt and with the help of poor Bulkhead they were making excellent helmway in locating and gathering the Drifter groups from all over Cybertron. So much so that everyday there was a new ship coming in with the bots, all ready to fight for their cause, their Prime but unfortunately, like the former slaves, none of them had much training.

** _Not yet at least but they are improving, especially with Magnus’s help and Soundwave’s._ **

Starscream smiled as he thought of the dark mech, Megatron’s most loyal guard, and how different he seemed now from the broken mech he first met.

**_He is like an entirely new mech. _**The seeker thought, happy to have one thing to celebrate at least, even if the mech’s journey to this change was one of horror stories.

After they returned and Mirage came back into the mech’s life, that and his sparklings, Soundwave had bloomed. He now spoke so eloquently it was unnerving, he hardly ever wore his mask, even though Shockwave’s mark remained etched upon them, and he was one of Starscream’s best assets… The dark mech always willing to help in any endeavor no matter how difficult and… And he helped care for Starscream as well.

** _Especially after the dreams, or night terrors more accurately. _ **

What had started with Starscream waking in a cold sweat and some screams had now evolved into a bit of a problem, a problem he hadn’t expected and believed was some sort of a punishment for all of his past sins.

They were a fitting punishment too as not only did he dream terrible things but he remembered them ALL now and the subject matter constantly reminded the Prince of just how wretched he once was and he…

He had never even realized.

** _Never realized until I accepted that those that served me actually deserved a life, that they had sparks, dreams, and that they could feel every pain…_ **

Sometimes he dreamt of his time when he was a student under Shockwave and he was brutally reminded of the many experiments he had seen the mech force upon his screaming victims, all while just sitting there and taking notes.

Honestly he wasn’t sure what hurt more, the fact that he needed to relive these memories now or that they were frighteningly accurate and so very damning because that, that is _exactly_ what he had done for vorns…

He had just watched, watched as these bots were being ripped into or torn apart as he sat and made sure to diligently jot down any observations that struck him as interesting.

Yes he, he could have used the excuse that he had been young through most of it and already ostracized by his Sire so, so that Shockwave gave him time, that the mech_ looked_ at him, supported him even it had made Starscream not want to give the attention up but, at what cost?

The cost of screams that now haunted him? Or, or the ragged pleas for help that came from some but… But once upon a time none of that really mattered to him and now, now it meant _everything._

** _Gods, just looking at what he has done to Soundwave then, and more recently… I, I could have helped him! I could have stopped what was being done to him and so many others but I… I didn’t._ **

** _I didn’t._ **

In so many ways he was amazed that Soundwave could even look at him, respect him, choose to fragging _help_ him because… Because when Starscream had been there, as the mech was mutilated by Shockwave and did nothing but stare, his kindness now was…

It was a gift and a wretchedly damning curse.

** _I have stood by as so many were used or broken and… Gods…_ **

But, as bad as those dreams were the ones with Orion in them hurt the most. Perhaps it was selfish to hate these more than the others but what he saw himself do to Orion, or Optimus now, was terrifying.

In the dreams with Shockwave his greatest sin was doing_ nothing, _but in these…

He did it all.

The seeker vented out as he thought of the dream he had had just last night, one in which a begging Orion knelt before him, the red and blue mech weeping as he tried to understand why a mech that he loved would torture him so…

** _Torture, that is a kind word for what I do to him in these dreams. _ **

He wondered if he was projecting his fears of what his Sire might be doing to the mech into his dreams. Considering he had never done such things to Optimus in real life it was a possibility but then… Then he thought of the banquet hall and how he had degraded the mech just to get back at Megatron and it suddenly didn’t seem to matter where the inspiration came from.

** _I love you Optimus but I, I do not know if I will ever forget the way you looked at me that night. _ **

Sure it had worked out in the end, Orion even smiling at him because, well because it was Orion, but that one look… When Orion had crawled to him in front of all those nobles and begged the Prince to explain what he wanted because his drug addled processor didn’t understand it… It had stayed with the former Prince and he_ hated_ himself for it.

** _I deserve these dreams. I deserve to be the one being tortured right now, NOT OPTIMUS! I deserve to have that mark upon my faceplates, NOT SOUNDWAVE! I DESERVE TO BE IN THE COMA, NOT MEGATROOOON!_ **

“Starscream?”

The seeker gasped as a voice called to him and spun to find the Queen of the Wilds, Airachnid, peering at him curiously from where she stood beside some small crystalline bushes.

“Lady A-Airachnid, forgive me for not noticing you before.” He said with a small bow and the dark femme waved her delicate servo at him dismissively.

“There is no need for such titles, young one. We are equals here.” The femme said with a smile and the Prince smiled back at her.

He wasn’t sure why she always referred to him being so young as she looked hardly older than him, but looks could be deceiving and as a former royal he knew better than to inquire about a lady’s age. “I am surprised to see you Lad… Airachnid. I thought you were off with Skylynx and gathering more supplies from Kaon?”

For the last month they had been sending small envoys to scour through the rubble of the fallen castle. It was a trying and dangerous job as they were always on the lookout for Vosian patrols of the area but so far they had been able to gather many useful supplies for their cause and really, they needed all the help they could get.

Sometimes they would find weapons, sometimes ornate decorative pieces that could be sold for credits, but nothing that was recovered was not used in one way or another.

Airachnid shook her helm. “I was going to go with them but some new information has been obtained from some of our spies in Vos and felt the need to stay.”

At the mention of Vos Starscream immediately perked up. “Vos!? What is it? Is it about Optimus!? Is he alright? Does he live?”

In many ways the Prince was amazed that the Queen had managed to infiltrate Vos and set spies there. He had lived in the city his entire life and had never thought such a thing would be possible considering Overlord’s obsession with security but apparently they had been doing this for vorns and had numerous agents from the Wilds set discreetly all over Vos, all of them hidden but taking in whatever information they could before reporting to their Queen.

It was unnerving that such practices had occurred and he had never noticed but this self-proclaimed Queen was far more resilient and conniving than even his Sire it seemed…

Since Starscream was on her side now it was a relief but it did make him wary of the femme. He didn’t truly know the power she held, even after being in her Wilds for a month, and he found himself constantly questioning her motive in all of this.

**_She is intelligent, that is clear, but why help us? Why get involved in this game at all? What is she after? _**It was another set of questions he had asked himself numerous times over the last month but for now she seemed to be an asset to their cause and was really the only reason they had all escaped when they did but…

**_But her story isn’t clear and never has been, that worries me. _**Again the fallen Prince begrudgingly thanked his Sire’s training in deceit because had he _not_ been trained for it he may have just seen the femme as a savior, as many did _now _but he, he had his reservations.

What he did see and know was the power the femme commanded and the loyalty she had earned by saving them all from Kaon and that was a powerful mixture.

Perhaps she was genuine, perhaps she truly meant well and merely fought for the grounders out of sympathy but again, Starscream had questions about her motive and that the femme was never available to answer them just added to his mistrust.

He needed to be careful with her.

“He lives.” Airachnid said sweetly, pulling Starscream from his dark thoughts and the seeker nearly fainted with the news but kept his composer as she continued. “He lives and the information concerns a few things but yes, some of it beyond continued functionality, regards to the stolen Prime.”

Starscream had to hold himself back from jumping on the femme and strangling the information out. “A council meeting then?” He asked, his optics looking over to the training grounds as he spoke, he could already see some of his trainees arriving for the day’s work.

“Yes, I am gathering all of the leaders, well… That are still here. Skylynx is obviously out of the Wilds and Arcee is off in Praxus recruiting so it will be just a few but the information is rather important as it regards a sparkling…”

Starscream froze, his optics flickering as he considered the femme’s words. “Sparkling? Optimus’s sparkling?”

They had discussed the probability of Optimus being sparked long ago but as they had no real evidence, beyond Megatron’s unproven claims, thus there was no true validity to the statement until now… _Maybe_.

Airachnid seemed to be thinking the same thing as he and she frowned when she saw hope flicker in Starscream’s optics. “Now, do not get too excited. There is much still unknown and… Well come, let us talk this over with everyone.” She said before turning and walking to back to the ruins, Starscream nervously following after her.

** _A sparkling? Could, could Megatron have been telling the truth? Could it be his or… Or Overlord’s? No… No if it was Megatron’s he would just kill it right away, wouldn’t he? Kill it and replace it with his own so… _ **

** _So perhaps it really is Overlord’s? Gods Orion… I, I am so sorry._ **

His spark ached at the thought, had been aching for weeks now and his fury at their slow recovery just burned all the hotter.

** _I know we need more allies, I know we need more supplies, I know we need to get over our differences, I KNOW what we are GOING UP AGAINST but… But what is Optimus suffering through as we work to get all of our pieces in line and…_ **

** _And will there be anything left of him by the time we find him?_ **

That was the question wasn’t it? Yes Optimus lived, yes he might be sparked with Megatron’s child, but in the end…

Would any of it matter if he had already lost himself?

...

Somewhere far away a mech wondered the same thing. A mech that had once loved, that had once dreamed, and now... Now stared numbly at the door of his prison, his optics dim as he murmured to himself that everything would be ok, everything would be alright but really...

He knew otherwise.

_ **Break... Breaking... Breaking love... Help? Help me?** _

_ **...** _

_ **....** _

_ **Please?** _

_ **Help...** _


	6. Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter posted recently. Please read Recovery first...  
This one is dark, it is sad, and I hope you enjoy.

A jingle of chains sang to the broken Prime, his ragged vents reminding him he was still functioning, and the darkness… It was always the same.

Breems, solar-cycles passed in his dark prison. Passed with the same routine, the same nightmarish activities but how he dealt with the routine now varied greatly from when it first began.

** _Primus, if there is a Primus… Help me?_ **

…

……

Day 2

Recharge, nightmares, darkness, heat, rape, fuel…

Repeat.

** _Stay strong, stay strong for the sparkling. Have hope._ **

……………………..

Day 6

Some recharge, many nightmares, always darkness, damning heat, rape, fuel…

Repeat.

** _I can do this. It, it is alright. I will all be alright, you are stronger than you know._ **

** _……………………_ **

Day 10

_Screaming_, no _rest_, only nightmares, darkness, heat, rape, fuel…

_Repeat._

** _It is fine, just stay together. You must stay t-together!_ **

** _………………………._ **

Day 15…?

Tears, pleas, begging, hope, broken, nightmares, darkness, heat, rape, fuel…

_RepEat._

** _Help… Help me… Why, why is it better when I give in? No don’t! Don’t think like that!_ **

** _Don’t give in…_ **

** _Fine, it’s fine …_ **

** _……………………._ **

Day … 20?

Silence, unconsciousness, shaking, nothing, voices, darkness, _heeeeat,_ _sensations_, arms... F-fuel…

_R-rEpeAt._

** _Silence and darkness… Always darkness. What is light? What do the suns look like?_ **

** _ Have I forgotten? NO! No, you know! Memory files of it but keep it hidden, keep it safe._ **

** _Safe, everything safe…_ **

** _Except me…_ **

………………………..

Day…

…. 23, 25, 30?

_Longing, wishing_, dArkness, ligHt, _hope_, warMth, kisses sometimes, fuel…

_ R-RePeeeEEat._

** _It felt good today, his arms, his bites… It felt good until, until it was lost. I felt something… SOMETHIIIING!... S-something…_ **

** _What h-happened?_ **

** _Please… No more darkness._ **

** _Darkness… No more._ **

………………………..

DaY UnknOwn…

_AnticiPation_, **loathing**, **DarKnEsS,** LIGHT, _Master_! Master?

Arms, words, feEling, touCh, _pleassssure_…

Loss… Fuel…

** _His arms; they were warm, wonderfully warm. I am always so cold, my shoulders always ache. He smiled, I think he smiled… I have forgotten what that looks like. A smile… My sparkling, will it smile? I am carrying a sparkling! Megatron will be so excited!_ **

** _ …_ **

** _ …_ **

** _Oh…_ **

….

** _No, he won’t._ **

** _ … … …_ **

RepEat…

** _……………………….._ **

dAys… DaYs… nO lIgHT…

HaTE, LovE, NigHtMarES, MeMorIEs, DaaRrrrRkNeSsssS, LIGHT! Someone! Arms, carEssES, SoFt, HarD, pAin, pLeaSUre, fuel…

Re… Re… _RePeAt…?_

** _Will… Will he come tomorrow? _ **

** _Will the door open? _ **

** _Will they forget me in HERE!?_ **

** _No, no light will come… Will come…_ **

_…………_

dAy…. 

DaY hE diDn’t coMe.

_LOOOOOSSSSS! _

aLooooNEEEeeee! ………….

_…….. D-daaaARKNESsssS…_

** _WHHHHY!? Why didn’t he come!? I… I want the light! WHERE IS MY LIGHT!?_ **

** _Hush…. Hush, light will come. Light, touches… Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!_ **

** _NOT OKAY! _ **

** _Darrk… Dark, dark, dark… Sing… Humm… Wretched mask doesn’t allow words…_ **

** _Words._ **

** _ Words… _ **

** _ Words?_ **

** _ Hello darkness._ **

** **

** _ I miss noise._ **

** _ I like when they fuel me. Live?_ **

** _There… Live?_ **

** _Where are touches… Touches, they feel good but…_ **

** _ … _ **

** _ But why do I hate myself after?_ **

** _It is for the sparkling!_ **

** **

** _ OUR Sparkling Megatron! Megatron…_ **

** _Oh._ **

** _ No._ **

** _ NO._ **

** _ NOOOO!_ **

** _NOOOOOOO!_ **

** _Please come back Master…_ **

** _Please?_ **

……………………………..

Day 30

Darkness.

Dark… Steps.

Steps and hope! Steps and door, door opens!

LIIIIGHT!

**_Light, light here… Not forgotten, Master… Arrgh, Overlord didn’t forget._**

…….

** _Better now. Master came. Light, light for a moment. Light is beautiful… Beautiful light, beautiful Master?_ **

** _……………………........._ **

Too maNy daYs… ToO mAny now.

dArK.

DaaaaaRRRk!

ScReeeAmmminG!

HAAAaaaaTeeeeEEE!

hAAAAAAAAAteeeEEEE!

…

….

…..**_Megatron_**

**_H-help_**…

….

**_ H-help m-me_**…

….

….

…

** _No…_ **

** _Be Strong._ **

** _STRONG!_ **

** _Strong?_ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _….._ **

** _ …………… _ **

** _ ………………….._ **

** _Help me…_ **

Repeat_._

……………………………………………………………….

King Overlord groaned as he rubbed at his aching neck cables and pulled his attention from the datapad he had been staring out for the last half a breem. **_Cowards, all of them. Is this what we have become?_**

He had been looking at alliance notifications for far too long now, solar-cycles passing as he went over each one meticulously making certain that within each treaty no one slipped in an added clause that could become problematic in the end. Unlike most nobles he had made a point to take care of business like this personally… Not like many of them even retained the ability to read anymore.

** _Arrogant fraggers, they rely on their slaves far too much and it is crippling our legacy._ **

He sighed as he turned off the pad and leaned heavily back in his chair, tapping on the arm rest as he considered that realization. He had seen what an uprising of slaves could do in Kaon and though he had made it out of that mess victorious he needed to remind himself that it had in no way been a perfect victory.

He had lost one of his best scientists, he had lost his heir, he had lost far too many soldiers though, those that betrayed Megatron did make up for that loss in some way…

** _Megatron…Do you still live, I wonder?_ **

Trocar, his personal medic, had not noticed any residual energy signal in his recent exams of Optimus but that did not mean the mech was dead. Overlord had seen bonds wavier when one half was gravely injured but once the other bot recovered the bond came back strong as ever so, so if the younger King still lived was a mystery, as was his location.

He knew now that many of the ships that had helped in the escape for the rebels had been some from that creature Airachnid, the self-proclaimed _Queen of the Wilds_.

** _Perhaps I have ignored her for too long. Considering we cannot penetrate the forest leaves me more than a little suspicious. Should I do as my advisors say and just burn the Wilds to the ground? I would need a far more powerful force to take on such a task though considering how vast it is and the creatures hidden within a rumored to be great and powerful. Burning the land would just have them escaping into cities and that is the last thing I need as I take my place as King of all Cybertron… I suppose I will have to wait until after the Summit to decide a course of action._ **

Now that the treaties and Writs of Allegiance were coming in Overlord was beginning his plans on having every royal family meet to discuss what was to occur during the Second Cleansing… That was of course, if every royal would take his words and warnings seriously.

Many of the responses he received were more about swearing alliances to him yet very few _specifically _addressed a Second Cleansing and the little that did were less than thrilled with the idea.

There were a myriad of reasons for their hesitancy in annihilating, possibly, over half of the grounder race and some even made sense to him…

Some argued that, as a whole, Cybertron’s civilization had just begun to get back to healthy numbers, statistically speaking, after the Great Wars. Overlord wasn’t completely swayed by this excuse though as he assumed it was really because with half of the royals’ slaves being wiped out flight frames might _actually _have to do more for themselves then they were used to.

** _Lazy filth._ **

The King leaned forwards, resting his elbows upon the table and rubbing at his optics as exhaustion pulled at him. He had been back in Vos for nearly a month now but he was still in the beginning stages of all he had planned. It felt like with every step forwards he took three back and frankly he was getting tired of it all, especially the growing nightmare that was his _beast._

**_It has been nearly a month and still I must use the drug on him, still he has not submitted to me! Arrogant BASTARD! _**His fist slammed down upon the table in front of him, causing many of the datapads there to jostle hard enough to fall off but he ignored the mess as he lost himself in his fury.

** _What will it take to break him!?_ **

Every day, as Trocar instructed him to, he made it to the dungeon. Every day he forced himself on the smaller mech, making sure to leave the mech with enough transfluid to help provide for the sparkling and every day the fragging Prime seemed to fall further and further away from him!

** _Damn near like a machine now… Empty and numb!_ **

Yes, Optimus did climax and yes Overlord did as well but recently it had been getting harder and harder to force the slave to overload and, consequently, that made it harder for the King to as well…

** _Rather painful to enjoy yourself when you just have a limp frame in your arms, one that stares at nothing like some corpse and only moans once he is drugged into stupidity!_ **

_Beep, Beep!_

Overlord groaned as his radio went off, his groan becoming louder when he realized it was Trocar signaling him. “What is it medic?” He asked gruffly, the Doctor never had inspiring news for him these days.

**:Ah, my Lord. I was just letting you know that I have increased the amount of additives to the serum you use for the Prime.: **The medic reported and the King grit his denta as he waited for the inevitable downside to his words…

There was always a downside.

**:But,: **Trocar continued and Overlord sighed. :**As I have warned before my King, constantly increasing the amount of the drug into a Carrying mech’s system is dangerous. Especially at these levels, my King.:**

“I understand that _doctor.” _Overlord grated out, his digits digging into the table hard enough to dent it. “But what am I supposed to do unless you can find some way of forcing his gestation chamber open without overload?”

There was a crackle of static for a moment. **:My Lord, it is depression, clearly, or in his case severe despair. Tell me, have you received messages from him recently?:**

As if Optimus’s apathy wasn’t causing enough problems the mech was also beginning to send odd broken messages to Overlord through their merge. It seemed the messages were _unconsciously_ sent as they never addressed him personally and as time passed they were getting more and more confusing.

It would be repeated words sometimes, whispers for help or promises to stay strong and other times it was crackled screams, many of which came in the middle of the night and would wake the King out of his already fitful recharge…

It was clear Optimus was losing it and honestly, Overlord had no idea how to handle his slave’s descent into madness.

In some ways he figured he would wait the destruction out, let Optimus break down slowly and eventually get him to submit but as the weeks dragged on and the young Prime became more and more unhinged the King was beginning to fear for the sparkling.

_His_ sparkling.

“There have been some, Trocar.” He admitted wearily, again rubbing at his optics as he thought of the chaos he had awoken to this very morning, screams of help and begging for light…

Always with the light.

His radio crackled a bit. **:May I suggest something my Lord?: **The medic asked, his voice a little more that wary and Overlord sighed in response.

“Very well.” He responded stiffly and sat back in his massive chair as he forced himself to be receptive to the other mech’s words and push his own aching pride aside. As much as it infuriated him that he was unable to break the Prime, a mech that had lost _everything _and was hardly over a youngling, he knew that if this descent continued he may very well lose the sparkling and not be able to produce another so…

So he needed to be careful.

**:My Lord being down in the dungeon is killing the Prime. It is clear in the science. Every time I examine the mech he is becoming weaker and weaker. He cannot handle his energon well and needs to be fueled in smaller increments through the day, his plating has become brittle and now it is cracking under the slightest strain, and we both know his processor activity is erratic. If you keep him down there you will lose him and the sparkling.:**

Overlord snarled. “So what do I DO THEN!? I know all of this! I need a solution, not observations!”

The medic cleared his vocalizer before speaking again. **:Pull him out, my King. Give him a Pet berth in your quarters, you are the sparkling’s Sire! He needs the connection just as much as the sparkling does! He needs to connect to something or his mental state will continue to diminish. Do you truly want a bot that reacts as a furniture unit would for your sparkling’s Carrier?:**

The King’s denta grated together so loudly the sound rang in his audials for almost an entire klik. **_Keep him in my quarters!? That is exactly what I did not want to have to do!_**

In Overlord’s optics not only was the idea of keeping Optimus with him going against the punishment he felt the mech deserved for denying him, over and over, but if Optimus were to be with him in his own room he… He didn’t know if he could restrain himself.

Ever since he had gotten the mech he had been struggling with the affect his beast had on him. Countless times while ‘administering transfluids’ he had found himself longing to kiss the mech, longing to hold him longer, longing to take off that infernal mask so he could hear the mech call out his designation as he overloaded, NOT MEGATRON’S!

** _I… I can’t have him close like that. He holds too much power over me as it is! I need him away, far away otherwise I… Arrrgh, CURSES!_ **

**:My Lord?: **Trocar’s voice called to him from the other line and the King leaned his helm back with a frustrated sigh.

“If I take that filthy grounder into my quarters he will need to be locked in. How is that any better than the dungeon? He will still be chained and alone.”

**:Yes, but there will be light for one. Something he constantly asks for no?: **The medic said and Overlord groaned at the valid point. **:Also, my Lord. I would suggest, again, to look into getting another slave, a donor to help fulfill the need of transfluid. Who knows, perhaps having another slave with him would help lift his spirits.:**

**_Or give him someone to plot with! _**The King couldn’t help but think but he knew that wasn’t the true reason he hadn’t sought another out to help yet… The truth was far more damning, he was a jealous mech.

Even now the King felt his spark burn and his digits dug painfully into the pitted metal before him at the mere mention of having another mech with _his _Prime. He could see Optimus moving with the bot, moaning for him instead of Overlord whom he despised so much and the image burned, burned wretchedly inside of his processor…

**:The Summit will be coming up soon my Lord and you will be gone for five solar-cycles… You will need someone to take over the Prime for you. Nevermind when you meet with dignitaries.: **Trocar’s voice reminded the King and he nearly screamed at the mech but, as always, he vented in and calmed his rage. He was a King and outbursts like that were beneath him.

He needed to stay in control.

**_Now more than ever if I am to deal with Optimus. _**He sighed, his digits finally letting go of the table top and he frowned at the dents he saw as he lifted them.

“I will _consider _your suggestion medic.” He said after a klik, keeping his voice even and emotionless even as his spark hammered madly inside of him.

**:Please consider it soon my Lord, your Prime is getting worse by the breem. His numbers have dropped considerably just in the last few solar-cycles.: **The medic said wearily.

The King groaned at that. “You have permission to check on him then. You _will_ keep him alive Trocar.”

The medic grumbled a bit before answering. **:I live to serve you my Lord.: **

When Overlord ended the transmission he frowned at the medic’s words, running through them as he stood from the table and walked out of the command room.

** _He may be right, Optimus is rather broken but perhaps it is not pain that will complete the task, but comfort?_ **

He growled at the thought of having Optimus with him every day, the mech staying in his room waiting for him upon his berth, his legs opening when he entered…

**_Arrrgh! NO! No, he will not win! He will submit to me before he is given favor like that, he will beg for me, beg for my care! I will not give in! _**He thought bitterly, telling himself over and over that his hesitation was only because he wouldn’t let Optimus win like that but really…

Really he was terrified what little control he had would crumble if he faced the mech in such circumstances and if he did crumble everything he had worked for, fought for would be ruined.

** _…………………_ **

** _Steps… Steps mean light, early light? Too early… Is he angry, will he hurt me again?_ **

Optimus Prime jerked out of his broken recharge as the booming sound continued to come closer, he was so used to silence now that even the tiniest difference was picked up by his audials.

** _Steps, yes steps but too early. Something wrong!_ **

His chronometer was still non-functioning but like his audials he had trained himself to have some idea of time, all of it having to do with when his Master came to see him.

**_Not Master! Villain, monster! I hate him! I hate him so much! _**He thought, his optics flickering to life as he turned them on and waited for the door to open. It was uncomfortable at first, even in the darkness as he never used his optics anymore, not really, but he made sure to search for the light whenever he heard someone approaching his door.

He didn’t care if it the light came and rape came after, or beating, or those terrible exams because the light kept him going… Even if it was artificial.

** _But I remember the suns… I do. They are there in memory files. I will be brave enough to find them one day._ **

He didn’t look at his memory files anymore, he didn’t open anything that didn’t have to do with his present situation because… Because it hurt too much.

The steps stopped just outside the door and Optimus shuttered his optics, his spark pulsing excitedly as he awaited the light. It was always agonizing at first but once his optics adjusted and he was able to see through the tears, the light…

It was stunning.

The familiar screech of the door sounded, the pedes steps stepping inside and as Optimus creaked open his optics just a bit his spark sang!

** _LIGHT! Gods, look at it!_ **

As always tears prickled at the edges of his optics, the pain certainly agonizing but worth every moment and then Overlord’s shadow took over the glow...

** _No, not Overlord… Doctor._ **

Optimus blinked rapidly as the other mech moved closer, a strange feeling of disappointment running through his spark that it was the doctor here and not his Master. At least with Overlord he knew he had the chance of feeling something, something other than nothing, even if it was forced or hurt him.

Pain was better than the nothingness he felt otherwise.

That was a twisted revelation in and of itself, one that resulted in a rather estranged understanding of the King. A revelation that his tattered processor screamed was a putrid connection but his aching spark grasped for, much like the light.

He hated Overlord, hated what he did to him, hated that he hurt him but in so many ways he longed for the mech. The King was a bot that he loathed more than anything but was the only _true_ contact he had with anything but the darkness and that meant something to the broken Prime...

No matter how twisted it was.

His Master…. Nooo, _Overlord _ beat him rarely, thankfully, normally when he had done something wrong but the young Prime never knew what_ caused_ his fury.

Sometimes Overlord would just stop and look at him, typically after interfacing, the mech’s optics flickering wildly, possessively before he would let out a strangled roar and would suddenly slam his fist into Optimus’s helm.

Sometimes the King would show up unexpectedly, as Optimus had thought would happen just moments ago, the massive mech fuming and murmuring to himself about so many things but mostly _control_ . The odd rant would go on until he worked himself up to a rage and then he would scream at Optimus, curse him, insult him and at the end take him violently. He would slam that damning needle into Optimus’s throat and then slam his spike inside.

It became a blur after the needle for Optimus, most times, and at the end, after both of them had overloaded that… That was when the King was the most kind to him.

Overlord would berate himself then, rubbing Optimus’s tear stained faceplates as he cooed and asked over and over why he wouldn’t submit, why he wouldn’t make it easier on himself and it was within these times that confused the broken youth the most and led to the glitches he had been having.

Optimus was losing himself and he knew it.

It shouldn’t have come as such a shock really, considering the damage he had suffered in Kaon and to go from that to this… Well, who wouldn’t fall apart?

The young Prime wasn’t certain it was flawlessness he was falling to, it hurt too much for that, even if he did have many numb days, but he was fairly certain this was different and it seemed for the worse.

Things were getting harder to understand for him, his processor working far too slow at times and far too fast at others. His emotions were a wreck as well and no matter how hard he tried to suffer the darkness in silence sometimes he would cry out just to remind himself that he was still alive…

One constant fear he held was being forgotten in his prison. Forgotten and just left hanging here until he finally starved to death and rotted in his chains.

He dreamt of that often, in what little recharge he could find, it hurt that he couldn’t even escape in dreams anymore. Where once he cursed the dreams of his old life now, he desperately longed for them. He knew it was probably because he refused to bring up memory files of the past leading to his dreams to focus only on his dismal reality now but…

“Hello Prime. I am here to give you a checkup.”

Optimus jerked in his chains once he realized how close the other mech was to him, he didn’t notice him walking. **_Focus, losing focus…_**

Trocar smiled as he peered up into the Prime’s flickering optics, his analytical mind taking in how dim the orbs looked and the pale faceplates that were under the black mask. “Let’s get you down then?” He said before walking over to the wall and tapping some keys upon the keypad there.

Optimus groaned as the chain from the ceiling started to elongate and for the first time in days his pedes hit the floor and his spark jumped excitedly. He may have hated the exams but they did allow the pressure on his shoulders to be alleviated, for a little while at least.

The chain continued to grow longer, the Prime’s legs immediately folding to kneel as he was lowered more. He used to stand for a klik when he was lowered but he was fairly certain he didn’t have the strength to any more. It had been so long since he had needed to stand.

Trocar stopped the chain once his patient knelt, moving over to the larger mech as he positioned him correctly so that the mech would fall to his back once the rest of the chained was lowered. “There we go.” He said not unkindly before going back over to the keypad and finishing the descent.

A small sob came from the Prime as he settled on the floor, his shoulders finally not screaming in agony for a moment and the difference was almost mind numbing. Apparently he was so used to being in pain now he didn’t even remember what it was like to not be and only felt the pain when it was relieved.

Trocar sighed heavily as Optimus wept quietly, his denta clenching as he walked over to the mech and knelt down. “I need you to open…” Before he had even finished the sentence the Prime’s chestplates and valve panel opened, the larger mech staring emptily into the bright doorway as tears fell from his optics.

** _Frag it all. _ **

Trocar was a scientist, a medic first and foremost. He knew who he worked for, he knew his place but he would be lying if he said this project of caring for his King’s _Pet_ wasn’t turning into more of a curse than anything.

He had been excited at first, eager to be able to examine the fabled Matrix, the relic that caused a war that nearly decimated Cybertronian life but who knew it would be the mech attached to it that he focused on more and more as time went on.

It was like the medic was watching a mech slowly rot away, not physically really, but mentally and it was a hard thing to watch. Yes, he had been a part of the creation of furniture units, he had seen sparklings being taken and rewritten until they were little more than robots but they were always so young that they didn’t even understand what was happening to them and the rewrite was quick. One cable and a small yelp of surprise and suddenly they weren’t there anymore.

Some might find the process brutal and cruel but at least the subjects’ torture wasn’t drawn out, not like this.

Again he sighed, reaching out and pulling the mech’s chest plates open as the mech laid limply beside him and he peeked inside.

“Ahh, there you are.” He said as he found the sparkling’s light and he smiled in relief. **_At least the sparkling seems to be developing well._**

It was true, amazingly enough, that the sparkling was indeed flourishing despite the circumstances but he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised considering its Sire and his strength.

“Strong just like your Sire, aren’t you little one?” He said gently, the spark flickering and bouncing around in response but the Prime merely whimpered at the words.

**_Arrgh, damnit. _**Trocar shook his helm before peering over at Optimus’s helm. “It is doing just fine, Prime. Looks nearly ready to release, probably just a solar-cycle or so and it will be ready for gestation.” He told the mech but the Prime gave him no response.

Frowning Trocar quickly closed the mech’s chestplates, he didn’t even look at the Matrix anymore; the accursed thing just pulled at his conscious, and made his way between the bot’s legs. “Please spread you le…” Again before he could even finish his patient numbly did as he was told, spreading his weak legs wide and the medic moved in closer.

Trocar opened his subspace, pulling out the tools he would need but his optics kept drifting to Optimus’s. **_He hasn’t looked away from the door once… It is the light, frag it all. My King you, you need to get a handle on this! _**

He grated his denta as he gelled up the device he held, making sure it was wet enough to not hurt the mech before sliding it inside the exposed port. “Just going to take a reading on your gestation tank, we need to make sure it is prepared to receive the sparkling.” He told the silent Prime but if the mech heard him he gave no indication, like always.

As the tool took in the information Trocar stood and moved to Optimus’s arm and without any command the bot robotically opened his medical port, his helm never moving and stare never faltering.

**_What the frag… _**Trocar thought bitterly as he knelt and plugged into the mech just to feel his guilt sky rocket as the Prime’s medical information was transferred to him.

** _He is worse than I thought. He hasn’t recharged for more than two breems a solar-cycle, there is wild activity in his emotive circuitry, far too much for a mech that just stares at nothing like this… If Overlord doesn’t do something the mech will die and yet he wants me to somehow miraculously save him!?_ **

He took in the readings, his servos clenching the entire time and by the end of the diagnostic he was shaking. **_I have to convince the King, I have to explain to him how important this is but… Will he listen or will he allow his stubborn pride to kill what he has fought so hard for?_**

His King had always been a logical mech one that was obsessed with order and expected the same from all that followed him but, for some reason, since the Prime had come to the castle his King had changed.

It was a subtle change, one no one but Trocar saw, but no one else had the privilege to take care of the Prime and it with this shell of a mech that his King’s deteriorating control and state of processor was displayed.

Trocar scanned over the bot before him, his optics taking in the faded plating, the small cracks that were appearing on his shoulders, and worst of all the hint of bruising that remained on his faceplates. Out of everything his King did to this mech that he_ hit_ him was not only dangerous, for both Optimus and the sparkling, but as a Sire it shouldn’t have been possible!

When a bot was carrying they emitted the scent that reacted chemically with those around them for numerous reasons but mostly, protection. It was hard enough to have non-Sires attack one that carried but for the _Sire itself_ to do it well, that went against natural programming. Natural, _powerful _programming so… So how the frag was he overriding it?

** _Could it be possible that he hates this mech so much that he can ignore the protective programming? Is that possible? Also why would my King, a mech that is the epitome of self-control hurt the bot, the Prime he fought so hard for and possibly endanger his sparkling in the process!? Nothing makes sense!_ **

He sighed as he unplugged from the mech, swiftly taking the device from the mech’s valve after and when he looked at the readings there he growled. **_The chamber isn’t nearly as prepared as it should be! At this rate if the release occurs there will be hardly any nutrients for the frame to be created which means they might be pulled from the Prime’s supply, meager as they are, and then…_**

He shook his helm, his spark hammering as he set his wiped off his tools and placed them away. **_I need to address this, I have to! His pride be damned because if this isn’t settled soon the Prime will die and with it, ME probably, and the ability to create a new Prime!_**

He stood then, shaking his helm the entire way to the keypad.

“Uhhhh…”

Trocar narrowed his optics as he heard Optimus maon out behind him, the mech knew what was coming. “I am finished with my examination.” He said gruffly as he entered the code and that moan turned into a sob as the chain began pulling back up into the ceiling.

Inch by inch the Prime was dragged back up, the larger mech shutting his optics trying to brace for what was to come but the moment his pedes were lifted off the floor and his weight fell on his shoulders he, he couldn’t stop the scream of agony had he tried.

“AAAAHHHHHHHAAAAhaaaaa!”

The medic frowned but remained silent, stoic as he walked to the door, praying he wouldn’t hear the plea again, praying he could just leave this nightmare and be done with it but…

“OOOOOH! IGHG! IIIIGHG! EASE!?”

** _Nooo! Light! Light! Please!?_ **

It was always the same…

Trocar normally pretended not to hear, grit his denta and left but today he found himself turning, for some foolish fragging reason and looking into those desperate pleading optics as his spark thundered guiltily.

Here he was, a youth that was cursed with this existence only because of what he was born into. He didn’t ask to be a grounder, he didn’t ask to carry the Prime legacy, he was just a kid and…

“I… I am s-sorry.” Trocar stumbled out, his servos shaking as he spun back around and stumbled out of the room and closed the door.

“OOOOOHHHH! IIIIGH! EEEEASE! EEEASE! OHHHHHH!”

The medic’s throat tightened, his steps forced as the Prime’s broken wails followed him the entire way out of the dungeon and, for the first time since being captured by his King he began to really think about what he had become to satisfy his Masters and save his own spark.

**_Are they the only monsters here or… Or am I just as to blame? _**He asked himself but honestly, he knew the answer.


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we look at the core of this story. It is a dialogue heavy and complicated chapter, I did consider breaking it up but it seems to flow well enough. I hope. This story, for now at least, is rather dark but it won't always be. This is more a setup to what is to come and it will be a ride. So, please pay attention haha. Some shit about to go down and leave everybody reeling. Ummm otherwise enjoy!  
Oh and we see Jazz and them, been awhile! Poor bastards.  
Ok, next chapter is nearly done and it has to do with Optimus... He isn't doing so well and has some choices to make... AHHHH! Ok, sorry for errors but enjoooy!

Overlord sat quietly during the his council meeting, his optics scanning the faceplates around him closely as one member spoke of the current advances of supply lines.

All in all he was not pleased with what he found.

Half of the bots that surrounded the massive table were clearly not paying attention, many of them with their optics clouded or staring numbly at the datapads they had before them, some even went so far as to gape despondently at the ceiling…

**_How did we come to this? _**He wondered, silently fuming at the scene but he kept his faceplates stoic and expression measured, for now at least.

He wasn’t certain if it was a result of the uprising in Kaon but recently he had been looking far more critically at those he surrounded himself with. He recalled the almost laughable control Megatron had of his royals but for the last month he had begun to wonder if perhaps he had arrogantly looked past his own failings in leadership and expectations of his people.

The thought sat poorly in his tanks and the longer he was in Vos the worse his critique of those that followed him became.

Had they always been this weak, this disinterested in the glory of their rule? Were they so extracted from what real suffering could be, so entitled to have the gift of being the superior race that they didn’t even feel the need to_ try_ any longer, to fight for it?

That was a harrowing consideration.

He vented out, sitting taller as his advisor Nautic visibly became more and more frustrated as he too realized his report was falling upon many deaf audials.

“In conclusion,” The irritated mech spat as scanned the room. “The supply lines to the East and Southern territories are arriving at their appropriate destinations within the allotted time limit but those to the West have become increasingly erratic in their deliveries. The contents within the supply lines remains untouched, as the data shows, but considering that territory is closer to the Wilds I am concerned as to _why_ they have become more and more delayed and believe we should send an Overseer with the next shipment.”

There was a wave of moans around the table, probably because most of those gathered were also listed as Overseers and the lazy filth wanted nothing to do with leaving the comfort of the Kingdom.

The King remained silent as the royals began to bicker and fighting over whose turn it was to take on such a job… It was a pathetic and revolting sight for the King to witness.

**_How have we fallen so far, how have they fallen so far and I have not noticed? Perhaps I spent too much time in Kaon, spend too much time worrying over my beast to deal with this drastic decline? _**He wondered and as if fate had to prove its point he heard a ping come over his radio and Trocar’s name show up on his HUD.

** _Frag it all, this is the last thing I need! _ **

As the bickering continued he hit his transmitter button and answered the hail silently. **:What is it medic? I am in a meeting.:**

His radio crackled and the royals grew louder. **:Forgive my interruption my Lord but this cannot wait. I have just preformed tests on your slave Prime and the results are worrying to say the least my King.:**

Overlord’s denta raked against one another loudly. **:I have already told you I will contemplate your advice later.: **He answered, his optics twitching as those at the table grew even louder in their disputes.

Trocar’s voice shook as he commed back, the mech’s frustrations clear but not nearly as compelling they should have been to the fuming King. **:My Lord, he is not recharging, his gestation chamber does not have sufficient nutrients, his plating is cracking…:**

**:Then put him into STASIS MECH!: **Overlord sent back furiously, his digits digging into the table like earlier that day but this time he didn’t even notice the metal concaving under them nor the pain that came from the action as his spark began hammering. **:You are his medic, you are_ mine_! I have allowed you a station of worth, you filthy GROUNDER! EARN IT!:**

**:HE WILL DIE!: **The scientist cried, his voice ringing in the King’s audials just like every bot that surrounded him but the insolent bastard didn’t stop there. **:You are KILLLING HIM and if something is not done he will DIE! Your sparkling will DIE! Your legacy will…:**

“ENOUGH!” Overlord shouted both out loud and into his comm before shutting the transmission off and flying to his pedes. Once up he slammed his fists on the table with a force great enough to distort the end of the strong metal and suddenly, everyone was silent.

He stood there, his optics blazing as he scanned over the stunned, entitled royals before him. “_Pathetic,_ ALL OF YOU! Is this what we have come to!? IS IIIIT!?” He screamed, again slamming his fist down as fury and fire burned through his fuel lines.

“M-My Lord?” One royal started just to whimper as the hulking mech set his optics upon him.

“There IS a revolution starting within the slave and grounder community! IT IS HAPPENING NOW and yet, here we sit. Here we sit all griping and _moaning_ over having to do the simplest chores to ensure our society, our rule, OUR SYSTEM remains INTACT! IS THIS WHAT WE ARRRRRE!? NO better than the slaves we have under us!?” He asked, his chest heaving as he fought for vents before he pointed to the furniture bots that surrounded them. “Look at them, look at each of them and just consider for a moment the power they could possess if they could be free.”

He watched the fools turn to the slaves, their optics holding disbelief and a clear glint of ignorance, one even had the gall to chuckle…

He _c_huckled, _chuckled_ at his King.

“My Lord, clearly your time in Kaon has made you jumpy.” The wretch said with a smile and many of the royals smiled with the mech. “Obviously these slaves are broken to their core. They are ours in their entirety and we have nothing to fear from such broken creatures.” He drawled confidently but his smug expression faded as he looked back up at his King and saw fire in the mech’s optics.

“So confident, are you?” Overlord asked quietly, his frame bent over the ruined table and servos digging in deep as he too smiled at the lower royal but it was a twisted menacing thing and forced all before him into silence.

“Think a moment what these creatures take care of for you, think of what they know, what they have access to, how we hardly even register their presence now, and there are so many of them. They are countless and many mistreated by you bastards. Think of whores you _fuck_ or beat, the slaves you have clean your home, scrub until their digits bleed, carry your luggage as their back struts scream, work your mines… Take all of them in and truly think about the damage, the chaos they could create if they were to join together against their Masters. The very Masters they have every reason to loathe.”

The royal swallowed hard, looking to his peers for help but not a word or encouraging glance was offered and he timidly turned back to his King. “I… But my Lord they, they _know_ their place.” He said weakly and Overlord laughed at the fool, loudly.

“Do they? Did those in Kaon know theirs? Did the Drifters that we have all invited into our Kingdoms willingly? Did Silverbolt, did Megatron, did _my son?_”

Gasps followed his admission, all those gathered looking at one another in shock and dismay. For weeks there had been rumors floating about to what really happened to the Prince, many that Overlord had caught wind to as well and he knew eventually he would have to admit what truly happened considering the missing Prince and now, he had the perfect moment to do so.

In mentioning Starscream’s treachery here it not only solidified how dangerous free thought could be when ignored but also amplified his disgust by his heir’s betrayal. It was perfect and he knew it was because of the horror on the other royal’s faceplates.

**_Seems he wasn’t so useless after all. _**The King thought bitterly, his feelings over the loss of Starscream still lost somewhere in the back of his processor, the relief that _he_ hadn’t killed him still hammering in his spark for some reason but, as always, he pushed that concern even further back and addressed the petulant children in front of him.

“There is a movement, _no_, a sickness spreading amongst those beneath us. It is one that has the ability to not only incite the masses of slaves it foolishly promises to free but also to take any weak sparked flight frames and taint them with it as well. Megatron was infected, Silverbolt, and my son… It took my SON!” He yelled, his fist slamming down on the table as he glared heatedly at those around him. “If we let this disease of ‘free will’ fester, if we do not address it soon it may be_ us_ serving these filthy grounders and then we will see who is chuckling in the end.” He said before stomping up to the now shaking royal that had laughed at him and leaned in so close their helms almost touched. “At least I know I will go down fighting, but how might you envision _your_ fall from grace, mech? You don’t even know how to fight, _do you_?”

The mech stuttered his pristine plating shaking with fear as he glanced back at the furniture units around him. “I… I… No, no I don’t.” He whispered, watching the slaves around him with paranoid optics and as Overlord straightened himself he smiled as he found everyone else looking at the grounders with the same level of fear…

** _Now they are beginning to understand the gravity of it all. Now they are beginning to open their minds to just how devastating an uprising could be, one that I have hedged by taking a key element to their revolt, one that will bring the grounder’s rebellion to a halt soon enough. They will cower as their precious Matrix is bestowed upon my new heir, cower and burn… I just need get to them first! Weed them out of their hiding spot before they have a chance to recover and grow in numbers but how?_ **

He tapped his chin, his processor whirling as he considered his problem. If they could not penetrate the Wilds would there be a way to get the rebels to find them? It would be suicide for them to try and take on Vos so he had little fear of a rescue coming for the Prime but how could he get them out of the forest?

** _Hmmm…_ **

“It is clear we have grown complacent my fellow nobles, complacent as the grounders have grown in resentment and power.” He stated, making sure to meet every mech in the optics as he spoke. “We have their Prime, their Matrix so they are unable to become an ultimate force, true, but we must continue to hedge their growth! We must not allow them to come together.” He reached down to a key pad at his side and clicked a few buttons until the right files came upon the holovid.

The information shown was population counts from the most recent survey his scouts had acquired and though it wasn’t extremely accurate given those grounders hidden in the wastes, otherwise known as Ratz, it clearly illustrated his next point.

“Look at this.” He said waving his servo at the screen. “Our reports show that grounder’s population is nearly double compared to ours, and that is without having clear statics of the growing Ratz Nests that exist outside of the safety and rule of the System. Those that hide in the wastes. Just imagine having a force that large! We are surrounded by potential enemies, a potential force that easily outnumbers us, has lived far more difficult lives, and knows desperation better than ANY flight frame!”

“But they have no supplies! They have no ships, no weapons, little fuel.” One royal argued and Overlord laughed at him.

“Do you really think that will matter? Do not be foolish!” He tapped his digit against the mangled end of the table. “Desperate mechs need only their fists and a motive, a motive provided by a leader and right now they may not have their Prime but they have that bitch Queen and my son! I cannot speak to her intelligence but she was obviously resourceful enough to help the majority of the rebels escape and Starscream… Well, he may be a traitor but he is not stupid.”

“Magnus may still function as well.” Nautic pointed out and the King nodded.

“Exactly. He has been inciting followers for vorns but I worry less about him. Magnus is intelligent but with the loss of his mate he is weakened, weakened but not useless… If he lives.” The King sighed, bring back the map from before and then standing tall. “We need to weed them out, get them out of hiding before they can amass more followers and I think I know a way to do it. Look here.” He said as he pointed along the outer rim of Vos. “We know there are many Ratz Nests on the outskirts of Vos, not as many as other places but still enough to help in my plan to force the rebels out. We start with destroying them and word will spread to the rebels.”

“My Lord, that is still a heavy task.” Lady Fera said as she waved her servo to where the King indicated. “It would take far too many soldiers to secure the outskirts of Vos, nevermind the smaller kingdoms. We would leave Vos vulnerable with such a crusade.”

The King nodded. “We will begin with Vos, push the filth out further. Once word spreads and they start to run we let them instill the fear for us, rumors are normally far darker than reality anyways. Once the Summit commences and I have the smaller kingdoms on our side, which I will, we will use their troops as well.” He stopped after a moment, his optics roaming over the map hungrily. “Who knows, perhaps the more Ratz we kill the less patient our advisories will become thus becoming less careful. I think this is the best way to drag them out of hiding and then we can pick off the rescue groups one by one.”

One of the nobles looked at the King nervously. “My Lord what… When it comes to Prince Starscream what do we…”

Overlord vented out, his optics shutting as he thought of his traitorous heir. “If Prince Starscream is found amongst the rebels I would like him delivered to me, alive if possible, but I understand the realities of war. The Prince shall face what he has done, he shall face me.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the council room but they all nodded in understanding to his wishes each wondering what the King would do once he got his servos on his heir but none was brave enough to ask.

Overlord let the silence stand for another moment, watching each of the royals take in everything he had said thus far before clearing his vocalizer and focusing on Nautic. “Now, you were saying that some of our supply lines have been delayed and yet none of the cargo has gone missing?”

Nautic nodded. “Yes my Lord. So far, beyond the delay, nothing is out of sorts but…”

“But you think there is something more going on?” The King finished for the royal with a grim but proud smile.

“Yes sir. Why the delay at all, especially given its route and proximity to the Wilds. I believe it is worth looking into.”

“As do I.” The King said with a nod. “I want an Overseer on the next run as well as an investigation into the docking crew that accepts the goods. Perhaps this is nothing but we must be certain. We cannot have these rebels interfering with supply lines and knowing my son he is intelligent enough to know how to cripple a war effort. An army cannot fight if it cannot fuel, nevermind the riots that would occur if my people do not get what they need to survive. We protect the people and the people will protect the System.”

There was a murmur of agreement from the table, one that again showed the King his followers were finally taking him seriously and he was pleased.

“My Lord, before we adjourn, what about the Prime?” Fera asked suddenly and the King felt his spark clench at the inquiry.

“What of him?” He responded, keeping his voice calm and neutral.

The femme looked around at her fellow royals and council members before clearing her throat. “Well, we have not seen or heard from him in some time. The people are beginning to wonder if he and your new heir are well.”

Overlord vented out in frustration. **_Of course, there are probably rumors spreading considering Optimus’s absence. Lazy nobles have little else to do but gossip._**

“I can assure you he and the sparkling are fine, Fera. I am certain him being kept in the dark, per say, has many gossipers ventless in their rumors but I am keeping him well hidden for numerous reasons.”

The femme bowed her helm. “Of course my Lord. I understand any Sire would desire to keep their sparkling safe, especially one as special as the fabled heir to the Primacy and future leader of Cybertron but, I think it would be advantageous to have the public see the Prime now and then. Remind them of what their mighty King accomplished when he tamed the Matrix Bearer. It would do wonders for morale.”

**_Tamed… _**Overlord thought bitterly and had to physically stop his servos from fisting. He supposed he should have considered the public’s opinion when it came to Optimus. They were simple bots, simple bored royals that were just begging for the next story. He had been mostly silent of Optimus’s progression as well as that of the sparkling’s for the last month but evidently that only allowed the questions to grow more rapidly.

The last thing he needed was rumors of death or sickness to get around… Well those and many other things. **_Like how I have NOT tamed the mech and that is why he is locked away. For now they just think it is out of safety but the longer I keep him away from prying optics the more bots will speculate. I cannot let them see him until he breaks, until he submits or they may question everything._**

** _Curse the game of royals._ **

“Until gestation begins the Prime will be kept away.” He said with a brilliant and confident smile. “I do not care for the Prime himself but he holds my sparkling and our future in his frame, that is important to remember. He is no ordinary slave and must be handled delicately, especially after such strife in Kaon. His spark is still weak.”

“My Lord.” Another royal spoke up and Overlord groaned internally. “There were rumors that the, now perished, King Megatron had bonded with the Prime and that the break is why the mech is so weak. Is that true?”

** _Arrrgh and now on to Megatron. I knew this was coming but it doesn’t make it more comfortable to address. I must be careful in what I say._ **

“My medic Trocar tells me that any hint of a bond, were there one, no longer exists. I am afraid that we cannot go on more than the words Megatron spoke before his death and those could have merely been a tool to help incite the masses to his cause. Speculation is all we have right now.” He said with a wave of his servo, as if Megatron or his existence meant little to him though the truth was far different. “For now let us focus on eradicating the disease that we do know exists and that will start with cleansing our borders from any Nest that may exist there. We start with the Ratz, destroy them Nest by Nest. This action may achieve many advantages for us. For one, maybe any who may be considering joining the rebellion will think twice going up against a power like ours and two…”

The King smiled wider then, his spark beating as he considered his new plan. “Who would want to join a rebellion that just hides away as the people it was fighting for suffered unaided? Either they leave the Wilds to be heroes and die for it, or they remain hidden and their followers lose faith in their movement. Either way, we win.”

As the royals around the table cheered for their King’s brilliance Overlord stood tall and took in the praise. He would win this war, he would take everything from those that thought themselves better than the dirt they were forced to crawl upon, and all that stood in his way was a mangy group of lost bots hidden in the woods.

**_But, you won’t be hiding for long. I can promise you that. I have chosen my next step I wonder what theirs might be? _**The King wondered as he sat back down but little did he know that his question was the same on ever processor in the Wilds and had been so for far too long.

If only they could come together peacefully to discuss it…

** _……………………………………._ **

“Ah’ swear, if this meeting ain’t got some good damn news Ah’m walking away.” Jazz grumbled from where he sat on the boulder next to his mate, crossing his arms and setting his faceplates into an obviously displeased scowl as Prowl vented in patiently.

They, like the other ‘leaders’ of the rebels had been called to the gathering circle because of some important news. He and Jazz had been enjoying a mostly peaceful morning up until then and both were a little more than worried about being called to the assembly because well, Jazz was right, these gatherings hardly ever came with good news.

Sometimes they would be gathered to listen to reports of new death tolls, sometimes when another ship broke down or storms were raging outside of the Wilds, sometimes the meetings were called to discuss the obvious infighting that had begun amongst those gathered.

It was a terrible waste of their new found freedom to war with one another but after vorns of slavery or mistreatment it wasn’t truly unexpected. Slaves would rally against royals, Ratz against slaves, royals against anything really.

So far they had most of the fights under control but as time passed and their injuries healed the displaced bots were falling to the oppressive defeat that hung over all of them, many turning their sorrow into anger…

The young couple included.

“Jazz, please just shut your intake and listen. We don’t need another round of fighting to break out after a gathering. We are supposed to be united in this, damnit.” The white mech begged him hissing in pain at the end of his plea and he reached down to reposition his injured leg.

It had been a month since the limb had been crushed during the escape from the castle but even with the time and new parts, all ill-fitting mind you, he still was having trouble with pain, so much so he needed to limp when he walked.

“United my _aft_…” Jazz muttered but his miserable expression faltered as his love groaned next to him, his optics flickering faster under his newly reconstructed but useless visor as he frowned at the other mech. Much like Prowl, like many really, he too was still recovering from the battle but where his mate’s problem resided in his leg, Jazz’s biggest complaint was the loss of his visor.

Sure, he had whatever this thing on his face was now, nothing more than a molded sheet of metal in his opinion, but it helped hide his constantly flickering, nearly blind optics from others so… At least they weren’t uncomfortable when they looked at him.

** _Yeah, Primus forbid they be uncomfortable with ma shit… Bastards._ **

Prowl looked up as Jazz huffed and scratched under the visor, he knew Jazz hated the thing and honestly, didn’t understand why the black and white mech kept it on. “Jazz, you can always take it off. No one is bothered by your optics, I keep telling you that and I am afraid of it weakening your sight even more so.”

“Ah’m fine Prowler.” Jazz grumbled with another huff and itch before returning his arms to their crossed position. “Ain’t no use taking the damn thing off anyways. Ah’m blind as slag now and that’s just the way it’s gonna be, might as well get used to it.”

“Jazz, we might find another working visor in the rubble or, or maybe the material to build a new one! Don’t give up, _please_?” Prowl asked quietly, reaching over and gently taking his mate’s servo in his before giving it a squeeze.

The white mech loved his partner, desperately in fact, but since coming to the Wilds Jazz had fallen into a rut, one apparently much deeper than many around him, and it seemed no matter what Prowl couldn’t pull his love out of it. Now, Prowl was no fool either, he knew Jazz was grieving the continued loss of his sight, that he hated that they had failed in their mission to save Orion, and that the mech was still mourning the death of their leader Ironhide but… But didn’t everyone around them have something they were struggling over?

The slaves were a mess, the royals lost out here on their own, so many had died, and no one saw any hope of their struggles ending any time soon so, as much as he loved Jazz, the mech’s misery was both understandable as it was infuriating.

Jazz sighed at the contact, his helm lowering a bit as he nodded slowly. “Ah’, Ah’ am sorry lover… Ah’ just hate being fragging useless in all this and…” His turned his helm a bit, his flickering blue optics sneaking a peek from under the mask that hid them. “And Ah’ miss seeing ya clearly Prowl. Ah’ miss it so much and am scared one day Ah’ am gonna wake up and not be able to see ya at all.”

“Jazz… We… We just need to keep hope.” Prowl told the other mech softly, his spark clenching at how broken Jazz’s voice sounded and he held the smaller mech’s servo tighter. Honestly he didn’t know how he even said those words anymore, seemed more of a curse to do so than anything. **_Keep hope, hope for what? Another battle, another war, more death? I see little hope in any of this._**

This had been a constant struggle since Kaon as well, one that both had trouble dealing with and many times he found he had nothing to say in its defense. They had lost so much, were still losing things and at a time where they needed every fighter, every able bot both he and Jazz were at their worst.

Ratchet had tried everything to fix Prowl's legs, rebuilding the one lost even but with their limited supplies the medic could only do so much. The fact that he could even walk a little on the prosthetic limb came from Starscream’s help, or Overlord’s really, as they took pieces of his ship to rebuild it.

**_If only they could have found something for Jazz in there. Maybe if he had his sight back he wouldn’t be so bitter? _**Without his old visor Jazz was indeed losing his sight, it was only a matter of time before it was lost completely and the weakness couldn’t come at a worse time.

Every day was a struggle here but_ that_ Prowl could handle, he had struggled his whole life and he did have hope that eventually all of the races would learn to work together but he also knew, as they all did, that even if life became peaceful here those outside of the Wilds were suffering… Orion was suffering and right now, no one could do anything for the mech.

They needed numbers and supplies, training. They needed to become a force while hidden away…

**_If Overlord does not find us first. _**Prowl thought sullenly, his helm lifting to the thick crystal trees above his audials and optics searching.

Too many times the roar of jets flying overhead had been heard over the last month, many of them flying just above the canopy as the King’s scouts searched for the rebels. When they first arrived the constant scares and fear of discovery had been a special kind of torture for those below but over time the patrols and fear ebbed.

Queen Airachnid had paid the flyers no mind, telling all of them that the King had been sending scouts for vorns and had never discovered a way into the vast Wilds, but it still worried many that now called the wilderness home.

**_I don’t know why he would want to destroy us though, he has what he wants. _**Prowl lamented, his thoughts going to his lost brother.

Prowl tried not to obsess over Orion, or Optimus now, and with all of the problems here, that seemed a stunningly east task to accomplish, one that made him feel all the worse for it. In far too many ways it was easy to forget Optimus and for many that is exactly what they wanted to do because, without him, couldn’t they just live here in peace?

It was a common consideration one that slaves, Ratz, and royals alike held especially as the scouts seemed to become less interested as time went on. They had found a bit of peace here in the Wilds, even if it was strained. They had found a place where they were mostly free, as long as they didn’t leave the forest, and many were beginning to wonder if they should sacrifice themselves to save their Prime and possibly lose that peace as a result…

Sadly, even Prowl had been wondering it recently.

He loved his brother, he did, but with Jazz’s sight diminishing, with the sparklings finally being somewhere they could rest and heal, with energon being so easily acquired, and the remaining members of Haven safe, how could he _not_ consider it?

** _Orion… Optimus would want this peace for us. That is why he went to Kaon in the first place, to ensure we would be safe! How would he feel if we just gave up on this chance of peace to find him?_ **

It was a selfish thought, he knew that, but as he looked around them he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps it was also the most logical one well… It would be if Jazz would ever agree to it.

He sighed as he peered at his partner, his blue optics roaming over the frustrated grimace that seemed to be stuck upon the other mech’s faceplates these days, his tightly wrapped arms, his twitching digits… Jazz, even with losing his sight, had not given up on his desire to save Optimus and was itching for his chance at revenge or more accurately, redemption.

** _He still blames himself. Blames himself for letting Orion get caught in Kaon in the beginning and then taken by Overlord and nothing I say will change his mind._ **

This had also been a source for much of their strife lately, had been before they had ever made it to Ultra Magnus or Kaon… Prowl had wanted to leave Haven long ago, but his wish to escape with his love and make a life of their own was continually being interrupted. First it was because Ironhide was so sick, then they decided to get the mech to Magnus, but then Magnus found them and…

** _And everything went to slag! I miss the simple days, the days where starvation was our biggest fear. Everything is so much bigger now and we are nothing but Ratz! What do we know of saving the world!?_ **

There was a bit of laughter behind him and Prowl glanced over his shoulder to find Kup walking along with a parade of sparklings following after him, the sight made the white mech smile in spite of himself.

Kup was getting older, had been old for vorns really, but through the chaos they had all faced the old mech had found a proper place amongst the little ones of their former Nest/ group they called Haven and now he was like the grand-sire to each one of them and they followed him around everywhere.

In line there was first Breakdown the little bot holding servos with Knockout, as he always did, making sure the tiny red sparkling was careful where he stepped and pointing out any dangers his frail friend might encounter. Following them was Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ravage, and Laserbeak…

A motley crew of sparklings were there ever one.

**_Kind of like Orion, Jazz, and I in the beginning… Odd how things come full circle. _**Prowl thought but sadly, this group had far darker tales than even they had in the beginning and that was saying something.

All of the youths had issues, Breakdown with his weak spark, Knockout his fragile plating, Bumblebee his vocalizer, Smokescreen his glitching processor and then, then there were the two newest sparklings Ravage and Laserbeak.

**_Poor mutated things, not even sure you can call them sparklings really. _**Prowl thought with a frown, his optics set on the odd pair as he recalled their horrific story told to him by Mirage soon after they arrived.

Long ago, when Soundwave and Mirage were arrested for being bonded, a terrible crime for a flight frame and grounder slave, Mirage had apparently been sparked at the time. One form of punishment for poor Mirage was to have his sparkling ripped from his frame and the now blue mech thought he had lost it forever only to realize the twisted scientist that performed the surgery had kept it for himself…

** _Well not it, them. _ **

Apparently the mech had had twins, a rarity for any Carrier but considering Mirage’s odd CNA and apparent cloaking ability, Prowl supposed it wasn’t truly that strange. Either way Shockwave had then kept the sparklings, their sparks out of frame and kept alive by who knew what means until he could build frames for them, thus the forms the two sparklings now held.

Shockwave had then presented the two to Soundwave as ‘gifts’ and Soundwave had stabbed the monster for it.

His optics settled on Ravage and Laserbeak, the two inseparable as usual but they were more than happy to play with the other sparklings, especially their half-brother Smokescreen.

They had been so nervous when they first arrived, terrified of any little thing but through Mirage and Soundwave’s patient love and lessons they had learned to open up over time, at least with their family, the other sparklings, and Kup.

“Ah’ still can’t believe those two are Mirage’s kids.” Jazz remarked suddenly and Prowl looked over to find his mate looking behind them too and he smiled when he found the other mech grinning at the small parade. It was either light enough that Jazz could see or he may have been just listening to the laughter, Prowl wasn’t sure, but he was happy to see the grin regardless.

Any smiling was rare these days.

Prowl nodded with a heavy vent. “Shockwave was indeed a sick mech. I am happy he is dead.”

Jazz scoffed bitterly. “Ain’t nobody know that Prowler. Ratchet said Soundwave stabbed the fragger like a mad mech but that don’t mean he is dead. Princey there said he didn’t see nothing but a pool of energon when he peeked in on the lab, remember?”

Prowl rolled his optics. “Will you stop calling Starscream Princey, Jazz? It is disrespectful and he_ is_ trying.”

Once more that all too familiar frown came across the black bot’s faceplates. “Hey, we fought with the fragger cause we had no choice but that don’t mean Ah’ like um, or any of these flighty fuckers.” Jazz growled quietly. “You see the way they look at us? Ah’ can’t even see that well but their hate for us fragging glows. Ah’ know they are disgusted by us _filthy _grounders.”

Prowl vented out. “Jazz, I know you are upset about Orio… Arrgh, Optimus but that is no reason to curse the flight frames that are trying to help us. We need to work togeth…”

“Ah’ am all about working together, Prowler.” Jazz hissed angrily. “But when Ah’ walk past the fraggers and their fields nearly burn me with their contempt and Ah’ feel a little hesitant to trust um. Nevermind what they been doing to us for vorns! All ya gotta do is look at these fucked up slaves and ya can see how twisted these flyers have…”

“Stop it Jazz!” Prowl snapped, his optics flashing bright enough for his mate to catch the warning and he fell silent as Prowl growled. “It is _you_ that wishes to remain here, _you_ that choses to fight on no matter what so, so if _you_ WANT to be here make sure _you_ understand what it is going to take to remain OTHERWISE, let’s go!”

Jazz narrowed his optics behind his visor, his jaw clenching in anger and he tried to calm himself. “Prowl, we ain’t having this conversation again! You know why we are here, you know why Ah’ can’t leave! We need to get Orion back_ damnit_! Ah’ wouldn’t be here if not for what he did, what he gave up, none of us would! Do you just want to abandon him!?”

Prowl felt his spark burn with his love’s words. “I don’t want to _abandon_ him! I don’t want him to be in pain but I also don’t want any more to suffer _for _him and neither would he! Just look at us! Look at how all of this is pulling so many apart, pulling_ us _apart! Is it so terrible to think of ourselves?” Prowl snarled in response, pushing himself off the rock he had been sitting upon and stumbling to his pedes. “If you want to stay, if you want to help then learn to work with what you have! Right now we need anyone we can get so… So stop_ sniveling_ about how uncomfortable everything is and deal with it!”

Jazz opened his intake in surprise. “Ah’ ain’t…” He started but Prowl quickly cut him off.

“Yes, you _are_! You are making it just as difficult, if not_ more_ so, to move forwards yet you refuse to leave! Figure out what you want mech because your misery and mistrust is killing me and making it really hard to justify why we are still here!” Prowl gasped for vents, his spark hammering in his chest as he pointed at his mate angrily. “Why, _why_ can’t we go off on our own? Why are we waiting for the day the fighting starts again? When I get to watch you blindly, _stubbornly_ run to the front of the pack and get SHOT DOWN all in the name of redemption!? I don’t know about you but if it comes to Orion or you, I PICK YOU!”

Jazz blinked up at his mate, staring at his fuzzy image in surprise as many others in the circle did as well. “Prowler… Is, is that what this is all about? Losing _me_?”

Prowl’s servos fisted at his sides and he turned his helm away as he tried to ignore the many questioning looks he was receiving from their allies. “I… We almost died Jazz and, and so many others did… I, I can’t lose you and… And… ARRRRGH! I… I need to vent.” He muttered miserably before turning and limping away from the circle leaving a gaping and weary Jazz in his wake.

**_Well shit. That didn’t go so well. _**Jazz thought as he shifted uncomfortably on the boulder he sat on his shoulders slumping as he wrapped his arms around his chest and moped. **_Fragger just left me here and Ah’ can't even go after him cause Ah’ can’t see shit!_**

He sighed heavily his helm turning to where Prowl had walked off to, his mate’s words ringing in his helm. **_He is worried about me, says Ah’m being stubborn… Maybe, maybe he is right? Besides, what the frag can a half blind bot and one with a mangled leg really do for Orion? Damnit all… Maybe he is right._**

“You two fighting again?”

Jazz nearly jumped a mile into the sky as a voice broke through his dark thought and he hissed as Mirage stepped closer to him. “What the frag ya doing Mirage! You know Ah’ can’t see shit!”

The blue mech bit his lower derma as he moved around Jazz’s boulder and set himself down where Prowl had just been sitting. “I am sorry Jazz. Still getting used to that.” He mumbled apologetically but Jazz waved him off.

“It is alright. Just being a miserable aft, like Prowl likes to point out.” He grumbled, scratching at his visor again as he pretended to look around them but saw only shadows.

Mirage tilted his helm at the mech. “You know, he is right, you have been rather grumpy.” He offered with a smile he forgot couldn’t been seen.

Jazz huffed and threw his servos into the air. “Can Ah’ not catch a break!?” He exclaimed before turning to the other mech. “Please don’t lay into me mech, not today. Ah’ ain’t got it in me.”

Mirage chuckled, lifting his servo and rubbing Jazz’s back like a peace offering. “I won’t lay into you Jazz. I am sorry. Seems Prowl handles that well enough on his own, hmm?”

Jazz scoffed. “Yeah, fragger knows how to get under my plating a’right. Guess we can’t all be like you and yours.” He said, a small tinge of jealousy leaking into his voice and Mirage frowned at him.

“Jazz, do not be unfair. Soundwave and I have been through a lot and only now are getting the happy ending we wanted long ago.” He said, sighing as the weight of that statement hit him and the darker mech groaned.

“Arrgh damnit, Ah’ know Mirage. Ah’ am sorry, jealous, but sorry.” He said, offering a small smile in return. “How are things going anyways, ya know, with the little ones?”

Mirage peered behind them were Kup and the sparklings were now sitting in a circle all telling stories of some nature, Ravage and Laserbeak sat a bit further from the group but it looked like they were mostly comfortable. “It, it has been hard but we are learning how to cope with everything.” He said with a sad smile. “Smokescreen loves having siblings, and he has helped in their development much more than I think any of us realize or expected. Soundwave works with them often as well, he has developed this kind of silent communication with him, it is something to see but…”

Jazz titled his helm. “But?”

“Well they, they still seem nervous around me, at least compared to Soundwave and Smokescreen. Frag Jazz, I think even the other sparklings and Kup have a better relationship with them than I do and… And I don’t know why.”

Jazz didn’t need to be able to see to notice how sad that made his friend feel and he vented out before finding the other mech’s leg and patting it gently. “It will come Mirage, you will see. Just gonna take some time and who knows what the frag those two went through already. Soundwave said his bond with them was basically forced to reactivate and yours hasn’t had a chance yet. That is all.”

Mirage grunted noncommittedly in response. “I know. That is what Soundwave keeps telling me but… But it hurts Jazz.” He had to stop as his throat tightened and his spark clenched painfully in his chest. “It hurts so much to even fathom what they have been through, that they were alive and I didn’t know, I… I have l-lost so many sparklings Jazz but these two were the first and, I didn’t kn-know…”

Jazz bowed his helm as a quiet sob escaped the other mech. “Hey mech, it is alright though, ya got um back now and ya can do right for um.” He said gently and Mirage sniffled.

“I… I know, I know.” He said with a small laugh and wiped at his tears. “I am sorry for going off on you haha. Said I wasn’t going to and look at me now.”

Jazz pat the other mech on the back and offered him a small but honest smile. “Don’t apologize for that Mirage. We, we gotta stick together right? Ironhide would expect that of us, we are like family. Family looks out for family.”

Mirage nodded, his helm lifting to the sky as he eased the chaos in his spark. “Family, yeah…”

Jazz lowered his helm, his spark aching with guilt as he considered Mirage's plight compared to his own.

**_Damn, here Ah’ am being a total prick about my problems and we got mechs like Soundwave and Mirage trying to deal with their family that has been so fucked up by this twisted world even their kids have suffered._**

He frowned as he considered his friend. Mirage wasn’t a fighter like he and Prowl but the mech was one of the bravest bots he knew, the bravest and one that suffered under the servos of flight frames more than most.

Now, everyone had their story and life wasn’t easy for any grounder in Cybertron but Mirage and Soundwave’s tale was the kind of dark that overshadowed even Orion’s predicament…

**_Or it did, guess we will see if we ever rescue him. _**Jazz thought bitterly but shook his helm as he focused back on Mirage.

Unlike Prowl and himself Mirage hadn’t come to Haven, their Nest, early in life. He had been found by Jazz and Orion in a breeder station, a terrible birthing center for grounders where the Carriers were sparked over and over and their sparklings sold into slavery directly afterwards, unless they were born with a malfunction and then they would just be smelted…

That is how they found Mirage. He had birthed an ‘undesirable’ and when he went to save the sparkling from certain death he discovered Orion and Jazz doing the same thing for all the malfunctioning sparklings that had been locked away for the smelter thus, he escaped his nightmarish life by joining Haven as a Rat.

Jazz sighed as he thought of those days, thought of how close they all were, how happy. Yes they struggled, yes fuel was in short supply but, to him at least, it was a freedom neither salve nor royals got to experience, not really. To be a Rat was to be the lowest of the low for any Cybertronian, so much so even slaves were disgusted by them hence many of the problems they were having now in the Wilds.

** _Pfft, Ah’ dunno. Maybe being a rebel is the new low of Cybertron only it ain’t just us grounders locked into the nightmare but flight frames as well… Maybe Prowler is right about that as well? Guess Ah’ could lay off the hate a little more, course it would help if they did as well._ **

He heard some shuffling and lifted his helm to find another group of shadows coming towards the circle, this one filled with red optics. **_Speak of the Pit. _**He thought as Lady Airachnid, Starscream, and Soundwave shuffled into the circle before the ruins.

Airachnid bowed to those gathered, a smaller group than usual but considering how many bots were off on different missions it wasn’t much of a surprise.

Mirage leaned in close to. “I can sit with you if you want.” He said and Jazz waved him off.

“Ahhhh, don’t ya worry about me. Go to your love. Who knows what news we are gonna get right? Could be bad and Ah’ know he makes ya smile.” He vented out weakly before patting Mirage on his servo. “Take any smiles ya can get mech. We all need um, especially your young ones.”

Mirage smiled at his friend before gripping his servo tightly. “Ok. Keep you helm up Jazz, it won’t always be so dark. Learn to appreciate the simple moments as well, for your sake and Prowl’s. He needs you, he needs you more than he lets on.”

As the other mech stood and made his way to Soundwave Jazz hung his helm in thought. **_Prowler… The world is going to scrap and for some reason you still cling to me? Cling to my grumpy blind, useless aft and Ah’… Ah’ keep pushing us aside because of my own guilt? Arrrrgh… Ah’ am sorry lover but, but how can Ah’ face you? How can Ah’ face myself knowing that Ah’ let my family, let my brother down, twice now?_**

He grit his denta as the other leaders found their places, his spark hammering as he prepared himself for the terrible news he was sure that would follow.

** _Orion… Ah’ don’t know how much longer Ah’ can do this brother. Am Ah’ willing to lose Prowl over you? You who are lost in a Kingdom far far away while Prowl is here and, and only wants peace? _ **

As the Queen began the meeting Jazz curled deeper into himself, his self-doubt and confusion hanging heavily over him…

Did he stay, useless as he was to help save his brother or… Or could he and Prowl actually have a good life somewhere else and all it would take it was…

** _Forsaking all those that cannot help themselves and abandoning our brother to the nightmare he is locked in… Locked in because he wanted to save us, save us even though he didn’t even know he was a Prime until... ARRRRGH! Damnit Orion… What the fuck do Ah’ do?_ **

So lost in his own darkness Jazz hardly registered the gasps that came from those around him and he shook his helm quickly to catch the last few words from Airachnid’s report and what he heard made his spark freeze…

“If the Prime is indeed sparked with Overlord’s sparkling I believe it best to have our operatives in Vos to destroy the Prime before the child is born. Overlord cannot control the Primacy and it is up to us to ensure that, even if it means losing it for ourselves.”


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the Rebels in their meeting... It is a catch up on some things but really a realistic view on what they are facing with all of this. We get back to poor Optimus next chapter... Some slag be happening...  
This is a shorter chapter but I have the next agonizing part mostly written...  
Enjoy? And sorry for errors.

Starscream, much like Jazz, had been lost in his own turbulent thoughts until Queen Airachnid’s last words echoed through the glade and, at first, he wasn’t sure he had heard them right.

“Wh-what did you say?” He whispered hoarsely to the femme that stood next to him, hoping against hope he had heard the words wrong but when the Queen sighed heavily and didn’t turn to face him, that sense of panic rose a few levels.

“I _said_ we cannot allow Overlord to control the power of Primacy, even if that means we lose it for ourselves.” She repeated to the shocked bots around her and again the circle fell to silence until a strangled shriek sounded to the right.

“Are, are you FRAGGIN _KIDDIN ME_!?” Jazz yelled, flying to his pedes as rage tore through his spark, his cry prompting others from their shocked states and suddenly everyone was talking.

“Are you mad!?” One of Magnus’s Ratz Hubcap shouted as well before scanning the circle for his leader yet found Magnus missing. **_Frag it, he is on the scrap run isn’t he!?_**

“Isn’t that what we are fighting for?” Another slave cried.

“Maybe she is right, Overlord already has so much power and we are safe here.” One former royal pointed out with a shrug and some nodded at his words as others hissed.

“Frag that! We need the Matrix! We cannot kill the Prime, even if he is sparked.” Another protest.

“But do we really want that power used against us!?”

“That is why we are gonna rescue him!” Jazz snapped at whomever had spoken and he growled when he noticed it was a Gold caste slave. He may have not been able to see well but those shiny golden marks on the other bot’s shoulders glittered like a beacon. Many of the former slaves had removed their marks upon entering the Wilds but others still clung to the symbols, obviously regretting their choice of freedom and longing for their comfier lives as slaves… Or so Jazz thought.

He growled as he pointed at the slave with a shaking digit. “You might wanna go back to ya fluffy Pet berth slave, but the rest of us wanna be free of these bastards, not lick their pedes like some weak aft filth.”

Mirage groaned next to Soundwave, shaking his helm at Jazz’s brash words. “Jazz, calm down.” He implored the darker mech when Jazz spun on him.

“What the frag mech!? Are ya agreeing with this slag!?” He asked incredulously, angrily. “They are talking about killing ORION! Don’t that mean something to YA!?”

Mirage blushed a bit, his optics darkening as he nodded. “Of course it does but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about this calmly, Jazz. Freaking out isn’t going to help anything, nor is insulting our allies.”

Jazz’s servos fisted at his sides. “Ah' swear to frag, ya sound just like Prowl. All of ya that want to kill Orion does!” He snarled, scanning blindly around the group as he shook. “Ya’ll are standing here safe as frag and that is it _right_? We just gonna hide in a forest for the rest of our lives? Hide in a forest and kill the one mech that could lead us to a future where not only could we be free but all our comrades outside of this fragging hiding place could be too! BUT NO! No FORGET THEM! We are all fine but FRAG the rest of the world, is that what this IS!? IS IT, _COMRADES!?” _He screamed, his rage nearly boiling over, those around him opening their intakes to begin arguing once more as well when the Queen raised her servo to the air and everyone fell silent once more.

“Enough.” She said quietly, tilting her helm as she stared at Jazz curiously. “Honestly Rat, I am uncertain why you are arguing the point at all. What could you possibly do for your Prime in the state you are in, anyways?”

Jazz’s optics bulged at the femme’s words and his spark burned hotter. “What the_ fuck_ did you just _say_?” He hissed out, stepping deeper into the center of the circle.

The Queen sighed wearily. “You heard me Rat.” She answered, wiping some grit off of her shoulder before smiling at the raging mech. “You are blind, are you not? Who could you possibly help right now?”

“You BITCH!” Jazz roared, ripping the false mask off and setting his optics to their most sensitive setting as he glared at the femme. “Ah’ can see your pathetic aft right now insect! Let’s see what kind of damage Ah’ can do after ALL!?”

Airachnid shook her helm sadly. “Very well. Prove my point.” She said with a scoff and lifted her servo to the mech. “Come on then. Attack.” The femme instructed quietly as she lowered her form into a fighting stance. “But I assure you, it will not go well for you in the e…”

“Stop this!” Starscream cried out, running to the center of the circle and placing himself between the two bots.

Jazz grunted as he too lowered himself. “Get outta ma way Princey. This don’t concern you!”

Starscream scowled at the Rat. “Jazz, this is not helping Ori… Arrgh, Optimus in any way! None of this is! We… We Are NOT SAVAGES!” He argued yet gasped as the Queen chuckled at his words.

“Young one, you are in the Wilds now… Negotiations come in all forms.” Airachnid drawled with a shrug. “He clearly needs to be reminded of the reality we face, we all face, and stop placing his wants and needs above everyone else’s.”

“FUCK YOU!” Jazz snapped back. “Ah’ ain’t putting shit above others! You are putting your own damn agenda above ours Bug Queen! Look, look around you! The only reason any of us are here is for the revolution, one that Optimus sacrificed himself for and so far we ain’t done SHIT to help him!” The black and white mech growled before turning back to the Queen. “Maybe Optimus wouldn’t of got knocked up if we had done something more than just sat on our afts for the last month! EVER THINK OF THAT!? We ain’t done shit for him and honestly Ah’ don’t think you give a frag at all!”

“Jazz, please this isn’t helping.” Starscream pleaded with the mech, his own guilt for their lack of progress weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Airachnid laughed. “Done nothing? I understand you may be going blind mech but I had hoped even you could _see _reason. You are still alive, not only because of your Prime, but because _my ships_ and other royals that helped you escape Kaon.” She reminded him with her own snarl. “And thus far, even after all we have provided for you, healed you, fueled you, given you a safe place to recharge you rage at us, at _me _for offering up a very realistic issue?” She scoffed then, rising out of her fighting stance with a roll of her optics. “My people and I have given you and your people everything Jazz. We have healed you, fixed your mate’s wounded leg and given him a useful prosthetic for the other and that is just _you _personally. We have done these things much at the cost of my own citizens. Do not forget what you owe us mech because there are plenty of ways to remind you in less cordial manners.” She hissed at the end, her own purple optics blazing as she glared at him.

Jazz gritted his denta together so loudly it hurt. “We never asked for your help femme! We never asked to be brought here, to be persecuted by you flying freaks, to be pushed out of society and just used as slaves! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO SLAAAG FOR US THEN, and… And we DON’T NEED YA HELP NOW!”

Mirage swallowed hard before standing and bowing to Starscream and Airachnid and Soundwave immediately followed his mate’s actions. “Starscream, my Lady…” Mirage stared nervously. “I think Jazz is just worried. Obviously your words were a shock to many of us and… And we are afraid…”

Starscream shook his helm. “Mirage we are not going to kill Optimus.” He said with a gentle smile but it quickly faltered as Airachnid crossed her arms next to him.

“That has yet to be decided young one.” She said softly, if not grimly and Starscream felt his spark ache.

** _She can’t be serious. I understand making it clear just how dire things are right now and that is all I thought she was doing at first but if she… She can’t truly be considering killing Optimus!?_ **

** _Could she be?_ **

He turned to the femme, his red optics flickering as his thoughts and fears whirled. Would he be able to get through to her? Would he be able to stop any kind of attack on Optimus? Technically in the Wilds he, he had no power, he had no voice, at least with her people. Sure they had the refugees from the castle and many might listen to him, not the ones regretting the revolution, but those still willing to fight and Arcee and Ariel were out gathering more fighters by the day but even that was flawed.

He was still known as the Prince of Vos, fallen or not, and many times when he was introduced to the new recruits he was immediately feared or hated…

** _Soundwave said they would need a leader but how can I lead when I have a lifetime of prejudice to contend with and, and my Sire is the one that holds the Prime? Oh Megatron, I wish I had your help for this._ **

“Lady Airachnid…” He said heavily, his shoulders slumping as those around them argued. “We, we don’t even know if the sparkling is Overlord’s. Megatron himself said that it was his so, so are we going to kill Optimus when he might not only have the heir to the Primacy in him but _Megatron’s_ sparkling and not Overlord’s?”

Airachnid smiled sadly at the fallen Prince, her servo rising to his trembling shoulder before scanning over those gathered. “If there are no more interruptions let me tell you all the details we have learned thus far from our spies.”

Jazz growled from where he stood but quieted as Mirage made his way over to his friend and grasped his arm lightly. “Come on Jazz. Let us just hear this out ok?” Mirage asked, glancing at Soundwave for strength but the dark mech had his scarred faceplates turned away from him. **_You look so angry love…_**

It looked like Soundwave was glaring at Airachnid, almost as darkly as Jazz had been which seemed odd to the blue mech even if he appreciated that they were on the same side for the issue. Optimus wasn’t really a friend of Soundwave’s and, as the lithe mech was a flight frame, having the Prime live seemed of little consequence to his way of life but if Optimus died…

**_So would Megatron. _**Mirage thought, his helm turning to the ruins behind them as he considered the basement the King rested in. Megatron was already so weak as it was so his chances of survival were less than optimal but killing Optimus would destroy him, most certainly.

Mirage frowned as he unconsciously rubbed his chest plates, his memory of the pain he felt when his and Soundwave’s bond broke echoing within his spark chamber and he shivered at the sensation.

“Love?”

Mirage jolted as Soundwave’s voice called to him, and he smiled up as those wondrous violet optics peered down at him worriedly. “S-Sorry. Just worried.” He said as he slowly led the now exhausted Jazz back to his seat.

Soundwave nodded silently, his optics going from his mate, to Starscream, and then the Queen. He was pleased the mech Jazz had been stopped before he needed to intervene, something Mirage had asked him to do were the mech ever to get too out of control these days but... He couldn’t say that he would have enjoyed the act.

He agreed with Jazz’s rage, felt something akin to it within his own spark and his growing distrust of the Queen just flared all the hotter after what she had said.

He knew little of the femme and in many ways was grateful for her help but he had lived with royals for too long and knew no kindness from any leader came without a cost. Considering how much they all owed this femme he could only imagine what their payment would be when it came time to pay the gift forwards...

_ **They always want something...** _

Slowly he moved next to his love catching Starscream’s optics as he sat down next to both Jazz and Mirage and the Prince’s ruby orbs flickered at him with a knowing look before he turned away.

It was clear Starscrean was furious as well but for now chose to remain silent until all information was gathered.

Soundwave opted to do the same yet made sure to glance around as the group settled once more. He wanted to watch everyone that was here, gauge how eager they were to dispose of the Prime and consequently, King Megatron.

**_I will not let them kill him or you Megatron I swear. _**He thought bitterly, his servo going out and wrapping around Mirage’s small one unconsciously. There was so much he wanted to protect these days, so much he wanted to fight for, would fight for.

No matter how much he and his family had enjoyed the month of peace it came with constant reminders that there was no permanency in it.

_ **Everything is fleeting...** _

Between the jets overhead or the refugees still pouring in from the efforts of the Drifters, it was clear that even though they sat here in relative peace and quiet the world outside the glowing stones and beautiful crystal trees was still in chaos.

The only way he could know for certain that his friends and family would be safe was to destroy the System that ruled them and to do that they needed an army, and a Prime.

Airachnid glared at Jazz one more time before clearing her vocalizer and stepping into the center of the circle. “This is what we know…” She started, meeting many bot’s optics as she turned. “Optimus Prime is indeed sparked. There is no, NO indication or proof of the sparkling being Megatron’s beyond his words and as his spark is so weak no medic has been able to find a sparkling bond within his chamber. Along with that lack of proof there seems to be an ample amount of it coming from Vos. Everyone knows Optimus is sparked there and Overlord brags about it consistently, this is what we have to contend with while discussing further plans.” She said evenly and the group murmured around her but at least no arguments broke out again.

Starscream frowned and his processor reeled with possibilities. “But that does not prove much on Overlord’s part either. He is a master at manipulation. If the sparkling was not his there would be no way that he would reveal that truth.”

“But why keep it then?” One of the royals asked. “Why keep it if it was Megatron’s? Why not just destroy it and create a new one with his bloodline?”

Airachnid nodded. “Something I have been considering as well.” She murmured with a scowl towards Jazz. “Though I bring up this heavy topic, I have no desire to kill Optimus, Jazz. I would very much like to believe there is still hope BUT, that being said, let us say it was Megatron’s… Would that truly change the desperate situation we find ourselves in?”

Starscream grimaced as he realized the truth of her words. Yes, even if the sparkling was Megatron’s did that mean his Sire wouldn’t raise it as his own, for his own plans?

Sadly he knew the answer to that.

“What of your operatives in Vos? Can any get close enough to the Prime to contact him?”

Starscream looked up as a deep voice filled the glade and frowned when he saw Darksteel walk out from the ruins.

**_Late as always…_** He thought angrily, his arms crossing over his chest as the hulking predacon shambled forwards.

Unlike his brother Skylynx, Darksteel was far less friendly to any new bots that came to the Wilds. He saw them as trespassers and defilers of the sanctity of the forest. Starscream really couldn’t blame the mech but his disgust had brought on many fights with the rebels and rightful citizens of the Wilds.

In Starscream’s opinion they had enough to deal with as it was and the last thing they needed was this massive/ always fuming mech to be a part of any of their plans but again he found himself shunned into silence over the matter.

Darksteel was one of Airachnid’s most loyal followers and he pushed his way into business regardless if he should be there or not.

**_At least he always seems interested in saving Optimus, probably to get us all out of his territory but I will take blunt hatred over veiled kinship. _**Starscream mused and it was true, luckily. Darksteel was a monster but he had never lost focus on getting these infiltrators out of his lands… **_Hmmm, maybe he is just the key we need here?_**

Airachnid sighed as she turned to the giant beast. “I have some that are poised to get close but with Optimus being held in very secluded quarters none have been able to get a chance to see him since the first parade.” She answered and everyone in the circle groaned at her words…

They had all heard of the long walk Optimus had had to take once he arrived in Vos.

“But there is hope.” The Queen added with a smile. “We have heard rumors that the King is leaving soon, a summit of sorts, with the other leaders of Cybertron and in that time he will be leaving Optimus in Vos… Or so it is rumored.”

Jazz stood immediately. “Then there ya go!” He exclaimed with a wave of his servos. “Let’s get in there and snag him once the King is gone!”

Some of the group agreed with the mech but it was Starscream that shook his helm. “Overlord isn’t stupid Jazz. Do you really think he is going to leave Optimus and somehow that will make things easier to free him?” He said quietly, hating how the other mech glared at him for ruining his hope but he wasn’t about to let these mechs get ahead of themselves.

He vented out, rubbing the back of his neck as he addressed the group. “I know my Sire better than anyone and even I failed when it came to Kaon.” He muttered, his optics dimming as that familiar pain ripped through his spark. “I underestimated how important holding the Primacy was to him and we all paid for it.”

“Many failed.” Soundwave added with a glance at the fallen Prince and Starscream huffed at the remark.

“Either way, if he is leaving Vos he will have Optimus more guarded than ever, I assure you of that. It, it would be suicide to attempt a rescue then.”

Jazz lifted his arms in defeat. “Then where the frag is the hope in all this?” He asked mournfully as he slumped back down on his boulder.

Airachnid sighed. “Well, some of our operatives are placed in situations that could access the Prime through, unconventional manners.” She said suggestively, but many of those gathered just stared back at her in confusion until Mirage gasped.

“Oh! If the King is gone, where will Optimus get the transflu…” He stopped himself as many flinched at the mention their Prime needing to be raped, basically, and he smiled apologetically. “I mean, someone would need to provide him and the sparkling attention in the King’s absence.”

“Exactly.” Airachnid answered with a nod. “If Overlord is gone someone needs to take his place with interfacing with the Prime.” She said, rolling her optics as the Ratz in the circle squirmed uncomfortably. “It is a fact bots, you need to realize that.”

Starscream nodded, as much as it hurt to understand what was happening to Optimus on a daily basis, to hear it was… **_Stop this! Dwelling on what is happening to him will not help you free him of it! Optimus is strong, he has been through many trials he… He can make it. He can…_**

“So you have someone in place that could potentially get chosen for such a job?” He asked, pushing past his haunted thoughts and the Queen nodded curtly back.

“Yes, a few but contact will only happen if they are chosen by the King.”

“After contact is made, what then?” Soundwave asked suddenly and everyone turned to him.

Airachnid shrugged. “Well, that is what we are discussing right now.” She said simply. “We may have a chance, one chance to contact the Prime but what we do with that chance needs to be decided now. Do we send our operative in to kill the Prime OR do when send them in to help save him and give us more information?”

“Save him.” Starscream whispered, his spark tight in his chassis as he looked up at the Queen pleadingly. “If, if we got a location, if we understood where he is health wise, if we had more information then by the time the summit finishes we could have a plan to get Optimus out of there!”

“PIT YEAH!” Jazz exclaimed. “Princey is right! If this is the only chance to get a face to face with Orion we gotta take it! We gotta give him hope, we gotta let him know we ain’t given up!”

Mirage nodded. “I agree! I, I could sneak in! I, I would just need a location and… And Starscream knows Vos well! Someone could fly me up, I find a key code… It could be easy as that!”

The Prince nodded, the tension in his spark easing as hope replaced the panic that had been filling it. “Please my Lady. We can do this, perhaps with a small covert team? We just need information!”

Airachnid scanned over the group, noting how some royals and slaves also offered their support, despite their fears. “And if another Kaon happens, if you fail and we miss the opportunity to take the power of the Matrix away from Overlord?” She asked evenly, her optics blazing into Starscream’s.

He looked at his pedes. “If we don’t try to challenge this world, this system, nothing will change Queen Arachnid.”

“Yes but if you fail it may become so much worse.” She retorted and he nodded.

“Yes, it may.” He admitted, the truth of those words scorching through his spark.

The queen vented out and walked towards the Prince before placing her servo on his shoulder gently. “If it gets worse my people will suffer for it as well, I love my people Starscream… I must consider their prosperity as well.”

Jazz scoffed but remained silent otherwise yet it was Soundwave that stood then and faced the Queen. “Queen Arachnid has hidden as world burns. Inaction has strengthened system as much as any rebellion.” He said stiffly, his voice dark and filled with contempt. “Results of inaction before optics and yet you blame us.”

Starscream gaped at the mech. It was still strange to hear Soundwave speak so eloquently, even if he struggled with it at times, but it seemed whenever the usually quiet mech did choose to say what was on his processor, his words were never wasteful or unimpressive. When he spoke it was almost like the wind itself quieted to hear his wisdom.

“You have something to say, Soundwave?” She asked quietly as her optics burned and Soundwave met her glare straight on.

“If Queen considered civilians she would have fought long before now. The System, the darkness in the world _has_ been growing and you are now faced with no longer having the option of ignoring the rest of the world. Your cowardice brought these events on as much as any failed mission from rebels.”

A hush came over those watching, all of them mystified by the normally silent mech’s speech.

Soundwave lifted his servo, pointing a black digit at the queen as his scarred/ marked faceplates darkened. “This can either be a beginning or an end for many, long before Optimus or Megatron found one another. We are not simple in this consideration but you have been in yours _Queen. _The real question is, will you remain in hiding or finally join the fight?”

Everyone was silent, either in shock or awe at Soundwave’s words but the Queen chuckled quietly. 

“Very well, chance it is then.” She said before spinning on her heal and leaving the circle, a growling Darksteel following but for most gathered they vented a sigh of relief.

Starscream looked to Soundwave and bowed slightly. “Th-thank you.” He murmured, static breaking through his words but the dark mech just looked at Mirage.

“Soundwave knows… I know royals. Royals always have agendas beyond those they lead.” He said as his servo cupped his lover’s chin and the smaller mech smiled up at him lovingly. “Soundwave protect… I will protect those I love, until the end.”

Starscream smiled as Mirage blushed and the two mechs shared a gentle kiss. **_He is right, terribly so. Royals only plan for themselves, Wilds or Kingdoms, it does not matter. _**

He set his sights on the retreating Queen, his own wariness concerning the femme growing after her proposal today. **_Optimus/ Megatron they are_****_ nothing to her, or it seems so… Just a pieces, we are all pieces in a game… My Sire taught me that._**

He vented out as the group began to disperse, many talking in hushed voices over what was to come when suddenly a cry came from the ruins behind them…

“Help! Megatron! Something, something is WRONG!”

Starscream frowned at the cry, his audials tuning in closer to recognize Ratchet was the one that was yelling…

Soundwave turned to the frantic medic in a moment. “Megatron ill!?” He asked, Mirage, Jazz, Hubcap, and Starscream forming a small group around the medic but Ratchet shook his helm.

“I, I don’t know but… But he just began screaming…” Ratchet gasped through panting vents, his optics finding Starscream’s and a sad, broken look came across his faceplates. “I, I think it is because of Orion err I mean… Optimus, Optimus is in agony and Megatron he… He is suffering for it, badly... I, I don't know what is wrong but I am afraid he won't last the night because of it.”


	9. Desperate Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part yaaay! So this is the second chapter I have posted in two days, just to not confuse people, and it involves Optimus... Poor, poor bastard, and why Megatron is suffering...  
Yay! Ok, Sorry for errors and I hope you enjoy!

(Just after Trocar left the dungeons.)

Optimus vented out slowly, his optics wide in his darkness, his frame shaking and optics numbly staring at the door that just moments before had been open, that had given him the light, and now it was gone.

Gone.

** _Light g-gone._ **

Always gone.

** _Everything gone._ **

It always left him.

** _Everything leaves, Ironhide, family, Starscream, Mega…_ **

** _Megatron._ **

** _All of it gone…_ **

** _Gone… Gone, gone, gone, Gone, GoNE, gONE, GONE, GONE, GOOOOONE!_ **

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” A scream ripped from his vocalizer, one he didn’t recognize, one that sounded too obscure, too broken, to savage to be his but there it was all the same.

** _I hate this! I HAAAATE THEM! ALL OF THEM! I AM NOT JUST A SLAAAVE!_ **

“AAAAGHHHHH!” His ragged yell continued as he began to jerk wildly in his chains his shoulders screaming as he flailed but the pain just added to the fury, the_ madness_ that he felt.

He had done it again! He had been weak in front of one of them, in front of one of his destroyers and he DISPISED HIMESELF for doing so!

** _I promised myself! I SWORE I WOULDN’T BE WEAK! ARRRRRGH!_ **

“AAAAAAAGH! I HAGE OOOOUUU! I HAAAAGE ALLLLLL OF OOOOOOOU!” He cried, his jaw aching, throat burning as he twisted and shook but as always his shackles held him tight.

**_Why!? Why can’t I be stronger! WHY AM I SO WEEEEAK!? I HATE ME! I HAAAAATE MEEEE! _**Tears poured down his heated faceplates, slipping under the terrible mask so that he could taste their bitter flavor, taste his sorrow and swallow it like the FILTH he WAS!

“UUUUUUGH! UUUUUUUUAAAAGH!” He constricted his arm cabling, his quaking arms lifting his frame up as high as the chained ball on his ankle would allow before his strength gave out and he bellowed as his arms went slack, his weight falling back on his ruined shoulder joints as he screamed.

White light filled his vision as agony tore through him, he could hear the cracking of plates, some wires snapping somewhere along his limbs and the pain… Every pulse of pain crackled from his shoulders to his helm, his back struts, all of it causing his tanks to bubble and he fought for vents to keep from vomiting.

The last thing he wanted was to purge into the mask that covered his intake. Yes, it had a hole in the front but it was so small he was sure the liquid wouldn’t be able to spill out in enough time before it clogged in his throat.

That is what he had come to, that is what his life had come to; making sure he didn’t drown in his own vomit.

** _HELLLLP MEEEE! PLEAAAASE! OHHHH GODS! Ohhhh… Ohhh please…_ **

The pain blessedly began to recede and with it his energy to fight. Slowly he calmed, his frame swinging slightly from his earlier useless raging and all he could do was moan and swing, swing to the music of chains. **_Music… Sick, t-twisted m-music… My m-melody, my ballad…_**

He lifted his helm after a moment, the back of the collar digging into the back of his neck as more coolant dripped from his optics and he stared up at the dark celling, despair consuming what little anger he had left.

How many times would he rage about what was being done to him? How much longer would he still see this all as wrong? Would there ever be a day where he awoke and… And was just alright with all of this?

Primus, he prayed not but…

But…

** _No! NO! You need to remember! Remember this is wrong! This i-isn’t right! You were worth more once! You were! _ **

** _You are?_ **

** _Am I? I used to be so certain but now…_ **

As another sob escaped him a small flutter came from his chest and he knew his sparkling was trying to soothe him but… But it just made him feel all the more guilty.

** _V-vent… Vent… D-Don’t break. Be strong for the s-sparkling. Think of the s-sparkling. Don’t… Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break… Ohhh gods…_ **

** _I a-am…_ **

** _I’m b-breaking._ **

** _Breaking… B-Break…_ **

“Uhhh, huuuuh… Huuuuuuughhhh! Ease… E-eeeeassse! Elllt, elllt eeee…” He begged for help in the darkness, begged to anything that would listen but again, only the echoes of his cries answered, that and the worried flutter of his child.

Would he be locked away forever? Why? What for? His love was dead, his remaining family safe, for now, but if they came to find him they would only be putting themselves in harm’s way…

Would it just be better if he and his sparkling, d-died?

Simple words that carried a weight he didn’t know was possible and he slumped in his chains as they festered in his spark and processor.

It would be better wouldn’t it?

It would be better if he died, if the sparkling died but… But could he do that to his child?

His helm fell, his spark slow in its pulses as his despair grew. **_They, they are better off without me, aren’t they? They are, they are hidden, safe… What is one Prime and his sparkling compared to so many that may suffer for our life?_**

Tears fell from his optics as he raised his helm to the ceiling, his sobs reverberating off the walls adding to the jingle of chains, the melody of his destruction and possibly, his child’s.

** _H-Help? Someone help me… P-please?_ **

His spark fluttered and he grew weaker.

** _I can’t lose my child…_ **

……………………..

Breems passed and by the end of the meeting King was in a far better mood. When he looked around the council table now he no longer found vacant stares but desperate ones, bots that scurried to take notes and consume any of the given information they could so that then they could return to their homes and spread it to their loved ones, and their loved ones loved ones, and their loved ones friends...

He had found the bait to lure his followers in with and his adversaries. If they did not stop the chance of a rebellion they could be the slaves, slaves to the very bots they had abused and tortured for vorns and that thought terrified them. It was perfect and in his mind, about time they truly realized the severity of the crisis they were headed towards.

When all was settled he even found himself smiling, certain that change would come but all was not perfect, not really, not until he dealt with his beast, a mech that had lost everything but still defied him. He felt he would never be a true victor until Optimus submitted to him and now, now was the time to make that happen.

If he did not break Optimus how could he expect the others to follow him, how could he hope to secure their support?

He needed to break this mech.

The King grunted as he left the council room, his earlier pride diminishing as he set his sights on his next, far more challenging goal. He had failed with capturing or taming Magnus but that mech was much older when he received the Matrix, older and born in a time when grounders still held power. It had made him stronger, but Optimus…

Optimus had been nothing but a youthful Rat before entering Megatron’s kingdom. He had been nothing but a youngling named Orion, a mech that was brave yes, but inexperienced. In many ways what happened to him in Kaon illustrated these weaknesses but also, frighteningly so, illustrated his inherent and unconscious strength. Even as broken and alone as he should have been the unrealized Prime had shown his ability to gather masses behind him and he had done so without even knowing who or what he truly was…

That was telling.

That made him dangerous.

In Kaon Optimus, or Orion, had been a slave but still, against all odds, he had rallied half the Kingdom behind him, Megatron behind him, the once respected Drifter leader Silverbolt behind him, and…

** _And my own heir._ **

Overlord understood what it took to inspire mechs, perhaps on an opposite scope as Optimus, but that did not lessen the achievement in any way. Frag, if anything, the way Optimus united so many broken sparks together was awe inspiring…

And terrifying.

** _He holds such natural power, even before he held the Matrix. I must never forget that, no matter how meek and broken he may appear now. Trocar feels bad for him but I have seen what he can inspire, even if Optimus himself cannot. I must use his ignorance, his youth to my advantage._ **

He feared that should Optimus, should his Beast ever realize the strength he actually possessed their war would end before it started. If the youth ever recognized the power he commanded already naturally, Overlord wondered who would truly be the Master and who the slave.

** _I must control him before he controls me!_ **

He would control this beast, this God or, or he would die trying.

The King walked stiffly through the castle, making his way down to the dungeons with a pensive, dangerous expression on his faceplates. As important as he knew tonight might be he was less than enthused about his visit.

All day he had had the medic’s words rolling through his processor, all day he had argued that it wasn’t _his_ fault Optimus was falling apart and he almost believed it too.

Almost.

** _Arrrgh! I am NOT to blame! Does he not realize what he could have if he just stopped fighting me!? If he just accepted what he was? He would be the most envied slave in all the world if ONLY he would SUBMIT!_ **

Trocar had tried to reach him all through the meeting, the mech’s irritating pings haunting the King until he just blocked the mech’s transmission feed.

Perhaps it was a foolish thing to do, perhaps it was juvenile, but until Overlord had his time with Optimus tonight he would keep his opinion on the medic’s suggestion to himself.

** _I will talk with my disobedient beast. Talk with him and give him one last chance to choose what fate held for him but, but if he refuses me, never again._ **

** _Never AGAIN!_ **

Slaves scattered as he walked the lower halls of his castle, all of them pressing themselves against the walls and bowing reverently as he passed. Unlike his beast_ these_ slaves knew their place, knew not to get in their Master’s way, and Overlord felt his chest bloat with pride over the control he held over them all.

They knew he was in charge and they knew where he was headed as he took this path constantly now, a path he chose specifically because it went through the slave’s quarters. He wanted them to watch his journey, a journey that would end with him striding up to their fabled hero, forcing him to bend to him, to submit to him, and then get back to ruling his Kingdom as if the mech below meant nothing more than a piece of grit stuck inside his pede.

He enjoyed this image he was portraying, this picture of control, of absolute power and he made sure to display his greatness when it came to overcoming Optimus eagerly. He wanted them to all recognize how helpless they were, that they had no power, that they never would, and even the strongest of their pitiful race fell before him, and it worked.

Though he kept his optics straight ahead, never looking at any of them, for they were beneath him, he could feel their terrified optics on him the whole way. They feared him, they had always feared him but with the uprising in Kaon he felt the need to instill that fear deeper, to instill an understanding of how little they mattered, and ensure their continued subjugation.

He would not allow what happened in Kaon to happen in Vos.

** _I control this world. I control it and they will all see how they need me, how everything needs me for I am the sword of justice. I am the weapon the System needs right now, even if my fellow flight frames don’t want to believe it. I will show them that without me everything will crumble, without the System everything will crumble!_ **

** _And I will show HIM that as well._ **

He walked down another set of stairs, the lights darker here as he neared the prison. In his opinion prisoners, usurpers needed no light. It was a gift, light was a gift he that he alone could give them and, much like his beast, the darkness was one thing that seemed to break many far quicker than any physical torture.

** _Nightmares bloom in darkness._ **

His heavy steps echoed in the long hall he entered after the stairs and he wrinkled his faceplates as the scent of old energon filled his olfactory sensors, old energon and rusted metal. He would be lying if he said the scent didn’t bother him.

It was the smell of dying mechs, mechs that had either been tortured or were torturing themselves, a common practice, and the rusted metal was both organic in nature as well as manufactured steel. Bars, chains, walls, everything that held those that went against him, it was a proper prison but he needed to go deeper to find his prize.

There were three levels to his dungeons.

One was a normal setting, as dungeons went, and held hundreds of cells. Not so many were filled these days but during the Great War they had been filled to the point of overcrowding and, if he got his way, after the Second Cleansing, they would be filled once more.

The second section of his prison was a little lower, a little deeper and only had five cages there. This was where he kept extra special cases, ones that deserved no light as it was not bars that adorned the front of their cells but heavy metal doors. His beast was the only one in that hall at the moment and it was a choice he had purposely made.

He wanted Optimus to feel alone, wanted him to recognize the only thing he had in life was _him_ now and so far the lesson did seem to be working but it was flawed, obviously.

** _Might be working a little too well._ **

Finally there was the third section; a place where he placed his most disruptive, most dangerous prisoners and though it held three chambers it only had one occupant at the moment, his dragon.

If Optimus was defiant, his other great beast took the word to an entirely different level. Time after time he had tried to tame the creature but it was wickedly intelligent, amazingly powerful, and Overlord delighted in its fury.

Beyond the Prime, the capture of the dragon had been one of his finest achievements in life and he would be damned if he gave up on the monster before taming it so, against many others advice and wishes, he kept it within his strongest level of the dungeon.

He would break the creature one day, it was already getting weaker in its defiance but first, he had another beast to break…

Break before it broke him.

Unlike the dragon Overlord’s concern over Optimus was much more complex. Not only was Optimus a sentient being but one that was a Prime, one that held the future of Cybertron in his chest both because of the Matrix but also because of the sparkling that was growing there.

Optimus had to be broken but he needed to be careful not to shatter the young mech.

It was a delicate situation.

Finally he made it to his beast’s door, the long hall outside of the cell bright but empty, he needed no guards here. Optimus was so restrained that it would take a miracle for him to get out of his bindings and the King was confident, perhaps a little too confident, in the mech’s broken spirit to think he would even try to escape now.

**_Besides, where would he go? Would he jump from the platform we are on? _**The King thought with a small chuckle, his memory files pulling up the Prime’s terrified faceplates when he had held the young mech over the edge of his Castle’s foundation and when the mech had clung to him after he pulled him to safety…

Warmth bloomed in his chassis at the memory, his frame thrumming with pleasure when he recalled how desperate the mech had looked, how he held to Overlord like he was the only thing in the world that could save him.

In that moment he was both the Prime’s Master and Savior…

He wanted that feeling again.

He wanted to be his beast’s _everything_ because, in reality, he was. No matter how much Optimus fought him, no matter how much the smaller mech tried to deny it, without Overlord he would be nothing, nothing but a rotting lonely shell.

Now came the task of explaining that to the fool.

He set his faceplates as his servo wrapped around the door knob, typing in the right code and waiting for the beep before pushing it open and, there he was.

Optimus was evidently finding some recharge as he didn’t react when Overlord opened the door and the King scoffed at Trocar’s earlier assessment. **_He rests just fine. Look at him, sleeping like a sparkling after a hard day at play._**

He shook his helm as he stepped inside, leaving the door open behind him, a small gift of light for a mech that begged for it so often. It was a weak gesture but he figured he could be a little kind, for now at least.

**_We will see how kind I am after tonight. _**He thought bitterly, his steps softer as he approached Optimus’s hanging form and that was when he realized, he had never entered when the smaller mech was recharging.

Normally when he came for his nightly visits he would find the mech ready and alert, his frame stiff, optics wide and blinking away tears because of the light or sorrow, it didn’t matter to him, until they turned to look at the King and they would harden…

They always hardened when it came to the King.

** _Ungrateful bastard. Why does he not see what I do for him? What he could have?_ **

His denta clenched a bit as his optics roamed over the frame before him and he frowned as he spotted the cracks in the mech’s plating, noticed how dim his colors were comparably when he first became a Prime.

Perhaps he was sicker than Overlord realized?

“It is your own fault, beast.” The King whispered, one of his servos lifting before gently trailing its digits over one of the larger cracks that resided on Optimus’s torso.

The smaller mech whimpered at the touch, his helm lolling to the side a bit and Overlord vented out as he observed the dark bruise the collar was leaving on the mech’s throat cabling. There were other collars he could have placed on his beast, some that were smaller and more comfortable but until Optimus submitted to him he would receive no such luxuries.

“You are making all of this more difficult for yourself, Optimus. You could have everything, want for nothing but you chose _this_. This agony, over me. Am I _so terrible_?” His voice dripped with contempt by the end, his spark aching with resentment but still Optimus hung in silence, ignorant to the pain he was causing his Master and he, he didn’t even have to say a word to inflict it.

** _How do you control me so beast? How is it possible, even in your weakest moments, that I feel your fire, your scorn, your loathing?_ **

His other servo fisted at his side, it needed to otherwise he was afraid he might beat the mech senseless… It was a mistake he was making far too often these days and the truly maddening thing about his lack of control was Optimus didn’t even realize the power he held over the King. He didn’t know why he was beaten, he didn’t understand Overlord’s savage outbursts and just looked at him with those wide, sad optics at the end and it was then Overlord fell apart.

All he could see was his lost love, his true mate looking out at him then and suddenly it wasn’t the wretched slave of a Prime he was beating, but her.

He would rush to Optimus after, cooing at him like some pathetic lover that had done wrong and he promised to never do it again, never allow himself to fall like that again but, he did. He did over and over and even now his twisted connection to this mech tore him in halves, one side wanting to destroy the filthy grounder the other wanting to unshackle him and hold him close as he wiped at tears…

Why did he see_ her_ in HIM!?

**_ARRRRGH DAMNIT! Just do what you came here for and be done with it! _**He chastised himself, hating how long his digits lingered on the other mech’s form as the other servo clenched tightly into a hardly controlled fist.

Would he always war with himself over this mech, this slave…

His slave.

No matter what Optimus thought.

A deep rumble began in his chassis, perhaps unconsciously as his servo roamed over the smaller mech and he contemplated having the conversation right away or taking his pleasure first.

**_I want him, too much so… He holds too much power. _**A growl escaped him as his servos traveled lower, his digits skimming along the smaller mech’s thin waist, rolling over his soft but powerful hip joints.

**_Gods… Beast, my beeeast…_**

He wanted him badly, so very badly but, he had a job to do first.

“Wake up beast!” He said loudly, not quite yelling but loud enough in the oppressive silence that before the words began to echo Optimus jerked, his frame arching into Overlord’s lingering servo as he vented in terror.

Overlord smiled, splaying his digits out as he soothingly rubbed his beast’s abdominal plating, the same plating that would soon no longer be flat but round, heavy with his sparkling, with his destiny and the thought of it made his spike twitch.

Optimus shook in his chains, the loud words ripping him from a terrible nightmare he had been having, one where he had been watching himself decay in the same chains that now jingled over his helm. He had been screaming, screaming for someone to find him, for someone to free him but no one had come and so he rotted, rotted slowly and wept as his limbs fell off one by one each falling with ripping wet sounds, the thud of each rotted limb falling around him still echoing in his helm…

“Beast.”

The young Prime jerked once more, his Mast… Nooo, Overlord’s voice helping pull him from those terrifying images and he peered at the King in confusion.

Why didn’t he hear his approach or the door…

** _D-Door! Light! LIGHT!_ **

Overlord silently observed as Optimus’s helm snapped up and just for the barest of moments he saw life enter the mech’s normally dim optics as he stared at the lighted hall beyond the door.

In so many ways he wished Optimus would look at him like that.

“Beast, I have something to say.” The King grated out irritably and was pleased as Optimus turned his helm back to him but the joy was short lived as that darkness came to the other mech’s optics and that familiar scorn took its place.

**_They always harden when they see me… _**The King snorted in disgust, telling himself he didn’t care how he was looked at before continuing. “I am giving you a chance slave, your last chance, to choose to submit to me and come with me to the surface.”

It was hard to tell the Prime’s expression because of the keeper that covered the lower portion of his face but the King felt hope enter his spark as the mech’s optics flickered a bit. Maybe he had finally gotten through to the mech?

He continued, making sure not to squander the consideration he saw in Optimus’s optics.

“You are not doing well down here, that much should be obvious, even to you.” Overlord said, lightly tracing some of the cracks that lined Optimus’s shoulder plating. “You beg me for light and you would have it, you would be able to sleep in relative comfort, maybe walk around the castle now and then? I… I am offering you this one last time Optimus. You could have all you need and all you would need to do is accept what you are, accept me, and be my slave.”

More doubt flickered in the smaller bot’s optics, his optical ridge lowering as he turned his helm away and Overlord frowned.

Was he losing him?

“I… I am NOT going to offer this again Optimus so think wisely on your choice. You are ill and getting worse and could very easily die if you remain down here! Perhaps you are more than willing to let yourself suffer for your pride but, as you do so, you are also putting an innocent at risk! Have you thought about that?” Overlord growled, his voice growing louder as his desperation bloomed.

If Optimus refused him, would he let the mech die? Would he let the sparkling die? Was Overlord’s pride also placing everything he had worked for at risk?

** _NO DAMNIT! He is a slave! He is MY SLAVE! I cannot allow him to defy me like this! If I cannot have him, if I cannot have the Primacy then… THEN LET IT DIE WITH HIM! _ **

** _Hmm…_ **

He had never realized how desperately he wanted this control, this type of power over a mech that was supposed to be equally powerful, if not more so, and suddenly he felt what he thought was true. If he could not have Optimus or the Matrix’s power,_ no one would_.

“You die, the sparkling dies, and the Primacy will fall with it Optimus.” The King said after a time, his blazing optics watching every move the younger mech made as he spoke and he was overjoyed when Optimus turned back to him and he found horror in the mech’s optics.

“Ohh yes, Optimus. If you think you are being noble by giving up our sparkling and your life I... I want you to truly consider what will die with you.” Overlord said darkly, his servo lifting and gently wiping at a tear that fell from the youth’s wide optics. “Are you prepared to not only murder your own child but obliterate any hope your race may have for a better future by taking away the one thing that has kept them fighting for vorns?”

Optimus was twitching now, his tears falling readily he stared into Overlord’s smug expression. **_N-No.. No he is trying to get, get into your helm! That, that is all! S-Sparkling safe! I… I am not murdering it! I would n-never… I… Oh gods… Am I?_**

The fact that Optimus hadn’t turned away and that his shaking increased to where the chains jingled constantly sat well with the King and he decided to be merciful for a moment. His optics softened, his faceplates falling to a pitying look and he gently smiled at the terrified youth.

“So tell me Optimus. What is your choice? Is your Pride worth so much loss? Am I so terrible?” He stepped closer reveling in the Carrier scent he caught from the smaller mech that, and the fear underneath it.

He brought his helm to Optimus’s their optics inches apart and if it weren’t for the wretched mask he wasn’t sure he would have been able to stop himself from kissing the beauty of a mech. “You have only seen my darkness Optimus.” He whispered, his optics flickering a bit as heat and damning need filled his lower chassis. “Darkness much like the kind that frightens you now but, but I have such light in me. I can _give_ you your light back. I can give you so very much.”

Optimus keened as the King pressed his servo against his abdomen but the touch wasn’t a cruel one, it was one of those that always seemed to confuse him more and he felt frightened by how soft it was.

Overlord smiled at his fear, his submissive whine and the servo began rubbing circles across his battered plating. “You may be my slave but you are also the Carrier to my sparkling Optimus. I have no desire to keep you in the dark but you have forced my servo thus far. I want to take you to where the suns shine, I will give you that pleasure and so many others…” He murmured huskily his servo slowly working lower and he grinned as indecision fleeted through his beast’s optics.

He was so close to getting what he wanted.

“Uhhh…” A small moan was pulled from the Prime as Overlord’s servo dipped between the mech’s thighs and the King groaned as he found the panel slick. Slick and he didn’t even need to drug him!

Sure any Carrying bot was more susceptible to becoming aroused, it was basic programming, but so far Optimus had seemed to bypass the needs altogether when it came to Overlord. Thus far he had only ever shown interest when he was drugged half out of his processor so maybe… Maybe he was making progress and it wasn’t just programming?

“Give in to me slave, give me what I need and I will change everything for you. You won’t be alone anymore.” Overlord told his beast, his words kinder than he was used to but he was feeling generous after finding the mech wet for him, kinder and less controlled. His vents were growing more rapid as he moved ever closer, his servo pressing harder against the heated panels beneath it, he wanted this mech.

Optimus half sobbed, half moaned at the mention of not being alone, it was something he had struggled with since the castle and to imagine being anything else was so alluring it hurt, in fact, everything the King had said so far hurt and made him doubtful but…

** _But… _ **

**_B-But at what c-cost? _**He couldn’t help but wonder, happy that even in his lowest moment he still held some sense to question and that small realization helped him feel a little stronger.

He raised his wet optics, pushing the fear out of them as he stared into Overlord’s, he needed to decide.

Either submit to Overlord, be his Pet and allow the mech to use him and their sparkling to annihilate his race for vorns to come WITH the Power of the Matrix or…

Or remain in his Hellish cell, possibly fall sick, possibly be responsible for the death of his child and the end of the Primacy because this was the last defiant act he could do for his people?

Sure there were other outcomes twisted in the chains that those dark destinies held for him but at the core, those were the choices he had. Two wretched choices.

**/M-My people d-deserve t-to be free./ **He sent the King over their merge, his spark aching as he wondered if Overlord knew what kind of answer that was, he wasn’t even sure he knew but, he knew it to be true…

And evidently not what Overlord wanted to hear.

The King’s servo stopped caressing between his legs, his optics narrowing dangerously as their light grew brighter and Optimus whimpered as he braced for what was sure to come.

“Your kind deserves to be free, _beast_?” Overlord hissed, spittle coming from his dermas as his rage peaked to a point he hadn’t felt in a very long time. “That is your answer? _That?_”

**/P-Please?/ **Optimus begged, his terror overwhelming him as the King became more furious but it wasn’t his life he worried for but his sparkling’s and he hated how foolishly he had just placed it into harm’s way, again.

** _What have I done!? I can’t, CAN’T lose this sparkling! I am not trying to hurt it or myself! I didn’t mean to get sick! I… I am trying! Just trying not to break… To help b-bots… I… I don’t know what to DO!_ **

The King’s helm lowered as Optimus frantically thought of a way to back pedal, to make things sound better, to make it all better for both of them!

** /Overlord, I… I will be with you. I will stay with you if you would just free my people? Give them equal rights. You said yourself that flight-frames are too reliant on us! Please, please can we not live as equals? Do we not do more than most of you anyways? We… WE ARE LIVING BEINGS!/**

Maybe it was Optimus’s fear, his desperation even that had him rambling like this to a King he knew hated his kind but for the first time since being taken by Overlord he tried to plead his case with the mech. It was foolish, it was desperate but maybe if he gave him a chance to be more than the villainous monster so many considered him to be then...

**/I won’t leave your side Overlord, I swear! You could be the start of a new world on Cybertron! You have that power and I… I and our sparkling will never leave you side after. You can have all of me…/** The Prime promised, hating the thought of needing to stay with this mech but maybe Overlord wasn’t lying, maybe there was a light within him? Maybe there was ho…

“I could have all of you?” A bitter laugh came from the King’s bowed helm and Optimus felt his brief hope falter.

**/Y-yes Overlord./ **He sent nervously, his fear growing as Overlord’s laughter became louder and he fought to keep from flinching as the other mech finally lifted his helm and barked out a laugh right in Optimus’s faceplates.

“I _could_ have all of you? Ohhh, you ignorant fool. I _already_ own you. I own all of you, RIGHT FRAGGIN NOOOOOW!” He bellowed, the amused glint gone in an instant and Optimus could only gasp as he watched in abject horror the mech’s fist swing forwards and _SLAM _into the center of his chassis.

“UUUUH!” Optimus cried out, his frail frame swinging back from the force of the hit and when he swung forwards again he cringed as the King’s huge servo wrapped around the bottom of his face, crushing the awful mask against him so hard it cut into him.

“You ungrateful WHORE!” Overlord hissed, jerking his arm hard enough that Optimus feel some of the plating along his cheek plates crack and crumble down his frame. “I offer you a chance, a THIRD CHANCE, and you refuse!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!? I AM NOT YOUR PRECIOUS MEGATROOOOON!”

Optimus sobbed at the mention of his love’s designation, his dead love…

It has been so long since he had even thought of the name and to hear it now, right now when he was certain he had just killed both himself and his child well, maybe it was fitting?

The wicked King lifted his fist once more and Optimus shut his optics. **_Forgive me little one._**

_SLAAAAAAM!_

Another hit came, right in the same spot as the first but this time he did not cry out. Overlord growled at his defiance and hit him again harder.

** _I… I never wanted th-this… Forgive m-me…_ **

Another and the gentle clinks of his brittle plating hitting the floor.

** _Please I… Don’t take it from me… Don’t kill it, hurt me but, but…_ **

Another…

** _Please?_ **

And another…

** _Help… H-Help…_ **

And another…

The strikes seemed endless, each of them in the same spot, each of them tearing through the Prime like fire and he merely moaned as his plating cracked, protoform bruised and his consciousness faded…

** _Wh-what have I d-done? Why did I deny him, because I am a P-Prime? Because I am supposed to s-save the world? But… But can I if the cost is, is my sparkling?_ **

**_ Am I truly going to sacrifice my child, for the world? _**Optimus wondered as energon bubbled up his throat.

That was the question wasn’t it? The real question he should be asking himself.

He knew if he were dead, if they were both dead, the power of the Matrix would die with them. Magnus was hopefully hidden well now, out of reach and aging so it was just him, him and this sparkling. If they were to die perhaps it could be a gift for the grounders, stop the King from using this power for his own vile plans but...

Could he let that happen? Could he allow logic to rule when it came to the sparkling that was unborn, but had been his biggest support during his capture?

A sparkling he had resented, ignored, pushed away but now, now that he was shamefully staring the possibility of its demise right in the face, he found himself holding to it all the tighter.

He loved his sparkling and the truth was, he had always loved it. Once the layers of torture were peeled back, once the clarity of near death occurred he could finally see that as much as he tried to fight any connection to the child he, he had loved it all the same.

He loved his ill-fated child, loved it fiercely, but…

But did he love it enough to submit ?

To allow Overlord to use that child for his own plans, just to keep it alive?

Overlord, for his part, was lost in his own haze but where Optimus’s was brought on by too much pain, the King’s was one of pure rage.

He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear anything… It was like the world had exploded into this chaotic ball of crackling red light and he wasn’t even sure if his actions were his own but, his thoughts were.

** _He rejected me, rejected me AGAIN! AGAAAAIN!? He wants his people free!? For them to be treated equal? What right does he have to request ANYTHING from MEEEE!?_ **

Fury could not define what he was feeling, rage too weak of a word, but maybe wrathful was appropriate?

Yes, yes he wanted this mech, this pathetic _grounder_ to remember _exactly_ who he was dealing with and that he held NO power what so ever in ANY of this!

His beast would feel his wrath, his wrath for being rejected, his wrath for asking for such accursed wishes, for pretending to forget that he was already OWNED, CLAIMED by HIM!

“You ARE MINE! MIIIINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? MINE!” He roared, pulling his fist back as ragged vents escaped him but his arm froze as the red light began to clear and he noticed how much blue now covered the broken mech before him. **_B-blue?_**

Optimus coughed weakly, his tanks roiling sickly and optics flickering on and off as he struggled to lift his helm. He needed to answer his Master or maybe the hits would n-never stop or, had they stopped?. **/U-Un*der… Undes*t*and M-Ma*st*er…/**

Overlord panted, stumbling back from the mech as he scanned over the damage he had done. The plating along Optimus’s abdomen was nearly black in color, its plates splintered with cracks and even now pieces fell to the floor with gentle _clinks_ and the blood…

** _Damnit. Damnit! DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAAAMNIT! _ **

He set his faceplates even though he was in full panic mode inside and forced himself to stand tall. “G-good. Do not f-forget this lesson.” He grated out, furious with himself that he had let his anger get to this point and he turned before his shame snuck onto his faceplates.

** _I, I need to go. I need to get away from him before I kill him. Kill him or submit to his insane demands…_ **

Optimus moaned, the pain making everything fuzzy but he was at least conscious enough to realize he was about to be left in the dark again, left in the dark for good?

**_N-nooo… No p-please… I, I am h-hurt, I am s-sorry… Please? Don’t let this be the end? _**He sobbed weakly as Overlord stumbled to the door, the larger mech muttering madly to himself as he walked and Optimus felt as if this was it, this might truly be the last time he had a chance to leave his prison.

His vents stuck in his chest, his spark screaming at him telling him to call out, to beg forgiveness, to give in so that his sparkling no longer had to suffer but his processor, his logic screamed a different message. It told him if he gave in now his child would suffer later regardless… Suffer and then become the instrument of his people’s destruction.

If he died, if they died then his people would be safer for it, wouldn’t they? So, so should he just remain silent and give everything in the hopes that his people could fight without him, it wasn’t like he was helping now but that would also mean losing his s-sparkling…

His child.

Could he willingly sacrifice his child, for the world?

He watched through weeping optics as the King walked out into the hall, the mech never turning, never mentioning if he would return and Optimus died a little inside as the door began to close.

** _Stop! STOP HIM! GIVE IN! TELL HIM YOU GIVE UP!_ **

He leaned forwards, his chains jingling sweetly and just as the cry clawed at the back of his throat the agony in his torso became blinding and all that came out was a broken moan and then, there was a _bang_ and the darkness swallowed him once more.

He had missed his chance.

Like before, he stared numbly at where he knew the door lie, his vents ragged and wet sounding, his frame still jerking from the savage beating he had endured…

He had missed his chance and now was Overlord done with him? Done with him and their sparkling?

Did he just kill his sparkling?

** _No. No! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOO! I can’t lose my child! I can’t! It, it is innocent!_ **

He wanted, in this dark moment, to be the_ Prime _he was supposed to be. He wanted to be there Hero that others could depend on, to help them but the thought of losing his sparkling, the one spark that he had brushed aside time and time again because of such selfish reasons, the one being that had helped him through all this misery, had comforted him, loved him, checked on him… And now…

Now…

**/MAAAAASTER! PLEASE! Please come back! I… I was WRONG! DON’T LEAVE ME! I… I WILL BE GOOOD! I WILL DO ANYTHING! PLEEEEASE!?/ **He sent desperately, his tears falling rapidly now as he trembled in the dark, alone and in terrible agony.

He was not a Prime in that moment, he wasn’t. No. No, right now he was a Carrier, a Creator and he couldn’t do his duty to his people. Sacrificing himself was one thing but, his sparkling?

** _No._ **

No, in this he would be selfish.

Now if only Overlord would come back.

He stared at the door in desperation, his optics flickering but never going out as he sent message after message, after message…

** _Please… Please, come back? C-come back! I beg you. I beg you… Ohhh p-please?_ **

His despair grew as more time passed and he received nothing in return from his Master… Yes, yes his Master and he needed to accept that, he needed to accept it long ago, oh why did he not before!? How could he have been so selfish?

Kliks dragged on and still he watched the door. Had it been a breem yet, a solar-cycle, or only moments? He wasn’t sure but he knew it felt like an eternity. His tears had dried at this point, the blood on his chassis drying as well. He was sure it still hurt terribly but it was nothing compared to the hollow icy pain in his spark.

** _I have killed my child… Killed my child and for what? For wh-what?_ **

A sob pulled from him but it was a dry, raking sound… The mournful cry of a broken mech and it was then he felt that wonderful flutter in his chest, an energy pulse that was not his own and one that may not survive much longer and it was all his fault!

** _Oh gods, it is trying to c-comfort me and I… Ohhhh, l-little one I am so s-sorry… So sorry._ **

The young Prime whimpered as he finally shut his optics, the darkness there so much more frightening. It was like he was darker inside than the room that surrounded him and really, wasn’t he?

** _I am. Wrong, wrong in-inside… Wrong, wrong, wrong…_ **

His helm lolled weakly, his exhausted processor fighting the bliss of unconsciousness it had sought since Overlord beat him when another string of flutters came only this time they seemed faster and he vented out as pain flared in his spark.

**_L-Little o-one? _**He thought, moaning as he lifted his aching helm in confusion and increasing concern.

Something wasn’t right.

His optics opened, their light flickering on and off rapidly for a klik until as his glitching processor worked through its hardware and he tried to look down. His helm couldn’t lower much lest the collar cut deep into his throat cables, but what little he could see of his chest had his already erratic spark thumping even faster.

** _Light f-flashing? L-little one… What’s wrong!? D-Did I d-do something wrong? Was it the attack!? Oh n…. _ **

“Uuuuuugh!” Suddenly the ache in his chest exploded, his back arching as that fire tore through the front of his chassis rushing down to his abdomen like acid and this time, he did vomit.

“Uuugggghkkk!” His frame flew forwards, throat tearing against the collar as he purged but even that wasn’t right, it didn’t taste right, and it… It tasted like blood.

** _Uhhhh, UHHH GODS! I… Everything hurts! Nooo! My, my sparkling! What is happening!? Why does it all BURN!?_ **

His mask quickly filled but luckily the flow ebbed almost as instantly as it started so that he was able to tilt his helm and let it pour out of the hole before it flowed back down his throat.

** _Blood… Why? Why am I b-bleeding i-inside? Why does my abdomen h-hurt so muuuuuch!? Did Overlord do this!? No, no he hurt me but, but it didn’t feel like this! _ **

Another bout of agony, his frame shaking as it desperately tried to curl into itself when a brilliant flash escaped the seams of his chest plates and the pain in his abdomen became blinding.

** _NOOOO! NOOO HEEELP!_ **

He couldn’t vent, he couldn’t even scream he just hung their clenched and trembling but he did notice as a wet heat slowly began to slide down his inner things and the scent of energon increased ten-fold…

** _Is that b-blood? Blood dripping from intake and, and v-valve… Am I dying?_ **

The trail of wetness traveled lower, every drop pulling what little strength he had with it and in his last moments of consciousness he did the only thing he could and called out to his Master one last time, praying the mech would care enough to come and help…

**/M-Master… O-Our s-sparkling… H-Help it, p-please? S-so much b-blood…/**

**………………………………..**

**_You fool! You damn fool! What have you done? What the frag have you done now!? _**

Overlord’s walk to his quarters was a blur for the hulking mech, bots jumping out of the bloody King’s way but he didn’t see them, didn’t see the horror on their faceplates as he passed all he saw was Optimus’s ruined torso, the blood, the falling plating…

He could have killed him.

He could have killed Optimus and the sparkling just now. Killed the two things he had fought for for what felt like eons and, and just because he was_ refused_?

What kind of King, what kind of a Sire would do such a thing!? WHERE WAS HIS CONTROL!?

** _And then I just left him… Left him._ **

His rapid stomps began to slow, his processor reeling with the pleas he had received from the other mech as he _ran_ away from him but he couldn’t trust himself right now. He couldn’t trust that he would control his temper so he just ignored the messages from Optimus and pressed on. It was better that he was away, better that he stay away right now and all he had to do was look at his servo to realize the ugly truth of that statement.

** _But, but he did say he would do anything now… Maybe, maybe this nightmarish situation isn’t all bad? I overreacted, yes, but if it results in him finally submitting to me then perhaps it was worth it?_ **

He frowned as he came to a full stop, his red optics blazing over his energon soaked knuckles. He wanted to feel justified as he stared at the blood there, the fresh scrapes but really he just felt pathetic, pathetic and cowardly.

**_He is injured. I left him down there bleeding and, and if what he said was true I should find a medic to fix him up. No good having a slave if it is dead, yes? _**He thought coldly, trying to force himself into believing Optimus meant nothing more than a tool would but…

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”

Overlord’s glower darkened as Trocar’s strangled cry echoed over to him from across the long hall he stood in and he peered up to find the medic gaping at his bloody form in horror.

**_Wonderful. _**Overlord snarled, putting on a show for all that were staring at him and the shaking medic.

He was in control here.

“You will address me properly, medic.” He warned darkly and was pleased as the medic’s optics flickered fearfully, as if he just now realized what he had said and to whom.

Trocar shook his helm in shock but forced his trembling frame to bow low. “Forgive me, my King.” He grated out through clenched denta, his spark thumping so loudly it was nearly deafening.

The medic had been searching for his King for breems. He was furious that the mech had ignored his constant hails and was done with trying through radio him so he had gone out on his own to find the mech.

Trocar knew now was about the time that the King made his nightly visits to the Prime so he had hoped to wait for the mech outside of the prison halls but that he ran into him so quickly and covered in energon just amplified his fears…

**_Why is he done so quickly? Did he not even administer transfluid!? Just, just beat the mech and leave him? _**Trocar wondered heatedly all the while wondering why he should care regardless. The Prime was just a slave, a patient when he was told by his King that the bot mattered but the moment he didn’t to Overlord was the same moment the mech should mean nothing to _him_ so…

So why was he so angry?

Overlord noticed the fury in the smaller mech’s optics, a fury that mirrored his own when it came to his behavior that night but he didn’t let the medic know he saw it. “It is good that I have found you anyways, my beast needs your assistance.” He said instead, making sure to keep his voice even and faceplates emotionless as he spoke.

Trocar bit the inside of his cheek, his frame stiff as he scanned over his Lord’s fist. “Yes, I imagine you would, my King.” He answered his voice gravelly and strained sounding before an idea came to him and he smiled brilliantly up at his King. “Well, I am prepared to go treat him if you are.”

Overlord frowned at the mech. “I have other business to attend to medic. You can take care of his injuries just fine, I am certain.” He said, moving to go around the mech when the fool stepped in his way.

“Forgive me my Lord, but I think it would be appropriate that you accompany me. Not only can I not understand what he is saying but I do have some things I would like to discuss with you about your slave.”

This is exactly what Overlord did not want to happen. Not only did he need to rest, gather himself but if he saw Optimus after the mech had begged for him to return, said he would doing anything for him, would he be able to control himself in front of Trocar?

“You can handle it, medic.” He grumbled, sidestepping once more and yet, for some foolish reason the idiot stepped in his way, _again_.

**_What is he doing, does he want to be killed? _**The King wondered furiously and at the moment Trocar was wondering the same thing.

**_Gods, he is going to kill me, torture me, lock me away with the Prime! What am I DOING!? _** The medic had always been logical, always been smarter than this but it seemed, just as his King was changing because of the Prime, so too was he.

“I n-need you to come with me my Lord. Please?” He said nervously, awaiting the killing blow but he couldn’t move… No, no he wouldn’t move and he had no idea why.

**_I am going to die, I am going to die to save a mech I hardly know, one that certainly hates me and I… I can’t stop myself from doing it. _**He thought as he watched his King’s faceplates darken, his optics narrow and arm lift… This was going to be it, the end of his days as a scientist, as a medic, as anything but then something happened that he did not expect…

Overlord did not kill him, did not throttle him but instead his faceplates drained of color and he turned spun away from Trocar with a gasp.

**_Should I run, run now and perhaps he will just let my discretion pass? _**The medic frantically wondered, his shaking legs slowly stumbling backwards until his King spun back on him and, for some reason, looked panicked.

“Something is wrong… Blood.” The King whispered harshly, almost like he was just speaking to himself and Trocar shook his helm in confusion.

“Blood, my King? Yes, I know there is blood. It is all over your frame…”

“NOT ME! OPTIMUS! HURRY!” The King bellowed and before the medic could say another word his arm was gripped in a vise like hold and suddenly, they were running.

**_What is going on? I don’t understand! Why is he only now worried about the Prime? _**The medic wondered his optics as wide as those that watched their desperate journey through the halls.

King Overlord was running, running for something with pale faceplates and desperation, perhaps even fear in his optics and that was something no one had ever seen before.

** _Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!_ **

Overlord cursed himself the entire run, even more so when he tried to message Optimus and received nothing in response. **_Did I kill him!? Did I FRAGGING KILL THEM BOTH!?_**

Though he was still close to the dungeons that journey back seemed to take eons and by the time the two mech’s made it to Optimus’s door both gasped as a small stream of energon seeped out from under it.

”Gods, it is leaking into the hall.” Trocar stammered and Overlord grunted and he slammed the code into the electronic lock.

“He, he wasn’t bleeding like this when I left, _damnit_.” He hissed at the medic, hoping his voice didn’t sound as guilty as he felt. _**It isn't my fault! It isn't! I... I just... ARRRGH! IF ONLY HE WOULD HAVE SUBMITTED!**_

Trocar looked from the blood to the King and back again. **_What have you done Overlord? Why are you losing it like this? What happened to your infamous degree of control?_**

Overlord could feel the medic’s optics on him as he messed up the code for a second time. **_Arrrgh, ignore him! I need to focus! I need to calm down! I am not thinking clearly and it is costing TIME!_**

Finally he got the code right, his digits shaking by the end and the moment the door buzzed he flung it open and felt his spark fall to his tanks…

“Oh gods…” He whispered in shock at the grisly sight before him.

There Optimus hung, his helm hanging low as energon dripped from his mask, poured down his chassis, and his legs…

Both were covered in the sticky glittering liquid.

“Wh-what? What is happening!?” Overlord stammered out brokenly and his medic snarled in response.

“Frag, it is coming from his valve!” Trocar exclaimed, rushing past the frozen King and to the mechanism that lowered the Prime. “Grab him!” He cried to the King, angry at the larger mech’s inaction. **_You did this, you could at least help me fix him!_**

Overlord shook his helm at the curt demand, part of him growing angry with the medic’s brashness but he decided he could yell at the mech at a later date.

He rushed forwards then, wrapping his arms around Optimus’s limp form as the mech was slowly lowered. “What, why is he bleeding from his valve?” He asked, his servos trembling as he tried to steady Optimus’s falling weight.

“Obviously something is wrong with his gestation chamber! Arrrgh!” The medic grumbled as he forced the chains to fall as gently as he could. “My guess is the damage you caused, _Master_, shocked his systems and the sparkling separated from his spark too early. Too early and directly into a broken, _empty_ chamber!”

**_I… Curses, what have I done? _**Overlord wondered, remembering how black the mech’s abdominal plating had been after he had finally stopped raging.

“Damnit…” He groaned, his optics widening as he noticed the slight budge that now adorned Optimus’s bleeding and battered chassis. Odd how earlier he was lustfully imagining such a sight but now it just filled him with terror.

** _My sparkling is in there, under all this d-damage… What, what have I DONE!?_ **

“Hurry with the chain!” Overlord yelled, his sense coming back to him the longer he stared at Optimus. **_Don’t die, don’t die DAMNIT!_**

Trocar scoffed. “I am trying but if we just drop him he will get even more damaged!” He shouted in response.

**/M-Mas*ss*ter…/**

Overlord’s helm snapped up as Optimus’s voice filled his helm and he looked down to find the mech’s dim optics looking up at him pleadingly.

** _How is he still conscious after losing so much blood?_ **

“You need to stay silent beast.” He answered gruffly, his servos working to unchain the Prime as quickly as possible, it was clear they needed to take him to the clinic.

Optimus vented in wetly, his entire frame was on fire and all he wanted to do was sleep but he needed to do something, something terrible first.

**_F-Forgive me, e-everyone but I c-can’t, I can’t… I’m n-not strong e-enough. _**He thought mournfully to himself as he lifted his shaking servo and weakly pressed it against Overlord’s chest. **/Sa-sa*ve o*ur spar*kling… Save it and I, I will s-su*bmit./**

Overlord stared at Optimus, his optics wide and spark frozen.

**_What, what did he just say!? _**In a way the Prime’s words seemed unreal to the King perhaps because he had been wishing for those words, fighting for them for so long that even when he heard them with the earlier messages he hadn’t believed them but now…

Now as he stared down at Optimus and saw the desperation, the pain, the truth in his optics those words finally held some weight.

“Swear it, beast. Swear yourself to me.” He whispered, holding his servo up to stop Trocar before he got too close…

“_Master_!? There is no time!” The medic hissed, his panicked optics going from Optimus to the King.

“Silence _fool_, this is important. He _must_ swear.” The King snarled back.

There was little time, even now Optimus lay dying in his lap, his sparkling with him but this moment was too fragile, too easy to shatter and he needed to hear the promise before anything else occurred.

Optimus swallowed hard, energon burning his throat as tears filled his flickering optics. **/I s-swear… Swe*ar mys*elf to you, M-Master. I am y*ours.../ **He repeated painfully, agonizingly and he would have sobbed had he the strength but for all the anguish Optimus was in the King felt only triumph…

“Very well, slave... Optimus. You, you_ are _mine.” He answered quietly almost smiling in glee until the flickering in Optimus’s optics suddenly quickened and the smaller mech’s servos flew to his abdomen.

“UUUUUUHHHHGGG!” Optimus’s back arched high, his limbs jerking as he screamed and more blood erupted from his mask.

“OPTIMUS!?” Overlord roared, his small ounce of triumph lost as the mech began to seize in his arms.

“HURRY MY LORD! The prison clinic!” Trocar yelled, gripping the King’s arm and half dragging him to the door.

Overlord let himself be pulled, his fear and shock at all that had occurred too much for him and all he could think of was keeping these two bots alive.

“Stay with me beast, stay with me…” He cooed to the Prime, desperately keeping the flailing, screaming mech in his arms. It would have been easier is they weren’t both coated in blood…

“It will be alright now, everything will be alright now. Just don’t DIE ON ME!”

...

Not so far away a lost Prince pleaded to the heavens with those same words, each syllable painfully pulled from him as he watched the mech he once considered an enemy scream in agony yet his optics never opened...

_ **Megatron please... Please don't die on me.** _

_ **I beg you...** _


	10. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again it has been too long for this story!  
So, I have more, should be out by the end of the weekend but I ended it where it was because well, it was important to do so. ;)  
Here we have key players watching the aftermath of the destruction Overlord caused. So many characters, so many inputs... Next chapter will be when Optimus awakens...  
And then some.... Muwhahahaha.  
Anywho, sorry for errors, hope you enjoy!

“Damnit we need to move!” Ratchet shouted, pushing past First Aid as he scrambled to reach the correct tools.

Starscream and the others stayed back as the room of medics and assistants went to work, all of them silent as the former King of Kaon unconsciously screamed and flailed.

**_He hasn’t stopped. He hasn’t stopped for almost half a breem. _**The disgraced Prince thought dismally, knowing these screams would only add to those that already haunted him every dream cycle.

It didn’t matter what Ratchet and the others did, didn’t matter how many stasis serums were injected into the King, he just kept screaming!

He screamed until static distorted the sound, screamed until the medics needed to wipe energon from his lips because his bleeding throat and ruined vocalizer… He just screamed, and screamed, and screamed…

“Frag it all, is he even conscious?” Jazz asked, his servos over his audials to cover the noise. He may have been blind but his audials worked better than most, unfortunately.

** _Ah’ wish Prowler were here. This slag is insane and… Nah, ya know what? He doesn’t need this nightmare, none of us do._ **

Starscream shook his helm at Jazz’s question but his optics were set upon Megatron’s jerking form, he couldn’t seem to turn away.

** _Megatron… Gods, what is happening?_ **

“I, I don’t think so.” He answered brokenly after a moment, coolant forming in his crimson optics as he watched one of the strongest, if not most stubborn, mechs he had ever known dissolve under this unknown agony, agony that seemed to stem not from him but…

“It, it is Optimus’s pain.” The seeker mumbled through numb derma. “It is his pain that is making him… That is what is doing this to Megatron...”

“I thought their bond was so weak it was barely there.” Mirage whispered as he leaned his helm heavily against Soundwave, he could hide his own tears better that way.

“Strength of bond inconsequential.” The darker mech said solemnly, his arm wrapping around Mirage’s shoulders tightly. “Always feel the bonded’s pain, especially when it is excruciating.”

Starscream glared at Soundwave, angry with the frightening truth behind mech’s words more than the bot but, it hurt all the same. **_Optimus, what is happening to you? What is happening to you to cause such a reaction from a comatose frame?_**

“S-So, what… What does this mean?” Mirage asked weakly. “What happens if… If they die?”

Starscream stared straight ahead, his ruby optics scanning over Megatron’s seizing frame, his bloody dermas, the flashes of red light that escaped his spark chamber’s seals. “They _won’t_ die.” He snapped sternly, halting that line of discussion before it started but his companions were not stupid.

It was very clear that that result was more than possible.

“GET HIS ARMS! Hold him down! I need to get to his spark!” Ratchet demanded, sliding the pry bar in deep between Megatron’s chest plates.

The other doctors quickly rushed to do as Ratchet instructed even though many of them were flight frames or bots from the Wilds. In his short time here Ratchet had established what an accomplished medic he was, regardless of his past as a slave, and had gained the respect of many.

Not one medic questioned him now, no matter their past status.

“ARRRGH OPEEEEN!” He growled, pulling back on the bar so hard he was afraid that he would permanently mar the King’s plating. **_Arrrrgh frag that! What is ruined plating comparably to life!?_**

“You almost have it Ratchet!” One medic exclaimed and the older mech nodded.

“Just a little moooorrrrre! Keep his arms clear, don’t want him knocking them shut agaaaiiinnn, THERE!” The orange and white mech almost fell on his aft as the chest plates finally popped open but Starscream ran in to grab him and help him back up.

“Th-Thanks.” Ratchet huffed, throwing the bar aside with a clang before leaning over the now rasping King. It seemed either Megatron’s vocalizer was finally shutting down after all the abuse or, or his systems were…

“What is it Ratchet? What caused this?” Starscream asked with bated vents and the medic shook his helm.

“I… I don’t fragging know! Torture maybe, beatings, poison!? FUUUCK!” He snarled as he searched the King’s dim, red spark. Yes, Megatron’s spark was sickly looking but it HAD been since the poisoning so…

Ratchet shook his helm as he searched, scanning desperately for the cause of such a drastic reaction. He didn’t see any sign that indicated more damage, nothing that would cause a mech that was nearly dead to shriek that way…

Starscream peered into Megatron’s spark chamber as well, ignoring the fact that it was normally taboo to do so for a mech that wasn’t your mate but he, he was desperately searching for any answer.

**_Huh… What is that? _**He wondered as something new seemed to form around Megatron’s spark.

“Ratchet, what… What is that light?” He asked, tugging on the lost medic’s shoulder before pointing to the odd blue coil of energy that was slowly growing around Megatron’s spark, he was fairly certain he hadn’t seen it there at first.

“Wh-what?” Ratchet asked numbly, pulling himself from his dark thoughts as he again lifted his helm over the opened chest plates peered in. **_What the frag?_**

“It looks like a new bond.” First Aid remarked with a scratch to the back of his helm. “But how could that be? The Prime’s bond mark is there.” He said as he pointed to a very thin line that circled next to the newer, healthier looking ribbon of light.

Starscream frowned. “How the frag does he have a new bond line when…” He started yet paused as Ratchet scoffed next to him and chuckled sadly.

“Well frag, _there_ it is…” The medic mused softly but his words seemed to thunder around them now that Megatron had fallen silent.

“There what is?” Starscream asked, his spark tight as he stared at the swirling energy in awe, it looked so much healthier than Megatron’s light or Optimus’s.

“Your proof.” Ratchet answered shortly, shaking his helm in disbelief. “He was right, Thistle was right…”

“Right about what mech!?” Jazz snapped, blindly making his ways forwards. “We ain’t all got experience in medical insanity! Was that light what caused this whole mess?”

Ratchet glared at the darker mech and was just about to answer when Mirage peeked over the King’s frame and gasped. “A sparkling bond! That is what it is!” He exclaimed, his optics as wide as those around him and Ratchet nodded.

“Yeah, seems the King did indeed spark someone and now the little one has finally separated from its Carrier’s spark.” He peered at Starscream and smiled, but it was a forced one.

Starscream looked from the medic, to Megatron’s spark, and back. “S-So Megatron and Optimus…”

Ratchet shrugged. “As a medic I need to clarify that _technically _we don’t know for _sure_ it is Optimus’s buuuut given everything… Well, it would be safe to assume that to be the case.”

**_So, a sparkling. Optimus, it isn’t Overlord’s! It is Megatron’s! _**A small smile rose on Starscream’s faceplates and yet he found he wasn’t really certain how he felt about the news.

Of course, if things were normal and everyone was happy and safe, he would be thrilled for the two bots but, as things were currently.

** _Do you even know? Do you know that your child is from the mech you love and not the one that… That has stolen so much from you? Oh gods… Optimus…_ **

“But why the screaming?” Jazz asked, his dim optics flickering as they tried to scan over the King. “Why did it hurt him so much?”

All of the bots looked to Ratchet, their optics questioning as their audials continued to ring with the now silenced wails of agony that had torn from the unconscious King.

Ratchet sighed, his helm turning to Megatron’s spark chamber, why did he always need to be the one to report bad news? He had chosen to be a medic to give bots hope but really…

** _All I seem to do add to their misery._ **

His optics dimmed and spark burned under those lost and fearful glances. “Obviously Optimus is… He is suffering and the sparkling’s break from his is… Well it does not seem to be going well,” He muttered, the ambiguous nature of the reply causing the former Prince to scowl at him.

**_Not going well? Why, how? How does something so natural go so wrong, create such pain!? Is there nothing you cannot destroy you monster!? _**Starscream felt his servos tighten at his sides, his processor reeling with terror and far too many questions.

“Unnnnn…” As if to prove the medic’s point, Megatron groaned and his frame jerked a bit on the berth. It seemed the pain was lessening but there all the same.

The King was growing weaker and the group could only imagine what was happening on Optimus’s end of the bond.

“We need to get Orion outta there. He ain’t gonna make it and his blood, Megatron’s, and this sparkling’s are gonna be on all our servos.” Jazz mumbled weakly, shaking his helm before placing his servo on the wall beside him as he began to stumble blindly towards the main hospital area. “Ah’, Ah’ need some air…” Was all he said before slowly feeling his way out of the suddenly claustrophobic quarters.

Mirage watched him leave with dim optics. “Soundwave, he can’t s-see…” He whispered to his love, looking up at him with tears in his optics and the darker mech nodded.

“Soundwave stay.” Soundwave told him as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his forehelm. “Soundwave observe Megatron. Mirage aid family.”

Mirage’s optics flickered a bit as the larger mech’s voice returned to his old monosyllabic tone. He said nothing about the occurrence though, figuring it was in response to what had just happened and he was sure the mech didn’t even realize he had reverted back.

** _He is hurting, he always reverts back when things hurt too much. When he can’t talk…_ **

It is not like this was the first time this transpired anyways. Mirage had noticed when Soundwave became stressed or overwhelmed by things he would always fall back to his old ways, especially when it came to his nightmares.

** _You have suffered so much Soundwave and only now am I truly understanding what those monsters did to you… I am so sorry love._ **

Sometimes Mirage would wake because of Soundwave’s screams in the night. It would tear him from recharge over and over and yet no matter how much he tried to get the mech to answer him, tell him what happened once Soundwave calmed down he would just shake, his voice emotionless, robotic, and his replies brokenly short but he never let Mirage go.

Soundwave may have not let him in on a level of explanation but he at least let him in physically, something the blue mech was eternally grateful for. His love would rely upon him through touch, holding tight to Mirage as he worked through the bedlam of his past… Of what made him scream almost as raggedly as Megatron did tonight.

** _I will wait love. I will wait until you are ready to tell me of what haunts you every night. I will never leave you again, you or our sparklings._ **

He smiled up at his mate and was pleased as the darker mech smiled back at him, though it was a rather sad looking thing. “Ok. I… I will check on the sparklings as well. Kup might need a break and it is getting late.” He told Soundwave, hugging him tightly a moment longer than usual before he sighed and started after Jazz.

Soundwave watched him go, his scarred faceplates drawn tight and optics narrowed with fear. **_Love… Be safe, sparklings safe. Soundwave handle this, handle darkness…_**

When he turned back to the room he found Starscream and Ratchet talking quietly over Megatron’s still open chestplates and he slowly made his way inside as the other medics began cleaning up gear.

“There is _nothing_ we can do, for either of them?” The former Prince lamented, his optics meeting Soundwave’s for a nano-second as he moved closer.

They were riddled with despair.

Ratchet shook his helm, waving his servos at Megatron in defeat. “It is their bond, it is Optimus who will chose whether or not to survive whatever is happening to him. Megatron he, he will live if Optimus is strong enough.”

Starscream growled, his left servo slamming down onto the end of the berth as his anger burned hotly in his spark. “And with what _hope_ will he do that with Ratchet!? What reason would Optimus have to continue on!? He doesn’t even know Megatron lives, he is probably being beaten and, and used daily! Arrrgh!” He vented out, his denta grinding painfully in his intake. “How, _how_ will Optimus find the strength to not give up? Why would anyone in his position continue on and not see death as an escape?” He whispered raggedly, the truth of his words clawing at his spark.

Who would fight on in such a situation? Who would fight after such pain? Optimus… Orion was just a youth, younger than the fallen Prince, younger than Megatron and yet…

** _Yet the entire world is upon his shoulders. His life will carve a new path in destiny… How is that fair?_ **

Ratchet peered over as the mournful seeker, his own optics dim and spark heavy. “There is nothing we can do, Si… Uhh Starscream. Nothing but watch and hope Optimus finds hop…”

“Sparkling. Optimus fight for sparkling.” Soundwave suddenly interrupted, both Ratchet and Starscream turning to the darker mech as he stepped up to the side of his King’s berth and curled his slender servos around Megatron’s tightly, for now it was all he could do for his leader.

Starscream scoffed. “Soundwave, you of all mechs know the depravity of my Sire. We, we cannot hope that Optimus won’t see losing the sparkling as a kindness in its own right.”

Soundwave optics flashed as he lifted his helm and glared at the smaller mech. “Prince never had sparklings. Children are… Never forget.” He answered darkly, his optics narrowing further as the seeker scowled back at him in disbelief. “Optimus _not _Overlord, Prince Starscream. Not all Sire’s butchers. Optimus fight for child. Negative chances of termination of spark.”

Ratchet flinched at Soundwave’s blunt, albeit accurate comparison between the two mech’s but he couldn’t help but feel for the Prince. He may have not known Starscream long but in the short time he had known him he had seen a royal that was nearly as lost as he when it came to the poisonous system that ruled their entire world.

Starscream had been one of the first mechs after Megatron to become enthralled with Orion, looking after the lowly Rat even better than Megatron at points, though the smaller mech had far less to worry about than the King at the time...

**_Well, he cared for Orion until Overlord tried to infect him with slave coding like Soundwave. A code that has a death percentage beyond measures and even believed he had lost his son, if not for the wretch Shockwave saving him… For some reason. _**Ratchet noted, peering at the Prince nervously but the small seeker didn’t look enraged by Soundwave’s words, if anything he appeared solemnly aware of just what kind of a beast his Sire was, to him and so many more.

The fallen Prince stared at his pedes, his spark burning at Soundwave’s harsh analysis but… But he was right.

Optimus, was no Overlord.

Optimus wouldn’t sacrifice his child for a release of his own pain, wouldn’t get rid of it even if his own life was at stake to keep it…

Not like _his_ Sire would, had tried to.

** _Here I stand, a former Prince and entitled royal and yet… I have no understanding how true Sires would act were their sparking’s threatened. I, I do not even remember how you would have reacted mother._ **

** _Mother…_ **

Starscream turned his helm away, pushing those dark thoughts of his Carrier away and keeping his wet optics hidden as he nodded at the darker mech. “You, you are right of course Soundwave. Optimus is better than… Than many.”

** _Better than me._ **

The three mechs fell silent, the beeping of machinery and ragged vents from Megatron being the only sounds to fill the room.

It was up to Optimus to choose whether to live or die tonight. It was up to him to fight for his life, Megatron’s, and their sparkling’s…

But at what cost?

** _What will it take to protect your child Optimus? What will you give up for it to live, for you to have the strength to go on? What will be the price for the only thing Overlord HASN’T taken from you yet?_ **

Sadly Starscream had a very good idea of what that cost would be and that terrified him. Maybe Optimus would survive tonight, his spark continue to pulse, his fuel lines running their precious liquid to all his systems but inside, deep inside his core…

Would Optimus, Orion survive there?

The ruined Prince glanced down at Megatron, his powerlessness nearly choking him. **_I, I can’t just sit here! I cannot just wait, wait and hope they are strong enough to pull through! Megatron’s spark is already so weak, weak enough that Optimus cannot feel him. Something must be done! _**

If only there was a way to strengthen Megatron’s spark, to give him enough energy to wake up then, then Optimus would know he still _lived_, would know his sacrifice had saved _someone_…

** _I doubt he even knows we survived, Overlord wouldn’t bother to tell him… Oh Optimus. You are alone there, alone and dying for a world that has brought you so much pain and now, your family will suffer for it as well._ **

As despair continued to consume the Prince the young King before him shuddered upon the berth. Agony, fire continued to tear through him, his bonded’s pain so consuming that his intake hung open in a silent scream yet the only discernable word that truly came through was…

“O-Or*i*onnn…”

** _…………………………_ **

White light, the beep of machinery, creak of metal, whirl of saws… That was the melody of the night.

** _What is this!? What have I gotten myself into!?_ **

Breems the scientist had been working, repairing every crack on his patient, welding each broken plate back together, and only now was the end coming in sight, sort of.

“Uhhh frag it all.” Trocar swore for maybe the hundredth time that night as he stepped back a moment and flexed his aching servos. Dried energon flaked from his joints but the majority of it was still wet.

He had no idea how many times he had wiped the blood away yet once he began working again the effort seemed useless. There was just so much energon!

** _Well, at least the action is keeping most of the blood from clogging up my joints. Can’t do this kind of work without nimble digits._ **

Shaking his helm to clear the exhaustion that was plaguing him he glanced over at his King before going back to his work.

King Overlord had been with him the entire time. He had watched everything Trocar did, remaining silent through most of it (thank the gods) and the only time he did speak was when Trocar had begged him for assistance in repairing the dying Prime.

Overlord had refused every single time.

At first it had just enraged the scientist more, infuriating him almost to the point where he couldn’t see but he had a patient to save and he had forced himself to focus on the seemingly impossible task...

**_No, not just one. _**Trocar thought bitterly as he turned and peered at the monitors. So far he had not gotten a chance to check on the sparkling more than making sure it was alive, for now that needed to be enough.

** _Get the Prime stable and then you can look into the sparkling. Damnit, if only I had help! If only I had more training!_ **

Yes, Trocar was a mech of numerous skills, he had to be to be a grounder that worked, almost freely, in the Kingdom of Vos but… He was a scientist first and a medic second. Sometimes, like tonight, that second felt like a far, faaar cry from his competency in his first field.

** _I don’t know if even the most accomplished medics wouldn’t struggle with a mess like this. Even if I had help they might just get in the way._ **

He sighed heavily as he stepped back up to the berth and again began the arduous task of repairing the broken Prime. **_Fraggin beast of a mech just couldn’t stop himself could he? These aren’t the wounds of a controlled beating, of one used to teach a lesson… These wounds came from a mad mech, a mech that lost control…_**

He knew now why the King didn’t allow him the help he had begged for and the reason was as surprising as it was unnerving.

Overlord, _the_ King Overlord was ashamed of his actions and did not want anyone else to know how terribly he had lost himself nor how wretchedly he had abused the Prime.

Huh…

Overlord never admitted to it, not that Trocar thought he would but… But that he hadn’t even tried to give a cohesive reason for his hesitancy for not allowing assistance at all, beyond a muttered reply that spoke of disgust that a slave should deserve such care, it was telling… And something worth exploring.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Trocar was no fool and as the breems passed he found himself carefully observing his King and the mech’s chaotic shifts in lucidity.

It was through these ‘episodes’ that he not only learned the true reason for his King’s caution when it came to including others but… But discovered so many other unsettling changes in the ruler of Vos.

**_What is happening to him? _**A common question that assaulted the scientist through the night, and every moment he watched his King just seemed to dig his confusion in deeper.

There were different waves the hulking mech displayed as the night progressed, sometimes Overlord would just mutter and swear to himself as Trocar worked, sometimes he would sit frozen with wide optics as Optimus screamed in pain, and then there were the especially disquieting actions his King took when the Prime would have a moment of lunacy and moan out for someone.

The poor mech still had that awful Keeper attached to him so nothing he said was distinguishable to the scientist but it seemed through their merge Overlord understood exactly what the Prime was begging for and his reaction to the pleas were just…

Just not Overlord.

The massive mech would stand immediately, cooing at the panicked ridden Prime as he promised they were doing everything they could for the sparkling. He would even go so far as to hold the slave’s servo, rubbing blood and condensation from his forehelm as he did so.

It was touching, emotional, a peaceful, loving scene and so absolutely WRONG!

Now, Trocar knew better than to question his King, most of the time, but what he witnessed in those softer moments was something that made his spark grow cold for numerous reasons. First, because it was Overlord’s madness that had ruined the mech so deeply.

Not only had he beaten the Prime, while sparked with his child mind you, to a point where he nearly offlined and kept him in that dark cell for over a month knowing the mech was slowly losing his processor and falling apart, BUT now that he was soothing him after all the damage HE caused!? It, it was insane!

The second thing about those moments was how Overlord shifted, turned from this furious but controlled King into a shaking blubbering mess that pampered to his slave and spoke with gentle promises…

It was no wonder the Prime was losing his processor.

How could anyone keep up with the King’s growing madness? How could anyone that had just lost their mate, their family, their hope for everything and anything not succumb to such a shattered and yet towering presence like King Overlord?

**_The poor kid was beaten before he even began this fight. _**Trocar thought sadly, his own emotions concerning the Prime just adding to the absurdity of it all.

He shouldn’t care what happened to a slave! He had spent his entire life painstakingly making certain to focus on his goals and his alone. No grounder in this world had an easy life but his, his was one of the better ones and he made sure to fight for those comforts every day!

So, so why the _frag_ was he allowing himself to get so involved in _this mess_ that he began to question his King!?

** _Maybe King Overlord is not as insane as he appears? Perhaps it is my own fault of programming that is cementing this attachment to the youth? Why should I care if he or the sparkling dies, Primacy or not!_ **

He frowned as his servos carefully slipped into the wide gash he had cut into his patient’s abdominal plating. **_Could that be what it is? Could I be concerned over the loss of the Matrix bearer? I am a grounder after all but, but I do not want freedom! I live like a royal most days, something perhaps a dozen of grounders all over Cybertron can say but… But if that isn’t the reason why I care then what is?_**

Another surge of energon erupted from the Prime as Trocar wormed his servos in deeper. Luckily the mech had fallen unconscious at some point so he wasn’t really feeling the pain from the surgery (Overlord denied anesthesia) but he did moan again from the awkward intrusion.

The King was up in a moment.

“What is wrong Trocar?” He asked, his voice gruff from stress and lack of recharge.

“Nothing my King, I am merely trying to get to the crack in his gestation chamber.” He responded coldly, berating himself again for his foolishness to speak in such a way to his King but Overlord didn’t mention his tone… Oddly.

The hulking mech did grimace once he was close enough to see what Trocar was doing, the sight of his arms being buried wrist deep inside Optimus’s abdomen making his intake grow dry. “Will you be able to repair him?” He inquired as he turned away from the morbid scene.

Trocar scoffed, again stupidly, before answering. “That answer would be easier to give were I granted assistance.” He muttered and finally his disgust caught up with the King.

Overlord growled, his optics narrowing dangerously at the smaller mech as he fought for control. “We have discussed this, medic. Do not forget your place.”

Trocar swallowed hard and nodded, making sure to look as meek as he felt when he did so. “F-forgive me, my Lord. I am merely worried for your sparkling Sire. The damage is extensive and I believe the only reason you haven’t lost it yet is because of the Prime’s will to protect it.”

Overlord blinked at the medic, a strange blend of emotions fleeting through his optics before he turned and peered at Optimus’s face. “He, he is fighting for the sparkling?” He asked, his voice holding an almost awed tone to it.

Trocar nearly laughed right in the fool’s faceplates, but he didn’t wish to die. “Yes Sire. As a Carrier his programming would have immediately been triggered once his sparkling was threatened. Not only that but he is a Prime and are they not rumored to be some of the most honorable kinds of mechs?”

Overlord huffed. “Sentinel was no hero.” He said with a grunt before peering back at the huge gash Trocar was working within. “He will be scarred for life now.” He mumbled and Trocar bit down on his glossa before anymore obnoxious replies sprung free.

** _In more ways than one, my King._ **

“He will.” Was all he said instead, wondering if that would displease his Lord now that his fuck toy wasn’t perfect, that he was marred with one more scar.

** _Fraggin better not, considering how Optimus looked when he first arrived it seems the only permanent scars have developed since his capture… Every one of them created by the mech who sired his child. _ **

It still amazed him that the King could injure the Prime as he did. Yes, their relationship was that of Master and slave but still… That his basic, ingrained programming had failed him so completely…

**_Maybe that is the cause of the King’s erratic shifts? Maybe there is something wrong with his programming? _** Trocar wondered, his optics rising from his grisly task to find his King longingly watching the Prime’s every facial twitch.

If he didn’t know better the scene could be easily be taken as a terrified mate worriedly keeping watch over their sick lover…

But he knew better, didn’t he?

Optimus’s moans eased after a few moments, the King rubbing the red and blue mech’s forehelm a bit longer before he grunted and made his way back to his seat to wait and Trocar kept at his mission.

There was an end in sight but it was still breems of work away and even with what he repaired he wasn’t certain the Prime would last until the suns rose. He might be able to fix the mech physically but inside he could only guess at how broken the mech was…

Or the King that kept him.

That was a harrowing thought but…

**_Is this not all twisted? Is not all of this wrong? _**The scientist thought, surprising himself with the admission.

In all his years, after all he had been through had he ever, EVER seen this way of life as unfair as he did now?

** _No. No I haven’t, not until…_ **

**_Until you. _**He realized silently, his bloody servos finally finding the grievous crack along the outer gestation chamber that he had been searching for for so long and… And he found himself frozen.

His optics moved though, flickering over to his King but the huge mech was now leaning against the wall behind his chair, his optics closed…

** _I could save him, I could end his pain, stop Overlord from gaining more power, from tainting a child into some demon… I could do it right now._ **

His hidden servos shook, his processor whirling as he imagined his King’s reaction to finding the Prime dead, his sparkling dead…

Overlord would kill Trocar certainly, kill him for being unable to save the mech from the damage he inflicted but… **_But how many could I save? How many could I save, bots I have never known, that I owe NOTHING to! Why, why would I even consider…_**

He leaned forwards, his servos still deeply imbedded in the Prime’s, his Prime’s stomach. “Is it worth it to save you?” He whispered, his optics constantly peering over to his King but the larger mech never stirred…

He ground his denta together, moving his servos higher within the mech until they slithered up to his spark chamber.

The Prime moaned as his digits wiggled further, each dripping with the supposed hero’s own blood as they slowly encircled his spark.

“You are supposed to be a _Prime_. You are supposed to be our _savior_ but you, you are just a _child_. What _possible _difference could you make in a world as twisted as ours?” Trocar hissed, a fury he had never felt before burning through his spark and with it that suffocating confusion when it came to this mech, this _Prime_ ordained by gods to lead his people to salvation…

His servos clamped around the youth’s spark tighter. “You submitted to him but _why? _Why when this world burns around you? You never asked for this power I understand, I never asked to be born a grounder but… But you could change the _world_ with the power you have so _why… _Why haven’t _you?”_

Trocar’s frame shook, his optics blazing hatefully down at a mech he had no right to despise, no right to blame his kind’s pain on… A mech that was lost, had lost everything and was only trying to keep his sparkling safe…

_ **Oh gods!** _

Trocar gasped in horror, pulling his servos away from the moaning youth's spark as his optics filled with coolant.

** _Oh gods… I am just like them! I judge him just as severely, this youngling, this poor broken spark… I… What have they turned me into?_ **

Carefully he drew his servos free of the ghastly incision, his frame trembling as he tried to stifle his sobs.

When had he become so cruel?

When had he accepted that his life was worth more than so many? When had he decided he knew better?

Where did he have the right to blame the young Prime for trying to save his child, save it over the world, a world that hated him, persecuted him, enslaved him, ruined him…

Broke him so deeply.

“I… Forgive m-me.” Trocar strangled out, grabbing a cloth as he attempted to wipe the energon from his servos once more when he felt a pulse of something crash over him.

** _Wh-what… What was…_ **

It happened again, that wave of power, of comfort, of promise pulsing from the mech under him and he felt his vents catch in his chassis as he allowed the field to wash over him.

**_I need to help him. _**A thought, a drastic choice for an uncertain future but one that seemed so clear, clearer than any before and he felt his spark warm as his determination grew.

**_He is young, he is afraid so… So he needs help. My help and others… _**The scientist decided as he peered down at his broken patient.

Never before had he felt so strongly about anything but _his_ survival, but keeping _his_ helm low and hiding away but for this mech…

** _He holds our future, not Overlord’s but all of Cybertron’s… I… Why didn’t I see it before? _ **

The grounder scientist shut his optics, slowly collecting himself as this new sense of dignity filled him…

He had never felt dignity before.

** _Overlord be damned. I will save this mech, I will give all I can to ensure his and his child’s survival. No mech deserves what he has been through and… And if he makes it through, if he has some support then maybe he… He can ensure my survival as well? All of ours..._**

A smile lifted upon Trocar’s faceplates as he placed the rag down and grabbed his welder.

Perhaps he was being foolish, perhaps he was placing too much hope in the shattered mech before him but, was it so bad to dream? Was it so bad to help a struggling Carrier and his sparkling?

Was it so bad to care for another?

**_No. I have just been around these monsters for too long. _** He realized, shame filing his spark but only for a moment as he again pushed his servos deep into the Prime.

He had been wrong, wrong for far too long but now, now he had a chance to redeem himself.

** _And so could others…_ **

** _So many others._ **


	11. .....snap.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This is the second chapter posted in a few days. Please read chapter 10 first if you haven't. :)***
> 
> Ohhhh this chapter. So, yeah. I thought about breaking it up, as it would be in an actual novel but considering this platform I, I just left it as is.  
It is a longer one, has a lot of stuff but the central core of it resonates through each part... I hope clearly. Ok, enjoy! I loved writing this one and hope I did what I saw in my head justice.  
Enjoy! And sorry for errors!!!!  
EEEEP!

Tonight’s nightmare was different for the broken Prime.

Yes, he still hung in his dark cage but he was not rotting, his shoulders ached, even in this ethereal form, but they remained attached.

Yet, those changes weren’t what disturbed the slumbering youth, what truly haunted him were the last words he had said before falling to stasis…

**_“I am yours.” I did it, I submitted…. I… I had to…_ ** _He pleaded to the hateful whispers, each of them repeating his damning submittal over, and OVER, and oVeR again!_

_He tried to ignore them, tried to hum, scream, block them any way he could but considering they were in his voice, considering they were locked in his helm there…_

_There was little he could do to silence the taunts._

** _I HAD TO! I had to to protect my CHILD! _ **

_The darkness laughed at him, a chorus of dark, maniacal voices all laughing at his weakness…_

_He recognized many of the voices but couldn’t pinpoint them, their owners were locked away in his past files, the Before files, and he… He had learned long ago to never open those again._

_Opening those files, those memories just, just made everything so much more painful._

_He knew perhaps he was losing something in giving up his past, in blocking so much from himself especially after submitting but it…_

_It was better he leave those things lost and focus on the Now._

** _Now… Now is slavery, now is pain, now is degradation…_ **

** _NoW is shame…_ **

** _nOw is aGoNy… _ **

** _NoW iS hUmILIaTIoN!_ **

_The Prime keened, his optics growing wide, his spark hammering…_

** _I had to, I had to give up! I had to, I had to, Ihadto, IhAdtOIhaDtoIHadTo!_ **

_Suddenly a soft pulse broke through the chaotic ones in his spark, the feeling so quiet, so gentle, caring, and Optimus clung to it._

** _S-sparkling… Sparkling too. Need to remember that, need… Need to focus on th-that… _ ** _Optimus told himself, shuttering his optics as he fell limply in his chains._

** _Thank you small o-one… F-forgive my, my w-weakness…_ **

_The voices quieted for a bit once he focused on his sparkling he noticed, grateful for a moment of peace after suffering their hateful words, HIS hateful words for so long._

** _Just us little one. I will do everything I can f-for you, give everything f-for y-you. You are a-all I h-have in th-this w-world…_ **

** _I l-love… Love y-you…_ **

_A jingle of metal, his weary vents, the hum of his engine, and his gentle sobs filled his audials now._

_His song, the ballad of his descent…_

_“Oriiiion...”_

_A new voice floated across the darkness, a voice he heard in his dreams before but it was rare, rare as it was agonizing._

_He did not know who was calling out, the voice was familiar, perhaps a voice from the past but unlike the other mocking voices this one… The emotions it stirred within him were powerful, damningly so, and his tears just fell faster at the sound of it._

** _Please, no… Not you, not today… Please, leave me…_ **

_Optimus lifted his helm, his dim optics blinking uselessly around him as he hung from his usual spot in his cell. He hated when the voice called to him, hated how worried it sounded, how loving… And he hated the name it used because he had left that designation in the Before…_

_He had left so many things in the Before, for so long now he, he hardly had records of any of it._

** _Who calls to me here? Why does he keep searching for this Orion? I… I am not he, am I? Why would anyone be looking for me? I am here, I am in my cell and I will never leave…_ **

_“Orion… Please, please answer me!?” The voice called again, its owner closer now, his frame a deeper shadow that slid across the inky blackness that surrounded the Prime._

_That always surrounded him._

_Optimus felt himself shy away as he watched the figure move past him. This voice was a rarity indeed but only once or twice before had the figure gotten close enough to ‘see’ and every time he was close it…_

_It just felt like he was shattering inside._

_Shattering and yet longing to run to it._

_Who was it? Who was this ghost that haunted him? Who was he calling for? Why did he sound so familiar?_

_Why did he not want it to leave and yet felt the need to hide from it as well?_

** _Hide, safer that way. Hide away from this being, he is not here for you, he looks for Orion…_ **

** _Orion is d-dead._ **

_Optimus’s helm fell once more, his wretched collar digging deep into his neck cabling, the burn just as tangible here as it was in the real world but he held to that pain._

_It was better than the pain the voice made him feel, even though he didn’t understand why._

_Why did the voice hurt? Why did it sound so soft and yet scared. Was it scared of him or, for him? Why did it come to him and call out for a dead mech? Didn’t he know? Why wouldn’t he know Orion was gone if…_

_ If he had existed at all?_

_Optimus’s processor burned as those hidden files begged to be opened, as the chaotic Before screamed at him, almost as loud as the whispers that called to him from his spark sometimes but he forced them all back._

_There was nothing in the Before that he needed. He was here, he was in the Now and that is what ruled him…_

_ Had he ever been someone other than Optimus, other than the Beast?_

_“Ohhh…” A low moan escaped him at the second name, at the clutch he felt it had on his spark._

_ To him the designation Beast made far more sense. He had memories attached to that name, feelings laced within its power over him. It was much like that of a thorn bush, each jagged tip biting deep into his plating, constricting his every movement, keeping him docile, still until he was allowed to be free of its bloody embrace but, only one mech had that power and…_

_And it was not the shadow before him that held that power._

**_J-just go phantom… Your Orion is not here. There is nothing here for you… _**He begged the figure, closing his optics as he willed the thing to move on, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

_“O-Ori*on…” _

_The voice was getting weaker now, almost as if its owner were moving away from him as it continued to search for the bot that he had lost._

** _I am not that Orion, I am Optimus, I am a slave, I am a beast… _ **

_Overlord’s beast._

** _Master’s b-beast…_ **

_A sob pulled from his open intake, the sound ripping through the painful keeper so loudly it echoed and immediately Optimus felt terror fill his spark._

_Did the shadow hear him!? Would it return with its mournful cry? Would it remain and haunt him, yelling out for his Orion until Optimus went mad?_

** _NO! No there is too much pain! I… I have suffered ENOUGH! I will not let this, this THING torture me as well! _ ** _He thought, steeling his spark as the darkness before him shifted closer, too close and two blazing red optics suddenly fired to life before him._

** _NOOOOO! _ ** _Optimus panicked, his vents ragged and uneven as he began to jerk against his chains. The optics moved closer…_

_“O-Orion?”_

** _STAY AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! _ ** _He raged, his own optics wide with horror as he tried to free himself, tried to pull himself away._

_He was not Orion! He was Optimus, he WAS BEAST! HE HAD TO BE!_

** _I AM NOT ORION! _ ** _His mind screamed, the words cycling over and over as that red light took over his entire frame, bathing him in their light…_

_Their light…_

_His light?_

_“Orion… I am here…Please… Please, see me? Please?” _

_The ghost was so close now, the warmth of his frame enveloping the front of Optimus. He was always so cold…_

_“Ohhh…” Optimus moaned, leaning away from that warmth as far as he could, his chains jingling with his efforts, that gave him a little more strength. That gave him something to hold to._

_He knew that sound, knew why they were so familiar, a comfort even…_

_More so than this shadow, this terribly familiar stranger who spoke so softly, so sweetly, and felt so w-warm…_

_It moved ever closer, the heat from him, the protectiveness suffocating the frantic mech. _

_Nothing in this world was so kind, nothing in this world didn’t hurt! He was a lie, he was a nightmare sent to destroy him further and Optimus would be damned before he allowed this thing to tear him down more than Overlord already had…_

_“I l-love you…” The monster whispered, his vents brushing against Optimus’s twitching faceplates and his servo gently cupping the side of his helm…_

_The tattered Prime heard the shadow gasp at the touch, almost like he sounded surprised to find him, that he could feel him but Optimus…_

_Optimus just screamed._

_“ARRRRRRGH! Aaaa… AAAAHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHH! OOOOOOOOO A AAAAYYY!” He roared, whipping his helm away from the caress so violently he was sure he had cut his throat but he didn’t care. He fought with the shadow, jerking against it as he continued to scream, bellow, shriek…_

** _DON’T TOUCH MEEE! LEAVE ME! LEAVE MEEEE! I DENOUNCE YOU! YOU DO NOT EXIST! _ ** _ He thought wildly, madly hardly registering when the servo slipped from his cheek, of when the figure stepped back, and its optics began to dim._

_It gave him hope, hope that if he pushed hard enough he could deny this thing into nonexistence, eradicate it from HIS existence and be free of all the pain it gave him!_

_His optics blazed with his fury, with all of the pain he had gone through, with the fear he had drowned in for so long and he hurled it at the phantom. **Leave me! NEVER COME BACK! I do not want you here! You, YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHIIIIING TO MEEE!**_

_It seemed his efforts continued to work as those optics slowly began to dissolve in the darkness and the ghost’s form became less defined…_

_He was doing it! He was freeing himself of this creature, this invader, this…_

_“O-Or*ion…” The thing called out once more but its voice was muffled, like someone crying out under water. “O-Or*ion, I w*on’t g*ive up… I w*on’t…”_

** _LEAVE MEEEEEE! _ ** _Optimus pushed harder, blocking the creature’s words, ignoring the agony that filled his spark as he tore himself from its hold, rip himself free of its bond…_

** _B-bond? No, no my bond is with my Master, my Master I see… I know. BEAST’S MASTER… _ ** _He thought, convincing himself, at least somewhere in his tattered processor, that what he was saying was right, that there was no other connection, no bonds to him but Overlord’s and his sparkling’s._

** _M-my twisted f-f-family…_ **

_Why did that seem so wrong?_

_Why did that hurt?_

_Why did he care?_

_Why would a slave want something like…_

_Like that?_

_His optics rose, their dark blue nearly as lost in the darkness as the red ones before him._

** _Him… This thing, it is making me weak. It is making me forget who I am, what I need to protect! I must be free of it and its poisonous dreams…_ **

_He tore deep into his spark, past the damaged outer layer, into the glitching ruins of his core. Whatever this phantom was he needed it out, he needed it gone…_

_Even if he had to rip it out himself._

_His optics never left the other’s, either for fear of losing sight of it or need to hold on to it for whatever few seconds he had left, he wasn’t sure but… But nothing was clear with this ghost. He hated it and yet loved it. He feared it but felt comforted by its presence._

_It, it was like this thing represented hope and…_

_Hope was something Optimus could no longer afford to believe in, not when his child was threatened._

_A glitter of red fell from the creature’s optic, a tear…_

** _Why, why c-cry?_ ** _ Optimus wondered, but he noticed that his own faceplates felt wet._

_Was he crying as well?_

** _N-No! No I h-have to! I have to for m-my s-sparkling! I c-cannot dream, cannot e-escape… _ **

_As he tore into himself, ripping whatever he could that even hinted at this phantom away from his spark, those optics flashed with pain, a pain that mirrored his own but…_

_He kept pulling._

_Fire, acid seemed to burn through his chest, heating his core, boiling the fuel in his lines…_

_And still he pulled._

** _H-haaave tooo! Must be freee! _ ** _He gasped as he tore himself apart, unaware of just how large of a piece he was ripping from his spark but with every snap of energy, with every agonizing release he felt a comfortable numbness take its place…_

_He was making his pain better. He was taking it away by liberating himself from this creature and for some reason, it just let him._

_It watched him twitch, watched him scream as he broke himself, its nearly translucent optics filled with sorrow, pity, tears but… It let him do this._

_“I… I u*nde*rst*and…” It said, its voice weaker than ever now but still so soft, loving, understanding…_

_That hurt the most._

_It was giving him permission to tear it away…_

_“AAAARRRRRRRGH!” Optimus’s helm flew back; his frame arching until his back struts felt they would break in two, and the inferno in his spark blazed hotter and hotter as he pulled, aNd pUlLEd, AND PULLED UNTIL…_

snap

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Starscream sighed from where he was sitting next to Megatron’s berth, the sound echoing from the equally exhausted Soundwave across from him but neither mech made the move to leave the King.

They had been watching Megatron for another few breems now, jumping when the mech would shout out or begin to convulse, but so far nothing had truly changed with the mech so they…

They just kept watching.

“Hey you two, I have some fuel for you.” Ratchet said softly after the door to the room creaked open, the ancient metal getting stuck a few times, its misaligned edges scrapping across the floor with little shrieks before Ratchet growled and just kicked the thing open.

_BANG!_

It was a loud, terribly jarring sound that would wake any mech out of stasis much less recharge but the sound was lost on Megatron.

As so much was these days.

Ratchet smiled sheepishly at the two mechs as he walked in. “S-sorry.” He mumbled, moving over to Soundwave before handing him a cube of warm energon.

“Thank you medic Ratchet.” Soundwave answered, his voice still jumping between his natural tone and his robotic one now and then but for the most part he seemed to be gaining control over his vocalizer again.

Starscream smiled warmly up at the medic as he was handed his cube.

**_Ohhh, it is so warm. _**He mused, wrapping his aching servos around it tightly before taking a long sip.

The energon in the Wilds was like none Starscream had ever tasted before. It was certainly not refined like that he had always drank in Vos but neither was it low-grade quality. It was somewhere in the middle, rich in minerals because of its natural source but there was this earthy taste to it as well…

Well, until it was warmed and then it just tasted sweet.

“Thank you Ratchet, for the fuel and heating it, but you didn’t have to do this.” Starscream told the elder mech but Ratchet just waved at him dismissively.

“I had nothing better to do and as a medic I need to make sure everybody takes care of themselves before they end up on one of my tables and I need to rip um open.” He grumbled but there was a playful tone to his voice.

The Prince’s smile widened, happy to see the former slave slowly finding his own way now that he was a free mech, well _mostly_ free.

** _Free while hidden away here at least, just so long as he doesn’t leave the Wilds… _ **

Ratchet hummed as he scanned over the monitors next to Megatron’s berth, his optics narrowing in disappointment when he found no changes but that was a gift as much as a curse. No changes meant no improvement but also no more damage as well.

Starscream caught the look on the medic’s faceplates so when the mech somberly turned from the screens he felt no reason to ask what he had found.

** _No changes, but no improvement either. His spark is just getting weaker through all of this, its energy slowly being sapped away and nothing is holding it together but Optimus and who knows how long that will…_ **

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!_

The trio of mech’s jolted as the machines next to them suddenly began shrieking out in alarm, all of the screens turning red and blinking like mad as rows upon rows of urgent messages filled them.

Soundwave was up in an instant, his fuel sloshing out of his cube before he set the thing down somewhere safe. “Emergency shutdown!” He exclaimed, his optics going through the information at lightning speeds but Ratchet already knew what was happening as he watched Megatron’s frame begin to seize once more.

“Damnit! Not one fragging nano-second!” He swore, pushing himself around the now standing Starscream as he went for the bar again.

The Prince stared around him, his uselessness just as blaringly apparent as it was before but, he could at least get out of the way…

“Do you want me to grab the other medic’s!?” He asked once he made it to the doorway, his spark hammering as the familiar and chaotic scene played out before him.

How much more of this could Megatron take?

How much more could he take?

Any of them?

Ratchet growled as he rushed back over to Megatron. “What fragging good would that do?” He snapped, but his anger was more at himself and his inability to help the King than the Prince’s suggestion. “It won’t matter, nothing will help him, nothing can help him except Optimus now and… And if he loses that bond…”

The medic fell silent then, slipping the bar under the same bump he had created the first time before placing his weight on it to pry it open.

Soundwave lowered his helm, his optics narrowed with fury and a mirrored sense of uselessness that Starscream felt. **_M-Megatron… You must live! World needs you, mate needs you, sparkling needs you!_**

There was a snap and the two plates popped open, again revealing the sickeningly red spark underneath, the healthy ribbon of energy of the King’s sparkling, and the…

“What… Where did it go?” Ratchet whispered raggedly, his optics wide, searching and Starscream felt a sliver of icy fear slither through his core.

“What Ratchet? What is m-missing?” He asked, too afraid to step forwards to investigate but luckily Soundwave did it for him.

The darker mech frowned, his optics narrowed to almost slits as he joined the search and yet just like Ratchet he could not find that weak strand of energy that had been keeping his King alive for so long.

“Prime’s energy, bond… Bond dissolved.”

The cold that had slowly been slicing through his spark suddenly grew, its tendrils tearing through the Prince like tiny blades, ripping him apart from the inside out…

Optimus’s bond was gone.

Gone?

But how?

Why?

It wasn’t possible unless…

** _No._ **

He stepped closer, each step heavier than the last but he couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

** _No, he can’t… He can’t be gone. That would mean… That would mean he… That he…_ **

_“Get out of my way._” He hissed at Soundwave, not meaning to be so rude but he couldn’t think, couldn’t vent.

Soundwave moved for him, maybe because he had served royals for so long it was instinctual, maybe because he saw the look of dread written all over the young Prince’s faceplates, Starscream didn’t know, but he was grateful for it.

The seeker lifted his helm over Megatron’s panting form, his red optics wide, blazing as they too searched for any sign of Optimus within only to find…

Nothing.

Nothing!

_NoThInG!?_

** _Optimus, did he kill you? Did he take you from this world… From ME?_ **

He almost collapsed, almost crumbled to the ground where he would stay until his frame rotted around him and they would have to drag his leaking grey form out of there just like they might Megatron’s when, his always clever mind, noticed something.

Optimus’s energy was gone yes, but… But if he was dead, why did the sparkling’s bond still remain?

“The sparkling, it lives.” Starscream whispered, his voice gruff and raspy sounding.

Ratchet lifted his helm, his weary optics blinking at the Prince stupidly for a moment before his dark expression was suddenly taken over by confusion. “You, you are right.” He mumbled, peering down into the King’s spark chamber curiously. “I wonder if the break was forced upon him?”

Starscream’s optical ridge lowered in thought. “It is possible. Shockwave had a procedure to break bonds, both Soundwave and I have gone through it and survived. Optimus could still be alive!”

Soundwave growled. “Optimus may still function but break is clearly affecting King Megatron.” He reminded the two mechs, pointing a shaking digit at the screens.

Starscream felt his joy dissipate as shame for not considering Megatron’s plight took its place. “He is right. What, what can we do for the King?” He asked the medic and Ratchet shook his helm.

“A break is not an easy thing to go through, either forced or otherwise and with his spark being so weak as it is he…” Ratchet looked between the two mechs in defeat. “There is still nothing we can do, nothing beyond observe and give him energon but at this rate…”

“Uhhhhhh…” Megatron groaned raggedly, his frame arching off the berth as his engine rattled and misfired.

“He will die.” Starscream muttered sadly.

“_Negative_.” Soundwave snapped, the darker mech now pushing Starscream out of the way as he opened his chestplates. “Soundwave’s spark strong, merge with King, bond if necessary. Lord Megatron will not cease_ functioning_!”

Ratchet and Starscream stared at the mech in surprise.

Could it work? Could another bond with someone help stabilize the King’s dying spark?

Starscream worked through the numbers, pulling up files of energy transfers that he had read long ago. “It, it is possible. If Megatron’s spark can take the shock and accepts the bond, unconsciously mind you, it could be enough to keep him going. Maybe even wake him up!”

Soundwave nodded, pressing his form against the berth more insistently. “Affirmative! Soundwave accepts.”

Ratchet threw his servos up. “Whoa there! Now hold on! Sure, if everything goes _well,_ if it all works out _perfectly _it could be wonderful for the King but, if it goes poorly we may not just lose him but the mech trying to bond with him.” He glanced at Soundwave knowingly. “Soundwave, you have a family. Do you really want to risk dying on them?”

The darker mech hung his helm, his spark aching not only for his King, the mech that had saved him, pulled him from the ashes of constant torture and abuse, and he owed his life to but, his love… His love that he had once lost, the mech he had had ripped away from him so cruelly and only now was returned to him.

**_Not just Mirage, sparklings… _**His determination faltered all the more as he considered his children, all three of them. Yes little Smokescreen was not his by blood but he loved the tiny ball of energy just as much as poor Ravage and Laserbeak. They were still struggling with so much but he and Mirage were slowly making them better, as a family.

Could he just give abandon them, leave them to this unsteady world for Megatron or…

Or would he be saving them BY taking this chance? If Megatron functioned once more then he could help save the Prime, help lead them against Overlord!

So… So was it worth the risk?

Ratchet sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his helm as he considered a whole different problem with that scenario. “Not only do you have family Soundwave but the coding… It infects your entire frame. If you were to bond with Megatron you could infect him with it.”

If his concern for his family gave him pause the mention of slave coding stopped any further discussion of Soundwave helping his Lord.

They didn’t talk about the slave code much, especially around Ratchet as the medic held a deep shame for being the one that could control Soundwave with that power, but it was always in the background of his processor.

Soundwave hated that the coding was still active, feared the Key coding, the Master code ever being stolen from Ratchet and having a new mad mech take his place as Soundwave’s Master but, at least he didn’t fear the medic having it.

Poor Ratchet was, he was a wonder of a mech in Soundwave’s optics. True, if he wanted he could have absolute control over him and that was terrifying but, that he _didn’t _use that power, that he avoided dealing with Soundwave as often as he could, that most of the time he and the medic never said a word to one another just in case there was a slip…

He was so very, _very_ grateful that this was the mech that had such control over him but…

If he transferred the slave code to Megatron there was no clear definition of who would then be his Key, who would be able to control him. What frightened the dark mech even more was that the code originated in Vos so, were his King to go there and somehow Overlord or any of his twisted scientists learn of his infection, they not only understood the dynamics of the coding better, but could easily assert themselves as Megatron’s Master Key.

“I, I will do it.”

Soundwave turned his helm as a nervous, almost embarrassed voice spoke up next to him and he was surprised to find it had been the Prince that had emitted such a meek tone.

He had never heard such fear in the seeker’s voice before.

Starscream swallowed once more, his spark thundering as Megatron’s frame shook, and the monitors screamed…

Ratchet’s optical ridge lifted as Starscream timidly stepped forwards, his optics flickering a bit as he chewed on his lower derma. “Prince Starscream you… I…” The medic stammered out, not quite sure what to think of the Prince’s suggestion.

He knew there had never been good blood between the Prince of Vos and his King, frag for thousands of years the two mechs had made it clear they hated one another…

Until Orion that was.

**_Pfft, young Rat always had that effect on anyone he met, seemed there was little he could not affect just by looking at it. _**Ratchet thought sadly, his spark aching for the youth and all that had befallen him.

Starscream cleared his vocalizer, his shaking servos going to his chestplates as he nodded in determination. “I, I want to do this Ratchet. I want to help.”

“Prince Starscream could perish.” Soundwave reminded him and the ruined Prince chuckled bitterly at his words.

“Technically I should be dead right now Soundwave.” He muttered, carefully leaving out the part as to the only reason he still had his spark was because of the very mech that had broken Soundwave for so long. “Besides, I am tired of waiting. Queen Airachnid has my layouts of Vos, the soldiers have many excellent leaders to follow and, and if Megatron dies I think the majority of our hope will go with him.”

Both Ratchet and Soundwave bowed their helms at this, knowing what the Prince said was true. No matter if it was slaves, Rats, or royals Megatron was the only thing still keeping them all fighting on the same side.

Even unconscious so many looked to the King for hope, hope in his forbidden acceptance, his love for a grounder Rat… Their story was what had started this movement, what kept them above the abyss of despair that continued to attempt to drag them all down.

They had already had one hero stolen from them, they would crumble if they lost Megatron as well.

“A fairy tale is keeping us going.” Ratchet scoffed incredulously but Starscream smiled.

“It is what started this Ratchet, all of this… It all began with a story, a story far too many think ended already but…” He peered at Soundwave, his optics flashing as he remembered the words the mech had told him just before the Kingdom of Kaon fell. “But we were just at the beginning of that tale.”

Soundwave tilted his helm at the smaller mech, a small smile rising on his faceplates before he nodded. “Affirmative. Chapter of redemption remains unwritten.”

The ruined Prince of Vos laughed. “Either redemption or complete and utter loss.” He said weakly, his optics going to Megatron’s trembling form.

Maybe neither of them would survive, maybe the King would reject his bond and send the both straight to the Pit but honestly…

He did not believe that would be the case.

** _We may not have always gotten along Megatron but you know I care for Orion, for Optimus and… And maybe over time you will see how, how somehow even you mean something to me…_ **

** _A little at least._ **

Ratchet vented out, his optics going from the screens, to Megatron’s spark, and then to the Prince. “A-alright.” He said weakly, shaking his helm as he silently prayed he wouldn’t be digging two graves at the end of all this.

“Come on, let’s get you set up.” He instructed, pointing to the berth Magnus once occupied.

Starscream felt his spark clench as the reality of his choice suddenly hit him full force. This could be it, he could die, die and never see Optimus again, never hold him, never thank him for everything he had done…

The Prince spun on Soundwave, his optics wide with hardly controlled panic. “S-Soundwave if… If we die and, and by some miracle Optimus is freed could you… Could you tell him I am sorry. Tell him I loved him, loved him enough to t-try? _Please?”_

Soundwave again tilted his helm at the smaller mech, his violet optics flickering with understanding. “Affirmative. Message recorded, play for Optimus upon rescue. Soundwave swears.”

Starscream smiled stiffly, patting the darker mech on his shoulder before he made it over to the other berth and climbed onto it.

Ratchet dragged over a mobile cabinet and began rummaging through it. “How ya feeling kid?” He asked gently and a ripple of nervous laughter escaped the Prince.

“_Fine._” He squeaked, clearing his vocalizer as Ratchet chuckled sadly. “Ahem, I mean… I am alright.” He added with another nervous laugh. “J-just unnervingly different slowly waiting for the chance to die comparably to running foolishly into a fight. I guess…”

Ratchet nodded. “Well, yeah. Gives you more time to think, I understand that.”

Starscream rubbed at his arms as he sat upon the berth. **_Yes thinking, never a good thing when facing death. Think of something else. It will make it easier…_**

He again swallowed hard, his optics skirting around him as he sought out any source or distraction and then something hit him. “Uhh, Ratchet?”

“Mmmm?”

“If, if I am to b-bond with Megatron…” Gods that sentence sounded alien to his audials, no matter how much he had come to appreciate the mech recently. “Ummm, should I not have to be on top of him or… Or something?”

Ratchet peered up at the younger mech almost smiling when he found a bright blue blush covering the mech’s faceplates but considering the severity of the situation…

“Well, considering what has happened to Megatron since Kaon and that he was in the middle of fighting _when_ he fell to stasis… Uhh, nevermind if his processor is as glitched as we all fear it might be because of the poison… Arrgh, we are going to connect the two of you from afar so that he doesn’t awaken in a rage and crush you, basically.”

The Prince’s optics bulged. “Oh, oh yes… That would be unfortunate.” He mumbled, gripping his arms tighter.

Ratchet sighed as he stood from his search, pulling a load of sensors up with him. “Listen Prin… Starscream, even if this does help strengthen his spark, Megatron might be of no use. His processor has suffered extreme damage, he hasn’t been able to awaken from his coma for over a month he…” The medic shook his helm. “You might just be taking a chance on saving nothing more than an empty machine. Do you still wish to proceed?”

Starscream blinked at the medic, willing his brilliant mind _not_ to immediately calculate how many ways this could go wrong but he knew the answer merely a second after Ratchet finished the question.

** _Curse my processor. _ **

He vented in deep, shutting his optics as he pushed his, scientifically accurate, doubts aside. “It is worth the risk Ratchet so… _Please_ don’t ask me again?” He begged the medic and Ratchet nodded.

“Ok, ok… I won’t.” He promised, lifting his servo to the Prince’s shoulder one last time. “You are a good mech Starscream, you truly are. Thank you for taking this risk to give us all hope.”

The seeker’s optics dimmed a bit at the praise. “I assure you Ratchet, this is not as altruistic as it may appear. I have something to gain from his survival as well.”

The medic shrugged. “Well curse you for being normal then.” He said with a smile and a wink and Starscream smiled back.

Soundwave stepped forwards as Ratchet began aligning the sensors around Starscream’s spark chamber. “Gratitude extended Prince Starscream. Soundwave owes…”

“You owe me nothing Soundwave.” Starscream interrupted with a wave of his servo. “As stated earlier, I do not do this without some of my own self-interests being considered.”

The darker mech nodded. “Understood but Soundwave… I thank you.” He repeated, his natural voice filtering through in the end and Starscream cursed inwardly at the sound.

** _Damnit all… Now he decides to come back to himself. There is so much at stake with my success! What if I fail? What if Megatron rejects me? What if his spark is too weak? What if he makes it through but his processor remains non-functioning? Will that just dissolve any hope we have further? Could my processor fry because of all this? I AM GOING TO BE BONDED WITH MEGATRON!?_ **

“Alright Sir… Starscream. You are all set.”

Ratchet’s gruff voice pulled the Prince from the whirling madness he seemed to be tumbling down and he nodded stiffly at the words.

“A-Alright.” He answered, lying back as Ratchet guided him to the berth.

** _Oh gods, oh Primus. What am I doing? What will happen? What if Megatron hates me for this!?_ **

Ratchet peered into the Prince’s flickering optics. “I need to warn you, this may hurt. Megatron is in a lot of pain right now from the bond break with Optimus, nevermind everything else so… So you may very well need to fight through the backlash of _that_ to make it to his spark and form the bond.”

Starscream again nodded, his dermas felt too numb to answer vocally. **_I can do this. I can do this! Icandothis!!_**

The medic scanned the Prince’s faceplates worriedly, wishing to have the mech reconsider one last time but, he had promised he’d keep his intake shut.

“Ok…” Was all he said instead, moving over to Megatron and attaching the same amount of sensors around his spark chamber.

A tingle of electricity raced through Starscream’s spark once the circuit’s path was completed, just adding to the frenzy he was quickly falling to. **_It will be fine! It will all work out, it has to! Everything will be fine!_**

Ratchet moved to the central computer, booting the systems there as he watched the Prince carefully. **_He is terrified… Oh Ratchet, don’t you fail them now._**

“I am going to monitor spark energy on this end in the beginning Starscream, control what he emits and what you receive but I will only be able to do so for so long. Bonds… Bonds are a deep connection and, well we will start with just a simple merge but I imagine with the damage done, you will have to go all the way.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Starscream grated out, his frame trembling so quickly against the berth it hummed. **_Optimus I… I love you. I have loved you since I met you and… And you love him. If, if I can give you him, if I can h-help…_**

** _ Ohhh FRAG!_ **

Ratchet shook his helm as the machine before him beeped. It was time.

He placed his servo on the lever, surprised to find it was shaking as well. “Alright, I am going to connect the two of you in three, two…”

Starscream gaped. “Don’t fraggin COUNT!” He shrieked, his optics wide as saucers. “Just PULL the DAMN…”

Ratchet pulled with a grimace. “Three…” He said weakly, his optics shuttering as the sound of electricity filled the room, the scent of heated wires nearly choking him, and then…

The Prince screamed.

………………………………

Somewhere else on Cybertron another lever was pulled and with it another twist of fate activated.

Trocar sighed as he let go of the lever before him, his aching blood encrusted digits scarcely able to encircle the balled tip but he forced them into motion regardless.

** _I have done all I can. Now it is up to him…_ **

“It is done, my Lord.”

The hulking King lifted his helm from his servos as Trocar’s words filtered through his weary processor. “And you rebooted him?” He asked, his optics dark as his equally exhausted scientist who nodded in return.

Finally Optimus, the Prime was awakening once more.

** _Now is the time to face what has been done, what has changed… It is time to see if Optimus’s words were just a desperate plea or…_ **

Overlord’s crimson optics creaked open as the sound of whirling machinery was heard, their crimson light reflecting upon the servos clasped before them. **_I must stay focused, I must stay in control even if he refuses me. I nearly lost my chance for the Primacy, an objective I have fought for my entire life all because I could not stay controlled!_**

His digits twitched as his spark burned with fury. How did he lose control like that? How could he allow himself to nearly sacrifice everything, EVERYTHING he needed for his future just because of one pathetic slave!?

HOW!?

Trocar grimaced as a wave of his King’s field unconsciously escaped the massive mech. It was filled with rage, self-loathing, and something the scientist was certain couldn’t be true but felt it all the same, fear.

**_Fear? What does he, the most powerful leader in the known universe, have to fear!? _**Trocar wondered gasping as the wave was ripped back an instant later and his King growled.

Trocar looked over at the other mech, his optics dim from fatigue and the night’s chaos. His Lord looked just as tired as he but what really stuck out was that, unlike him, his King’s optics were not darkened by exhaustion as his were, but blazing with scarcely controlled turmoil.

** _K-King Overlord, what is it about this mech that affects you so? What will that mean for us, for our future? What are you afraid of, is it the Prime or… Or something else?_ **

“You will leave us. I will come to you after I am done dealing with my slave.” The King informed him, his gruff tone leaving no room for argument.

In many ways the demand was like a song from the heavens for the scientist, he was so tired his optics kept glitching out, his frame was covered in energon, and his servos wouldn’t stop shaking but…

Trocar scanned nervously from his King to the Prime. Could he trust his Lord to be left alone with the mech? Surely he wouldn’t injure him after he had spent so long in repairing him?

Right?

“My Lord, his injuries still need time to heal.” Trocar said quietly, uncertain if was pushing his luck when it came to standing up for the Prime but, but he needed to be this mech’s voice.

Overlord’s optics flashed angrily at him. “I understand the situation _medic_.” He hissed, his servos balling into fists as he pulled himself to his full towering height.

** _Gods… Sometimes I forget how big he is._ **

Trocar swallowed the grit that suddenly seemed to fill his throat. He was more than aware how his entire frame was now enveloped by his King’s shadow, a telling image on just who was in charge here and who could easily be removed were he to become a problem.

** _No. No you cannot shy away. Be smart so that he doesn’t kill you but, but you made your choice._ **

The scientist cleared his vocalizer. “I am merely informing you King Overlord, as I would with any after such _damages_ were inflicted upon their sparkling’s Carrier. You must be especially careful with the weld across his abdominal plating. If that is torn once more there is a very good chance that I may not be able to…”

“I AM NOT GOING TO BEAT HIM!” Overlord bellowed, his frame nearly shaking as badly as his optics flickered now.

Trocar stepped back, his spark hammering fearfully in his chassis. **_Gods… How, how do I stand up for this mech against something like this? How do I know he won’t just crush me and do whatever he pleases to the Prime!?_**

** _Should I have killed him when I had the chance?_ **

The two mechs stared at one another, one trembling with terror the other with fury when a ragged scream erupted behind them.

“RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRGH!”

**_WHAT THE… _**Overlord spun on his heel, his optics going wide as Optimus bellowed madly, his shackled servos straining against the chains that bound them to the berth so badly they began to bleed…

It looked like he was trying to claw at his spark!?

The King and medic ran over to the berth.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Overlord roared, grabbing onto the Prime’s wrists to keep them in place. The metal berth was beginning to curl upwards from his pulling.

“I, I did not do this! I DIDN’T!” Trocar exclaimed, his wide optics hastily scanning over his monitors.

Optimus jerked under the King, his optics still shut tight and digits clawing at the air as they tried to reach his spark.

Overlord glanced at the screens as the beeping of Optimus’s spark monitor increased, almost to the point of fluxing. “Is he going into arrest!?” He asked, grunting as he again had to fight with the smaller mech to keep him from ripping the chains from the berth he lie on.

**_He is so strong! How could I forget that? _**He thought, berating himself for ever underestimating the mech he sought to claim…

** _No, not just a mech, a Prime. I must always remind myself of that._ **

Trocar’s servos gripped his helm as he stared helplessly at the screens before him. **_I don’t know! I DON’T KNOW! What happened!? What the frag is going ON!? It, it is like he is going through a bond break but the sparkling is fine, as is Overlord so…_**

** _SO WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_ **

Suddenly Optimus’s raging cries stopped, the smaller mech letting out a long whine as he fell limply back to the berth with a clang and panted in exhaustion.

Overlord and Trocar stared at the mech, each silent, stiff as they waited for some other bout of insanity to hit him.

Finally Overlord could take it no longer and he glared at the scientist angrily. “What. Was. _That_?” He demanded and Trocar scoffed at him, almost just as angrily.

“I told you Sire. I do not know! I did not do that to him! That dealt with his spark. _Perhaps_ he was fluxing because of the constant _abuse _y…” He stopped himself, his optics going wide as he realized what he had just been about to say.

Overlord’s optics narrowed. “What was that Trocar? What were you about to say?” He asked, again lifting himself to his full height and Trocar cursed himself.

“The, the constant strain on his spark, your Majesty. That is all.” He mumbled, lowering his helm submissively and Overlord snorted.

** _Arrogant bastard. _ **

“Will it happen again?” He asked, staring daggers at the smaller mech the entire time.

Trocar shook his helm, more than fearful he had just gotten all the closer to being another mech that went missing in his King’s castle. “I cannot say my Lord, but his numbers do seem to be evening out.” He said while weakly pointing at the monitors.

“Uhhhh…”

Before Overlord had a chance to look Optimus moaned under him and he peered down nervously at the mech.

“B-Beast?” He whispered, his fury falling back as those wondrously blue orbs opened.

“Arrr…” Optimus groaned, shutting his optics against the blaring light that filtered through them. Normally he would suffer the pain for a glimpse of light but, but after what he had just freed himself from he felt weaker than ever…

Weaker, but free of one more chain.

** _N-no m-more ph-phantom… N-no more h-hope… F-foolish thing hope._ **

Tears filled his closed optics, the pain in his spark burning all the hotter…

** _NO! No I took that pain AWAY! I needed to! I needed to be f-free…_ **

** _Free…_ **

** _Oh gods…Is this freedom?_ **

Overlord vented out as Optimus began to sob, the smaller mech trying to curl in on himself but his chains wouldn’t allow it. “Free him.” He instructed Trocar coldly, his faceplates neutral as he stepped away from the berth to make room for the scientist.

Trocar felt beaten, broken as he moved to his task. He was so tired, so tired of being a part of this nightmare.

**_I should have killed you, youngling. I should have just ended this for you… I am so sorry. _**He silently told the Prime, gently freeing the cuffs from the berth’s chains.

The young Prime still had the shackles on him but now they were only attached to themselves… So at least he could curl up and hide.

Once the task was done Trocar looked wearily to his King. “Master…” He started but the King raised his servos up to silence him.

“You are dismissed. Keep your com unit on in case that happens once more.” He said stiffly, glaring at the other mech darkly, daring him to refuse but Trocar he…

He had nothing left.

** _I need to sleep, sleep and if I actually wake again, I will be able to think clearer, be able to help more._ **

He bowed low, made sure to go as far as he could without falling over before he turned and left the room. **_Be strong Prime. Not all hope is lost, not yet… I promise._**

Overlord watched the scientist leave, his anger at the mech bubbling through his fuel lines like acid.

** _Bastard! How dare he question me like that!? _ **

His plating flared out, a hiss of steam escaping them from his overheated protoform. **_Accursed grounder! I have given him too many freedoms and I trust him with too much information. It may be time that I replace the good doctor with another. Trepan may not be pleased with me over the loss of Shockwave but he is one of the most intelligent bots I know of… But also the most twisted. I must consider this later for now…_**

** _ I have other problems._ **

“Ohhh…”

The King’s frantic thoughts paused as another sob sounded from behind him and suddenly an entirely new wave of emotions crashed over him.

** _Beast… What just happened to you? Did… Was I the cause of that pain? Will I be the cause of more? Will you remember your desperate plea or will you challenge me once more, defy me as you always do and will I, in turn, lose even more control when it comes to you!?_ **

The King turned then, his entire being vibrating with tightly coiled insecurity. He felt so close to snapping, maybe Trocar had a right to be fearful, why wouldn’t he question Overlord’s stability? That was why Optimus lie before him so broken now, wasn’t it?

“Damn you beast. Damn you to the _Pit_.” Overlord whispered in frustration, nervously approaching his slave’s berth.

Optimus hadn’t unfurled from his protective ball yet and did not move once Overlord stood next to him.

The King shook his helm, his weary processor struggling with how to deal with the situation. **_Arrrgh, how the frag can I handle this? I cannot beat him into listening, do I just wait? No, no that would show weakness! Do I force him to unfurl? Do I… Arrrgh! WHAT DO I DO!?_**

He scanned over the smaller mech, his optics dim and faceplates drawn as he noted how terribly the mech shook, how his entire frame jerked with each sob, how…

How desperately he wrapped his arms around his abdominal plating.

**_He is protecting the child… Protecting it f-from me… _**Overlord’s optics shuttered, another wave of maddening emotions reeling through his spark and processor but ultimately he was only left with a suffocating amount of disgust…

Disgust for himself.

He rubbed his forehelm, lowering his helm as he sought out the right words, the right path to take with all of this but…

This was so far out of his frame of understanding.

** _Only you love, only you were the one I was ever soft with and since… Since you were taken from me by that bastard Galvatron, taken and kept away so that I could not even give you a proper burial… ARRRRGH! I, I can’t be soft with him or… Or that would place him on the same level, a level only you ever deserved to stand upon._ **

A small growl escaped him making the Prime whimper and curled up tighter.

**_Damnit! Enough with this! He swore himself to me and it is about time he remembers that! _**The King thought furiously, throwing his shame away as he reached out for the other mech.

“You are repaired beast. It is time to serve your Master!” He snarled, gripping one of Optimus’s wrists as he prepared to forcefully pull him out of his ball but he was surprised when he tugged and the arm lifted easily.

**_Wh-what? _**Suddenly his rage deflated, leaving just a sense of numbness in its wake. **_He, he isn’t fighting?_**

His surprise grew to utter shock as Optimus lifted his helm, his tear filled optics peering at him desperately…

**/Master, you will not hurt our sparkling?/ **He asked, his voice ringing dreadfully in Overlord’s helm.

For an instant the King wanted to growl, to cruelly laugh at the thought that Optimus have any right to ask ANYTHING from him but again, that shame and disgust swept over him.

“If you do your duties, beast. You swore yourself to me and if you keep to that… I will never again hurt our sparkling.” He answered, keeping his voice even, stern, uncaring but the look of relief, of _gratitude_ that filled Optimus’s optics at his words it…

It nearly buckled his knees.

**/Thank you Master. Thank you for that, thank you for repairing us. I… I remember my promise./ **The Prime told him, only a hint of his sorrow bleeding through as he rolled onto his back and spread his legs wide. **/I… I am y-yours./ **

_Sheeek._

The Prime opened his valve panel without a word.

Overlord’s stoic expression almost crumbled as he stared in shocked awe at the mech before him.

** _I… I won? I, I have beaten him, tamed him after… After SO long?_ **

Yes, Optimus’s helm was turned away from him, his optics shut tight but… But never had he given himself up like this.

Not only was he not drugged but he wasn’t completely chained…

Overlord hesitated, his optics narrowing suspiciously and awe turning to anger.

** _Is, is this a trick!? Is he playing with me? Is he going to attack the moment I let my guard down? Maybe I should shackle him!?_ **

Yet, for all the traitorous scenarios that played out in his helm, the Prime seemed ready to do none of those things. In fact, he just lay there, laid there silently, patiently as any good slave would…

Another few moments passed, the King reeling with everything that had happened, _was _happening until finally Optimus turned his helm to him, a flicker of confusion filtering through his optics, that and a little fear.

Did he do something wrong again? Was the King getting ready to beat him? If, if he couldn’t get the King to provide transfluid his child would die!

** _Maybe it is because I turned my helm away… Gods, I... I don’t want to look at him when he… But, but my baby…_ **

Lost in the wretched game of life and all of its limited choices and twisted paths Optimus took a deep vent in and made himself move his 'piece' forwards.

He widened his legs a bit, lowering his shaking servo until it was just above his valve.

**/I can prepare myself Master. I think I will have to without the shot./ **He told the mech, keeping his optics on Overlord’s faceplates as he lowered his digits down and pressed against his anterior node. **_Gods… Give me strength._**

Overlord’s expression faltered even more, his helm turning almost in a haze as he watched his beast begin to rub himself, preparing his frame for his Master’s spike…

** _F-fraaag… Beast, m-my beast._ **

Optimus forced himself not to flinch as the King’s engine revved higher. It was clear his ministrations were beginning to work and he was grateful.

**_So, so v-very g-grateful… _**He thought brokenly, shutting his optics just for a moment to stop the tears.

He was stronger than that, he had something he needed to fight for, to live for and he had already given his frame up before…

** _So many t-times… At least n-now it is t-to help others… I, I d-don’t r-remember doing that before so… That is something to, to be… Be…_ **

** _Be proud of… Ohhh…_ **

Again tears prickled at the sides of his optics and he almost feared he wouldn’t be able to keep them in when he heard the King moan and the boom of moving pedes sound.

It was a welcomed distraction.

Overlord walked down to the end of the berth, his optical ridge dipping low as he realized how dry Optimus’s port still was but honestly, that didn’t matter to him one bit.

** _He is afraid, he should be, but he is also trying. That pleases me._ **

“Allow me to help, beast?” He asked, his spark hammering inside his chassis. He felt nervous, excited, enthralled…

He felt victorious.

Optimus swallowed hard but nodded, lifting his servo from his valve only to have the King grasp it.

This time he did flinch, having been trained in pain far too often when it came to being touched but the King didn’t mention if he had noticed. Instead he merely brought the servo to his lips and slowly extended his glossa from behind his lips and lightly licked at his pet’s digits.

** _Arrrrgh, he tastes incredible._ **

Optimus’s optics widened as the King lapped at his servo, the unusual action filling him with fear and confusion. Anything new, when it pertained to Overlord, was petrifying to him.

Yes, once in a while it could be a sweet new thing but normally only after he had been beaten so badly he hardly noticed.

Now he was sober, in relatively good health and…

And just terrified.

Overlord chuckled at the look of horror on the other mech’s faceplates, faceplates that were still half hidden by that accursed mask but maybe…

** _Maybe after time I will remove it. If he proves to me that he truly has submitted then it will be removed and his intake freed… Uhhh fraaaag!_ **

Just imagining Optimus’s plump dermas made his lower chassis grow hot. He could see the mech moaning out between them, calling his designation out as he clung to Overlord and climaxed over and over…

“You seem surprised by my gesture.” He cooed at the smaller mech, smiling broadly as he nipped at each digit’s tip. “I told you beast, if only you submitted everything could be so much better for you and now that you have, I aim to prove that to you.”

The Prime blinked at him, the fear in his optics still blazing strong as the King scoffed and began lowering his helm between his legs.

Optimus felt his spark skip at the sight, his frame growing excited as he anticipated what was about to happen. He knew he liked this, when someone did this to him but…

But he couldn’t recall why.

Overlord moaned as a drip of lubricant suddenly formed on his pet’s lower ring outside of his valve. It seemed he had found a weak spot.

** _Arrrgh, Optimus, pet, slave, BEAST… My beast, you are excited for me. Excited without the need of drugs. I never thought I would see the day._ **

Growling hungrily Overlord pushed his helm forwards once it was low enough, delighting in that sweet Carrier scent just a moment until his entire face was consumed by it.

“UUUUHHHHH!” Optimus’s helm flew back once Overlord’s glossa snuck out, wiggling deep into his now twitching port.

** _Uhhh! Gods!_ **

He hated this mech, hated his Master but he needed him, needed him for now, for his sparkling and this… This didn’t seem so bad.

He writhed against the King, the sensation so familiar, comforting, it felt right but why?

Hadn’t he only been raped? Hadn’t he only been used?

Who could have given him this kind of pleasure before?

As that glossa twirled into him deeper and denta lightly ran along his outer node he found he didn’t care. That answer didn’t matter, it was probably lost in the nightmares of the Before and he, he wanted nothing to do with it.

Overlord ate deeply, ravishing the mech with everything he had, like a starving mech would… And hadn’t he been starving? Hadn’t he been yearning for this mech, longing for him, to own him, control him, be his everything and now, he was.

He finally was.

His pressurized spike pressed painfully against his panel at the thought and he freed it with a hiss.

“Uhhh, beast… You taste… Arrrrgh!” He snarled as he lifted his helm, his optics wide as they lifted to Optimus’s flushed faceplates and heaving chest.

It was a sight to behold.

The mech wasn’t drooling, wasn’t screaming madly, didn’t have that drugged haze to his optics he was here, he was right here with him and would be, all along the way.

The King wiped at his lips with one servo as the other dipped between his slave’s thighs, his stunningly smooth, creamy silver thighs…

And slipped two digits inside.

Optimus gasped at the intrusion, his optics narrowing at the slight burn of entry but his frame was used to this, was actually used to it hurting so much more…

That struck him oddly.

Maybe that is why he kept getting confused? Because, because it didn’t hurt.

Is that why he kept getting these odd echoes, echoes of memories he had securely locked away.

It almost, almost reminded him of his struggle with the phantom earlier only, there was no fear of it returning now and that comforted him.

He had rid himself of the ghost and now he could focus entirely on…

_“I… I u*nde*rst*and…”_

Optimus gasped as the phantom’s last words rang through his helm, each of them burning him, searing deep into his processor.

Had he made the right choice?

Had he truly freed himself of the creature?

Should he have!?

Overlord had initially taken Optimus’s gasp as one of pleasure but as the mech began to shaking around him, his valve clenching not out of bliss but panic, he frowned and paused his actions.

“Beast?” He called to the mech, making sure his voice didn’t sound too harsh and luckily that seemed to be the distraction his pet needed.

Optimus lifted his hips, blinking away the doubt that had suddenly choked him. He had beaten that ghost! He had beaten him and he needed to move on now! He needed to do his job!

**/I-Inside Master? I am ready./ **He told the King, yet when the larger mech merely stared at him he felt another bit of panic fill him.

He needed to be more aware, he needed to not let the Before haunt him, let phantoms haunt him!

**/Please?/** Optimus tired again, forcing his arms to reach out like… Like he never had before. **/Please Master, I need you. Our sparkling needs you./**

Overlord crumbled, any of his previous hesitation dissolving in a moment at the words and he growled possessively as he placed his servos on the berth and lifted himself up.

“I will take care of you, both of you now, beast.” He promised huskily, crawling upwards and lowering himself into Optimus’s arms.

His beast was holding him…

Him.

His spike found its way easily into the smaller mech’s valve, he knew this frame so well in that way and then so little in others like, like the embrace he was currently experiencing.

Overlord’s pressed just the tip in, smiling as Optimus mewled up at him.

His beast wanted him, he needed him!

Suddenly the memory of the Prime clinging to him at the edge of the platform filtered through his helm and Overlord smiled wider.

He had wanted that feeling to return to him one day, had longed for even a quarter of what satisfaction that gave him and now he, he had so much MORE!

“Everything will change now beast.” He whispered, slowly pushing inside the mech.

Optimus whimpered, his hidden calipers and gears stretching wide as he swallowed his King, his Master. **/Y-yes M-Master…/ **

Once at his hilt Overlord stopped a moment, moving his helm so it was right above Optimus’s.

He knew, were it not for the Keeper he would have betrayed everything he had promised himself he would never lower himself to again…

If he hadn’t already done enough to disgrace himself today.

**_I don’t care, it is the first day, the first moment of submission… I am allowed to revel in it. _**He told himself, peering deeply into Optimus’s optics.

“Tell me beast. Who is your Master?” He asked, his frame stilling with anticipation, with fear…

Optimus felt his spark clench and his throat tighten. It was then he realized, for the first time since suffering the Keeper, he found himself glad he couldn’t answer vocally.

**/You are my Master, Overlord./ **He answered, his inner voice far stronger than his true voice could ever be with that statement.

Overlord’s spike twitched and he rolled his hips forwards lustfully. “Uhhh… Beast…. T-tell me… Who do you serve?”

Optimus gasped as the shaft inside him slowly worked in and out of him, he focused on that, that and not his words…

**/You Master. I serve you and, and only you./**

Overlord thrust harder, his control spiraling away with each acceptance with each submission.

It was everything he ever wanted.

“Yesss, yess you do beast. My beast… Only m-mi… Uhhhh! OPTIMUS!” Suddenly the gentle thrusts weren’t enough, suddenly the heat deep within him was too hot, and he found himself needing more…

He needed to dominate his prize.

The Prime clung to his Master as his hips began to slam into him, crying out both in pain and ecstasy as he was taken.

This felt more real to him, better than the softness that made him confused, that frightened him.

This Overlord he could handle and it left no room to ponder phantoms!

The two mech’s worked as one, pounding against one another, not hard enough to tear and new welds or cause injury, just enough to maintain a measure of pain through it all.

Just like they both liked.

Just like everything between them.

There was always pain.

“Mine, mine, MIIIINE!” Overlord moaned over and over, his arms wrapped tight around Optimus’s shoulders as he fucked him, pulling him close, keeping his prize sheltered by his frame.

Optimus was his, the Prime was his, the Primacy was his!

He had tamed a God.

Optimus whimpered, tucking his helm into his King’s neck as his charge grew and he let it. He needed this transfluid, he needed this mech…

He needed his sparkling.

**/M-Master cl-close… Close!/ **He told the mech, receiving an approving growl in return.

“Cum, cum when you need beast. You have d-done uhhh, so well. You deserve it.” Overlord answered, and he truly believed his words.

Optimus had done well, his slave had done exactly what he was told…

He was perfect.

Optimus nodded against the larger mech, shutting his optics as he focused solely on the heat in his frame, the energy crackling along his abdominal plating…

“Uuuhhhh, uuhhhhh! UUUGHHH!” Again his helm fell back as his charge bloomed, his Master slamming into him like mad now and valve clenching tight.

** _Y-Yes, yes… A little more… More… MORE OOOOHHH! _ **

“AAAAAAAAAGGHHH!” Optimus screamed his release, his servos clamping around Overlord’s shoulder plating, holding desperately to the mech as his frame twitched and sparked.

“FRRRAAAAG! OPTIMUS!” Overlord roared, wincing as Optimus’s digits nearly bent his plating for how tightly they held to him but it just fueled his lust.

Optimus clung to him like that because of the pleasure he had given the mech. Pleasure found without drugs, without beatings, without fighting…

He had truly won.

“NNNNNNGGGGGG! You are MIIIINE!” He screamed, his cry blending with Optimus’s as his spike slammed into the bot one last time and then he spilled his essence into the mech.

Tears came to Optimus’s optics as he felt the hot liquid fill him…

He had done it. He had done what he needed to for, for survival and his child.

Slowly the two mechs came back to themselves, their fans whirling and vents ragged but both felt accomplished in their missions, each so different and yet eerily similar.

Overlord chuckled, feeling positively ecstatic about the day’s progress. He peered down at his prize, his beast and smiled as two weary optics peered back at him.

“You, you have d-done so w-well.” He panted out between his heavy vents.

Optimus blinked at him a moment, a strange flash of _something_ passing through his optics before he purred gently and rubbed his helm against the King’s arms. **/Thank you Master. Thank you for caring for us./**

**_Oh gods… _**Overlord felt his chest puff with pride.

He grunted a bit as he lowered his frame down so that he lie on his side next to the Prime. Yes, he had plenty of things to do, yes he should have probably run right to his berth to get some rest for the day but, he just felt so good.

“Everything will be different now beast. You will see.” He whispered, wiping some condensation off of Optimus’s helm as he spoke. “You will get to see light every day now beast. Does that make you happy?”

Optimus actually jolted at the thought, the realization that he wouldn’t need to be in that dungeon any longer…

How could he forget that?

** _I, I was so consumed with saving the sparkling I had forgotten what he said about, about the changes for me!_ **

The King’s optics widened as Optimus’s field flared out, maybe unconsciously, and all he felt there was shock and joy.

Joy he provided.

**/Yes Master, that… That makes me…/ **Optimus couldn’t finish, even while using his inner voice as a sob escaped him and he tucked his helm against the King.

“I hope those are tears of joy.” The larger mech pondered lightly but there was a sliver of fear in his voice.

Optimus sobbed harder. **/Y-yes… N-no more d-dark… Th-thank… Thank you./ **

A chuckle was pulled from the King, his arm moving downward until his servo cupped the little bulge that extruded from Optimus’s normally flat abdomen. The smaller mech flinched a bit but he didn’t move away and allowed the King to idly rub the bump.

** _My sparkling is in there, MINE! Megatron, if he lives, will have nothing to do with it, he will never know it, and in the end… If the cretin continues to function, perhaps he will be the first to fall to my new Heir?_ **

“Uuuhh…”

Overlord frowned as Optimus let out a pained groan and he peered down to see what had hurt the mech.

**_Curses… _**His frown deepened when he realized his digits had run along that terribly long weld that ran down the middle of the smaller mech’s stomach, a weld only needed because he could not keep control and nearly killed the Prime.

He opened his intake, ready to promise he would never hurt the mech again but he stopped himself. This wasn’t his lover, this wasn’t some mate, this… This was his_ prisoner_, his_ slave_, his grounder WHORE that was only worth a DAMN because of the Matrix!

** _Again he has bewitched me! Bewitched me like he did a Kingdom, like he did my son, like Megatron!_ **

Venting out angrily Overlord shook his helm and began lifting his frame from the berth, his sudden shift of emotions frightening Optimus and the smaller mech stared after the King nervously.

** _What did I do? Did I complain too loudly when he touched the wound? I didn’t mean to! I DIDN’T!_ **

He reached out for the mech, his worry growing as he realized how raggedly the King was venting now. **/Master! Please, forgive my…/**

Overlord spun on him, his optics blazing as he snarled. “I am not your DAMNED MEGATRON, SLAVE! I do not recharge with FILTH THAT IS BENEATH ME!”

Optimus leaned away, his spark hammering with fear and confusion. He expected the King’s madness, as much as any could predict such things, so it wasn’t the shriek that confused the Prime but…

**/M-Master? I don’t under…/ **He started only to stop as the King stomped over to him, his servo wrapping around Optimus’s collared neck before pulling him in close.

“What is there to be confused about, _slave_. I told you, I am not that pathetic freak Megatron! You have no power here, I AM IN CONTROL! I OWN YOU!” Overlord bellowed, his servo tightening around the collar as his fury consumed him.

“Ahhckk…” Optimus’s optics filled with coolant as the band began to bend, its metal digging deep into his throat cables.

**/M-Master… I, I unders… I am y-yours, YOURS! I… I didn’t u-understand… Wh-who is M-Megatron?/ **


	12. Ratz, Royals, and Slaves (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ALLL! Oh my what a couple of months right? I hope you are all staying safe out there! It is a scary time and I want you all to know I am working my hardest to get some stuff out. I know reading helps me escape for a bit and I think right now we all need a nice escape... Even if it is a dark one, cause this chapter is kinda.  
Here we in the Wilds. It is a shorter chapter but that is really just because I felt I needed to break a big one up. The other half should be up later today, just needs editing.  
Please enjoy and sorry for errors!

“ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!”

Soundwave’s optics bulged as the Prince’s frame arched high off the berth, his servos gripping at its sides tight enough to bend the metal support beams around it.

“HOLD HIM DOWN!” Ratchet yelled, so busy with monitoring what was happening on the screen before him he forgot about the coding effect, but Soundwave didn’t care.

Instantly his frame moved to do as it was instructed, the slave coding burning through him like acid but as long as he did what he was told he knew the pain would ebb. His servos reached out and pushed down on Starscream’s chest but the smaller mech seemed to have doubled his strength somehow and it wasn’t until he extended his tendrils, wrapping them around the berth and Prince, that he was able to finally secure the flailing mech.

“Frag. Frag. FRAG!” Ratchet snarled, his servos moving quickly over the control board. A switch, a lever, each twist or pull barely keeping the Prince on his chaotic path to connect with the King, each adjustment vital to getting through to Megatron’s spark and sadly, the Prince wasn’t even at the hard part yet.

** _I should have realized it would be like this! There is so much damage done to the King, arrrgh! Did I just kill them both?_ **

Starscream screamed again, his frame wildly straining against the cable holding it down. He was struggling so badly Soundwave was afraid that the Prince might actually tear through some of them.

“Abort?” He asked, his voice falling back to that robotic twang as his apprehension grew.

“No, no we can do this!” Ratchet yelled back, mostly certain about his claim. “I have him on the path, he just needs to connect! Once his energy signal reaches Megatron’s I… I don’t know, but for now I can keep him safe… _Mostly.”_ He mumbled, peeking over at the struggling Prince with narrowed optics.

** _Just a little longer and then it is up to you Starscream. Frag I, I hope this is worth it._ **

So many things could go wrong, so many things could be destroyed if the Prince’s energy veered too far off course and connected just an inch off target.

It would have been much easier to have the Prince bond with the King chest to chest, for this part anyways, but Ratchet was truly terrified about what state his King would wake in. Megatron had a history of night terrors already, he had heard from both Ariel and the late Chroma, but the femmes had learned long ago how to deal with the raging mech’s abrupt episodes. They knew once the growling started to get out of the way as fast as possible. With that history and given the situation they now faced he felt the risk of an ‘episode’ to be far worse.

Not only was this_ not_ a simple dream cycle but with the damage done to the King’s processor and the strain of a forced bonding was something to consider as well. Megatron could awaken to a world of pain filled confusion and strike out at whatever was around him so… So yes, bonding this way was more dangerous as you needed to carefully lead the spark’s energy flow to one another, but it was also the one course that may not end with poor Starscream being crushed to death.

“He is almost there.” Ratchet growled, his servo gripping one of the larger knobs on the control panel and slowly twisting it, everything needed to be fast but precise. All the numbers needed to align just right. It was like leading a ship on a star way, a star way that had never been explored but you knew the destination was so close…

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?”

If he were less of a medic Ratchet would have jumped as Queen Airachnid’s voice screeched through the makeshift med bay, he would have lost focus, could have killed both patients in an instant but, luckily he was more.

He did however snarl at the femme as she ran inside the room uninvited, her monster of a body guard Darksteel stomping in after her.

“Lady Airachnid,_ please_.” He hissed through clenched denta as he twisted the knob even more but the Queen seemed to either not hear him or ignore him as she rushed over to Starscream’s jerking form.

“Stop this! Stop this now! You are killing him!” She screamed, fury in her optics.

Soundwave glared at the femme. “Negative, Prince agreed…”

“I don’t give a FRAG! Release him now or I will!” She threatened, moving to rip the sensors off the Prince’s chest.

“STOP HER!” Ratchet bellowed, his optics wide with terror but he couldn’t take them off the screen. **_What the frag is she doing!? We are_** **_so close! SO close and then there will be some connection! COME ON!_**

Again the code screamed at Soundwave and his frame immediately released their hold on Starscream, unfurling so quickly they whistled through the air before they wrapped around the Queen and held her tight.

“BASTARDS!” Darksteel roared, his huge frame knocking into Ratchet as he ran for Soundwave.

“DAMNIT STOP THIS!” Ratchet cried in disbelief, gasping as the predacon bumped into Starscream’s berth and tipped a bit. “STOOOOP! Stop or you will kill them BOTH!”

Soundwave had to keep ahold of the Queen, given his orders from Ratchet, but he was skilled and easily unwound two cables, sending them zipping forwards to meet his new attacker on the other side of the Prince’s berth.

“RAAAWRRRG!” Darksteel ducked out of the way of the first one but the space in the room was too small to move very fast or far and he cursed at the second tendril wrapped around his throat cables. “Fraaaag!” His clawed servos reached up, each clamping down hard on the thick coil that held him as he tried to rip it off.

Finally Ratchet had had enough and he furiously spun away from the screens in front of him to confront the madness to his side. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” He yelled, the scene he found making his spark skip a beat.

Soundwave and the Queen were on the furthest side of the berth, the femme wrapped from waist to neck in cables, Darksteel on the other side gagging as he tore at the cable around his neck and tried to fend off the other one and Starscream…

“YOU ARE TIPPING THE BERTH!” He cried, running forwards to keep the entire structure from falling over but just as he reached them the fool Darksteel tried to jump forwards and…

_CRAAAAAASH!_

“NOOOOO!” Ratchet watched in horror as the berth tipped over, Starscream’s frame crashing limply to the floor, his limbs and bedding entangled in the wires of each sensor.

“STOP DARKSTEEL!” The Queen shrieked once more, finally finding some sense and luckily her hulking protector stopped in his mission to kill Soundwave.

“Soundwave! Pick him up!” Ratchet told the mech, going for the side of the berth to right it when Darksteel stepped in his path.

“You have over stepped your bounds _slave_.” He hissed, his servo shooting out and wrapping around Ratchet’s throat.

**_WHAT THE FRAG!? _**Ratchet choked as he was lifted off his pedes, his wide optics flickering with terror. He couldn’t believe how wrong everything had gone, wrong in ways he could have never prepared for.

Why was the Queen here? Why was she so against this? Why wasn’t she going to allow the bond to happen? WHY DID SHE CARE!?

Soundwave had been too busy following Ratchet’s demand to pick up Starscream to notice what was happening with the other bot. The medic’s situation only becoming clear when he straightened his back and suddenly felt his frame seize... **_Wh-what? What is this?_**

It seemed to be a warning from the coding, a warning that told him _something _needed his attention _more_ than his current order and when he looked up and saw Ratchet in danger, he knew…

The code was telling him to protect his Master.

His arms dropped Starscream in an instant, the silver mech hitting the floor with a resounding clang as Soundwave leapt up onto the side of the upturned berth. He was just about to lunge at the predacon when the Queen called out.

“Tell him to stop now medic or I will have you both tried for treason!” The femme roared, her optics flashing as she glared at Ratchet.

The medic opened his intake, grateful as the hold around his neck loosened just enough for him to croak out a weak… “S-Stop S-Soundwave…”

Soundwave froze, his form crouched on the side of the berth his vents ragged, cables shaking with halted purpose but, there was nothing he could do. **_S-Supposed, supposed to s-save… Save e-everyone…_**

The Queen grunted in approval, her entire frame vibrating with her fury but for the moment she ignored that. “Tell him to pick up Starscream, medic, and remove the sensors.”

Ratchet’s felt his spark burn at the request, his processor still reeling with what had happened in just a few moments.

**_Did I just kill all of us? _**He wondered mournfully. He could see how livid the Queen was and even if he didn’t understand _why_ he knew he and Soundwave were not going to walk away from this without some form of punishment.

“P-Pick up S-Starscream…” He instructed the perched mech, hating the control he had over the bot, as he always did, but for now his only option was to do what the Queen wanted to keep them both alive.

Soundwave growled, his frame shaking as he tried to fight the order, tried to rip the femme’s helm from her shoulders but mostly he was cursing himself.

He had known there was something about the Queen that he hated, he had had a bad feeling about her ever since meeting her. If only he had acted before now! If only he had paid more attention to his instincts, instincts that had kept him alive in the cesspool of twisted royals he had been trapped in for so long…

But he hadn’t.

He had been too focused on his family, ignorantly doting on them and ignoring warning signs that were all around him. Had he just cursed his family? Had his actions here just ensured that his family be punished too?

Eventually the burn of the code became too powerful and with a ragged moan he clambered off the berth and gently picked up the seemingly unconscious Prince.

“Does he live?” The Queen asked, her tone stern and also nervous.

Soundwave snarled at her but made sure to check if there was a pulse as well. He cradled the mech, peeling the sensors off the Prince before placing his servo against his chest plates.

“Affirmative. Prince secured.” He said, speaking more to assure Ratchet than the Queen.

The medic nodded at him gratefully, his optics then shifting to glance back at King Megatron. “Q-Queen A-Arachnid… Megatron…” He pleaded with the femme, terrified the shock of the halted bond would kill the mech and as the screens had gone black in the struggle, he had no indication that Megatron still lived.

The femme narrowed her optics at him, each flashing with anger before she nodded. “Let him go Darksteel. He may check on his King.”

Darksteel rumbled unhappily at the request but quickly did as his Queen instructed and released his hold on the medic.

“Ah!” Ratchet yelped as he fell, somehow catching himself and falling to his pedes before stumbling as he spun around and ran to Megatron’s side.

**_Fucking mess! Everything is one giant FUCKING MESS! _**He thought miserably, his servos shaking as he too ripped off the sensors that covered the King and checked for the hum of an active spark.

**_Please, please be there! Please Megatron, don’t leave us to this slag. Things are getting out of control and we fragging need you! _**He begged the King silently, his own spark thundering so loudly he could hardly focus.

**_I… I need to calm down. Calm down and take control of this! Argh, damnit… Damnit all… _**He vented in deeply, shutting his optics as he forced himself to not fall to panic when he noticed the gentle, albeit weak hum of energy below his servos.

Megatron still lived, for now at least…

"Well medic?” The Queen asked sharply and Ratchet growled.

“He lives, but no thanks to you two idiots!” He snapped, spinning on the Queen furiously.

Darksteel moved towards him, the mech towering over Ratchet but the medic didn’t care. These two almost killed his patients, almost ruined to sparks in their rush to take over something they had no right to even be a part of and now, now he was just as livid as they were.

“What were you thinking jumping in like that! You could have killed them both!” He shouted, his fists shaking at his sides.

The Queen’s optics bulged. “I could have killed them!? THIS, YOU could have! How dare you take the Prince of Vos and place him in this kind of danger, _grounder_!” She hissed back.

“He offered himself for this! He knew the risks! We were almost there and then you, you just JUMP in and start fucking with equipment you know nothing, NOTHING about!?” The medic exclaimed, throwing his servos up in disbelief. “Are you fragging MAD!?”

Airachnid’s optics narrowed. “This is _my_ kingdom mechs, apparently you have forgotten that and AS SUCH _anything_ that goes on here will be done so with MY permission!”

“WE WERE TRYING TO SAVE MEGATRON!” Ratchet bellowed, pointing at the inert King. “We had a chance too, until you came in here and fragged it all up!”

“Who do you think you are_ medic_?” She exclaimed incredulously, waving her own servos around them with a bitter laugh. “_I_ rule here. _I_ saved you and your failed rebellion,_ I_ gave you all the supplies to heal, energon to fuel with, means to LIVE and this is how you THANK ME!?”

Ratchet took a vent in, pausing his screaming match with the femme for a moment as he reminded himself of the rather precarious situation he now found himself in. The Queen was right, he had no say here. He was nothing more than a former slave, a slave that had had no rights for so long and even though that reality had shifted in coming here, there were clearly still many strings attached.

** _I need to be smart about this or I could be dooming not only myself and Soundwave but EVERYONE she saved. We don’t belong here and if something were to happen between us she has the power here, she has the followers. _ **

Yes, Magnus had his people and there were many survivors from Kaon but none of them were united behind a single entity, a single idea, not like her people were. Frag, the rebels could hardly fuel with one another and not have a fight break out between the three factions.

Ratz, royals, slaves…

_Together _they could have a chance, together they might be a force to reckon with but until they had a strong leader, a_ clear_ leader, they were useless and lost.

** _And the two mechs that brought them together are locked away, one by chains the other a coma… Frag it all._ **

“I… Forgive me for not contacting you beforehand.” The medic apologized, bowing his helm as he used to when he upset his Masters in Kaon. It ached to do so but until he learned more about just _who_ and _what _he was dealing with when it came to the hierarchy of the Wilds, he needed to do whatever it took to stay alive. That and remain accessible to his people that might need help…

It was like Kaon all over again. Him submitting so that he could be at least one source of hope for his people, his kind…

Funny how the illusion of freedom can evaporate in an instant.

Ha…

Soundwave’s jaws were clenched so tight he was giving himself a helm ache. He wanted to rip the two fraggers apart, wanted to take everyone they had saved from Kaon and run from the Wilds but, run where? Where could they go?

Outside of the Wilds they had no place to live, no way to survive so… So it was down to the lesser of the two evils wasn’t it?

He peered down at the Prince, his arms curled protectively around the mech. Starscream was brilliant, he held so much potential but ever since the fall of Kaon, since the loss of Optimus he had struggled to see his self-worth. Where before he had been a cocky royal, one that went helm to helm with Megatron without flinching, he now shied away from almost everyone, kept his intake shut, and just… _Existed_.

His failures, his past, his losses were ruining him and the poor mech couldn’t even escape the shame and guilt during recharge; his screams at night were evidence of that. He could be the leader they needed but only if he could forgive himself. If only he would do so, forgive who he used to be, forgive what he had done in his past life, or who he had hurt or watched tortured and not helped and now… And now he was even ready and willing to give himself for Megatron, ready to sacrifice his own spark all for the mech he could not save but that had surprisingly, saved him…

Optimus Prime.

**_He loves him… Megatron loves him… We need our Prime. _**Soundwave lifted his helm as Ratchet continued to bow and backpedal on what had happened. The mech was obviously trying to insure that they weren’t both locked away for what they had done, whatever great atrocity that may have been…

Even he didn’t know.

Why did the Queen care what happened to Starscream? Did _she_ have plans to use him? Is that why she was so angry or… Or was she planning on using his lineage somehow to take over Overlord’s place later on? It would be rather odd for the two to mate, their forms were so different, hers a mystery to Soundwave but, that was something to figure out another day.

Ratchet sighed as Airachnid continued to stare daggers at him. “Lady Airachnid, Prince Starscream agreed to this, he requested it. I do not understand why you are so upset.”

The Queen bristled at his words, her optics flickering a bit before she gained control once more. “The Prince of Vos is a huge piece in this twisted game, medic. I hate to identify him as such but we are all pieces right now. He may be willing to destroy the power he possesses, but I am _not_. Not for your _people_, _mine_, or _Megatron_. If the King does not survive Starscream is all we have to help convince the other leaders of Cybertron to come together!” She explained, her reasoning logical but Soundwave was skeptical.

So, she did want to use him but he doubted that was all she wanted. Her tone was too tense, her frame stiff, digits twitching… She was being very careful with what she said which meant…

She was hiding something.

**_But what? What and why does it feel like it is something of grave importance? What does she need Starscream for or… Or is it that she wants Megatron dead? Arrrgh, I must look into this more, IF I am not locked away. _**Soundwave thought, his optics rising to where Darksteel was scowling darkly at him. He knew the mech now hated him, he had touched his precious Queen, he had gotten to her with HIM being right there…

Not only was the mech furious over the attack on the Queen but his pride was wounded as well, never a good combination.

“I… I should not have panicked as I did.” The Queen eventually said, shaking her helm shamefully. “I did put them at more risk by doing so and I swear that was not my intention.” She apologized to both Soundwave and Ratchet, sort of, but the fire in her optics did not falter. “I was wrong but as were_ you_. The bond will not occur, I will speak to the Prince personally once he awakens and explain things to him. For now, find another to sacrifice if you wish, but it will not be him. Do you both understand?”

Ratchet looked from her to Soundwave, the darker mech remaining silent but he did give him a slight but knowing nod.

“Very well Queen Airachnid.” Ratchet lamented, wondering if it would even be worth it to try another bond at this point. Megatron was probably weaker than ever now.

** _Frag it all, I am exhausted._ **

The Queen nodded in turn. “Good, I am glad we understand one another. You are both still free to move about in _my_ Kingdom…” She started, a growl rumbling from Darksteel but she stopped him with a look. “You are, but I warn you to watch yourselves. You have attacked my people’s Queen, I am willing to forgive but my subjects can be a savage lot and they are fiercely loyal… Be careful.”

Ratchet’s optics twitched at the threat but he forced himself to bow and play the game. “Yes, my Lady.”

Airachnid turned to Soundwave, expecting him to bow as well but the dark mech merely glared at her. “Soundwave, I know you attacked me through an order but that coding inside you is no excuse for your choice right now. If you wish to remain free in my Kingdom you will _obey_ my wishes.”

**_Obeeeey… _**The word was like a blistering spear sinking into his processor, melting through his plating and pushing deep into his circuitry until it liquefied everything inside…

How many times had he been forced to obey? Obey monsters, obey filth that used bots, killed sparklings, abused their subjects!? Vorns, VORNS of his life had been taking from him because of that word, that wretched _expectation_. How dare ANY of these demons think he was less than they!? How DARE they have the right to control ANYONE else in this WORLD!? How dare they…

**:Soundwave, bow and agree to follow her instructions. _Please?_: **Ratchet’s voice filled his audial, the command technically a request but the medic knew what he was doing. He was forcing Soundwave to submit.

That hurt.

That hurt terribly.

Yes, Soundwave knew the medic was doing it to save him but, that the medic knew he _didn’t _want to listen, knew he wanted to show the Queen she did not _own_ him and _still _he asked this of him…

That trust he had built with the medic began to shatter.

He fought the demand, his optics twitching as he continued to stand tall, letting the code burn through him its pain just giving him more resolve until finally, he gave in.

“Understood Queen Airachnid.” His voice said, the words not his own but if the Queen noticed it didn’t show and she nodded at his obedience.

“Well done, now hand Starscream to Darksteel. I will be caring for him now.”

Both Soundwave and Ratchet gaped at her.

“Wait!” The medic exclaimed, his spark again hammering painfully. “Are you locking him away?”

The femme scowled at him. “Of course not, but I am making sure that he is out of _your care_ until our trust is rebuilt, grounder.” She told him simply before turning back to Soundwave. “Soundwave, give Starscream to Darksteel.”

** _NO! NO! NEVER! HE IS NOT YOURS! SOUNDWAVE IS NOT YOURS!_ **

Is what he wanted to say, he wanted to scream it at her faceplates but Ratchet’s command had been clear. Bow, and agree to follow her instructions.

His faith in the medic cracked some more as his now shaking form walked stiffly over to the Predacon, silently screaming as he lifted his arms and handed him Starscream’s limp form.

Darksteel smirked at him over the Prince’s frame. “Good boy.” He muttered with a boom of mocking laughter, at least until Soundwave’s optics flashed dangerously. The pain and humiliation he had been struggling with choking him, gnawing at spark and his arm flew back…

“STOP SOUNDWAVE!”

He froze, his fist mere inches from the predacon’s shocked faceplates.

**_NO!_** He pushed on, straining against the code until his frame began to overheat, his shaking uncontrollable now. **_NO! NO! NOOOO! _** The pain amplified, working its way up to an agonizing fire but still he fought against its vile hold!

Ratchet gripped his helm madly as steam began to escape the dark mech, he was going to fall to shut down if he didn’t give in soon! “Please Soundwave! Think of your family! PLEASE STOP!?”

**_Family… _**Soundwave blinked, the thought of his family and how his actions could be detrimental to not just him but them, giving him pause…

That was all Darksteel needed.

The hulking mech snarled as he leaned back, lifting his pede high before _slamming_ it into Soundwave’s chest and sending him flying backwards.

“NO!” Ratchet cried, staring as the dark mech’s frame crashed through the King’s monitors, shattering the screens and toppling the control board in a spray of blots and circuitry before his journey ended with a resounding BANG against the back wall and falling limply into the heap of medical equipment.

“Darksteel, was that necessary?” The Queen scolded the predacon but he just smiled back at her.

“Let it be a preview of what will happen to him if he ever touches you again, my Queen.” He told her, bowing deeply at the femme before turning on Ratchet. “Let it be a warning for _you_ as well slave. Keep your_ pet_ on a tighter leash next time.”

Ratchet kept his intake shut as the predacon and Queen moved past him with their prize, his optics flickering angrily but he knew better than to hinder them.

**_Bastards, fragging bastards… _**The moment the door closed and silence filled the room Ratchet ran over to where Soundwave lay.

“Arrgh s_lag it_…” He moaned, noticing the pool of energon that was seeping out around the mech’s helm. He tossed the equipment away, pulling at the many wires and bits to uncover the groaning mech below.

“S-Soundwave! Are you alright!?” He asked, his throat tight and spark hammering but his fears were lessened as the dark mech’s optics flickered to life.

**_Thank Primus… _**Ratchet cheered internally, reaching out to help the mech stand when Soundwave’s servo suddenly slapped his away.

“A-assistance un-unnecessary…” The bot muttered, his voice bitter and dripping with disgust.

Ratchet sat back on his heels, slumping in on himself as he watched Soundwave weakly lift himself off the floor. He was bleeding from the back of his helm but from what Ratchet could see it didn’t look like a life threatening wound but, but still…

“Soundwave, please let me…”

He never got to finish as the dark mech screamed, covering his audials as he curled into himself.

“NO MORE ORDERS!” Soundwave shrieked, panic overtaking the anger he had felt earlier, he was terrified. He felt used, lost, he felt that he had no say, he felt vulnerable, it…

It was like he was back in Shockwave’s lab, back when he could do nothing, nothing but scream as he was forced to do every sick, _twisted_ demand requested of him and he… He couldn’t… He just…

Ratchet’s spark shattered at the sight of Soundwave shying away from him, cowering like a broken sparkling. “Ohhh, I am s-so sorry…” He mumbled through numb dermas, tears prickling at the edges of his optics.

Today had gone so wrong.

Soundwave couldn’t vent, couldn’t see straight. He wanted to run, run to Mirage, run to his family and hide but, he needed his orders cleared first!

Forcing his servos away from his frame he glared down at the medic. “Clear orders! Free… FREE SOUNDWAVE!” He demanded, ignoring the medic’s tears, ignoring how tattered he looked.

He needed to be free!

Ratchet sobbed. “You are f-free of a-any commands I have g-given you… E-ever… Ohhh…” He croaked out, his arms wrapping around him as the other mech grunted and stiffly walked past him.

The door slammed open and then shut and again the medic found himself in silence…

** _Primus… Primus help me, help us! Everything is f-falling apart. Even…_ **

** _Even m-me…_ **

“Optimus… Where are you kid? We need you, we need you so badly right now.” He whispered, lifting his wet faceplates to the berth beside him. “Frag it… Megatron needs you more than most… Please? Please find a way to survive because I, I don’t know how much longer I can keep your love alive. You may just get rescued just to f-find a dead frame waiting. Don’t … Don’t let them take him from you.”

He cried then, allowing the day’s nightmares to flow from him with each tear but, little did the desperate medic know just how efficient the rival King’s influence was. Not only had Megatron already been taken from Optimus but it was the Prime himself that cut those ties…

And he didn’t even know he had done it.


	13. Ratz, Royals, and Slaves (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd Part two! Second chapter today, please read part 1 first...  
Enjoooy!

Overlord was shaking, his optics narrowed, blazing with a mixture of fury, awe, and confusion and all that he could manage through his constricted throat was one static filled question.

“What did _you _just _say_?” 

Optimus gasped for a vent as the servo that had been crushing his throat suddenly loosened and he fell back to the berth coughing. **_Why, w-what d-did I d-do!?_**

The King stared at him, his massive frame towering over Optimus’s cowering form. “Speak BEAST! Explain yourself!”

Again Optimus did not know what he had done to incite his Master’s rage, didn’t understand how he was supposed to answer but he needed to try or be punished for it.

**/M-Megatron? Who is M-Megatron, Master? I didn’t u-understand who you were comparing yourself to./ **He tried again, lowering himself as much as he could before the hulking mech, his arms wrapping around his abdominal plating protectively.

Overlord opened his intake, his fury and confusion coiling in his spark like fire. **_What is this ruse!? Why would he ask such a foolish thing? What could possibly lead him to play a game like this, what would it accomplish!?_**

His denta ground together, his fists shaking at his sides but no matter how he tried to analyze what the Prime’s objective was in asking something so obscure, all he could see was honest confusion in the smaller mech’s optics.

That and fear.

** _Fear, fear I will punish him but there is no defiance there, no righteousness, just desperation to answer his Master’s question…_ **

** _What is going on?_ **

“Are you_ playing_ with me beast?” He hissed, leaning in closer to the Prime but the other mech merely shied away fearfully and shook his helm.

**/NO MASTER! Please!? Please I do not know what you want! I… I am _trying_…/ **Tears began to fill the smaller bot’s optics now, his vents ragged as his fears grew. **/Please!? I told you, Master. Only the truth, I just do not know what else I could say…/**

The King stilled his fury for a moment, carefully observing the Prime before standing tall once more. “You truly do not know of Megatron?” He asked again, his tone softer now, awed even… Optimus hoped it meant the larger mech finally believed his words.

**/No Master, but I will if you want! I will meet him if you wish it just please, do not punish our sparkling for my ignorance?/ **He begged, his wide optics rising to Overlord’s desperately. **/I swore myself to you, I know. I am yours to do with as you wish. Please believe me?/**

**_Madness… This, this is madness… _**Overlord thought, his fists stiffly opening and closing as his processor reeled.

How could Optimus _forget _Megatron? Why would he claim such a thing? If it was true, how did it happen? How could he forget his bonded? Was Optimus’s processor more damaged than he realized, was he now seeing the result of the Prime’s extended isolation, or something else?

** _I need to speak to Trocar about this, have him check the Prime’s processor. The last thing I need is an insane mech carrying the heir to the Primacy._ **

Overlord sighed, relaxing the tension that had so quickly over taken him, as it always did with Optimus not matter how much he fought it, and placed a gentle servo on the shivering mech’s helm.

“I believe you beast.” He told the smaller mech, prompting Optimus to unfurl a bit and peer up at him with hopeful optics.

**/Th-thank you Master./ **Optimus sent the King, he was still nervous about being beaten but that was something he would always fear from the unstable royal. Overlord was quick to anger, unpredictable in both niceties and cruelty but, it was what he had to work with, was forced to work with if he wanted to protect his child.

** _I will do everything I can for you little one, I swear it. I will not let this monster take you from me, even if I need to fight for your life… But for now the safest course is submission._ **

The King nodded, rubbing the back of Optimus’s helm as he considered what to do with the mech. Clearly Optimus’s damage went deeper than external injuries, which meant he would need to be more careful than ever, it meant he would need to care for the mech more intimately…

Could he do that?

Could he commit to this mech on a more personal level?

That was what he had been fighting against since the Prime’s capture!

** _But if I do not take care now, will he just fall further? Will he forget himself, will he endanger the sparkling? Arrrgh… I need advice and the only mech that can give me any is already showing signs of defiance… This is a mess, a mess I have created with my lack of control!_ **

He knew this was his fault, knew _so much_ of this was. HE had captured the Prime, HE had possibly killed the mech’s bonded, HE had forced himself on the mech, HE had locked him away for so long, forcing the young Prime into dark isolation that had obviously crippled him inside and out…

** _But he has submitted as well, that makes things easier and now without the memory of Megatron… Gods, that means to him, I am his only bonded…_ **

Overlord’s spark raced at that thought, something he hadn’t considered given the shock the news gave him initially. Optimus no longer remembered Megatron, that meant that wall was gone, obliterated perhaps unconsciously but now…

He was all the Prime had and it was Optimus himself that cleared that path for him.

** _Even if Megatron lives it won’t matter, he is nothing to Optimus, nothing to the sparkling now…_ **

He was free of that accursed traitor of a King, Optimus was and now the Prime was his.

Truly his.

“Forgive my anger.” Overlord cooed gently, his optics growing soft as he peered down at his slave, his Prime. **_Mine and mine alone…_**

Optimus blinked up at the larger mech and nodded. **/Apology unneeded Master, I know how difficult I have been… Forgive me?/ **He responded, his throat tight and again he found himself grateful for the wretched keeper so he didn’t need to speak the words.

** _I hate you, I hate you so much but… But I need you…_ **

Overlord smiled at his slave, his prize, the prize he had been fighting for for so long, searching for for most of his life and…

And here it lay, looking up at him, relying on him for everything.

It was a glorious moment, a glorious victory for the half-breed of a King.

No one would be laughing now, no one could dare mock him, question his right to rule over all flight frames. He had shown them, shown them all his might, his intelligence, his drive to hold this world in his servos and he would be damned before he let anyone take that away from him.

** _If you could see me now Sire, see how I have taken this tainted form you cursed me with and crushed my enemies with it. I have been damned from the moment I was created, forced to live a life of struggle but it only made me fight harder, made me claw my way to the top, leaving a river of blood in my wake._ **

** _I am the true King of Cybertron. I rule them all and no rebels, no false Kings, not even the GODS can stop m…_ **

**/Master… May I sleep? I am so tired…/**

Overlord blinked in surprise at Optimus’s request, the smaller bot’s voice meek and uncertain and it just warmed the King’s spark to hear it.

The time of defiance was done for his beast, his training complete and now… Now he was perfect.

The King ignored the warmth growing in his lower chassis, pushed past the excitement Optimus’s newly subservient state did to him and grinned at his pet. “Rest now beast. I will speak with Trocar and make arrangements for your journey to your new living area.”

Optimus’s optics lowered in thought, wondering what the King would do with him now that he was free of his cage. **_Maybe a brighter cage? One not buried so deep? He said there would be no more darkness, at least not in the literal sense… _**

As if reading his thoughts the King’s smile broadened. “You will be staying with me now, Optimus. You will stay in my quarters. As I said before many things are going to change now that you have submitted to me, now that you are mine.” He said huskily, that possessive glint shining bright in his optics but Optimus didn’t pull away from it like he wanted to, like his spark screamed at him to. No, instead he nuzzled his helm against the servo that held it.

As any proper pet would do.

**/Thank you Master. I will fight to earn such gifts./ **He promised, his optics burning a bit forcing him to shut them so his tears would not fall.

** _I must do this, I must be his. I have to!_ **

Overlord growled in approval. “I know you will beast. You have already made me so proud today and now you will see what gifts obedience can bring you.”

**_Gifts… Such gifts this life holds… _**Optimus thought bitterly, his spark aching with sorrow and yet also thumping with twisted hope for his twisted family…

He did hate the King, he hated that he was collared, owned, a slave with no rights but that which his Master wished of him but, by submitting, he was also gaining some freedoms, some semblance of dignity back…

Wasn’t he?

** _It doesn’t matter, this is for my sparkling. I will give everything for it. My pride, my voice, my hopes… _ **

The King finally released him, his great form striding confidently to the exit. “Recharge now, there is much to do to prepare you for your new role in Vos, Optimus. I am certain you will be pleased with the outcome.” He said, chuckling as Optimus nodded back at him gratefully.

His perfect pet.

Optimus watched the King walk away, the silence left after his departure thick, choking, and absolute until a small sob broke through its oppression.

** _No…_ **

Optimus tried to cover the sound, his servos clawing at the Keeper that forced his intake open, that allowed each pathetic sound to rip from his aching throat but… But no matter how much he tried he was just as helpless in this endeavor as any other in this nightmare he was supposed to call life.

** _NO! No don’t cry! You can’t, this is alright. This is important. This… This…_ **

He curled in on himself, brokenly giving up on the useless mission to hide his sorrow. He could not stop his tears, could not stop what was going to happen to him, could not stop any of this and no matter how much he told himself it was worth it, that he was strong enough to get through it deep inside he knew the truth.

Nothing was alright, this was not fine, this hurt.

It just hurt.

** _Everything h-hurts… _ **

……………………..

“Seems caring for our King’s new pet is rather taxing, ehh Trocar?”

**_Frag it, this is not what I need. _**Trocar thought as his systems sluggishly came back online. He checked his chronometer, grimacing at the bare two breems he had been in recharge. **_I am never going to sleep again, am I?_**

Wearily the scientist lifted his helm from his desk before turning towards his open doorway and glaring at the bot that had interrupted his already broken recharge cycle. “_Trepan_, I was expecting you long before now. What took you?” He spat, his optics narrowing as the other mech chuckled at him from across the room.

“I aim to impress no matter the situation I am presented with Trocar. Life is no fun when it is _predictable, _don’t you agree?” The other scientist asked playfully, clasping his servos in front of him and smiling broadly after the remark.

To Trocar the other mech looked like a sparkling awaiting a present; an insane, murderous sparkling with a wicked grin.

Trocar scrubbed at his tired optics, he really had no patience for more absurdity today. Slag, he was half certain that the other mech waited to pounce on him when he_ knew_ he would be exhausted and unwilling to play his mind games properly.

“Go away Trepan, I need to rest.” He muttered irritably, readying to lay his helm back down and just ignore the mech when he heard soft pede steps dance across the floor.

** _Fragging mess of a mech! Can he not leave me alone!?_ **

“Poor, poor Trocar. Working so hard…” Trepan’s voice echoed around him in a sing song manner but still Trocar ignored him.

He had prepared himself for the mech becoming involved, as well as anyone could prepare for a mech like Trepan, at least. The wretch always found a way to dig his claws into the King’s business, especially when it came to medical or scientific issues, but Trocar did wonder why it had taken the mech so long to slither his way into this one.

** _Well, perhaps the loss of Shockwave hit him harder than I realized? Sick fragger, he is probably lost without his favorite specimen._ **

The other scientist hummed cheerily as he made his way around the room, his demeanor childish and aloof but Trocar knew the mech was carefully staking out every inch of his office, observing any new notes, or datapads laid out…

Trepan had a knack for making any bot around him feel exposed, stripped down to protoform and dissected piece by piece.

“Looking for something?” Trocar muttered impatiently, another of those weird little laughs answering him.

“Such a keen optic, Trocar. You may be a grounder but let that flaw never speak against the genius of your processor.” Trepan complimented, smiling widely as he stopped his brief but apparently satisfactory inspection and turned to face his glowering associate.

Trocar optical ridge twitched. “Not including yourself in such a category Trepan? What is your alt form again?”

The smaller mech snickered. “Come now Trocar, where are your manners? Rather uncouth to ask a mech such intimate particulars.” He said with a wink and Trocar rolled his optics in defeat.

“You are insane.” He mumbled, shaking his helm as the other mech beamed at him.

“Why thank you!” Trepan exclaimed giddily when his faceplates suddenly changed and turned deadly serious, the change stunning even Trocar. “Something is amiss, isn’t it?” The scientist asked, tilting his helm awkwardly, his optics boring into Trocar’s.

The larger mech narrowed his optics, contemplating if he should just stay silent or play the other’s game.

** _I need to be careful, this mech is not only mad but terrifyingly brilliant. I wonder what he wants to know? What angle is he looking for, what weakness exploited, and from whom? Me, the King, the Prime?_ **

Trocar sat back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest as he frowned at the other mech. “I will amuse your curiosity for now Trepan, just because I assume I will not be free of your company until I do. What is it that makes you think something is wrong?”

The smile returned on Trepan’s faceplates but his optics remained unwavering in their stare, each bright, each holding an intensity that so many shied away from. “Oh Trocar, I may not be involved in this world altering venture but that does not mean I have not been observing it from the sidelines… Thus my deduction that something is very wrong, I just do not understand _what_.”

Trocar made sure to keep his expression neutral. “What observations might those be?” He asked evenly, hoping the mech would give a hint of what he had seen to make him question. He knew Trepan was one to invest time into details. He would be one to notice trouble before many but if the signs were there that might mean others may have seen something amiss as well. That could be dangerous for everyone.

** _Mech doesn’t realize he is poking an already defensive beast of a King. If he is not careful he may just send Overlord further past the edge of sanity and doom us all._ **

Trepan blinked, maybe the first time since he had entered the room, before clicking his glossa thoughtfully. “Do you know Trocar, you are one mech I genuinely enjoy speaking with? Though intellectually inferior, no offense, you do at least provide some sport when we speak. I find it exceptionally stimulating.”

Trocar grunted. **_Fraggin egotistical prick._**

“But,” The fragger continued. “As to my observations they were disappointingly easy to notice. The King has hidden the Prime and though not one to brandish and flaunt, for too long anyways, I would expect him to exploit the inspiration his people would gain whilst seeing their King drag the poor mech around after him. You know, like a pet?”

Trocar shrugged. “The King has addressed his hesitancy to overburden the Prime. The fall of Kaon weakened him immensely and the strain of constantly being _dragged_, as you so eloquently put it, around the castle would place both he and the sparkling at risk.”

Trepan nodded, his servo going to his chin. “Indeed, a rational justification, but your flinch as you spoke makes me wonder about the validity of your statement.”

**_Frag it! _**Trocar cursed himself, he hadn’t even noticed he had flinched but he imagined it was somewhere around where he spoke of the Prime being at risk. **_He is at risk! At risk everyday with Overlord being in control of him! Arrrgh! WHY DO I CARE!?_**

Trepan’s optics widened, his smile nearly taking over his entire face and Trocar cursed himself all the more for even entertaining the mech’s conversation. “Look at you!” The smaller mech gawked excitedly. “Such fervor in your optics Trocar, how fascinating.”

“_Get out._” Trocar hissed, giving up on his charade of indifference and letting the other mech see just how angry he was, at him and so many other things.

Trepan chortled but threw his servos up defensively. “Very well, I shall leave, no need to walk me out.” He chimed, sauntering over to the doorway happily. Trocar almost thought he was free when the mech halted right at the door and peered over his shoulder at him. “Thank you for the conversation Trocar, always a pleasure.” He cooed with a wink, making Trocar growl louder when the booming pede steps of their King suddenly echoed from close by and both froze.

** _FRAG IT! I hope things went well once I left? What if the King walks up covered in energon again!? What if he lost it again? DAMNIT I left the Prime in there with him!_ **

“Why so nervous, Trocar?” Trepan pried and the other scientist sneered.

“I told you to get out!” Trocar shouted, standing from behind his desk, readying to throw the damn mech out if need be.

Trepan pouted as Trocar advanced on him. “But I have a report for our illustrious King. Would be ever so rude if you to toss me out before I can…”

“Trepan? What are you doing here?” The King’s deep voice interrupted suddenly and Trocar felt his spark clench.

**_Too late, well frag it! The monster got himself into this mess, not my fault if everything comes crashing down! _** Trocar thought, crossing his arms across his chest as his King’s massive frame suddenly filled his doorway, dwarfing both his and Trepan’s form easily.

“Master.” Trepan greeted the King as both he and Trocar bowed to the mech.

Overlord frowned at the sight of the other scientist, his processor whirling as to what the mech would be doing up in Trepan’s office. **_Clever bastard, what does he want with Trocar? Mech has been nothing more than a ghost since we returned so why is he here now?_**

The King stood tall, his optics narrowed in suspicion. “Trepan, do you not have other duties to attend to?” He asked sternly and the smaller mech scoffed.

“Of course Sire, so _very _many now that my assistant was abandoned in Kaon.” He responded, his tone jovial and smile brilliant but Overlord knew better.

The scientist was outraged about the loss of Shockwave.

“What are you doing here?” Overlord grated out, ignoring the jab completely but if the move irritated the other mech it didn’t show on his grinning faceplates.

“I was merely inquiring as to the wellbeing of your prize Master, that and I have a report for you concerning the captured medic Pharma.”

Overlord scanned from one scientist to the next, noting Trocar’s dark expression as he did so but he wasn’t certain if it was aimed at him or Trepan. **_I cannot trust either of them it seems._**

That thought roiled uncomfortably in his tanks but he ignored it for now and peered back at Trepan. “The Prime is not your concern Trepan.” He said evenly, evenly but his tone left no room for argument.

The scientist bowed low. “Of course Master, would you like my report?”

Overlord glared at the mech a few moments longer before he sighed and nodded. “Fine, but make it quick.” He muttered, less than enthused about the seemingly pointless report but he could not allow Optimus to take over every part of his life.

Trepan smiled wider. “Well Master, what I have exhumed from the mech is actually quite stimulating. He was privy to many of Kaon’s royal remedial archives. He held creation records, those dealing with illness, all the way up the board to death registries.”

The King groaned. **_The way this mech speaks sometimes... It is as if he uses every opportunity to rub his intelligence in._**

“And this is useful to me how?” He asked with a long vent, he was exhausted, nearly as exhausted as the clearly slumping Trocar. After the long night of surgery he had only gotten moments of poor recharge and then dealing with Optimus afterwards…

He just wanted to inform Trocar about the memory lapse and be done with everything.

Trepan ignored his King’s obvious disinterest. He knew there were few bots on Cybertron that held a level of intellect that he had, even fewer with the loss of Shockwave, so he was used to dealing with morons.

“Well Master, not only are the chronicles filled with data on the citizens of Kaon but of their past prisoners as well. If studied we can analyze the information to ascertain any viruses that may be detrimental to grounders exclusively, for the Second Cleansing of course.”

“We have studied the genetic makeup of grounders versus flight frames Trepan. The results yielded no evidence of such weaknesses or variations between the species that were severe enough to exploit to our advantage.” Trocar piped in and Trepan smiled patiently at him.

Like one would a simple child.

“Tests were done yes, long ago mind you, but _I_ have never executed such experiments.” Trepan retorted pointedly. “_I_ would like to test for variations as it could aid in our success over the heathens immeasurably. Also,” He turned from the scowling Trocar to his King. “Pharma’s death registry begins long before the Great War, fairly impressive memory chip I must note, and through them I can ascertain how and when the Queen died, Master.”

Both Overlord and Trocar froze, one terrified the news might set his King off on one of his wild outbursts while the other…

**_I can discover how she… How she died? _**Overlord thought, his frame stiff and vents ceased. It was a mystery he had never gotten a clear answer to no matter how many spies he had enlisted to discover it.

His Queen had just… Just died.

She had been taken by Galvatron, the razor snake somehow infiltrating his castle and stealing her away. It was a feat never before accomplished, one that never would be again but… But the one time it had occurred had been the most devastating of all.

**_They stole her from me, stole her and tortured her! Tortured her for weeks until… _**His servo unconsciously lifted to his chestplates, phantom pains spiking through his spark as he remembered those long, agonizing days where he suffered with his love and then one day, they were just gone.

Gone, as she was.

Their bond break had nearly destroyed him, the pain he felt at the loss of Starscream’s nothing comparably to losing her. The loss affected him so badly that for a while afterwards Overlord had thought he might lose the war, many Vosian’s did but, he prevailed.

He always prevailed.

His tragedy was what inspired his tactic with Magnus and Ironhide, knowing the bond break would damage the mech immensely as he himself had suffered it just the same way.

The circle of life.

“Master?”

The King shook his helm at the call, ripping himself out of his bloody tortured past to glare down at his scientist but, he wasn’t sure how to answer.

Did he want to know how she died? Did it matter anymore? It wasn’t going to change anything around him but…

Iit might change something _inside_ him.

** _Arrgh, I am already having trouble keeping her from my thoughts when it comes to the Prime, perhaps that is why I allow him to manipulate me so. Would it be more dangerous to bring her to the forefront once again? Will it affect how I deal with Optimus even more?_ **

Trocar stepped forwards as his King remained silent and just stared at Trepan darkly. It was clear the mech was warring with the information given and considering how unhinged his King seemed he figured he might need to step in and…

“Do it.” Two whispered, static filled words was all Overlord could muster, his strength nearly leaving him as he then turned and marched away without another thing said.

** _Where is he going!? What about the Prime, what about his sparkling!? _ **

Trocar blinked in disbelief after his King. “Sire wait!” He called, pushing past Trepan nervously and was even more surprised as the King came to a halt.

Overlord peered over his shoulder at the scientist. “Have the Prime prepared Trocar, I will send a list of demands later.” Was all he offered before again turning and walking off to, nowhere?

**_Slag it… _**Trocar grit his denta together painfully, once again _he_ was placed in charge of the Prime; a mech he had no business dealing with and was growing foolishly protective of.

** _Hard not to be protective of him when I need to deal with him EVERY solar-cycle! _ **

“Poor, poor Trocar. Never gets a break.”

The fuming scientist spun on his colleague, a term he used very loosely with the mech. “Don’t you have some hapless spark to torture?” He snapped, grimacing as a very twisted and equally joyful smile carved its way up the mech’s faceplates.

“Why yes, yes I do but responsibilities shall always take precedent. Work before play and all…” He said with a wink before turning away from Trocar. “Good luck with the Prime my lovely associate. Make sure to take good care of him for our Master, just not too good.” He added, his derisive laughter echoing around Trocar even as the mech moved out of sight.

“Frag…” Trocar cursed miserably once the hall fell silent, his exhausted form leaning against the wall heavily as he considered the other bot’s warning.

** _Too good? Fuck him…_ **

Trepan might not know what was going on but now that he was clearly invested in discovering that answer it wouldn’t be long until he knew everything.

** _Fraggin wretch is up to no good, as always, but I wonder what his main target is? Is it the King? What could he do to him? Is it me? He clearly suspects I have a soft spot for the mech or… Or is his target the Prime himself?_ **

He rubbed his servos roughly against his faceplates, his short nap doing nothing to help him think clearer it seemed and what little energy he had acquired was spent on one awful conversation. How was he going to contend with the Prime, with Trepan, with his mad KING if he never got the chance to rest!?

**_Frag it. There is nothing for it, I just need to push through. _**He realized, venting in deep before pushing off the wall and entering his office to grab supplies when his HUD suddenly sprung to life and he noticed a message from his King.

**_That was quick. _**He frowned as he opened it, reading through a few lines of what was expected when it came to the Prime’s preparation for his second debut to the public.

Some of the list items made him grimace, some gave him hope but it was what was written at the very end that confirmed his King was not as lost as he seemed.

-_Trocar, it is clear Trepan is up to something. Give him no information. You will not contact him or any other bot concerning the Prime without my permission. I have contacted Rail Dust to help you in your preparation, watch him carefully. _

_Also, I have concluded that your advice to bring in a donor is indeed relevant but I am not such a fool to allow just anyone near Optimus. I am going out to find a discreet donor, I will return later. Make sure he is ready when I return. _

_Lastly, do a neural scan on Optimus. I am concerned for the state of his processor.-_

Irritably Trocar sent a confirmation back, almost adding a recommendation that the King recharge buuut he figured if he was getting no rest, then fuck the King and his needs.

** _Ugh, I am acting like a sparkling but am too tired to care. At least he is taking some of my advice and getting a transfluid donor… I just hope the bot is kind… ARRGH WHY DO I CARE!?_ **

Swearing in the few languages he knew the scientist, or was it mostly medic now, gathered what he would need for his next arduous mission yet paused as he realized something.

**_A neural scan? Why? Why would he request that specifically? I wonder if there is more damage than I realized… Damnit! Does this slag ever end? _**He wondered, shaking his helm before trudging out of his office and down to the doomed Prime.

** _Here we go again, preparing Optimus and making him shiny just to wait for Overlord to snap and the repairs be needed all over again._ **

** _Isn’t this fun?_ **

……………………………

Optimus didn’t move when the door to his med bay opened, his frame curled on the berth, arms protectively wrapped around the small bulge of his sparkling but he knew, he had little say in whatever was to come.

** _Don’t fight and it will go easier that way._ **

He hadn’t been able to recharge, even though he was exhausted, it was as strange as it was confusing. During his time in the dark he had learned the bliss of recharge, though it was haunted with nightmares, but then he also didn’t have such a pain in his spark as he did now...

It was a pain he hadn’t been able to address when Overlord was with him, his fear of the mech overtaking all but once he had left and his tears dried its presence became blindingly clear.

Was it because of the sparkling separating from his spark? Was that what it felt like or, or was it something else? Either way he had not been able to rest because of it and now lie weak and miserable as he awaited the next step in his wretched existence.

“P-Prime? I am here to prepare you for, for discharge.” The medic Trocar’s voice floated up to him and for a moment Optimus felt relief overtake that scorching heat it his spark.

Trocar may have been the King’s slave but he didn’t seem to be a malicious mech. Cautiously he lifted his helm up to the mech, nodding slightly at him in greeting. It seemed better than grunting.

Trocar smiled stiffly back at him, the medic looking worse for wear but considering he had only maybe had a couple of breems of rest since he left, that didn’t surprise the Prime much.

“Uhh, I will need you to, to lay flat for some of the tests. I would like to take a look at your main weld as well as get a scan of the sparkling.” The mech said softly, pulling up a screen next to Optimus’s berth.

**_A scan? Will I be able to see it? Will I be able to finally see my sparkling!? _**Excitement he had long forgotten how to feel, beyond the glimpses of light he used to get, ran through his frame. He instantly did as he was told, stretching his aching form out but when it came time to uncover his abdominal plating Optimus hesitated.

The medic must have noticed his concern, the smaller mech sighing and rubbing his neck as he thought of ways to assure the Prime he meant him no harm.

“Prime, you… You are my patient. I have no desire to make this worse for you or me sooo… I need you to remove your servos or I will be forced to do so.” He stated uncomfortably, reaching into his subspace for the controls to Optimus’s shackles and lifting it so they could both see what he held.

Optimus keened, his earlier assessment of the medic falling away as he was threatened. “Oooh, eeease…” He moaned, tears filling his optics but still his servos wouldn’t move, no matter how much he tried to get them to move!

** _M-Move them! Move them or be p-punished! M-More… More punishment, always…_ **

Trocar vented out as the larger mech began to shake uncontrollably, his servos not only NOT loosening but if anything they seemed to tighten. **_Frag it… I said I was going to help him and here I am threatening him. Maybe I am as bad as these monsters?_**

“I… I am sorry. I am not… Ugh…” He shook his helm, placing the remote on the counter far from the Prime before returning to his side. “Look, I have no intention of hurting you but I… I need you to work with me.”

Optimus merely stared at him, his wide optics flickering so quickly it almost looked as if he was seizing… Trocar frowned fearfully.

Was this because of his processor?

“Prime… Optimus, I need you to calm down or you might hurt the sparkling with an energy surge.” He said calmly but his spark was racing nearly as fast that the younger mech’s.

** _Frag, what if he fluxes? His spark is already so damn weak! ARRRRGH FUCK!_ **

Luckily, at the mention of him hurting his sparkling the Prime seemed to come back to himself, gasping for vents he had held unconciously and finally his servos separated.

**_Thank the gods… _**Trocar cheered internally, smiling gently at the terrified mech.

“There ya go. No pain ok? Just some goop and then a scan. I swear.” He promised, making sure to keep his smile bright as he prepared the scanning device. He grabbed a tube of gel, lifting it to show the youth what it was. “I need to smear some of this on your abdominal plating but I will be careful with your weld. Is that ok?”

Optimus nodded jerkily back at the mech, his panic still raging, so much so he felt like he was watching a scene from some other mech’s life, like he was outside of his frame and…

“Huuuuu!” He jumped as the freezing liquid was poured onto him, his panic increasing as did his vents but the medic soothed his fears.

“Sorry, I know it is cold. Just need to swirl it around but I will be gentle.” He said and he kept his promise, his servos light and touch soft as they rubbed along the mech’s still healing plating.

**_Look at him, still so much bruising here. I did the best I could but… He is going to need to be repainted to hide the marks. _**Trocar thought bitterly, understanding why his King had called for Rail Dust to come in.

The other mech was a detailer, a rather famous flight frame artist but he was just as entitled as the rest of them in the castle. He would come in and paint the Prime, hide the wounds, the cracks, and probably add some Vosian slave marks to his plating.

Like Kaon, slaves in Vos were marked but it was a bit different than those of the lost Kingdom. Where Kaon merely adorned their slaves with emblems on their shoulders Vosian slaves were far more decorated depending on their rank. There were no ugly slaves in the castle, the ugly ones were left to the harder occupations; mining, building, trade routes etc.

Those in the castle were always beautiful, painted with shimmering shades, or intricate designs so when they were allowed to be ‘seen’ they would sparkle just as superbly as the castle around them.

It wasn’t a tradition the current King had created, Overlord himself was always covered in wounds or marred plating but it had started generations ago and if there was ONE thing the King was adamant on it was tradition. Thus, it stuck.

**_I wonder what the marks for a Prime may look like. _**Trocar found himself wondering, contemplating how the gold caste always shone like the suns of Cybertron… And they were merely golds.

What would Optimus be? What would his color be? Where would they pierce him?

That was another tradition, their Master’s mark.

Depending on the station of slave there were different places where the piercing would show, the jewelry also differentiating depending on class.

For the lowest castes they had two large studs punctured into their shoulders, they were usually made from cheap metal but had trackers in them in case the slave attempted to run. They were as ugly as the mech’s that bore them.

The middle castes had their piercings sometimes through their cheeks, or lower derma. It was a fashion statement to place the rings or studs in more prominent places on worthier slaves… More like a warning so others knew this property meant something to someone so, sometimes they would have piercings in both places.

Then there were the golds. The most beautiful and worthy slaves and the poor things had it worse than anyone. Not only did many of them have more piercings than any other caste but unlike their lower counterparts some of theirs were NOT seen by the general public…

These were normally the premier whores, the most sought after consorts so many of them had their Master’s marks not only embedded into the sensitive protoform of their faceplates but their most valuable assets.

**_Arrgh, don’t think of that… _**Trocar shivered as he considered having to watch and or hear the Prime go through that process. Through his medical expertise he knew, if the process for such a mark went poorly the recipient of the wretched practice could suffer numbness or develop an infection that could take them from a gold all the way down to white in an instant.

A white that had only scars where their exterior node or spike had once been…

**_All just to claim them, to dress them up like dolls… What the frag is wrong with this world? _**He lamented brokenly, peering up at the Prime’s still terror filled optics. **_I am so sorry…_**

Finally the gel was spread enough and he quickly washed his servos before returning to the Prime. In some small way he was excited to give the youth this next gift, something small in his nightmarish existence but…

But maybe it was something to hold onto?

“Prime, I am going to place this against your abdomen now, you will be able to see the little one right on the screen… Won’t be much to see now, but you will see the flash of its spark and maybe the start of the outer shell…” He told the mech with a small grin, his smile growing as the Prime’s optics flashed up at him.

It was the first time he had seen hope in them, maybe even happiness?

Optimus watched with bated vents as the medic carefully place the smooth scanner over his stomach, his helm jerking to the screen so fast he almost snapped a cable and then…

“Ohhhh…” He gasped as a blurry image came up, mostly darkness at first, some static along the sides but then the image cleared and he marveled at what he found.

There it was, this little blinking light, the light he had fought for, loathed, loved, hated… The Light that had helped push him to survive, that had suffered with him, mourned with him, comforted him for so long.

Finally he was able to see his…

Wait.

He blinked at the screen, his optics narrowing as the light flickered once more but, but something was off. **_Ohhh…Ohhh my… _**Optimus sobbed once he realized what he was looking at, uncaring if it sounded pathetic or not but, it was not a cry of sorrow but one of joy.

Trocar smiled kindly at the Prime as he cried, he had been watching the array of emotions like one would a sunrise before he finally sighed and turned to the screen next to them. “So, there it is. One happy little…” He froze, his optics going wide with shock and perhaps fear as he leaned closer to the screen.

** _Gods… What… How!? _ **

** _How are there TWO!?_ **


	14. Of Earth and Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! New chapter! Yaaay!  
Already working on the next because I was impatient and going to tag it on to this one buuut, it needs more angsty goodness. So, I am already started on it, might be out soon but enjoy this one until then. :)  
Enjoy, sorry for errors!

“Sire, Lieutenant Sand Storm has arrived as requested.”

The King grunted at the servant that had spoken, not bothering to look up from the datapad he was scowling over. “Very well, send him in.”

“Yes Sire.”

Overlord sighed once the door closed after the bot, reveling in the brief albeit well needed moment to collect himself for his next meeting. Sitting back in his chair he irritably tossed the tablet onto his desk, growling at the reports he had found there.

** _That accursed Drifter hit Polyhex last night. How the frag is she moving around so easily and without alerting any of my scouts!?_ **

After leaving Trepan and Trocar that morning the King had happily drowned himself in his work. He was always diligent in his duties, making certain to stay on top of what his Kingdom needed but today felt especially productive, even with his lack of sleep. His reports were read, messages sent, concerns addressed…

He had also already met with his councilors, many of whom were still shaken from his last gathering with them and were more than happy to offer their services in protecting the supply lines across Cybertron.

It was a small victory to see them so motivated, pathetic really in light of everything that remained unhandled, but it was at least one less thing the King of Vos needed to worry about.

This Arcee was something else though.

Overlord chewed on his lower derma thoughtfully, whirling through the recent reports he had gathered about her and her Drifters. Though those in the Wilds had been quiet Arcee and her band were quickly becoming a nuisance all around Cybertron, a problem the King had to squash before his summit took place.

**_She is clever for a former slave. Far too many of them are these days. It is clear Silverbolt taught her well. Seeing as his influence had risen above most nobles during his time as leader of the Drifters, a measly band of artists, it is no surprise she would be well versed with such challenges. _**He had to admit he had underestimated the power Silverbolt had gained over the vorns, seeing him as no more than a ring leader of misfits and yet all the while the mech was scheming, or so it seemed.

**_We all invited him in, were honored by his visits, allowed him into inner circles… He knew Cybertron even better than I do from the dingiest corners to the most elite and now, so does his successor. _**Overlord scrubbed at his optics wearily. **_She could be a dangerous advisory._**

The truth of such was evident in how Arcee was thriving with her rebellious missions. The femme could orchestrate a rush on supply lines, gather followers to flee to the Wilds with her pack, somehow communicate with grounders all over Cybertron _AND_ she was only getting better at these tactics.

** _I need to be careful with her. Her power is minimal now but given time the femme could move on from petty thievery to having a voice, nevermind that Magnus works with her. That mech excels at gathering masses._ **

The King stretched, arching in his chair before turning his helm towards the window on the northern wall in his study. The metal shades were shut tight, as they always were so he could at least pretend to have a moment of peace now and then, but that did not stop slivers of light from escaping into the room creating a speckled appearance on the wall opposite.

Overlord scoffed at the bits of dust he saw in each beam, his optics narrowing as they scanned the golden rays. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, how much he fought to separate himself from the shackles of the ground all of his efforts were for naught and his connection eternal.

** _Never enough. Will I ever have it within me to cleanse myself from this curse, these chains that have constantly reminded me of my imperfections, my flaws?_ **

He irritably swiped at the air, the particles then dancing around him, swirling in glittering defiance…

**_Just as defiant as my beast… Well, perhaps not so much now but, how long will that last? _**It was a question that had been nagging at him all morning, that and so many others. Once he had left the Prime, once he had found a moment of silence his earlier pride began to bleed away and doubt was quickly taking its place.

How long would Optimus remain obedient? How long would the mech continue to cower, to forget just how powerful he truly was and what a threat he could truly be for Overlord.

** _Parlor tricks, parlor tricks and torture helped him fall but that pain will only last so long. I broke him yes, but I am fooling myself if I believe this is it. Not only was Orion resilient but vastly intelligent for a slave and now he has the power of the Gods behind him…_ **

“Gods…” He whispered, his optics lowering to his servos in thought. This was another thing that began to haunt the King of Vos. If the Matrix was so powerful, if it was so magnificent then why hadn’t it helped Optimus escape him?

What good was the relic if it seemed nothing more than a ball of light? Where was its power? Why hadn’t it helped the Prime that bore it in anyway after Kaon? Where were these supposed gods?

** _ I wonder why they have not acted in defense of their bearer. Why have they not lent him their power? Will they? Will they come through when I am least expecting it? Why wait? Do they want him destroyed mentally or… Or… Arrrgh, there are still so many questions!_ **

_Knock, Knock…_

Overlord growled as his thoughts were interrupted by a firm but polite knock. “Enter.” He barked out, shaking his helm and sitting up to deal with his next problem of the day, one he was not looking forward to at all but recognized its importance.

The door opened immediately, no hesitation, no quiet inquiry and the King smiled in appreciation. **_That is how a solider should enter a room, especially a vastly loyal soldier and loyalty is in short supply these days._**

As relieved as the King was over the soldier’s entrance he did have to fight from grinding his denta as he watched the seeker approach his desk. He wasn’t certain why this bot instantly made his spark flare with rage, made his tanks roil sickly and bubble. Part of him wanted to believe his irritation was nothing more than lack of recharge or… Or was it his frame type that was bothering him?

**_He looks so much like Starscream they could almost be brothers. _**The King mused, his optics narrowing as the studied the bot closer. **_So much like him… Or at least, from what I can remember. He is just missing the permanent scowl my son used to present to me…_**

Sand Storm cleared his vocalizer uncomfortably as his King continued to stare at him. He wasn’t sure what was causing the intensity in his King’s optics just as he was uncertain why he had been called from his usual duties to address a matter that he had little to no experience in. All he knew was his commander had told him Overlord needed him, needed him and trusted in his loyalty so, here he was.

“I am honored by your request Sire.” He greeted his King, bowing in perfect formation before standing at attention once more.

He truly _was_ honored when he had been called to personally assist his King, proudly marching from his previous position as Lieutenant of one of Vos’s Extermination Squads as any good solider would. What was surprising though was when he arrived at the castle and one of the King’s stewards vaguely informed him of what those new duties would be.

It was a job he would have never seen himself being a part of nor felt he had the skills to truly succeed at but, his King seemed to.

Overlord grunted once more before leaning back in his chair. “At ease Lieutenant. I have many things to tend to today so I will be as clear and quick as possible in explaining your new mission.”

“Yes Sir.” Sand Storm answered, immediately easing in his stance as was instructed, again the King smiled in approval.

** _I was right in choosing him for this job. Not only is he a damn good solider but his allegiance unfaltering._ **

“I understand you have been informed of what is expected?” The King asked, folding his servos in front of him as he studied the younger mech carefully.

Sand Storm nodded. “Yes Sir.” He said confidently yet there was a flicker of apprehension in his optics. Overlord expected as much so remained silent as the bot contemplated how to address his concerns. “My mission was explained though… Permission to speak freely, Sir?” He asked and Overlord nodded.

“Permission granted.” The King responded with a knowing smile noticing how the mech before him physically relaxed at his understanding tone.

Sand Storm cleared his vocalizer before taking a deep vent in. “Why me, Sir? From what I understand my mission will be to act as a Warden for the Prime? As an Overseer for him and those that tend to him but I… I have little to no experience in such matters.”

Overlord nodded once more. “Indeed, an odd request for a soldier as ambitious and dutiful as you I know but…” He sighed dramatically, tenting his digits before pressing them to his chin. “Sand Storm, I find myself in a precarious position. A position in which tenacity, loyalty, and discretion are all required. Thus my rather unconventional choice of looking to my troops to find a bot I believe can provide all of those qualities and, here you stand.”

The seeker tilted his helm curiously. “Highness, aren’t there… Are there not numerous others that could take on such a task? Perhaps someone better versed in the game of royals?” He asked, his apprehension and fear bleeding into his inquiry.

Overlord chuckled at the mech’s clear disdain for the game. It wasn’t many soldiers that enjoyed dealing with such matters, nor that were good at it but if he could learn to play it so could his Lieutenant.

“Sand Storm, I have been a warrior far longer than a King. I understand the game, I understand the importance of the system, but I also understand that there are no better bots to rely upon beyond brothers of war.” His optics met the Lieutenant’s, his blazing red boring into the younger mech’s. “Consider a moment what is at stake. Ignore the seemingly trivial aspects of having someone of your caliber in this position, this fancy stature and look at what we are facing. We have finally secured the Primacy for our race, we will have a new leader with powers once only available to our enemies. To keep that power secure we must first assure the Prime is safe and cared for. Yes he is just a slave, just a grounder and yet at the same time he is so much more. Our handling of such a gift as the Primacy can vary from the most benign results to the catastrophic. If we fail in this we may not only lose the power of the Matrix but it may just end up in our enemies’ servos so, yes your new mission may seem obscure but it is also vital. In fact it is the _most_ vital…”

The seeker lowered his helm, his optics flickering as he considered his King’s description. “Yes. Yes, I suppose you are right my King. Forgive my ignorance.” He answered with a slight bow and Overlord smiled wider.

“I will this once Lieutenant, but I hope you understand the enormity of what I face whilst ensuring the Primacy for our Kingdom, for our race. It is not as simple as some might suggest or hope for. I know that better than any.” He muttered, some of his own irritation leaking into his words but it was true and he needed this mech to understand that as well.

Sand Storm curtly nodded. “Understood Sire. I will not fail again, no matter what you ask of me. The System Provides.” He pledged, pounding his fist against his chest before bowing once more.

The King vented out in relief. “The System Provi…” He started when his audial began beeping with Trocar’s I.D.

** _Damnit mech, what now?_ **

“Excuse me Lieutenant, my medic is hailing me.” He grated out before lifting his servo and activating his radio. “Doctor? Is this an emergency? I am in a meeting.”

His audial crackled with static before Trocar’s voice broke through. **:Sire, please come to the med bay as soon as you can.:**

Overlord frowned, his spark skipping a pulse even as he willed himself to remain calm. “Is this urgent?” He asked stiffly, swiveling away from Sand Storm. Luckily the other mech took the hint and he respectfully backed away from the King’s desk before beginning to study the pictures set about the room.

Another buzz of static. **:Negative Sire, not yet at least but… There are some developments I think you should witness in person my Lord.:**

Overlord growled. “And you cannot tell me now?” He snapped, rubbing at his optics roughly. He was developing a helm ache.

Trocar had the audacity to sigh with his comm on. **:My Lord please trust me? It is not an emergency but I truly think this deserves to be discussed faceplate to faceplate. Please Sire?:**

“_Fine_.” The King snarled, his doubts about the medic growing more dire by the klik. “I will be there shortly. I suppose it will be useful for you to meet the Prime’s new Warden anyways.”

This pause seemed to take longer than the others, the medic obviously mulling over what Overlord had just told him and the implications that might bring.

** _Good. I hope the bastard is nervous. Thinks he can just take over my Prime, speak to me like I am nothing… Let us see how he handles being watched constantly._ **

Finally Trocar answered. **:An excellent idea to provide a Warden over the Prime my King. Superior choice. I will see you soon.: **Was all he said but the irritation in his voice was luscious.

“Indeed.” Overlord sent back, allowing a deep chuckle to finish the call before shutting down his radio and turning back to his soldier. “Forgive the interruption.”

Sand Storm was back in front of his desk, standing at attention in an instant. “Apology unnecessary Sire.”

The larger mech hummed at that before continuing. “I must go to the med bay soon and I would like for you to join me. It will be useful to meet your charges as it is not only the Prime that you will be keeping an optic on but many that surround him, namely his medic… For obvious reasons as well as more concerning ones.”

The younger bot’s optical ridge lifted at that. “You have doubts over your medic Sire?” He asked and Overlord looked at the mech flatly.

“I am _King _Lieutenant, I have doubts over the intentions of many of my subjects. A wretched side effect that comes with the game, I am afraid.” He answered nonchalantly but smirked inwardly as Sand Storm’s expression reflected his own insecurities.

“Do, do you question even my intentions Sire?” The solider asked weakly and Overlord nodded.

“I do, I will be honest, but it does not need to remain as such Sand Storm.” He assured the mech with a smile, one nervously returned. “Do your duties well, serve me properly, prove your loyalty as you have been and you may just be one of the first of my subjects I learn to trust.”

The Lieutenant’s optics nearly burst with hope and pride. “Yes Sir! I will do my best Sire, I swear.”

Overlord nodded. “I admire your spirit Sand Storm, and your will to take this on. I know it is not something you have been trained for but in a way I think that will work to both of our advantages though, I will request oddities along the way…”

The confidence in the other bot’s optics dimmed. “O-oddities? Such as what, King Overlord?”

Now was the part Overlord was not thrilled about handling. “Such as I need help in finding a donor for the Prime. As I will be at the summit soon and am a very busy King I cannot always be available to provide the Carrier of my sparkling with the necessary _treatments_ he may need.”

Sand Storm frowned in confusion. “You, you need another medic Sire?” He asked uncertainly but as the King laughed what was being requested seemed to click in the mech’s processor and a brilliant blush came over his faceplates. “Oh… Oh I s-see.” He mumbled awkwardly, Overlord laughed harder.

“No need to feel embarrassed mech. We are all adults here are we not?” He chided and the younger mech chuckled weakly with him.

“Yes Sire, forgive me. I just… I do not know why you would think that I know how to procure…”

Overlord’s expression darkened in an instant. “Do_ not_ lie to_ me_.” His words were low, his optics blazing swallowing the now terrified mech in their crimson glow. “Never lie to me again or I will tear your helm from your shoulders without a thought, do you understand?”

Sand Storm nodded jerkily. “Y-yes Sire… N-Never again.” He choked out.

Overlord stared at the youth a moment longer, making certain his threat, his PROMISE was understood. “Good.” He finally said, sitting back in his chair once more. “I know my officers only ever seek the grandest whores from the most trustworthy establishments. I am in need of finding such a place that will provide me someone I can not only allow near the Prime I fought so fucking hard for, but one that will provide a whore I can trust to remain with my prize when I AM NOT THERE. Do you understand what I seek?”

The smaller mech nodded again, his optics rising as he scoured through his memory files in search for what his King requested. “S-Sire there… I would recommend only one place then. I… I have never been there, I swear. The stock there is too expensive for someone like me, too elite but you…”

Overlord sighed. “Stop stammering and tell me where this place is.”

Sand Storm cleared his vocalizer. “Uhh… At the end of the Crystal District Sire. A little purple building…”

Overlord narrowed his optics at the mech. “The Crystal District? A whore house in the Crystal District? Are you certain of this?” He pressed, his voice skeptical but the other mech merely nodded faster.

“Yes Sire. I have heard about it from my superiors. They say the owner there has one of the cleanest, quietest, and strictness establishments. It is run by a mech called Windsweeper but his Gold slave, Diabla, is in charge of the stock. They say she only provides the best for her Master and his patrons.”

The King huffed in surprise. “Imagine that…”

The Crystal District was one of the few shopping areas built upon his castle’s foundation. Precious few others were allowed to be so close to the King as trade normally brought in strangers but the wares sold within were the rarest of the rare in Cybertron. Everything from wraps, pets, and ornate décor was sold there but the King had never known there was a whore house there as well.

Overlord grunted. “Very well. Contact them and tell them I want them to close their shop for a bit. I want no other customers there when we arrive.” He told the mech before standing.

“Y-Yes Sir. Anything else?” Sand Storm inquired with a bow as his King walked past him.

“Yes, ready a carriage. It is time I take my prize out to see the people. Rail Dust should be finished with his preparations soon but for now let us go and introduce you to your charge.”

The younger mech hurried after his King, his spark thundering after such an intense meeting. “Of course Sire. I am here to serve.”

Overlord smirked at the Lieutenant. “I certainly hope that is true Sand Storm. I have little patience when it comes to free thinkers and insurgents. I have enough troubles on my shoulders as it is.” He muttered, his spark burning and helm throbbing as he considered his medic.

** _I need him for now but if having an Overseer doesn’t help things then I will have to replace him and the only other mech qualified enough might just be Trepan…_ **

** _Gods I hope it doesn’t come to that._ **

** _…………………………………._ **

Trocar glowered as he watched Rail Dust work on Optimus, his optics sharp and attentive regardless of how tired he felt. Optimus was in recharge right now, one slightly induced by the medic but the serum had been a weak mixture just in case Overlord needed him at a moment’s notice.

Honestly he felt like it was the least he could do for the poor mech, let him have some rest before he was pulled away into who knew what kind of nightmare.

**_Well, at least he is out of that dungeon… Should help with the brittleness of his plating and mental state. _**The medic thought bitterly, peering over at the neural readings he had taken from the mech just before recharge.

He was not thrilled with what he found to say the least.

If Optimus’s frame was indicative to what his time in Vos had done to him then the state of his processor was simply damning. Trocar was no stranger to damaged processors, he had seen Trepan do far, faaar worse numerous times, nevermind the vast amount of Flawless salves that resided in Lower Vos but…

To see such damage on a mech that had recently gone through an entire frame transformation was, just stunning.

Maybe that was why he was glaring daggers at the mech before him now? He didn’t know Rail Dust well, had no reason to suspect foul play really but…

He didn’t trust him enough not to watch his every move like a mad mech.

He didn’t trust anyone these days.

The other bot had arrived shortly after Optimus fell asleep. Trocar had hoped with the Prime being unconscious Rail Dust would delay his work but the mech had merely nodded and told him it was fine.

**_Fine… Bastard doesn’t even look like he cares what he is working on. He is as sympathetic about my patient as one would be a wall that needs painting, probably less so. _**Trocar grumbled, again berating the fact that he cared about Optimus’s wellbeing at all but, he did and that was that.

** _Lucky me… Frag, I don’t want to be here through the piercings but, I need to make sure he is careful._ **

Perhaps it was unfair to lament over having to witness Optimus receiving his Master’s marks. It wasn’t like _he_ was going to be the one in pain but again, he couldn’t help but feel badly for the youth.

Luckily, thus far Rail Dust had only done noninvasive improvements to the Prime, maybe because he knew Overlord would be here soon so he would let the King choose how his slave was mutilated, Trocar didn’t know but was grateful for it.

The first thing Rail Dust had done was replace the Mags and collar that adorned the sleeping mech. He had taken each limb and released them from the berth one by one, just in case Optimus awoke and attacked. Trocar was fairly certain that wouldn’t happen given the medicine he had slipped the Prime but once the piercings began, he wasn’t so certain.

Slowly the damage that had been hidden by the thicker shackles was revealed, making Trocar’s tank bubble sickly. It was clear Optimus had tried not once, not twice but many times to escape his bindings and his plating would now be scarred forever because of his failed attempts. The worst of it was along the mech’s neck cabling, jagged lines ran across his throat as if Optimus had been purposely trying to saw through his own protoform.

** _Gods… This fragging mech. He was trying to kill himself, Primus. Just look at what we have pushed him to. I imagine the only reason he is still alive is because of the sparklings…_ **

Oddly, or maybe not, Rail Dust hadn’t batted an optic at the scars. Not at the scars, or the bruises, the cracked plating… He just continued on, grabbing his tools before covering the destruction in any way he could.

He painted, buffed, welded… Added paint to either accentuate or diminish markings depending on what he found before replacing the oversized Mags with what was more commonly known as Luxes. They were shackles that still functioned as the Mags did, ensuring the bot that wore them would be ripped to the ground through a magnetic force were they to become disobedient but they were much smaller, more comfortable to wear and of course, ornate.

Trocar’s optics scanned over the golden bands the artist had chosen for the Prime. They looked more like jewelry than shackles, each glittering with carefully carved designs in them. Rail Dust had chosen a set that matched perfectly, from the collar to wrist cuffs and he even brought out a golden Keeper to replace the flat black the Prime wore now.

The scientist was surprised when Optimus’s ankle bands were taken off and not replaced. Yes the detailer strapped his legs back to berth until he was done but it looked like Optimus was going to be without his lower shackles, at least for a little while. It was a small gift really but not an important one. What he still wore could easily subdue him in an instant.

Once the deed was done and the shackles were all replaced or removed, Optimus looked far less like a prisoner of war and more akin to a proper pleasure slave of Vos.

It was a somber sight for the medic.

** _Bit by bit he is disappearing, his fiery defiance stripped away, his will shattered and they are remaking him into a simple whore and he… He is letting them, all to save his children._ **

Trocar lowered his helm as he recalled the first time he had met the Prime, the light that had been in his optics, his struggling, his heated glares, his hope.

That was all gone now. No longer did he look like the warrior that had come to him bruised and bloodied from war, now he was battered and abused for another’s pleasure. The light was dim in his optics, he never held his helm up, his voice taken from him like everything else and only…

Only gleaming bands of control and obedience remained.

** _Beautiful shackles... Just like everything they do to higher caste slaves, they treat them just as poorly but ensure they at least shine like gods while serving their Master’s every whim… Frag it all, I should just go, go before I open my intake and end up in even more trouble. I already have a Warden to worry about now._ **

He wasn’t surprised by his King’s decision for naming a Warden for the Prime and had been mostly truthful when he told Overlord it was an intelligent decision but _only _if the Warden was actually worthwhile. For now he wasn’t sure who would now be overseeing his contact with Optimus, his or any others from now on and he could only pray his King was smart in his choice of caretaker.

** _Maybe it is a kind bot? Someone who could help me in curbing Overlord’s growing instability, especially when it comes to Optimus’s safety? Frag I could use the help… Please, PLEASE be good to me fate or at least the kid?_ **

As the door to his med bay hissed and pede steps sounded Trocar felt his spark clench nervously. **_Looks like I am about to get my answer. _**He thought, bowing low once the door slid aside. Rail Dust also stopped in his work and did the same, both of them greeting their King respectfully.

“My Lord, thank you for coming.” Trocar said evenly, forcing himself to behave yet when he stood back up he frowned once he noticed only his King stood before him. **_Where is the Warden?_**

As if reading his medic’s thoughts Overlord grunted. “He will be here soon. He has some other things to tend to first.” He announced as he stepped into the room. His optics scanned them all, they were dim, exhausted looking but ever calculating. After a few moments they finally settled on the slumbering mech in the center of the room and it was only then Trocar saw them flicker.

They always flickered with Optimus, no matter how much the larger mech tried to hide it.

“He is well?” Overlord asked Trocar, stepping closer to the mech in question.

Trocar nodded. “He is Sire. Well enough at least, though there are a few things I would like to discuss with you. One being what I discovered when preforming the neural tests…”

Overlord quickly spun on him and glared. “You will tell me later.” He warned, peering from the medic to artist and back and suddenly something clicked for Trocar.

** _Ahhh, the Warden isn’t here not because of duties… Well not entirely. Overlord wants Optimus’s repairs to be finished first. Seems he doesn’t care if Rail Dust sees the physical damage, not that I blame him. Mech is as unfeeling as they come BUT mental destruction is beyond even his privy so that means… Beyond Overlord I am the only mech that knows everything about what has happened to Optimus._ **

** _Huh… No wonder he hates me, I know too much._ **

The King’s optics narrowed at him and again Trocar got the feeling the other mech knew exactly what he was thinking. “Yes Trocar. What a privileged creature you have become, you should be grateful.”

**_Grateful? For this mess? _**The medic almost broke, almost fell to the floor in a hysterical heap of laughter but instead he merely bowed to his leader. “I am honored, my King.”

Overlord scoffed before turning back to Optimus and looking the mech over more carefully. “You have done a fine job Rail Dust.” He complemented the detailer with a nod.

The small bot tilted his helm. “You are too kind my King. I am nearly finished with the basics, do you have any notes on how you would like him to be decorated?”

The King frowned in thought, he knew it was tradition to have higher caste slaves to be elegantly detailed and primped with gems or piercings but he wasn’t much for such showy antics plus, he had never had a pleasure slave before.

Now, had he ever used one, of course he had. His love had been gone some time now and he still had urges but he had never attached himself to one personally. Not until Optimus…

**_Not that Optimus is like to any slave anyways. _**He noted, venting in frustration at the unconscious mech. **_You change everything around you beast and you do not even realize the power you hold on this world. What your mere presence can inspire or… Or destroy._**

“Sire?” Rail Dust called to the King once more.

“I am not one for understanding what is proper with this. What do you suggest?” Overlord inquired, fairly certain he heard a hiss escape from Trocar afterwards. **_Why is he bothered if I ask advice from one of the most sought after detailers?_**

Rail Dust smiled, stepping up to the opposite side of the berth before he peered down at his work. “I too am baffled my King. I have never serviced a Prime before now, I do not know what your people would expect.”

** _My people… So many fret over the most trivial things and yet when it comes to true threats they cannot be bothered._ **

“Keep him pure?”

Both Overlord and Rail Dust turned as Trocar’s voice floated over them.

“Pure?” The King repeated. “What do you mean pure?”

The medic cleared his vocalizer, damning himself for ONCE AGAIN getting involved in things he didn’t need to be in. “Ahem… Uh, pure. He is a Prime after all, wouldn’t it seem to cheapen his importance if you adorned him with the markings that some nameless whore wears?”

Overlord blinked at the medic, his optical ridge lifting in surprise at the suggestion. What was even more surprising was that he agreed with it.

“Purity is beautiful in its own right buuuut…” Rail Dust chimed in suddenly and the King turned back to him. “My King, these markings are not just for show. They are essentially a warning, a note of ownership.”

Trocar barked out a laugh. “Everyone will know who the Prime is and who owns him. There is no need to mutilate his frame to clarify that.”

For the first time that day the artist’s expression changed and he glared at the medic heatedly. “_Mutilate_?” He hissed. “You wretched piece of _filth_! How dare you!? You think I _mutilate_ my…”

“Enough!” Overlord raised his servos between the two mechs, his helm throbbing at a consistent rate now. “I do not need you both bickering like children. Rail Dust is right. Not all will know who Optimus is or what he looks like, Trocar. I am not going to parade him around all of Cybertron and I need to make sure that if he is NOT with me no one but whom I deem worthy may touch him.”

**_As if you yourself are worthy. _**Trocar scolded inwardly crossing his arms over his chest but he fell silent, more than aware at how Rail Dust continued to stare at him.

Overlord turned back to the artist. “Minimal paint, something… Something prophetic in nature but not where it suggests a greatness higher than his station. He may be a Prime but he is _my_ Prime now. My slave.”

Rail Dust tore his optics away from Trocar before nodding at his King. “Very well Sire and the Master marks? I was thinking his audials would be a perfect place to start.”

The larger mech hummed thoughtfully. “I am uncertain, they are exceptionally sensitive.” He mused, more to himself than anyone when he realized _why_ he suddenly felt so hesitant in the choice.

He was worried about hurting Optimus.

** _I am giving this too much damn consideration! He is my SLAVE, my BEAST! I should not care if he is pained afterwards. _ **

“Do what you want.” He muttered irritably after a moment. “Just do it quickly, I plan on taking him out today.”

Trocar gaped at the King. “Sire, you… He may appear perfectly healthy but it is merely paint!” He exclaimed, waving his servos at the Prime in disgust. “Not only is he still injured but he has no strength! I am not even certain he would be able to walk for longer than a breem.”

“Then I will make certain he does not stand that long.” Overlord snapped back with a growl, pointing his digits at the smaller mech’s chest. “Careful Trocar, the list of reasons to remove you from this project are increasing faster than you realize.”

Rail Dust smirked at him. “I will make certain your pet is perfect my King.” He cooed, winking at Trocar mockingly before picking up his tools once more.

The medic vented in deeply but, he knew he had lost this fight. **_I tried Prime. I tried to keep you from the worst of it. I am so sorry that I can’t…_**

“Oh, Sire. What of the more intimate marks?” Rail Dust asked suggestively and that was the last straw for the medic.

“I will return once you are done.” He muttered miserably, slumping in on himself as he tried to escape only to be stopped by a growl from his King.

“You are not dismissed Trocar. Do you not have something to report. You were the one that called me here, remember?” The larger mech reminded him and the medic moaned internally, he had nearly forgotten his news. His alarming, unexpected, possibly damning news…

He slowed his pace, stopping at the door with a sigh. “Am I permitted to report in front of…” He started when the King cut him off.

“We will step out. You,” He pointed towards the artist. “Do what you believe to be appropriate. Minimal, but appropriate. Do not injure him more than necessary.”

Trocar’s denta ground together painfully as the King handed Optimus off to Rail Dust like he was nothing more than a… **_Than a fragging SLAVE! ARGH! Am I really prepared to bury myself for this mech? _**

Overlord stomped towards him. “You… Follow me.” He rumbled before walking down the hall, Trocar begrudgingly following after.

**_I wonder if he will just replace me now? Why wait? It is clear he despises me. He has others to take my place doesn’t he? _**Trocar wondered but honestly, did it matter?

Did _anything_ he did matter?

No.

Not in this twisted world.

He had seen even the most loyal bots lose their position in a klik. He had seen them fall to nothing or be executed just because they had dropped a cube of energon. As a grounder he had always had that fear hanging over him, he knew that was always a possibility so maybe… Maybe going down for the Prime, aiding the mech no matter how little he could actually do, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing?

** _It will at least be better than dying just because I angered a King with the truth. At least then I could die with some pride…_ **

Overlord finally stopped when he made it out to one of the balconies that adorned the eastern side of the castle. “We can speak out here.” He grated out, holding the crystal door open for the medic.

Trocar hung his helm as he walked past his King, walking towards the railing across from him and resting against it.

**_At least it is a beautiful day. _**He noted, venting in the cool crisp air. It had been a while since he had been outside, sometimes remaining inside so long he almost forgot how high up he was, how far the world was from him.

** _I miss the ground, real ground under my pedes, my tires…_ **

It had been so long since he had transformed to his alt-mode and just driven. In fact, that he had ever had the chance to do so was a wonder amongst many grounders that now lived within the castle, many of them had never even transformed…

Why had this life seemed so normal to him once upon a time? Why was it so alien now?

How could a mech without a voice inspire such thoughts in him!?

“Well medic?”

Trocar lifted his helm to the sky, venting in one last time before facing his King. “His processor is a mess King Overlord.”

Might as well start with the hardest subject right, why not?

Overlord’s expression didn’t change. “Is it mendable?” He asked evenly and Trocar shrugged.

“Perhaps over time? I… The damage hasn’t been completely scarring but I do not think that is out of the scope of reality. Continued abuse, continued torture could either lead to Flawlessness or… Or memory loss, glitches?”

This time Overlord did react. There was a slight twitch, one he tried to hide, but Trocar was looking for it.

** _Frag it all…_ **

“He is already glitching, isn’t he?” He muttered, uncertain if he was overstepping his bounds but if he was supposed to take care of his patient he needed to know. Strangely the King nodded at his question. He didn’t shy away from the inquiry, he didn’t get angry. If anything he looked, concerned?

“He has forgotten Megatron.” The King mumbled, his helm turning to look out over the vast courtyards that lay out behind the castle. They were as stunning as the building itself, gleaming in white marble but, beyond the stone pillars and aging benches they now lie devoid of any plant life.

The King had not been in his gardens since his Queen died. _She_ had been the once that insisted upon the need for such a thing and she did so every day with great care. No matter the weather she was out tending to her plants, trimming and feeding them as Starscream skipped and played around her.

Once upon a time the barren gardens had been a rainbow of glittering crystal plants. She had them in all shapes and sizes, many of their vines crawling up the pillars of each balcony, their branches hanging heavy from each planter.

It was her haven and consequently, his.

She used to sing there, tell stories… It was the one place where Overlord had actually felt like he had a family, that he was a Sire... A good decent Sire.

It was the one place where Starscream used to crawl into his lap as his Carrier read them ancient tales of heroes and now…

**_Now only the coldness of stone remains, my love. A coldness, an emptiness matched only by what was left inside me after you died… _**The King mused silently, his servo reaching for his chest unconsciously when he heard the medic hiss.

Trocar swore, shaking his helm and rubbing at his neck worriedly. “Well, that should be expected given my readings.” He peered up at his King, again questioning his sanity as he prepared himself for his next bomb he needed to drop. “My Lord, there is something else. Something I cannot explain, something that should not have happened at this stage but given the way your sparklings detached from their Carrier’s spark…”

Overlord grimaced at the mention of him beating Optimus, his helm pounding nearly as forcefully as his spark. Could he never move past this!?

“Just come out with it mech!” He spat angrily, gripping his helm in hopes to ease the agony within but his efforts were fruitless. The pain just infuriated him more and he felt his control slipping. “I understand what I did Trocar! I understand that the damage done to him is because of _me_! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I do not need you constantly degrading me for what I did to Optimus nor my sparkl… Wait.” He paused in his rant, his optics going wide. “What… What did you say?”

Had the situation been different Trocar may have laughed at how quickly his King’s tone and mannerism changed as he realized what had actually been said as it was he just nodded somberly. “Sparklings Sire… Twins.”

Overlord blinked stupidly at the mech, his helm reeling with the emotions that he had built up during Trocar’s report of Optimus’s mental deterioration, his guilt at being the cause of his damage and now, this?

** _Twins..._ **

**_T-twins!?_ **

“H-how?” He managed to stutter, his voice filled with static, his frame stiff. He knew he looked not at all as a King should, his shock and uncertainty clear as day but…

But…

“From what I can discern the spark split occurred during the detachment stage from their Carrier’s. Now, this is _not_ normal, let me make that clear.” He paused making sure his King understood his concern. “Normally if a spark splits it is very early in development, as in mere solar-cycles after creation, maybe a week or so at most so… So for it to split at such a late stage is, worrying.”

Overlord nodded, his optics wide with wonder and apt attention. “So… Are they well? Are, can they survive?” He asked his voice soft, humbled even.

So unlike him.

Trocar would almost feel bad for the mech except he knew the only reason his sparklings and their Carrier were in this predicament was because he was a mad mech. A mad mech that could not control his temper and nearly beat them to death.

Trocar’s optics hardened, his resolve strengthening as he reminded himself of the nightmarish situation he was in. “So far both seem strong enough to survive but it is clear one of them is much weaker than the other and this is where _you_ come in.” He growled, his previous hesitations stripping away layer by layer.

Overlord huffed but remained silent and still under the medic’s scathing glare. “Tell me what he needs.”

The scientist nearly collapsed with how quickly his King’s ire melted away and alarm took its place. **_No, no I have seen this before. I have seen his soft side but also watched as it was obliterated by his fury. I must be clear in the danger here. I have to get through to him on how delicate this matter is!_**

He stood tall, his small frame dwarfed by Overlord’s but for a moment he felt as an equal. The feeling wasn’t a prideful one, wasn’t to prove his own worth but to protect something he had found himself deigning more important _than_ himself.

It was something he had never expected to deal with, never expected to defend but…

“_You_ must _control_ yourself, King Overlord.” He answered sternly, continuing on before his foolish sense of righteousness left him. “Optimus could shatter mentally, shatter and maybe place your sparklings in danger. On the same note your sparklings could die, wither for lack of care or abuse. Right now you…” He vented in deeply, his spark hammering with equal parts fear and determination. “You must be the Sire you never were with Starscream.”

Silence filled the air, only the ringing wind passing between the two mechs as they stared at one another and then, a miracle happened.

Overlord agreed.

“Very well. I… I will do what I must.” He said quietly, looking back to the gardens for a moment before growling and facing his medic one more. “I will do what I must and I respect your courage in facing me but… This does not mean I will forget your recent defiance Trocar.” He warned darkly. “You have pressed me often recently and if it continues you will lose all of my respect. You do not want to fall to my bad side grounder, I promise you that.”

Trocar swallowed hard but also nodded. “Fair enough my King but I ask you something. Out of all those that serve you do you think any of them would dare stand up to you to save your sparklings as I have? Consider that before you rip my spark from my chest, Sire.”

Overlord stared at the mech, his anger rising like fire but he knew the mech had him.

** _Clever bastard…_ **

“Well played Trocar, but do you think I haven’t considered that?” He asked as he turned back to the doors to the castle. “Why do you think I haven’t killed you yet?”

Trocar chuckled but it was a strained sounding thing. “I gathered, my King.” He answered honestly and the King laughed harder.

As Overlord grabbed the doorknob in front of him and pulled he looked back at the smaller mech. “You know, I may not like you Trocar but I do admire…” He never got to finish as a scream split the air the moment the door creaked open.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Both of the mechs froze at the sound, one so alien to hear in the castle when Overlord realized just _who_ was screaming.

“It’s Optimus.” He gasped, throwing the door open and racing off to the med bay, Trocar right behind him.

**_What the frag has happened now! We only left him for a moment! _**The medic thought franticly, berating himself for ever leaving the Prime with that unfeeling bastard but…

He was only one mech and as he was trying to defend the Prime elsewhere someone else was tearing him down.

Overlord skid to a halt at the med bay door, slamming in the code for entry and as the door slid aside he gaped at what he found.

There Optimus was, straining wildly against his bindings, desperate to scramble away from Rail Dust but at first the King couldn’t see why the mech was so terrified.

** _What? Why is he fighting? Is it just because he woke to a new faceplate or…_ **

Optimus’s tear stained face lifted to his, a look of betrayal filtering through his cerulean optics before they lowered to his frame. **/M-Master… W-why?/**

**_Damnit all. _**Overlord thought as he followed the Prime’s line of sight and he found the mech’s valve panel stuck open with a clip, his anterior node swollen, bleeding around the glittering ring that now hung from it.

Rail Dust looked up as both his King and Trocar stopped at the doorway, both frozen in shock but he just smiled. “There is nothing to worry for my King. He just came out of recharge suddenly.” He said jovially, shrugging the Prime’s reaction off as he began working on getting his spike panel open.

Optimus wailed as a separator was inserted between his seams. “OHHHHHHHH! OHHHH EAAASE!?” He begged through his Keeper, his tears flowing like rivers…

“Did you not NUMB HIM!?” Trocar bellowed, ducking under the King’s arm and stomping up to the detailer furiously.

The other mech scoffed. “It only hurts in the beginning medic. I have done this thousands of times, he will be fi…”

Trocar roared, his servos snapping out and ripping the piercing gun from Rail Dust. “GET OUT!” He demanded, throwing the wretched thing into the mech’s box of torture tools and slamming it shut.

Rail Dust glared at him. “Be careful grounder, I am your better here.” He warned releasing his hold on the separator and stepping in close to the fuming medic. “Know your _place_.” He hissed, both mechs staring at one another feverishly until Overlord growled.

“That is enough for today.” His deep voice echoed throughout the room and both bots broke their hate filled staring contest to bow apologetically to their King.

“Forgive me Sire.”

“My Lord.”

Overlord shook his helm, his optics set on Optimus’s flickering ones. “You are dismissed Rail Dust and he did only what was expected of him Trocar. You will respect your betters medic, or be punished for it. Apologize to Rail Dust for your actions.” He demanded evenly, keeping his voice calm and devoid of emotion.

Trocar opened his intake, a fury induced rant right at the tip of his glossa but he knew what his King said was true. He needed to be careful. He may be respected for his brilliance but he was still a grounder, still below even the filthiest flight frame.

He bitterly turned to the artist and bowed. “Forgive…” Was all he was able to get out before there was a flash and pain exploded across the side of his faceplates. He fell sideways after the hit, his frame crashing into Optimus’s berth with a resounding clang…

“I SAID ENOUGH!” The King shouted as Trocar fell to the ground, the large mech stomping over to Rail Dust. “You are dismissed.” He repeated and the smaller bot bowed once more.

“Of course Sire. Forgive my temper.” He answered smoothly, sliding the separator out of Optimus and gathering his tools before happily making his way out of the med bay.

Trocar stared after the mech through coolant filled optics, his servo rubbing his face gingerly. **_F-fragger… Filthy fragger! _**

He moved to stand when a shadow came over him and his optics rose to find a fuming Overlord standing above him.

“You _ignorant wretch_!” The King snapped, grabbing his arm and hauling him up to his faceplates. “What right do you think you have to speak to a flight frame like that!? WHAT RIGHT!?”

Trocar’s optics opened wide. “My L-Lord… I was only trying to protect…”

Overlord roared. “SHUT UP! You don’t get a say here! You not only insulted your better but you did so right in front of your _KING_!? ARE YOU MAD!?” He raged, the arm holding the medic shaking before he screamed and threw the mech away from him with all his might.

**_This is what I get… _**Trocar thought as he sailed through the air. He curled into himself as much as possible, hoping he wouldn’t break any medical equipment through his journey.

His small wish miraculously came true as he slammed into one of the counters across the room, narrowly missing the many trays and monitors set about the room.

That didn’t mean his landing didn’t hurt though and he huffed as he crashed into the unmoving obstacle, his vision going white for a moment before he slid to the ground in a pile of gasping metal.

**_Frag… Th-this is what I g-get… _**He scolded himself, his helm rising as Overlord strode towards him and suddenly he found himself wondering if this would be the day he died… **_Oh well… Kn-knew it was c-coming. Just hope it d-doesn’t hurt too much. _**

Overlord was livid, the throbbing in his helm nearing blinding levels and his spark thundered. **_How dare he!? How dare he act like this!? I am trying to be the face of perfection Of CONTROL when it comes to this FUCKING rebellion and one of my own grounders has the audacity to act like THIS!?_**

He was about to reach down, tear the medic limb from limb when a voice filtered through the agony in his helm…

**/PLEASE STOP!? _Please_ Master!? I beg you!/**

Overlord froze, his helm slowly turning until he faced Optimus. “He deserves to be punished, beast. Stay out of it!” He growled at the smaller mech, ignoring the plea and grabbing Trocar’s arm roughly once more.

Optimus pulled against his shackles harder, ignoring his own pain as he tried to reason with Overlord. **/PLEASE!? He… He cares for our children Master! He was just trying to protect me for you! FOR THEM! PLEASE!?/**

The King growled once more, glaring at the dazed Trocar darkly. “Beast, this is not Kaon. We do not allow our slaves to disobey. He must be taught a lesson.” He hissed pulling the medic closer to him.

Optimus felt his window of hope for the medic was closing. He didn’t know Trocar well, had never gotten the chance to speak with him beyond a few broken words, he didn’t know if he was a good mech, not really, but…

But he had been kind to Optimus, at least kinder than any here and… And he had saved him.

Out of this entire nightmare Trocar was the closest he had to, to a friend.

**_Please, don’t take him from me. Don’t let Overlord take something else away!? _**He begged to the ever silent gods reaching out once more to the insane King.

**/HE SAVED MY LIFE MASTER! He saved your sparklings, both of them! Our… Our children have a chance because of HIM. PLEASE!? Please gods… Let him go? Please, it would mean so m-much to me…/ **He sobbed, his frame wracked with pain and fear, desperation…

What else could he lose before he too just fell to madness?

** _I can’t... I c-can’t do this a-alone. Please? G-give me one k-kind p-person in all the world… Ohhh…_ **

Overlord peered over at the Prime as his weeping became louder, the smaller mech’s optics were shut tight, his entire frame trembling and that was when he remembered Trocar’s warnings.

**_Curses… _**He swore, venting out slowly before dropping the medic unceremoniously at his pedes. “You are lucky medic.” He grumbled before making his way over to Optimus’s berth.

Trocar stared after his King, his optics wide with ebbing terror and growing shock as the larger mech cooed at the Prime and began to unshackle him from the berth.

He knew it was not the King that chose to spare his life, not alone that is.

** _He… He spoke to the King, I am sure of it. He, he stopped him. Optimus, I… Thank you._ **

Optimus shrunk away as servos touched him, his sobbing increasing until he heard a gentle voice call to him. “It is over beast, I left him mostly unharmed.” Overlord assured him quietly as he freed his cuffs from their magnetized state.

**/M-Master… It hurts. Everything…/ **Optimus sent the King, his now freed servos shakily lowering between his legs but that wasn’t the only place that hurt. His anterior node felt like it was on fire, his spark burning just as hot, his helm aching and his audial finials were bleeding as well.

He had awoken to pure agony, first when his finials were pierced and then, then a pain the likes of which he had never experienced before exploded between his legs. He had tried to fight the strange smiling stranger tried to escape but, like always, he had been strapped down, helpless.

**/Wh-what did I d-do? W-why was I p-punished?/ **He asked brokenly, not daring to touch himself for fear of making the pain so much worse.

Overlord sighed heavily, moving to the mech’s ankles and unstrapping them as well. “You were not punished Optimus. Those are your Master’s markings… A tradition here for, for slaves.” He answered yet his voice was strained.

For some reason the answer he had just provided seemed so groundless, empty... Pathetic.

Optimus blinked up at him, his tears slipping down the sides of the now gleaming Keeper that covered so much of his face. **/M-Markings?/ **He asked weakly, hanging his helm low in both shame and anguish.

**_Frag it all, today was supposed to be a good day. A day where I rewarded his obedience… _**Overlord shook his helm as he freed the last limb and gently removed the clip holding Optimus’s valve panel open. “You may close your…”

“Wait Sire, please?”

The King growled as Trocar’s gravelly voice called to him and he turned on the medic with a warning snarl. “What is it _now_ Trocar. I advise you to be careful with what you say, I am in a foul mood and could easily finish what I started.”

The medic pushed his aching form to its pedes. “I… I merely wish to check on the marks. Make sure they are cleaned and will not get infected Majesty. May I?”

Overlord huffed loudly at the request but was silently cursing himself for not thinking of doing the same. “Yes, but do so quickly. We have a carriage waiting for us.” He muttered, grateful for thinking of the carriage earlier. Now that Optimus was marked in such a way, he imagined the mech would be far less excited about walking but, hopefully the pain wouldn’t last too long.

At the mention of a carriage Optimus’s helm rose, his dim optics flickering a bit. **/C-Carriage Master? Why?/ **He wondered nervously, this day had already been fairly awful and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

His fears only increased as Overlord smiled at him. Smiles were always a gamble from the larger mech.

“We are going into town Optimus, as I promised.” He said happily, hoping the mech would still want to after, well everything.

The Prime seemed uncertain about his words though and just continued to stare in confusion. **/T-town? Back to the surface?/ **

The King groaned at the hope he heard in the smaller mech’s voice. “_No_, not the surface. We are headed to the Crystal District. It is set here, a street filled with vendors of all sorts of items. I thought we could go see them and…” He hesitated about announcing their search for a donor figuring it better to have the mech calm down a bit before he mentioned it.

Optimus was a little disappointed with not being able to go to the surface, not that he thought he could escape from there anyways but…

But to go outside?

**/Shops, outside? We... We can see the suns?/ **He asked timidly, desperately trying to keep any hope from growing yet he was losing that fight.

He needed something, anything to look forwards to.

Overlord smiled wider, his helm ache lessening at the surprise and awe he saw grow in Optimus’s ever misery ridden optics. He had never seen such an expression shine from the cerulean orbs before.

He liked how that made him feel.

“Yes, we can see the suns.” He promised, his spark warming traitorously as Optimus sat up and a small laugh escaped him.

Had he ever heard Optimus laugh before? No… No he would remember that.

** _Gods… What a sound. It, it is like bells._ **

Optimus peered up at the King, his earlier fears, his shame, his misery melting away at the simple thought of being outside. It had been so long! **/Thank you Master! Thank you! I… I am excited./**

The words nearly made the King crumble. As it was he needed to grab the side of the berth as his knees shook. **_He, he is excited… I, I did this. I…_**

“Good, I am pleased you are looking forwards to it.” He answered stiffly, timidly even and his spark… **_How, how beast? How do you do this to me? Why do I let you?_**

He wanted to curse himself, curse the Prime for what he was feeling but, for the first time in vorns he actually felt young, felt joy and it was all because he was taking this mech, this slave, this…

He was taking his Prime outside to see the suns.

Odd how that seemed to mean so much, to both of them.

It was such a simple thing really. It was something so many thought nothing of, dismissed as easily as one would a beautiful crystal tree they pass every day and never have the spark or time to appreciate but Optimus…

Optimus saw that beauty.

Not only did he see it but Overlord had a feeling it wasn’t just a result of being locked away for so long. No, no this… He knew, somehow, that this was what was inside the Prime’s core. This was what made Optimus so bewitching.

That he could see the beauty of life even in the darkest moments…

Just like his Queen once did.

Overlord cleared his vocalizer, turning away from both Trocar and Optimus before stiffly walking towards the door.

His optics burned.

Trocar frowned at the abrupt escape but was used to his King’s sporadic changes by now and merely asked, “My Lord. What of the Warden?”

The King stopped at the door, his helm set straight ahead. “You may meet him later. I… I would like to go into town as soon as possible. R-radio me once the Prime is taken care of.” Was all he offered before continuing on his journey leaving the baffled medic and silent Prime to themselves.

Once his King left Trocar shook his helm, his frame slumping in exhaustion, he was so tired. Now that it was quiet, now that the chaos had ebbed he just felt drained, drained and aching.

“O-Oaaay?”

Trocar started as a soft, albeit muffled voice broke through the silence and he found himself smiling as he turned to the Prime. “Am I ok?” He asked, wonder and disbelief in his voice.

** _This fragging mech. Here he is in chains, bleeding from numerous places and he… He worries for me._ **

Optimus nodded, his wide optics filled with guilt. “O-Orry… Ain. Ain… I a-ault.” He struggled to speak through the Keeper, knowing he sounded like a fool but the medic didn’t seem to mind.

Trocar shook his helm. “No, my pain wasn’t your fault. I was foolish and acted without thought. You… Prime you have enough to punish yourself with. Please don’t allow my idiocy add to that.”

The youth’s helm titled at him curiously but the medic could see appreciation in the mech’s optics. “Ank… Ank oo.” He said softly and again Trocar found himself shaking his helm in awe.

“Don’t thank me Optimus. I…” He started but suddenly his throat felt too tight, his voice filling with static. “Don’t thank me. I, I should be thanking you.” He finished smiling warmly at the other mech before clearing his throat and grabbing his tools. “Alright, let’s take a look at what that bastard did. I can’t undo it but I can make sure it doesn’t hurt as much.”

He walked over and grabbed his tools and disinfectant but when he turned back he hesitated. “Ummm, is it alright for me to touch you?” He asked, knowing the mech was probably terrified of being handled without consent…

As he always was.

Optimus laughed sadly, nodding his helm before spreading his legs. “Ank… Ank oo err aking.”

_ **Thank you for asking? Ohh, you poor mech...** _

The medic sighed. “I told you there is no need to thank me, Prime. And, and I am sorry… Sorry for ever touching you against your will. I, I aim to change that, alright? I know it isn’t much but know there is one mech that won’t touch you without permission.” He promised, his spark aching with the darkness settled deep in his words. He hated how helpless he felt, how he wished he could do more, protect this mech better than just that small promise but to Optimus…

That promise meant _everything._

**_Thank you Trocar. Thank you for everything, m_y_friend._ **

Optimus sat quietly as the medic worked, his servos gentle, his words soft. It was strange but in some ways this mech reminded Optimus of someone. He couldn’t name the individual, his designation lost in the Before but it made him wonder.

Just how many good things had he once had? What had he forced himself to abandon to deal with the terrors he now faced and… Would he ever have the courage to face what he had lost?

** _No… No it is better lost. Live in the Now, it is all you have. I… I can’t have anything more or, or it might break me._ **

So he pushed those thoughts away, pushed them back with everything else he had packed away but as he did so the lost Prime didn’t realize he was only taking more from himself and those hidden in the dark depths of his mind, they needed him.

They needed him desperately.


	15. Conversing with a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Oh my goodness. I have struggled with this chapter for weeks. I must have written nearly 30,000 words since my last chapter (probably only going to use 20,000 cause ehhhhhh...) But yeah. I needed to sort out order. Anyways, there will be another chapter in the next day or so, maybe two... Tried to edit as well as I could, I am certain there are errors that slipped by.  
Anywho, enjoy! Angst and intrigue to follow...

It was cold when he woke, something he only discerned because of the cool air that hit his fevered faceplates but strangely, the rest of his frame seemed comfortably warm; far too comfortably to be sleeping in the rebel camp.

**_W-where a-am I? _**The aching Prince wondered his systems booting much slower than usual as he tried to decipher where he was and how he got to be there.

** _I… I was down under the ruins. Down with Soundwave and Ratchet… OH GODS, the BOND!_ **

Suddenly his systems fired to life, instinctively activating survival programming as the panicked seeker tried to rip himself from where he lie that was, until a gentle servo caught his arm and pulled him back down.

“Peace Starscream. You are safe.”

** _Who, who is that!? Where am I? Fragging programming is still running too slow._ **

After what seemed an eternity Starscream finally onlined his optics, blinking blearily around the dark chamber he found himself in before focusing on the femme that was currently sitting next to him.

**_The… The Queen? Why is she here? Did the bond work!? Is Megatron alright? _**He wondered, his servo going to his own closed chestplates and focused inwards but, felt nothing?

“Noo…” He whispered, searching deeper into his aching spark but no matter how far he went, how hard he tried to find any sign of a bond he knew that it was his energy alone that resonated within. The Queen remained uncharacteristically quiet as he sought out Megatron’s signal something that did not pass the Prince’s notice even as he remained focused on his apparently useless endeavor.

**_Why did it not work? Is, is he dead? Is that why I am here? Wait, just where am I? _**Pushing past his regrets and questions the seeker lifted his helm and scanned the room he was in carefully.

He seemed to be in a large and rather ornate berth room. The berth itself much larger than even two bots would need and even though its embellished helmboard was a bit rustic and worn it was clearly exquisite once upon a time. As he looked further about the room he noticed numerous shelves, all ornate in their construction, each holding numerous treasures from scrolls, datapads, globes, goblets, vases, art pieces. It almost felt like he was back in the archives back in Kaon only, with a berth inside.

**_I am definitely not in the camp, more like under a different part of the ruins. It is too cold and wet to be above ground but beautifully decorated… Am I in the Queen’s personal chamber?_**

He peered at the femme quizzically, her magenta optics returning his gaze patiently yet he saw a hint of something in them, something intelligent and secret. “Why am I here, my Lady?” He asked, keeping his voice pleasant but allowing his suspicions to bleed through.

The Queen smiled, her optics flashing a bit before she gestured around them. “A little more fitting for a Prince of Vos, do you not agree?” She asked, tilting her helm at him when he grunted.

“I am no Prince, Lady Airachnid. I am a rebel now, I need no such luxuries nor desire them.” He muttered, his servo continuing to rub his chestplates unconsciously.

Her optics hardened a bit as they fell to his spark chamber. “How are you feeling?” Starscream frowned, her pointed look obviously indicated she knew _why_ he was in pain so that meant…

A growl rumbled deep in his chassis. “You stopped it, didn’t you?” He asked, his tone far darker now when he heard another, louder growl reverberate throughout the room.

“You will address the Queen respectfully.” Darksteel warned, his frame materializing from shadows along the eastern side of the chamber. Starscream actually found himself impressed at how the giant of a mech had escaped his notice, an observation he tucked away for later use, but he was not intimidated by the threat.

He glared between the two of them. “You steal me when I am unconscious, halt something that had nothing to do with you, and then you expect me to act cordially to my abductor?” He asked incredulously, apparently just adding to the predacon’s ire but the Queen raised her servo halting the brute from his stomping approach.

“He has a right to be upset Darksteel, I would be as well. Please leave us for now, I would like to talk to the Prince alone.”

The hulking mech’s optics nearly bulged from their sockets. “My Lady…” He started, stepping forwards to continue his plea when the Queen slowly turned to him, her faceplates smiling peaceably but her optics blazed with control.

“Your Queen has spoken. I will not ask again.” She told him her voice sweet almost like a Carrier telling a sparkling it was time to recharge but there was an undertone of maliciousness hidden within that made the Prince shiver uncomfortably.

** _That is a practiced tone, she understands what it takes to move masses._ **

Starscream watched the exchange with calculating optics. He had seen Queen Airachnid give plenty of orders during his stay in the Wilds; the femme always delivering them with a fair amount of firm authority but this time there was definitively no room for rebuke. This showed him just how much support she had from the natives here, regardless of her small stature.

“Of course my Queen. Forgive me.” Darksteel apologized with a deep bow before turning on his heel and instantly leaving the room.

Starscream watched the predacon go, his optics narrowed as he considered what he had just seen. **_She stopped him in an instant. Is it out of respect or, or was that fear I saw in his optics? How did a femme as small as she get to be Queen of the Wilds anyways? Is she the mate of my Sire’s dragon? Is he the true King here but, why are most the rumors only about her? They hardly mention a King, even before he was captured… Arrgh, there are too many holes when it comes to the story of this femme. Just who the frag is she and what could she possibly want with me?_**

As if reading his processor the femme smiled knowingly back at him. “Ah, just as watchful as your Sire aren’t you?” She acknowledged endearingly, a clouded look coming over her optics a moment before she blinked it away, almost as if she hadn’t meant to lose herself and cleared her vocalizer with a laugh. “Well him or… Or might it be Shockwave that I should lend credit to for your cleverness?”

**_Well that was peculiar. _**Starscream thought, also taking that little scene and putting it away for further investigation later. **_She knows my history, not a surprise, but I wonder how much she knows? _**

Starscream grunted at her, leaning back against the berth’s helmboard before answering. “A little of both I assume. You learn to be observant when your spark is at risk every solar-cycle.”

Her optics flashed once more, a puzzling sadness fleeting through for a nanosecond before they returned to their neutral glow. “I am sorry to hear that. I know in the Kingdoms, outside of the Wilds at least, things can get rather ruthless.”

“Do you now?” Starscream asked, his arms crossing his chest as he looked more closely at the femme but she merely chuckled at his doubts.

“King Megatron’s ball wasn’t the first time I have visited the Kingdoms, any of them really. Why do you think Overlord despises me so, it is because we have met.” She added with a small chuckle, one Starscream couldn’t help but return.

“Yes, seems to be a theme with him.” He remarked softy before shaking his helm and chastising himself for becoming too comfortable with the Queen. **_I need to focus. She stopped my bond, why? Is she an enemy or an ally? Why would she stop it? Doesn’t she want a mech like Megatron up on his pedes to help us?_**

He glanced at her, his faceplates set and optics clear. “Lady Arachnid I… I need to get back to Ratchet. I… I do not know if Megatron even lives any…”

“He lives.” She assured him, rather coolly he noted, before standing from her stool and walking over to a small cupboard. “He remains in his coma but his spark continues to glow. You, on the other servo, you could have died.”

The Prince scowled at her. “I know, and that is my choice to make Lady…” He started only to flinch as the femme slammed her servos down atop the cabinet’s surface loudly.

“NO IT ISN’T!” She shouted, spinning back towards him her optics blazing. “How dare you believe your spark means so little? Are, are you mad!? What makes you think your life is worth _less _than his!?”

Starscream peered at her half confused by her sudden outburst but also intrigued by it. “It is my spark to give, Lady Airachnid.” He reminded her softly, again noting the glimmer of sadness from before sweeping across her optics as he spoke. “It is my choice and I was not just doing it for myself but all of Cybertron. We need him if we are to stand any chance of getting Optimus back.”

The Queen snickered bitterly, her own optics narrowing as she bent down and opened the cabinet. “And yet he did not fare so well the first time his bonded needed him, did he?” She asked, standing up and pulling a canter of what the Prince could only assume was energon with her. “He failed then and he will fail again, young one. Having him on our side will do little in the main scheme of things.”

Starscream gaped at the Queen, pushing the soft blankets off of him and making his way to the side of the berth. “You do not know what you speak of. The rebels love the King, the royals that stood by him do too! He could finally bring us all together! Make us fight as one unified force, like we desperately need!” He snapped, going to push himself to his pedes when a bolt of pain coursed through his spark, one sharp enough that he had only a moment to brace himself as crumpled to the floor in a heap.

“Starscream!” The Queen cried, quickly placing the canter down and running over to his moaning form.

“Arrgh, I... I am alright.” He muttered, grunting as he tried to untangle his limbs from one another.

“Stubborn boy.” She scolded, helping him to find his pedes before lowering him back down to the berth. “Honestly, did you think you wouldn’t be affected by opening yourself up to another’s spark like that? Especially a dying one!”

Starscream sighed dejectedly, his servo returning to his chestplates as the pain began to subside. **_She is right, even what little I received from him is keeping me from being able to stand… I wonder, if she had not stopped the bond would I… Would I be dead now? Would we both be? Did I just make myself more useless than before? Oh Optimus… I just continue to fail you._**

“I didn’t… I don’t know what else to do.” He whispered, his helm hung low and spark aching not only from the sudden flux but from his choking and continued incompetence.

** _I have done nothing for over a month. Nothing to help Optimus, nothing for Megatron, nothing for the rebels! I am useless! I am no leader, not in this scope of reference. Ruthlessness I know, control I understand but I have never seen a people be led by anything else! How, how can I lead these bots to a freedom I have only wasted and taken for granted!? _ **

A soft servo touched his cheek and he looked up with wet optics to find the Queen looking warmly down at him. “You are more than you realize Starscream. I promise you that.” She told him quietly but he could only laugh.

“I am honored by your praise Queen Airachnid but I fear you are placing too much worth into an empty cause.” He mumbled, going to turn his helm away but the femme held it fast, if not gently, and forced their optics to meet.

Her optics were narrowed, their light boring into him as if she were trying to unfurl the mysteries of him with just a glance. “You think so little of yourself Starscream. Why? How, when you have been raised with a mech like Overlord could you be so humble?” She asked, her voice lowered in awed fascination.

Starscream shook his helm, well, as much as he could. “Shockwave raised me more than Overlord ever did." The Prince admitted, his optics falling to his servos shamefully. "But through Shockwave teachings I... well I know I am not so humble, nor innocent my Lady. I… I have done things, or… Or not done things… I have… I am not worthy of your concern.” His optics burned, the crimson orbs looking away as his spark silently screamed. “Not yours, or the rebels, and certainly… Certainly not O-Orion’s.” He finished, his voice crackling at the mention of Orion, of Optimus.

He still wasn't used to the mech's new designation but really, what was in a name? Orion may be a Prime now but what did that truly mean on a psychological level?

_**Nothing**_.

_ **It means nothing.** _

Maybe Orion now had a new title and power but he had no idea how to use the gifts, he had no one to guide him through the change so… So he was just Orion under all that new plating. A wondrous but young mech, one that had already been broken down nearly to his core, who had lost his Carrier, his love, his freedom all in one day and now… Now was in the servos of one of the most sadistic bots on Cybertron.

** _Optimus, Orion… I am so sorry. I have failed you over and over again and even… Even when I try to give you all of me I… I fail at that too._ **

The Queen stepped back a bit, allowing the Prince’s helm to slide from her hold, her optical ridge dipping low when the moment the youth was free he covered his faceplates shamefully with his servos. “You… You love this Orion, this Optimus Prime?” She asked quietly, clearly shocked by the revelation. “Does, does he love you back?”

A muffled moan escaped the Prince, his frame hitching as his control of his emotions started to crack. “I… I am u-unworthy of, of… Of l-love.” He stammered out, his digits digging deeper into his helm as his tears fell faster. He felt pathetic, cursed himself for his self-pity, but he knew it to be true.

He knew he deserved nothing more than what life had had planned for him when his Sire had tried to code him. He deserved to have everything taken from him, as he had allowed to happen to countless innocents over the vorns. He saw them, heard their screams every night. He remembered the moment they broke, remembered taking notes with trembling servos because, because even then all he could see was himself on those examine tables one day. He knew that would be his fate and it almost was, it… It should have been!

The Queen of the Wilds stood silently as the Prince softly wept, his thin frame quivering as he continued to hide his face from her. “That is why, isn’t it? That is why you were so willing to give yourself for Megatron, because the mech you love is bonded to him. You… You are such a fool.” She whispered, shaking her helm before kneeling down in front of the Prince and gently grasping his wrists. Starscream let her pull his servos away yet did not raise his helm, even as her servo rose to his cheek once more.

“Oh, Starscream. What a complex mech you are.” Airachnid mused, wiping some of his tears away with her thumb.

The lost Prince smiled sadly, sniffling a bit before finally peering up at the femme. “A rather bureaucratic way of calling me a m-mess.” He said with a small chuckle, one she returned and again he found himself torn by how easily he joked with her, how comforting she could feel sometimes.

Why?

Was it just because they were alone and she didn’t need to appear the leader or, or was it something else? Either way, he needed to be wary of his abnormally natural ease with the Queen because she had shown him numerous times how intelligent she was and cunning. She knew the game of the Kingdoms well, even if she only ruled out here in the Wilds; unnervingly so. This was not a femme to underestimate.

“There, that is better.” She commented, smiling as she stood once more and made her way back to the cabinet. “Would you like some energon? I am certain you must be hungry.”

Starscream frowned at the offer, looking past her to the room’s exit longingly. He needed to get away from her influence, at least a little while so he could reexamine what to do with Megatron. **_I wonder if she will let me leave? I wonder if I can even walk given my spark… _**

As if fate needed to prove her dominance over his life he felt another sliver of pain pulse through his spark and he sighed in defeat. **_Alright, I will stay here for a little while, until the pain ebbs but then it is straight to Megatron and Ratchet._**

“I would love some, thank you.” He told her, smiling as he settled back into the berth but, just before he did so he saw her optics flash once more. It was a subtle thing a small flicker that most mechs would miss but he… He wasn’t most mechs.

** _Was, was that approval I saw, relief or, or was it something else? _ **

The look was gone in an instant, of course, her normal impartial expression setting in as she nodded and went about the task of pouring them both a cube but the Prince felt a distinct flutter of apprehension fill him as he considered what he had seen since waking.

** _What is it with this femme? Why do I fear her and yet I can laugh like a fool one moment later? It is as if my spark and helm are warring with one another, one saying let her in while the other screams DANGER! I… I get the feeling she is even more dangerous than Overlord. At least he never gave me the sense of ease she does._ **

He pushed his fears aside as the Queen walked back to him, gracefully weaving her way to the side of the berth with the two overly filled cubes but not a drop was spilt.

**_She moves like a dancer, but has the confidence of a Queen. I have never seen her fight but I bet she is incredible. _**He mused, tilting his helm to her as she handed him his cube one he, just as gracefully, accepted.

“Thank you.” He offered before taking a small sip from the purple liquid.

Airachnid smiled as he drank. “Not quite what they have in the Kingdoms but flavorful nonetheless and pure, I hope you like it.”

Starscream’s optics widened as the liquid spilled over his glossa. The energon was incredible; tangy yet sweet and when he peered more closely at it he noticed flecks of minerals glimmering back up at him. He was surprised that such an energon could be found out here but, the Wilds were like no other area of Cybertron he had even been in. “It is delicious, thank you again.” He told her honestly and her smile widened.

“It is my pleasure.” She answered, her optics peering at him from above the rim of her own cube before a small chuckle escaped her. “You are so handsome Starscream.”

The Prince nearly choked on his energon at the compliment. “Ohh I… Haha, I don’t really know.” He muttered, his faceplates burning brightly and he tried to look anywhere but at her. “I… I don’t think I am much. Most bots I know would go after someone like Megatron or Overlord… You know, mechs with bulk.” He laughed, awkwardly attempting to move away from the conversation.

The Queen frowned. “Not at all, you are sleek, delicate in appearance but that helps mask your true strength.” She paused a moment, her magenta optics going from her energon, to the Prince, and back. “I mean, you caught the optics of a Prime. That says something doesn’t it?”

**_Oh gods… _**His blush burned brighter but this time the reason for it was far more complicated.

“Orio… Umm, I mean Optimus well, he… We…” He stopped, the pain in his spark increasing with every klik and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the failed bond or, or the ever present sense of shame he needed to choke down when it came to the mech he loved. “It’s complicated.” He finished mournfully, hoping she would finally move off the subject of Optimus and luckily she seemed to get the message, sort of…

The Queen watched him intently taking in every wave of emotion that crossed his faceplates before humming thoughtfully. “Oh, I should mention that I got through to our contacts in Vos.”

“WHAT!?” Instantly the guilt and sorrow he had felt just a moment before was gone and Starscream leaned towards the Queen with wide, needy optics. “Did they hear from Optimus? Have they made contact with him? Is he alright? Has anyone seen him!?”

Airachnid lifted a servo up, ending his rant as a parent might an overeager sparkling. “They have not made contact yet, but we have made arrangements. This was at no small cost either, to have our agents meet with Optimus, only… I will warn you, there are complications that could hinder this whole operation.”

Starscream blinked at her. “Wh-what!? What do you need? What do we need to do to make sure it works?” He pushed, his servos shaking around the cube he held.

“First, we need a way to ensure that our asset is picked as a consort and…” She met his optics pointedly. “Well, I took the liberty of guaranteeing that, as best I can, but I will admit it took some of Megatron’s energon to do so.”

The Prince leaned backed a bit, confusion and a small amount of disgust flickering in his optics. “What? Why would you need…”

“It was necessary.” The femme remarked simply, pushing his concerns aside with wave of her servo. “But if and when our asset is picked we need a way to make certain he or she is still able to send communications to us. I know Over… Uhh, your Sire is a very private mech on things he deems invaluable.” She said, her optics looking away for a moment. “Except with you it seems.”

Starscream couldn’t help but laugh. “Ha, me invaluable!? I have done nothing but cost him something his entire life!” He exclaimed, wishing there was no bitterness in his voice but he knew it always slipped out whenever he mentioned his Sire. Apparently the Queen noticed as well because she again looked over at him with those sad optics but he brushed them off. “Do not feel for me my Lady. I… I have heard of such a thing as happy families but for me it, it seems merely a myth. There are bots suffering from far more than a broken home… I, I am one of the lucky ones.”

Airachnid nodded, her helm tilting thoughtfully at the Prince. “A noble consideration, one I might never have expected the heir of Vos to contemplate.” She admitted, perhaps proudly, and again Starscream felt that pain burn in his spark.

“I told you, I am not so noble.” He insisted gravely. “It was Optimus, or Orion at the time, that brought some life, some empathy back into my spark. I… I owe him greatly.”

She peered at him closely. “You certainly hold great respect for this Prime… I, I must admit I admire him more for it.” She said softly, her optics warming.

Starscream smiled back at her, his spark fluttering at the thought of Optimus. “He is a magnificent mech, Queen Airachnid. Even as a slave, a lowly Rat he turned an entire Kingdom on its helm. He… He is truly an incredible creature.” His voice drifted off, optics looking away as they began to burn again.

The Queen watched him for a moment, her optics calculating and thoughtful before she continued. “So yes, Overlord holds certain things to him very closely and that is the problem that we are worried for the most. Perhaps we have a clear path to getting our agent in contact with the Prime but we are hearing rumors about how Overlord may just keep the Prime in his private quarters exclusively. It would seem a likely outcome considering how no one has seen the Prime since the, well the first day he arrived.” She mentioned carefully, evidently acting less cold about Optimus since she discovered how close Starscream was to him, or wanted to be. He was surprised she cared.

“You are worried that they will become just as untouchable as Optimus if they are locked in the King’s chamber every moment of the day.” He concluded and the femme nodded.

“Exactly so… Thus I was hoping you had some inside information that might help us discover a way for our agent to contact us?”

Starscream rubbed his helm thoughtfully. “I know there are secret paths littered throughout the castle, I used to play in them as a sparkling but, I never found one to his chamber.”

Airachnid smiled at him before nodding once again. “Yes, we have discovered many of the passageways already and have been utilizing them for vorns. There used to be one to his chambers but he had it sealed it seems.”

The seeker glanced at her curiously. “You have certainly done your work on the ins and outs of Vos. It is incredible how you were able to gather so much information.”

The femme chuckled and shrugged. “Do you think I would have become Queen here without working tirelessly to ensure I not only kept my people safe but my enemies surveyed? I have spent countless breems creating contacts and investigating everything I could about the two Kings of Kaon, nevermind the lower royals.”

“Why though?” Starscream asked, a question that had numerous levels and had been on his processor for far too long. The moment he opened that flood gate he couldn’t stop himself from inquiring about every one of them. “Why get involved at all? Why not remain hidden, why are you helping slaves only now? Why haven’t you rescued Darksteel’s Sire? Why haven’t you moved against any of this until Kaon fell!? You have a massive force here, why didn’t you bring them with you to Kaon!? Didn’t you know what was going to happen!? How could a femme as connected as you not KNOW!?” He was yelling at the end, his servos shaking but the Queen remained poised and collected through his rant. If anything that just incised his fury further.

Didn’t she care? And, and if she didn’t care why was she helping them now!?

“The world is complicated young one.” The Queen sighed once she realized he was done yelling, her helm turning away and she looked around the room with clouded optics. “I, I have built this broken empire from ashes, brought all manner of Cybertronians together for vorns, accepting any that wished to escape the shackles of the System, but I never wanted a war.”

The Prince scoffed at her. “That is a foolish dream.” He growled bitterly. “If Overlord wants a war all of Cybertron will suffer for it. I heard what he said at the ball, I know he wants a Second Cleansing as his Sire did before him only, he is too much of a perfectionist to stop where the old King did. Overlord will make certain his cleansing is thorough, he will ensure grounders never rise up again, that no one will rise against him and NOW he has the Primacy to help cement that reality and… And all the while YOU have decided to let the world burn as you sit safely hidden away!?” He snapped, receiving a cold glare in return.

“I consider redacting my previous assessment of your intelligence Starscream.” She told him dryly, her optics flickering angrily at his words. “I clearly have _not _just been hiding young Prince, but unlike those fool Kings_ I_ do not just jump into any course of action. I sit back, observe, and when it is the right time to strike, then and only then, will I send those sworn to me into battle.” She sighed, shaking her helm as a look of disgust came crept across her faceplates. “I too am sickened by this world, I have tasted defeat, I have been burned by those I loved, suffered the loss of them as well…”

Starscream’s hard glare eased a bit as her own scowl melted away to one of deep sadness and maybe regret. “I, I am sorry you have been hurt Lady Airachnid but… But I just don’t understand where you fit in all of this. Why are we here? Why did you show up at the ball in the first place? No one knew of the Prime then so… So why?”

“So clever.” The Queen mused, that clouded look coming across her optics once more, each shining brightly as she peered at him. “So clever, he would be so proud….” She whispered with a sad smile.

Starscream growled at what he assumed was a mention of his tainted Sire. “Proud, ha… I may be clever but that is about all I received from him and I am certain even he is not proud of it.” He muttered scathingly when an odd look came over the Queen’s faceplates, like she suddenly caught herself and he frowned at her curiously. “What? What did I say?”

Queen Airachnid lifted her helm, her optics flashing a bit as she clearly struggled with something. “Starscream, did you… Your Sire… Did you…” She began, her words stuttering but strong. It was like she desperately wanted to tell him something but was holding back with every fiber of her being not to.

** _What is this? What is she hiding. She seems to want to tell me but won’t or… Or can’t?_ **

“Did I what?” He implored, smiling encouragingly at her as he leaned in closer. He could see the indecision clearly in her optics, the look only intensifying as he moved closer to her.

She knew something or, or was hiding something and finally, after far too many questions and days left wondering, he felt like he was going to get to the core mystery of the Queen of the Wilds.

He stopped his approach just a few feet from her before reaching out and grasping one of her servos in his. That small gesture seemed to hit a mark.

“Gods…” She grated out through clenched denta, her optics hardening only for a klik until she sighed and shook her helm in defeat. “You know how royals chatter, yes? Spilling unfounded rumors constantly to help ease the_ pain_ of their wretchedly perfect lives?”

The Prince’s frown deepened. “Yes…” He drawled out, uncertain where she was going with any of this.

The femme nodded jerkily, as if she were already regretting broaching the subject even to this degree. “Well, as Prince of Vos, I know you have been at the center of many shameless rumors… As I am certain you are aware.”

Starscream nodded, his processor reeling with the thousands of things royals and slaves alike had spread about him throughout his lifetime. Many were harmless enough, whispers of whom he was seeing or not, some hinting at his fascination with science and whether he would become an extremist like Shockwave or Trepan, but some, some hit a little closer to his spark. He did his best to stay out of such nonsense but it seemed no matter how quietly he attempted to live those in need of gossip made certain he was in the spotlight, nearly as much as his Sire, no matter if it was the truth or not.

“Yes I know many, though I tend to ignore all of it.” He mumbled with a huff. The Queen hummed in response, her optics boring deeper with each passing klik. **_The way she is looking at me, it is unnerving._** **_Just what is she getting at? Did she hear something that makes her worried to have me around her citizens?_**

The femme cleared her vocalizer, picking at the blankets a bit before she continued. It was the first time Starscream had ever seen the Queen look nervous. “There, there was one vorns ago that made it to my audials. Well,” She laughed bitterly. “It made its way to many, but this particular rumor has never really dissipated over time, even after being proven false, or so my reports tell me. Something to do with your lineage…”

Starscream’s helm snapped up, his optics flashing a fiery crimson as his spark thundered. “You mean the one where my Carrier was a whore? Is that it my _Lady_?” He hissed, his rage clearly written on his faceplates.

Airachnid leaned back a bit, her optical ridge lifting for the anger she felt coming through the Prince’s now blistering field. “Umm… Yes. Or, more accurately, how you are not Overlord’s legitimate heir.”

The Prince sneered at her, shaking his helm with a harsh chuckle. “Yes, I know that one _very _well. I have heard it whispered behind my back my entire life, Queen Airachnid. I have watched as royals pointed at me, snickering and muttering behind their servos at how pathetic I am, how I am nothing like my Sire. They openly spat on the memory of their murdered Queen, weaving twisted tales of how my mother sullied herself by bedding another beyond my Sire all for sport and entertainment… Filthy bastards.”

As the Prince turned away from her, silently seething over the hateful memories, Airachnid lowered her helm and peered at her servos thoughtfully. “That must have been hard to hear, especially as a sparkling.” She offered quietly and the seeker snorted in disgust before turning back to her.

“They called her the Whore of Vos, my Lady. Called her a slut, filth, even after she was taken from me! Even after it was proven I am that bastard’s son because Shockwave preformed the test the moment the world became aware of my pathetic form. Numerous tests in fact, a regular hobby to appease those fragging monsters! Overlord bent to their wishes too! He let them test me and yet continued to spew the lie that he loved her! If… If he had LOVED HER how could he even think about her doing such a thing!?”

“He was playing the game.” A whispered response, one Starscream scarcely heard as the Queen pushed herself off the berth, setting her untouched energon down before she began pacing aimlessly throughout the chamber.

The Prince glared at his energon angrily. “So, he would feed into doubts of his love just to stay within the rules of the game? Just to appease those wretches?” Starscream asked incredulously and Airachnid chuckled sadly in response.

“I do not know why you are _surprised_, young one. You know how he is, how he covets the System more than anything in this world. The System is… Is absolute to King Overlord. He reverently holds to its wretched ways, and he can play the game better than any I know. If he did not appease to the masses, especially concerning something as important as lineage, he would lose support. Some might think him weak for giving in but look at his followers, they worship him…”

“They fear him as well.” Starscream retorted with another long pull of his drink and the Queen nodded.

“Yes, yes they do but that is where he is brilliant. He does not rule _simply_ through bending to their will, nor _simply_ through forcing them to submit he… His rule is a blend of both and because of that it is absolute.” The femme sighed, her optics growing dim as she peered at the Prince. "Starscream, Overlord believes himself to be the champion for this System we all suffer in. He will protect it, he will kill for it, die for it, and nothing , _nothing_ can deter him from his quest to see it survive. Not even his own family.”

“Yes, I know.” Starscream murmured angrily, rubbing at his chestplates as the ache under them began to burn once more. He felt like slag, especially having to talk about his Sire. He didn’t want to think of that monster, didn’t want to remember how he was almost killed by the mech, was nearly turned into a mindless slave by him, and remember how… How all he wanted, once upon a time, was the approval of the only family member he had left.

**_I hate him. I hate you so much Overlord! _**He thought, his free servo fisting as his helm leaned back. **_I hate you with every fiber of my being and I hope, at the end, that it will be my sword that steals the light from your tainted…_**

“Starscream…”

His optics creaked open as he felt his fisted servo become wrapped in warmth and when he looked down he found the Queen’s digits draped around it tightly. “I, I am f-fine…” He grated out but his tone was subdued, his voice weak. He was SO tired, his spark hurt, and he just wanted to sleep…

“You will be, I am sure of it.” She whispered, leaning in close as the Prince’s optics began to close once more. Why was he so tired? “You should rest, young one. You have had a trying day.”

**_I… I don’t want to… _**He silently retorted, hating how weak he felt, how pathetic he was. It seemed his outburst earlier had just aggravated the damage to his spark further and now it burned without end…

“I will be back to check on you in a few breems.”

The Prince started at the Queen’s voice, forcing his aching form to sit up before staring at the femme through static filled optics. “W-wait.” He called, his venting labored and frame heavy but he forced himself to focus. “Why… Why did you mention that? The… The r-rumors…” He asked, his optics constantly blinking his exhaustion away.

The Queen shrugged. “I was merely curious as to what your thoughts were concerning such a rumor.” She answered simply but her optics told a different story, one Starscream wished he had the strength to explore, as it was all he could do was scowl.

“My… My C-Carrier was n-no whore.” He snarled brokenly, his frame falling back to the helmboard as the pain in his spark increased. It seemed every time he became excited it increased his weakness exponentially and he found himself wondering; if he felt like this just from a hint of Megatron’s energy how… How was the young King even alive at this point?

Queen Airachnid smiled sadly as the weary Prince began to sag into the berth. “Starscream you… You must remember, no one on this planet is so righteous, none are without fault. Even our heroes have limitations to perfection.”

Blearily he glared at her, his optics narrowed, his spark throbbing. “No… N-not her…” He slurred with another growl but it was a strained threat, one that illustrated just how feeble he felt. **_Mmm so t-tired…_** Before he could say another word his strength left him; his optics rolling back, frame slumping against helmboard, and cube falling to the floor with a small clang, spilling its meager contents along the rough surface.

The Queen silently watched the Prince fall to recharge, her dermas set in a thin line and optics clouded in thought. “So clever young one, but you have much to learn.” She muttered, her tone more saddened than bitter and with a heavy sigh she made her way back to the slumbering Prince.

Once by his side she gently shifted his frame, helping him lie comfortably on the berth before tucking him in tight. Starscream mumbled a bit as he was moved but the Queen had no fear of him waking.

“There, that is better.” She concluded with a grin before she peered down at the wet floor and rumbled disapprovingly at the mess. 

**_I suppose I should have taken this from him earlier. _**She noted, moving to pick up the discarded container when a knock sounded on the chamber’s door. **_Hmmm… Who could that be? _**Airachnid wondered, knowing she had told no one to disturb her and the Prince’s time but luckily he was already asleep so she wasn’t too upset.

“Enter.” She called, her optics flickering to Starscream as another mumble came from the seeker but her fears of him waking were unfounded as the Prince merely turned on his side and curled into a ball under the blankets.

**_He sleeps like he is afraid, I suppose that is a good thing. _**She realized somberly her attention going from his balled form to the door as one of her messengers opened the door and bowed deeply.

“I was not to be disturbed.” She remarked flatly, making certain to show her displeasure even if the interruption didn’t truly bother her.

The mech nodded apologetically. “I understand my Lady but, there has been an incident in the rebel camp.” The bot told her nervously and the Queen groaned inwardly.

“Very well, I will address it.” She muttered, her servo sweeping out behind her as she strode to the exit. “Please clean up that mess but do not let any of the liquid seep into your seams.” She warned, ignoring his confused look as she focused on her new chore.

**_A Queen’s work is never done. _**Airachnid mused, the saying stolen from another but accurate nonetheless.

** _Let us see just what trouble these rebels are creating for me now._ **


	16. Leaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... It... Well fuck, it is something.  
Let's start with how it is nearly 18,000 words. It is the longest I have ever published and I definitely considered cutting it into different chapters but given this format and how smoothly it all flowed I figured why break it up through multiple posts. Plus, I love being able to read for more than five minutes.  
Anywho, please, PLEASE let me know what you think at them end. This is the chapter that took me so long to write, not only because of its length but the emotional toll. Ugh, my shoulders are killing me.  
Ok, enjoy and sorry for errors.  
BTW: The soundtrack to this chapter was mostly: Hurts Like Hell by : Fleurie AND...  
Won't Let Go by : Fivefold.

Soundwave’s journey back to the rebel camp had been hazy from the start, his reality limited to a blur of pain and chaotic memories.

**_Go, go… Move… Must move… _**He told himself, his optics blinking rapidly against the speckled sunlight that escaped through the canopy above him. The light just adding to his dizziness, blinding him at times and in those moments of white light a fanged smile filled his vision.

** _Monster… M-Monster…_ **

Darksteel’s faceplates haunted him as he walked, his scathing optics, his fanged smirk gleaming madly down at him. It was an expression he had seen many times; one of control, one where you could see the pleasure resonating in the owner’s optics as they forced yet another helpless spark to submit to them. Once upon a time such a look used to frighten Soundwave, terrify him as he cowered before his Masters like prey but he would not let those old fears control him now! No now, now he let it enrage him.

**_Not prey. Soundwave stronger! _**The dark mech didn’t know where he was walking at this point, his mind reeling too fast, spark thundering too loudly to make sense of anything around him, he just kept walking.

Time and again his shaking pedes stumbled over roots, phantoms of pain crawling up his leg whenever he tripped but he ignored it. He ignored that pain as he did the throb at the back of his helm, the blood that dripped down his neck, and the ache along his backstruts from hitting the wall...

** _Monster strong, Soundwave stronger, superior! Soundwave protect himself next time! Fight, fight away from Ratchet… Away from… From Master._ **

That hurt. That hurt immeasurably to consider Ratchet as such but after what he did in the med bay…

** _Unnn, Ratchet… Not Master, friend… Friend?_ **

He walked faster. It was as if he wasn’t even present in this world so lost in his mind, in his nightmares and no matter how hard he tried he could not free himself from that dark prison. It was a prison he knew well, one that he had once allowed to break him but, but he had escaped eventually and Mirage, finding Mirage had been the key. He came out behind his mask with Mirage, he found his voice with the mech yet he could feel all of that progress slipping, feel the shadows taking over and hear the rattle of bars.

He needed to get to Mirage quickly!

** _Go… Go h-home… Love, love quiets s-screams. Helps b-burn… Code b-burns…_ **

He could still feel the scalding power of the code in his fuel lines, his cabling felt torn from how hard he fought against its hold, his spark still frantic with rage and f-fear.

**_No, no fear… No more, no more orders, no Masters! Soundwave, Soundwave his own! His o-own! _**He repeated that mantra through his throbbing helm, said it over and over again as if he could will the coding away, but still it remained.

It would_ always _remain.

He would _always_ be someone’s property, property on a level like no other. He had no visible chains or collar but his bindings were far more sinister… They were inside him. Inside strangling, controlling him neurologically, boiling through his fuel lines as his own blood did. Even his own processor wasn’t his any longer.

He was a tool, someone’s machine to be activated when they chose and no matter how hard he fought to claim his independence, to see himself as more than some instrument he was painfully reminded of his place in this world, even from those he trusted.

** _Noo… No Ratchet, Ratchet friend… M-Mistake… Mistake… NOT MISTAKE!_ **

“Nnnnnggg… No. _Noooo_…” His servos rose to his chest, his shaking digits scrapping against the metal there, tearing deep enough to draw energon but that pain, like all the others, was lost to him.

** _Focus, must f-focus. Need, need s-strength. Free, free one day. Free… Free, free, free, FREE, fReE!_ **

Images raced through his helm, memories of all the orders ever given to him, of what vile things he had been forced to do throughout his life, especially when it came to the mech that bestowed the curse that haunted him in the first place.

Shockwave.

“Nnng, mmm-monster. Monster t-touch, touch, break… _BrEaK_… Hurt, hurt S-Soundwave. B-betray, betray King…” He muttered over and over again, his frame circling, pedes carving a jagged path in the ground below as his spark continued to thunder.

He could feel them, feel those wretched servos all over him caressing, pulling, scratching, slicing, riPpiNg into him. He could hear the mech’s laughter, hear him congratulate Soundwave for doing so well, for being a _good boy._

** _Good boy… Good boy, good boy, goodboy, GOoDBoYYY!?_ **

Darksteel… He had said the same thing.

_“Good boy.” _The filth’s voice reverberated through his aching helm, its tone twisting, gnarling with the other echoes there until a chorus of voices were screaming at him, mocking him, praising him…

** _Noooo! Soundwave not, not that… No. No good, no good boy. No one’s b-boy. Not pet. NOT PET!_ **

Somewhere outside of the abyss he was sinking in he heard his designation being called but the voice was muffled, buried under the resounding pulse of his spark so he just kept pacing, pacing and clawing at himself.

He felt dirty, he felt used.

His will had been taken from him today, taken by a mech he had learned to trust, learned to care for! Ratchet, Ratchet was like a beacon for him. Ever since the medic had saved him, saved him and done everything in his power to not abuse the power he had over Soundwave until…

Until today.

** _Trusted, TrUsTeD! Soundwave trust… Fool, fool… No, no Ratchet good. Good but, but hurt… Hurt Soundwave! Why? Why…_ **

Somewhere in the back of his glitching processor he knew Ratchet was different from Shockwave, knew he had just been trying to help calm things but the deeper he lost himself in his tortured memories the more he found himself hating the medic, hating him for forcing him to submit, for him to OBEY!

“No, no o-obey. No obey! No, no… No Master. No Master, no… No, no, NO!” His servos worked faster, his plating screeching under the sharp digits but still the phantoms of unwanted caresses haunted him, the voices cooing sickly at him as he submitted to their every whim.

** _Good boy…_ **

He could feel the coldness of the berth, hear his own screams as he was forced to overload over and over and OVER AGAIN!

He had wanted to die and he had almost done it too, almost ended his unending nightmare.

He remembered the feeling of the scalpel against his throat, his servo trembling, frame exhausted and riddled with agony. The pain he had experienced then had shattered him, not only physically but mentally. He had suffered through it alone, unable to tell anyone as he dutifully gave Overlord and Shockwave every piece of information they asked for…

He had been tortured before, by Shockwave vorns prior, but back then it had only been _him_ being abused. Whilst captured in Kaon his powerlessness had doomed so many others; he had aided Overlord in his destruction of Kaon, in capturing the Prime, in defeating Megatron.

“My, my f-fault… Lost, lost… Soundwave’s f-fault.” A ragged whisper as tears sliced lines down his faceplates.

He had hurt so many, he had been too weak, as weak and helpless as he was now.

Megatron was dying, Starscream ripped away from them, the Queen growing less trustworthy by the klik and here he was losing his mind over past nightmares.

“Need… Need s-strength. Need sense. Need… Need…” Soundwave keened, he didn’t know what he needed.

How could anything help with this, how could anyone help him? Was he past help? Was he just meant to suffer like this forever? How could he help anyone if he could not help himself!?

How could he protect his family when he, he was so ruined?

The cage was closing in on him, the shadows shifting, screaming so loud he could hardly hear his own voice anymore. He was letting the nightmare win, he was letting himself be drawn down into that abyss, and he could do nothing to stop it.

“Ruined… Ruined. Bad, bad boy… Bad b-boy…” He whispered, a small sob escaping him as his digits dug in deeper. He liked their pain, he deserved such agony. He, he was awful.

aWfULlllL…

Again a voice called to him, its tone louder more concerned and it was only once something grabbed his arm did the dark mech rip himself from his nightmares and plummet back into reality.

“NOOOO!” He bellowed tearing his arm from the hold, his optics wide with terror. He moved without thought, vorns of training, of instinct burning through his fuel lines as he spun fluidly, his servo transforming to a long blade and cables uncoiling from his back, each lifting high as he faced off against his attacker.

“WHOOA! Soundwave, it is Prowl!” That voice exclaimed, one he assumed was coming from the white blur before him but he couldn’t be certain.

He couldn’t be certain of anything anymore!

“_B-Baaaack_!” Soundwave snarled through clenched denta, his arm outstretched as shadows began moving all around him, his tunneled vision not allowing him to see faceplates or recognize any of them but he knew there were many.

** _Too many. T-too many monsters!_ **

His spark flared, each pulse vibrating through his ridged frame. Could he stop them all? Could he stop them before they got to him, before they pushed him down, before they used him, before they broke him?

**_Nnnnnggg… P-Protect! Protect self, not pet, won’t submit! _**He promised himself, baring his denta as he lowered his stance. He wouldn’t let them take him, he wouldn’t let another abuse him, not without taking as many of the bastards down as he could beforehand.

………

Prowl stared at Soundwave with wide optics, stumbling back from the mech and looking around the rebel camp nervously. **_Holy scrap, what do I do?_**

Just moments before Soundwave appeared he and many of the other rebels were sitting down for their afternoon ration of energon. It had been a fairly somber lunch, as it was usually was these days, especially when he had noticed how Jazz wasn’t there.

Jazz wasn’t around much of anywhere any more, even him…

As usual these solar-cycles, both he and Jazz had mostly stayed busy with their own projects during the day; Prowl busy with helping train any that needed it in learning strategic tactics (something he had learned he had a natural affinity for recently) while Jazz spent the morning cleaning and repairing weapons. It was the only job the mech could do considering how bad his sight was now.

Technically their duties could be used as an easy excuse as to why they didn’t speak much but both knew their jobs weren’t the only reason they were distant. As time went on and stress increased the couple had found themselves growing more apart than ever and the few times they did speak it was always short and to the point.

They didn’t want to admit their growing distance, didn’t want to admit they were allowing the strain of everything to affect them but at times like this, when he searched for his mate and felt that familiar pang of abandonment at him not showing up for another fueling the truth was harder to ignore.

He knew Jazz was torn, he knew his mate was hurting, was embarrassed by his handicap, was scared for Orion, and he didn’t trust many outside of Haven’s group but if he kept pulling away like this Prowl feared it would cost the mech more than just some friends…

He had been warring with himself over if he should go looking for the mech, wondering if Jazz just gave up on any kind of contact with the others at all, or with him at that point, when Soundwave came stumbling through the circle of rebels.

The mech had shambled into the camp muttering to himself and scratching at his chest like a mad mech before Prowl stood from his place in the circle and called out to him. It seemed the mech didn’t hear him though and just began pacing and scratching more vigorously, much to the horror of those around him. Finally Prowl had enough, his fear for the mech doing real damage to himself inspiring to reach out to the mech and now…

**_Now he looks like he is one twitch away from slaughtering us all. _**Prowl thought anxiously, swallowing hard and raising his servos slowly before the bot.

“Soundwave? Hey, hey it is ok. It’s me Prowl.” He started softly, more than aware how many of the other rebels began to shift uncomfortably around them. He just hoped none of them would set the mech off.

Soundwave blinked rapidly at him, his optics twitching left and right as he tried to filter through what the white blur was telling him. “P-Prowl?” He asked, the name scratching at something in his glitching processor but he didn’t lower his weapon nor pull his tendrils in.

Prowl nodded with a timid smile. “Yeah, hey… You are alright. I, I didn’t mean to scare you. Ummm…” He paused, his optics searching the crowd until he found a faceplate he could trust. He settled on one of Magnus’s Ratz a mech called Hubcap. “Hubcap, could you go get Mirage?”

The larger mech stood immediately and nodded. “Yeah, I… I will be right back.” He answered quietly, his optics nervously scanning Soundwave before he turned and ran off to find the mech’s mate.

Prowl turned back to Soundwave and smiled. “See, everything will be fine. Mirage will be here soon Soundwave. You are safe.”

The darker mech’s helm jerkily pivoted as he scanned those gathered around him. Many of the shadows were slowly retreating now, much to his relief, yet still he remained poised to attack.

Prowl noticed the slight change as well, the white mech grateful that the other bot no longer had such blazing fury in his optics but that he continued to keep his weapons at the ready worried him. **_It is alright, once Mirage is here everything will work out… Oh, I wish Jazz was here. He knows how to handle this scrap so much better than me. He could always calm the sparklings down. _**

“Prowl, you got this?” Another of Magnus’s Ratz asked him from across the circle, he and some of the other rebels watching Prowl’s exchange with Soundwave nervously but they seemed calm enough, for now.

** _Thank Primus Soundwave has a good rapport with all of them, I could only imagine how they would have handled this situation if they didn’t respect him._ **

Though Soundwave was a fairly private mech no one could deny that he was a solid force for many of the rebels. His complex history gave him a varied and unique perspective when it came to each group that made up the small army so in some way he had insight to everyone’s background. He had been a royal once, been a prisoner, a slave, an enforcer for a King, and now was living as a Rat a rebel in the Wilds and he did so whilst supporting everyone around him. He was always kind when asked for help, he was vastly intelligent and perceptive when it came to planning, but most of all everyone saw what a loving Sire he was. A Sire to a broken family no less.

Not many knew_ all_ of the horrors the mech had faced but even if they knew one tale it seemed to resonate with the collected groups and created an odd understanding. If Soundwave could make it through this, if he could find a voice, find the strength to carry on, couldn’t they?

**_Though the locals don’t seem to like him much, probably because he is constantly questioning their Queen. I don’t think they like any of us really, guess Jazz is right about that. _**The white mech noted somberly, his optics rising to where some of the natives stood, all of them watching the show with suspicious optics. **_Primus, I hope they don’t make this worse. At least that Predacon isn’t here._**

Prowl shook his helm and turned his attention back on the situation in front of him. His optics scanning the crowd a moment to find many worried optics looking back at him but at least they didn’t hold the scorn the locals in emitted. “It is alright.” He assured the rebels peacefully, making sure not to raise his voice and shock Soundwave more. “I am certain once Mirage is here everything will sort itself out.”

“M-M-Mirage?” Soundwave’s voice stuttered out, his tone robotic, lost, and fragmented in its delivery.

Prowl nodded encouragingly. “Yes, we have someone gathering him right now. He should be here so…”

“Soundwave!”

The dark mech’s helm was up the instant Mirage’s voice rang through the camp. “L-Love…” He moaned, his servo finally transforming back to normal.

**_Oh thank the gods… _**Prowl cheered silently, moving out of the way for Soundwave to run to his mate but the poor mech was so glitched that he only took one step before groaning and falling to his knees.

“Soundwave!” Mirage gasped as he ran through the thinning crowd, skidding to a halt in front of the darker mech’s crouched form and wrapping his arms around his shaking shoulders tightly. “Oh Soundwave. What is it? What happened?” He whispered, the blue mech’s optics rising to Prowl for answers but the white mech merely shook his helm.

“I don’t know Mirage. He, he came here and started pacing in a circle muttering to himself and then when I touched him well… You saw.” Prowl answered quietly with weak shrug.

Soundwave couldn’t think, his vents coming to fast so that he felt dizzy but, but he was at least safe now, safe in his love’s arms. He was safe and the shadows were pulling back now, that was good.

“S-S-Sound…” He sputtered, fighting past the panic to answer the smaller mech’s question but to no avail and that frightened him.

He was here, he was with Mirage, he should feel safe, he should have been able to calm down but honestly, he was terrified of becoming too comfortable. He knew someone would take control if he let his guard down! They, they would take advantage of his weakness! They would use him! Someone would take over him and he would lose what little will he had left!

Mirage smiled sadly down at his trembling mate. “Heey, it is ok. Shhh… Shhhh. Just vent for now. I am here love. I am here.” He cooed, rubbing the back of Soundwave’s helm when he froze in the gentle caress and pulled his servo away. It was sticky with blood.

“Soundwave, why… Why are you bleeding?” He gasped but Soundwave only shook his helm and burrowed against him deeper.

Prowl frowned at the energon, his optics sliding to where the mech had appeared from. “Looks like he came from under the ruins. Last I knew he was staying with Ratchet and the Prince to watch over Megatron.”

That seemed to get a reaction out of Soundwave, the dark mech moaning and mumbling incoherently against Mirage’s chest. “R-Ratchet meant, meant w-well but, but order… O-Order, order… S-Star… G-Gone… N-Need, need… Need obey. Obey, obeyobeyoBeYOBEY!” By the end he was scratching at his chest again, his claws digging deeper every time he repeated the word obey until the gashes there went from a slightly oozing to openly pouring down his plating in thick rivulets.

Mirage jerked away from the larger mech, his optics wide as he tried to tug his love’s servos from his chest. “Obey? Soundwave, what happened down there? Why, why are you saying these things? Please?” He begged as the darker mech began to fight him until finally he just screamed. “SOUNDWAVE STOP THIS! Why are you hurting yourself!? S-stop IT! TELL ME WHAT…”

“**NO ORDERS**!” Soundwave bellowed his servos ripping away from his mate with a spray of energon before clamping them tightly over his audials and stumbling backwards. “No Orders, no ORDERS! NO ORDERS!”

Prowl frowned, his spark hammering as Soundwave’s tendrils began to twist wildly behind him as if the mech had lost control of them.

“Soundwave…” Mirage whimpered, his arms outstretched as he tried to follow the other mech’s path but Prowl stopped him.

“Mirage, I would stay back.” He warned the smaller mech worriedly but Mirage pulled free with a growl.

“This is Soundwave, Prowl! He would never hurt me.” The smaller mech spat, his optics blazing defiantly up at his friend when he heard pede steps stomping towards them and both he and Prowl tensed as a small group of Wilders strode into the circle.

They looked furious, furious and petrified, a terrible combination in any event.

“What the frag are you doing? Why haven’t any of you taken care of this yet?” One bot hissed Mirage’s spark rising to his throat when he noticed the axe the mech was wielding in his right servo.

** _He, he is armed!? Ohhh scrap… No, no he was probably just w-working… No one is allowed to use weapons against another here! Right?_ **

Of course, Soundwave had done just that earlier.

“WAIT!” He cried, jumping between the group and Soundwave. “He, he will be ok! There is no need to…”

“That is OK!?” Another native yelled incredulously, pointing towards Soundwave’s whipping cables. “He is losing it! Look at him! He looks about ready to attack any of us! My sparklings are terrified!” He snarled, gesturing behind him where Mirage saw another group of Wilders standing. It was a small group but mixed amongst the glaring adults were indeed numerous little bots peeking out between legs fearfully.

He guiltily felt relieved that when Hubcap had gotten him he had had enough sense to leave his sparkling’s with Kup.

“I, I am sorry but… But he will be ok, I promise. I just need to get him to our tent.” He tried to assure them but his words only seemed to make them more nervous.

“You are going to bring him deeper into camp!?” One exclaimed, looking to her peers for support.

“No way. He needs to be secured until this, this _madness_ eases.”

Prowl growled at the mech. “He is not mad!” He insisted but his assurance fell flat as Soundwave began muttering again before falling to his knees and rocking back and forth. **_Oh frag it. We need to get him out of here! There is too much noise. Maybe he really could lose it?_**

The first native that had spoken stepped forwards. “We need to put him down before he fragging hurts somebody.”

Mirage blanched. “P-put him down!? I… Are you insane!?” He sputtered, tears forming as he looked to Prowl for help but he knew the other youth would be just as powerless were the locals to force them to comply.

Prowl scanned from the group of natives, over to the timidly gathering rebels behind him, back to Mirage. “Mirage, we… We need to be careful.” He murmured, hoping his friend would take into account just how outnumbered they were and how quickly things were escalating.

This whole situation was getting out of control. If it were just them they could have probably handled Soundwave just fine, just like they had been trying to but now with the locals getting involved they just added to the chaos. He feared the worst. Not only were they outnumbered but they had no leader to support them. Magnus was gone, that kind predacon Skylynx was with him, Starscream was nowhere to be seen, and Soundwave was the source of all this turmoil so, who could they look to to help settle…

**_Ratchet! Ratchet can help! _**He cheered the thought, knowing everyone looked up to the medic these days and even most the locals respected him considering his skill and patience. Maybe he could help them?

He quickly searched for Hubcap finding the mech conveniently standing close by, apparently having stuck around after gathering Mirage. “Hubcap, get… Get Ratchet. I have a bad feeling this isn’t going to end well.” He told the mech in a hushed tone and the other bot nodded.

“Yeah...” Hubcap whispered tersely back, turning to do just that when a booming voice filled the camp and Prowl felt his spark freeze.

“What is going on here!?” Darksteel shouted, the massive mech furiously pushing through those gathered. “You were all supposed to be at your stations kliks ago and…” His admonishment halted as he finally cleared his way to the center and saw just what had captured everyone’s attention. “Well, what do we have here?” He growled, his optics taking in Soundwave’s rocking form with great interest.

**_It is this animal again, the savage one. _**He thought, his optics narrowing as he remembered how the fragger had embarrassed him earlier, how he had subdued his Queen, subdued _him _in mere moments. **_This bastard is unhinged, I knew I was too lenient on him earlier. I will not make the same mistake twice._** He concluded, his back straightening and a smile blooming across his faceplates as a sense of justice fill him, and maybe a little bit of excitement. He would make sure this pet knew his place.

Prowl shivered at the tone in the larger mech’s voice, finding far too much pleasure there to believe this would end well for anyone. He snapped his helm around to Hubcap. “Get Ratchet, get him _now_.” He hissed, not having to tell the mech twice as he bolted from the circle to the underground med bay.

**_ Please make it here in time Ratchet._** Prowl pleaded silently to the heavens.**_ Please let this all be settled peacefully and without a fight. Oh Jazz, I could really use your sarcasm right now._**

……………………….

Somewhere deep in the underbelly of the Wilds, there knelt a lone mech. Soft vents and gentle beeping was all that reached his audials, his optics were dimmed and barely lit the darkness that surrounded him. In many ways he appeared to merely be a bot at peace. A silent mech kneeling next to his ailing King, perhaps locked in somber contemplation, but there was no clear indication of the utter despair that was slowly ripping the mech apart from deep within his spark.

“Please…” Ratchet begged to the darkness around him, his tears long dried and yet his spark continued to burn. It hadn’t stopped burning since Soundwave left. It hadn’t stopped since the fall of Kaon, since before he was captured, since he had been taken from all he knew and loved.

The life he had forced himself to forget, that had nearly driven him to flawlessness with its memories, that had…

**_S-stop. Don’t, don’t go down that path. Never, never again. There is too much to deal with already. _**He begged himself, irritably wiping at a tear that escaped his shuttered optics.

He had never been an emotional mech, his story had been far too dark for far too long to allow himself the luxury but… But after Kaon, after meeting Orion and feeling that long lost sense of hope blooming in the husk that was his spark he, he didn’t want to let that feeling go again.

** _No, you need to. You need to think straight to survive this, you... You can’t let emotions cloud your judgement. _ **

It was something he had repeated since Soundwave ran from him, had told himself throughout the vorns of slavery he suffered through. It was something he had screamed at himself over and over again, to lose his foolish sense of hope, to abandon such an irresponsible dream like ever attaining freedom. He needed to do this, repeat this mantra because he feared if he crumbled again, if he shattered any more he _would _fall to Flawlessness.

When he fought it long ago he had been younger, stronger, and now…

**_Now I am just a miserable old mech, an inadequate captured Rat turned slave… _**His throat tightened once more, his optics burning with the threat of tears.

He knew why it was so much easier for those born into slavery to adapt, why hardly any of them ever fell to such things as Flawlessness. All they knew was captivity but mechs like him, like Optimus they… They had once had freedom, had lives, f-families and, and their curse was remembering that fact.

“Why… Why can’t I forget? Why must remember…” Ratchet’s frame hitched, another tear falling as he hide his face in his servos. “I just want to f-forget. I don’t want h-hope. I… I know b-better than...” A sob broke from him, his frame shaking when an odd beep sounded from the monitor next to him.

**_What? _**He lifted his helm, wiping at his tears and peering at the cracked screen beside him. **_It’s nothing. _**He thought bitterly as the readings returned to their normal languid pace. No…

No, not their normal pace… They were slowing.

**_Of course they are. _**Ratchet shook his helm, his denta grinding in anger. He was angry at himself, angry at the Queen, angry at the System, at the royals, the slaves, the Ratz!

He was angry with all of it!

“Maybe I should just let you die Megatron.” He muttered with a growl. “What might I save you from if I just let you go? Do you even want to live in a world like this again? Would anyone?”

Ratchet stood then, shambling up next to the slumbering King’s berth. Should he do it? Should he just end the mech’s pain, end his pain and so many of their foolish hopes? Too many clung to the King’s survival, too many relied on him awakening but, they were kidding themselves.

Just as he was.

“Megatron…” He whispered, lowering himself down next to the larger mech’s audial. “Megatron if there is hope for you, show me. Please, _please_ give me a sign? _Please_…”

He stared at the younger mech, his optics wide as he allowed hope to fill them one last time.

_Tick…_

One klik passed.

_Tick…_

Two.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The medic waited, scanning desperately for a sign, a ray of hope in the pit of despair so many of them had been locked in for so long. He didn’t know how long he watched, didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally sighed and leaned away from the King though he knew it had to have been a while for the pain that now rippled down his back struts. A fitting end to his final search for hope.

“I c-can’t… I can’t watch you die slowly.” He choked out, his jaw stiff but shaking. “Megatron, my King... We are all d-dying slowly with you. If, if w-we wait we… We may lose what little strength we have left by the time you, you leave us. We need you! We need a leader!”

The King’s faceplates didn’t move, he didn’t answer.

He would never answer.

Ratchet keened, gripping the side of the berth forcefully as his processor reeled. “What… What do I _do_? How? How can I help_ you_, how can I help _anyone_? I am a fragging MEDIC, DAMNIT! I am supposed to HELP PEOPLE!” He shouted, his optics flaring with his rage and frustration.

He had failed. He had failed at everything in his life up to this point and now, as he stared down at his King he felt that maybe he would be doing all the world a favor if he just pulled the plug.

**_If you die then we will no longer look to you for help. We, we could move on, we would be forced to rely on ourselves! You would want that, wouldn’t you? _**His optics went from Megatron’s pale faceplates to the feeding tube down his intake, to the cords connected to his spark chamber that were currently keeping the mech alive. All he would need to do is a couple of pulls and everything would change but… Would it be for the better?

His trembling servo moved unconsciously its twitching digits wrapping around the cord behind the King’s helm tightly. He could do it, he could set a new course. Maybe with the hope of Megatron gone Starscream would finally be forced to take charge, stop doubting himself and… And maybe they could all truly find freedom?

All it would take was one death…

**_Oh gods… What, what do I do? What is the right choice? Is this it? Is this how everything will end or, or begin? _**Ratchet couldn’t vent, his frame rigid as he stared at the King’s faceplates memories and nightmares swirling through his processor when he realized something.

It wasn’t just the uncertainty concerning the future that made him hesitant to pull the plug but also the mech that would be lost for it. Could the world actually afford to lose Megatron like this?

In some ways he wanted to say yes, say that everyone had gotten along just fine since he fell to a coma but, had they? Had any of them? This mech was more than just a King, he had become a symbol. Bots from all over Cybertron whispered his tale, spoke of the gentle offspring of the vile King Galvatron who was hardened into a monster but then, then found redemption through committing the ultimate sin; falling in love with a slave.

Megatron’s story was broken, tattered, and imperfect but so were so many others all over Cybertron and they connected with his pain, with his failures, and his hopes. Ratchet knew the King’s tale more than many, he warranted, and even he had to admit from the very start Megatron imprinted a sense of awe in him.

Awe and pity…

He swallowed hard, his optics closing as he allowed those memory files to come forwards, ones from long before Megatron was King, where he was just this lanky uncertain youngling that strived desperately for his twisted Sire’s approval.

Ratchet recalled the first time he had met Prince Megatronus, their meeting not entirely unexpected as Ratchet had been Galvatron’s grounder medic for nearly two vorns at that point, but it was _how_ he met the youth that had set an odd understanding of his relationship with the future King of Kaon.

**_You were too kind for this world back then Megatron. _**The medic mused sadly as the image of Prince Megatronus’s filthy, acid stained form fleeted through his processor.

It had been during the storm season when their paths crossed for the first time, the weather bleak as acid storms raged across Kaon for weeks. Ratchet had been exceptionally busy then, especially considering that most of his patients were slaves and, unlike their Masters, were forced out into the storms no matter their severity. He remembered being particularly swamped with work that night, every patient moaning as their plating continued to burn with the rains when a small voice had appeared out of nowhere.

_“Please help?”_

It was then Ratchet had turned, his scowling faceplates falling to a hardly recognizable silver youth, one who was clearly soaked from the storms but looked in better shape than most the moaning bots around them.

At first Ratchet had dismissed the child, growling at the inherent arrogance of flight frames and not understanding why one of the royal bastards would come to _him_ anyways. _“Get lost kid. I am busy.” _He had barked, turning back to another patient but the youngling was insistent.

_“Please, please help my friend. No one… No one else will help him!”_ The youth exclaimed, his red optics wide and wet as he lifted his servos and presented the friend he sought so urgently to save, a tiny bolt-bat.

Ratchet had laughed right in the boy’s tear stained faceplates. _“A fragging bolt-bat? Are you kidding me? Go take this scrap to one of your medics flyer. I have enough to deal with because of your kind.” _He had snarled, his anger at the interruption increasing but even then he knew it was not the youth that had sparked his ire he just, he _loathed_ flight frames.

At that point he had only been a slave for two vorns, the loss of his family still burned in his spark daily, the loss of his freedom, of his independence raged inside of him every klik. He had been tortured almost to the point of Flawlessness for nearly a vorn before he submitted and once he did things only got worse. He was the ONLY grounder medic in all of Kaon, well the only one actually qualified, so he had to handle every case alone and then, then in comes this entitled flight frame begging him to help save a rodent?

He had been furious.

The youth glared at him after his second dismissal, his optics flickering with controlled anger and choking fear. “_Please? I can’t go to them…” _Megatronus had whispered, peering behind him nervously before looking pleadingly back to Ratchet. “_Please help him. I,_ _I can help you here if you want. I will do anything!” _He promised, his frame hitching as he tried to control his emotions but was clearly struggling with that endeavor. “_I, I didn’t mean to! I left the window open and he… He flew out during the rains. It is all… All my f-fault. Please help him. He, he is all I have!” _He pleaded, tears pouring from his optics as he again shoved the little creature towards Ratchet.

**_I, I thought you were joking._** Ratchet admitted silently, peering over at his King’s faceplates shamefully.**_ I thought you were taking advantage of me, mocking me as so many flyers have because how… How could some royal brat that had everything attach themselves so closely to what others would consider vermin? I… I didn’t realize just how important that little pet was to you, how much you needed something in this world to hold on to, to protect, to… To love. I wonder if I ever apologized for that Megatron. _** Ratchet pondered, his optics dimming as the next part of the memory flared to life, something he would never forget and still wished he had handled differently to this day.

Just as the youth lifted the bolt-bat to him the doors to his med bay were kicked open, a seething King Galvatron stomping through right towards Ratchet.

He had thought he was going to die that day, the fury in the King’s optics terrifying and resolute but when the medic threw himself to the floor before his Master, his spark thundering madly, he found himself amazed when the King merely kicked him out of the way and instead turned his scathing glare to the unknown youth.

**_Megatron, how many times… How many times did he hurt you? _**The medic shivered as he remembered the Prince’s scream as a monstrous servo wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

“_How dare you defy me, Megatronus! How dare you lie to me and tell me you were rid of it! DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL!?” _King Galvatron had bellowed and it was only then Ratchet had finally connected the dots and realized he had been denying a request from the Prince of Kaon the entire time.

He had been horrified, fearful that the Prince would tell his Sire just how Ratchet had treated him but his worry for his own wellbeing quickly changed as the King roared and without a moment’s hesitation heaved the youth across the room.

**_I, I should have helped you. Someone should have helped you but… But I was too cowardly, we all were. _**Ratchet lamented, his audials ringing with the echoes of breaking furniture and shocked cries from his patients as Megatronus’s frame crashed through the med bay like a wrecking ball.

The youth had been smart though, reacting perhaps through practice, and he instantly curled around his friend as he smashed through berths and equipment. He had held tight to the tiny creature the entire time, only losing his hold as his violent journey came to an end once he hit the far wall of the room and slumped to the floor in a battered, bleeding pile.

Ratchet vented out slowly as he scanned that image a moment longer. It may have been the first time he had seen King Galvatron hurt his son, but it most definitely wasn’t the last. **_Countless, countless times I witnessed him beating you and I, I was always hidden in the lower floors of the castle. I can only imagine what went on when I wasn’t there. _**His optics began to burn again, the servo he had wrapped around the life support cable shaking as he finished the wretched scene.

He, he had done nothing back then, just sat and stared with bulging optics and a gaping intake as Galvatron strode forwards and with a grunt kicked the wounded creature towards his moaning Heir. _“Kill it.” _He demanded, his voice dark, a promise of agony unspoken but evident should the youth deny him.

Megatronus had sobbed, his servo reaching out for the whimpering bolt-bat before pulling it to his chest protectively. “_Please S-Sire…” _He begged through his tears, his bruised frame curling in tight. _“He w-won’t make me weak! I… I am strong, I p-promi…” _

_SMACK!_

The Prince never got to finish as his Sire backhanded him, the strike hard enough that it immediately split the youth’s dermas.

_“Look at you! You think this thing gives you strength, you pathetic wretch!?” _Galvatron snarled, gesturing to the youngling’s acid burned plating. _“Look at what you have done to yourself, how foolishly you ran after this, this PEST! Do you think this is how a KING would act!? You disgust me.” _The King spat, his frame leaning in and servo roughly grabbing his Heir’s chin before forcing his helm upwards. _“Either you kill it or I will Megatronus and I promise you my son, it will suffer greatly before the end.” _Galvatron hissed, his voice low but considering how quiet it was in the med bay each of his wrathful words seemed to thunder.

And so fate sung its mournful song, sardonically presenting numerous paths yet they all led to the same outcome the same bitter, revolting end as it did for every one of its once innocent victims. Even royalty did not preclude one from her wrath.

Ratchet had not dared to vent in those last moments, his optics unblinking as he watched the Prince sob one last time, his tear filled optics set on his Sire’s as his servos encircled the bolt-bat’s head and torso. _“I, I h-hate you.” _The youngling whispered, the contempt in his voice thick but… But it was what came after that truly struck the medic, something he never considered he would ever witness much less let haunt him.

The sickening groan of metal and cabling broke through the silence of the med bay first, the wretched noises then intensifying as the metal plates began to crack and cabling stretched further to the point where the little creature’s whimpers morphed into agonizing screeches.

_“AHHHHHHH!” _The Prince screamed with his friend, tears streaming down his faceplates as he gripped the tiny thing tighter, his servos shaking as they pulled away from one another. The beast wailed, its wings fluttering madly with every twist, with every cable that ripped, plate that crumbled and then…

_Snap._

** _Gods…That snap, the snap and the silence that came after, it was nauseating._ **

He had felt sick, his servo clasped over intake to keep his own horrified noises at bay as he stared at the Prince. The youth just sat there, his optics devoid of emotion as he stared at his mutilated friend, the friend he had hidden, had loved, and had been forced to murder because of that love.

_“Pitiful…” _Galvatron’s condescending voice finally broke the silence, the hulking mech straightening with an irritated scoff. _“Throw that trash away and meet me in my chamber. Ten lashes for your insolence. Ten more for the lie.” _Was all the mech said before turning on his heels and stomping back the way he came.

No one moved after the King left, each slave just staring at the Prince with uncertain optics. Ratchet himself didn’t know how the youth would react, if he would take his anger out on all of them but Megatronus merely stood, his frame dripping with energon, faceplates stained with tears and blood.

The youth limped towards the trash receptacle, his dripping servos lifting over the edge to discard the dead creature when Ratchet finally found his voice.

_“I’ll bury him.” _He had squeaked out, surprising not only the Prince but himself with the offer. He had no time to waste on such an endeavor, no reason to give a rodent a final resting place but…

Megatronus had turned to him, his optics flickering with pain and agonizing sadness. “_Bury…” _He had murmured numbly, slowly peering from the trash back to Ratchet before opening his servos and dumping the creature’s remains in the bin. _“I do not need your help, slave.” _He whispered, his voice hollow and optics returning to that empty gaze before turning and leaving the med bay.

**_But you did… You needed my help and only at the end, when it was too late, did I even try. _**Ratchet thought mournfully, his optics creaking open as he returned to reality, each orb glistening with coolant as he stared at the mech before him. He would never forget how he met his King, the horrific memory one of many nightmares that littered his history but this one had always deeply resonated with him.

He had never seen the light of hope die so quickly in a bot’s optics before then, he had never seen a Sire willingly, eagerly shatter a part of his child like that and, and the hollow look that consumed the Prince’s optics after the awful deed was done was just…

Just...

**_Megatron how… How could you work through vorns of abuse and still find your spark once again? _**The medic sighed heavily, his helm falling low between his shoulders before he slowly unfurled his servo from the hidden cable and placed it on his King’s chest.

He couldn’t do it.

He had known from the beginning that he couldn’t but he had hoped to save the mech more pain, save everyone more pain but… Just like that night in Kaon he found himself too cowardly to make the hard choice.

“You are going to die and I… I am just letting you.” He choked out, the servo atop the King’s chest curling into a fist. “I am failing you once again kid. I am failing you, Orion, Starscream, S-Soundwave… Ohhh, frag all of th-this.” He moaned, his optics lifting from the King’s frame and tears falling when he noticed a glint of silver flash from further in the room.

**_What? What is that? _**He wondered weakly starting to drag his frame over to the light when he heard frantic pede steps running outside of the med bay door.

**_Oh no. _**His interest in the object abandoned Ratchet ran towards the door and with a grunt flung it open. Technically there was no reason for him to react the way he did, technically he didn’t know if there was a problem he was required for but, his instincts told him otherwise.

“Ratchet! Oh thank Primus!” A Rat called Hubcap cried as the medic rushed to him.

“What is it? Who needs me?” Ratchet asked, opening his subspace making sure he had his med pack ready when the bot’s response stopped him in his tracks.

“It, it’s Soundwave. Mech has fragging lost it, we tried to get Mirage to calm him but he is just shaking and ready for a fight. I, I dunno why but frag it he is all messed up.” The bot explained through ragged vents and Ratchet felt his spark grow cold.

** _Soundwave lost it? Damnit I should have followed after him! I… Arrrgh, I did this._ **

“Alright, let me grab some extra tools.” Ratchet asked, going to turn back to the med bay when Hubcap lunged out and grabbed his arm with a shaking servo.

“No time Ratchet, they… The locals are scared, demanding that we do something and Magnus isn’t here so they aren’t listening to any of us and now, now that fragger Darksteel is involved…”

Ratchet was running before the mech even finished.

………………………………

“What do we have here?”

Mirage growled as the Queen’s bodyguard stepped closer to his mate, setting himself between the two mechs with a defiant, if not shaky scowl. “We, we are fine. We have th-this c-covered…” He stammered out, as bravely as he could, but his display only made the predacon bark out a cruel laugh.

“Do you, little bot? Certainly doesn’t look like it to me.” Darksteel jeered, his massive form stepping even closer to Mirage until his shadow enveloped the blue bot. “I think I will handle this from here on out, grounder. This mech and I have unfinished business anyways.” He said with a fanged smile, one that grew wider as Mirage whined and nervously stepped back.

“P-please…” The blue mech begged, his spark thundering fearfully for Soundwave, uncertain what the dark mech had done to inspire such hate from the Queen’s bodyguard or… Or what had happened to start this mess in the first place! **_Soundwave, just what happened down there love? Why are you such a mess, why are you injured, why won’t you let me in?_**

Mirage knew his love had _issues_. Frag, all of them had issues to some extent but Soundwave’s were, were of a particular sort and even though he knew the mech adored him, knew he trusted him, even Mirage didn’t know all of what had befallen the mech in the vorns they had been separated… When he had assumed his bonded was, was dead but sometimes, during his darkest episodes, he found himself wondering if death would have been a kinder fate for the mech he loved.

**_Soundwave, what set you off love and how do I calm you before they take you from me? _**The blue bot wondered, his optics rising to Darksteel’s. He saw a lust in the mech’s optics, a need for control, for justice, for violence; like a warrior left without war for too long.

He was terrified of this mech, especially when he thought of him having control of Soundwave and he was certain it showed in his chaotic field, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Mirage was right, the predacon was indeed receiving insight to just how intimidated he felt but, he wasn’t the only one that sensed the blue mech’s terror.

**_L-Love? Love s-scared? _** Soundwave groaned, working through the screams that echoed through his helm as his mate stepped closer to him, the little mech’s field nearly as frantic as his. **_Love… Trouble, p-pain… P-protect… _**He told himself, his digits cracking as he achingly unlatched each of them from his audials and braved the unknown.

He was still scared of the shadows, terrified to expose himself but Mirage… **_L-Love need, need S-Soundwave._** His frame twitched with the effort, his instincts screaming for him to hide again but eventually he overrode the warnings and slowly opened his optics.

Light, light and blurs greeted his optics at first, the violet orbs blinking away static as they searched for his distressed mate but instead found himself staring directly into the very smirk that had taunted him all day… **_M-Monster, monster h-here!?_**

Ignorant to Soundwave’s discovery of him Darksteel was focused solely on the quivering grounder before him. “I will ask you kindly, as a gesture of my goodwill towards our mutual goals… Please, move out of the way, or be moved.” He ended darkly, his optics flashing with each syllable.

Mirage keened. “I… I won’t let you t-take him.” He answered meekly, whimpering as the larger mech’s servo lifted up and gently pressed against the bottom of his chin, tilting his helm upwards so all he saw was fangs.

“That, is a very bad decision little mech.” The predacon whispered, his optics boring into Mirage’s. “I implore you to…”

“Monssster… Monster t-touch looove…”

Mirage gasped as he heard his mate’s voice, the tension in his shoulders almost melting with relief until he realized just how foreboding Soundwave’s voice sounded. Unfortunately, Darksteel noticed as well.

The predacon chuckled, his optics lowering to Soundwave’s crouched form. “Love, eh?” He inquired, his attention turning back to Mirage before gliding his thumb along the smaller bot’s jaw. “You surprise me slave. I thought animals like you weren’t allowed to love without a Master’s consent. Does the medic know about this?” He chided, a few of his fellow Wilders laughing with him at the seemingly harmless joke but Soundwave, Soundwave saw red.

A deep rumble vibrated through his frame, his optics blazing as he jerkily rose to his pedes. “R-release _loooove_…” He growled, his cables twitching behind him like razor-snakes.

Mirage paled at the sight. He had seen Soundwave fight before, had the first time he met the mech but he had never seen his love face someone with such hatred in his optics. “S-Soundwave… Please…” He whispered, moving to pull from Darksteel’s grasp but the moment he shifted the predacon’s digits tightened, pinching his chin in an excruciatingly unbreakable hold.

Prowl, who up to this point had hardly been able to vent sucked in raggedly as tears filled Mirage’s optics. “Darksteel, you are hurting him.” He angrily pointed out to the predacon but the large mech ignored him completely, his optics set on Soundwave and Soundwave alone.

“Today this mech has thus far attacked our Queen, frightened our people, and has attacked me.” Darksteel grated out through clenched denta, his helm tilting slightly to look back at his fellow Wilders. “It seems our guests know the rules of our Kingdom and yet have no intention of following them.”

The Wilders began to murmur, many of them gasping at the thought of their Queen being attacked, their arguments growing especially because it was Soundwave who had apparently done so.

** _Shit…_ **

Prowl looked to Soundwave with fearful optics. “Soundwave did you… Did you attack the Queen?” He asked weakly only to step back as the mech’s fiery optics shifted to him. He had never seen the mech look at any of the rebels with such ferocity before and honestly, it was terrifying to see such a look on poor Soundwave’s faceplates. **_Soundwave, just how broken are you? How did I not notice how deeply you are scarred?_**

Soundwave stared at Prowl unblinkingly, the mech shifting in and out of focus just as everything was now, everything but Mirage. **_Ignore… Mirage needs focus… Ignore sh-shadows. _**His fragmented mind determined, his servo transforming to his blade as his optics slid back to Darksteel.

Many of the natives whimpered and scattered back once Soundwave’s blade came out but the predacon merely grunted, almost approvingly, at the move. “So that is the path you chose? You realize by pulling a blade on me you have just made my job all the easier don’t you?” He grumbled, his digits finally releasing Mirage’s chin as he stood tall and transformed his own servo to a wicked looking blade.

Mirage keened, the blue mech stumbling over to his mate and grasping his arm tightly. “No! No Soundwave! Please love put the sword away… Let’s go! Let’s go back to our tent, let’s rest…” He begged, his free servo rising to the mech’s cheek.

The touch shocked Soundwave, acting like a splash of cool oil over his fevered plating and for just a short moment the screams quieted.

Soundwave blinked slowly, his helm jerking as it lowered to Mirage’s. “M-Miraaage…” He moaned, his frame swaying a bit for how much the world seemed to spin around him and yet Mirage’s tears stained faceplates were perfectly in focus. He was confused as to why the small bot looked so upset, was something wrong with the sparklings? **_W-why l-love sad?_**

The blue bot smiled up at him. “Yes, there you are. Come on, let’s go home. The sparklings are waiting…”

Though the screams had ebbed Mirage’s words rang in his audials oddly. The ringing quiet at first but the more he replayed each word the sound grew, rising from a slight hum to a piercing shriek. Soundwave’s optics dilated as the ringing consumed every other sound around him, his focus on the promise tearing him back into his memories. He had seen this scene before, he had heard that plea, that promise of peace…

“Spaaaark…” He groaned, his helm tilting backwards, almost as if hypnotized and he smiled at the glittering canopy**_. There had been lights then too…_** He mused, his shattered mind glitching through images.

Lights, that was what he saw above him their beams blinding him, saturating his world of agony and pain with their glow. Lights that never turned off, that never let him rest and… And it was in them he would see Mirage.

He would see his love smiling down at him often under those lights… It made every cut hurt less when he looked up and found him there, hovering above and whispering that he needed to be strong, how they would make it home, how their sparkling needed them…

_“We need to make it back home, remember? Our child is waiting. Our family needs you Soundwave.” _

How many times had he heard those whispers, each so gentle and yet strong enough that they broke through his loudest screams. Even Shockwave couldn’t take those from him…

“L-looove…” Soundwave murmured longingly, the world falling away as he focused solely on Mirage’s ethereal image above him. He knew it was better to just focus on that, he had trained himself to over the vorns. If he did the pain went away, the shadows couldn’t live there, the mocking laughter could be ignored, and his shame didn’t burn so painfully.

He was whole in this space. He was warm, welcomed…

Mirage felt his spark grow cold as Soundwave called to the sky, his untransformed servo slipping from between them and reaching high. **_S-Soundwave… What are you doing love? What do you see?_**

A sob escaped him, his hold on Soundwave increasing as he tried to shake the mech from whatever haze had come over him. “Soundwave please!?” He whimpered, his jaw trembling and voice crackling with fear. “I… I am right here love. P-Please look a-at m-me? I am r-right h-here…” He begged, more than aware of how impatiently Darksteel was waiting behind him.

“Fragger is crazy.” One Wilder growled, and the predacon scoffed in agreement.

“He is, and a danger to us all.”

Mirage’s helm spun back on them, his plating shimmering as his cloaking ability began to malfunction for how livid he was. “He is _not_ insane!” He hissed, holding Soundwave protectively. “He isn’t! And, and if you would just leave us a-alone… Ohhh…” He couldn’t go on, the pain in his spark, his fear for his love consuming what energy he had left. “You aren’t, you aren’t crazy…” He murmured as his helm fell against Soundwave’s chest his ability firing off madly as he wept.

Darksteel’s optical ridge lowered, his optics narrowing as the mech before him began to flicker. “What the frag is this?” He muttered, more curious than worried about how the mech could flicker in and out of sight when he heard a shout.

“Get the frag away from them!”

Prowl nearly fainted as Ratchet’s voice swept over the camp, his relief mirrored on all of the rebel’s faceplates as the medic weaved his way to the center.

Darksteel tilted his helm towards the approaching mech, studying him for a moment before smirking at him. “Ahh, come to check up on your pet, medic?” He mocked but Ratchet ignored him.

“Where is he? Did he hurt anyone?” Ratchet asked once he was next to Prowl and the white mech chuckled nervously before shaking his helm.

“No but, thank Primus you are here Ratchet.” He exclaimed with a long vent and grateful smile.

Ratchet grunted uncomfortably at his words. “I, I dunno what I can do but, I am here.” He murmured, turning to take in the situation when he felt his spark clench tightly.

** _Frag it all… _ **

Ratchet peered around him, noting how many of the rebels were now turning their attention on him. His presence had evidently restored some of their courage and they were pushing in closer just in case they were needed.

**_Am I just making this worse? Tensions are already so high and now if a fight breaks out what… What would that do for any of us? _**He worried, his optics finally falling to where Soundwave and Mirage stood. **_Oh Soundwave… Look at you. _**Ratchet lamented as he took in the troubled couple. The poor blue mech’s plating was shifting madly as he clung to his mate, and Soundwave… He didn’t even seem to notice as his attention was set on the canopy, his arm reaching out for Primus knew what.

**_Shock? He looks like he is in shock or, frag, I don’t know… Oh kid, I am so sorry. I, I gotta get you out of here. _** Ratchet frowned as he then glanced at Darksteel, the predacon scanning from him to Mirage and Soundwave irritably.

It was as if everything were waiting on a ledge, as if every path had been taken and now the two groups only had two choices left to them. Ignore the slights and back away from the edge or, or jump for glory.

**_Frag, he we go. _** He thought dismally before stepping forwards and addressing the predacon.

“Darksteel, let me take him to the med bay. No one has been hurt, and no one needs to be…” He started when one of the locals behind Darksteel growled.

“No! No way we are just going to let this mech walk around freely. He threatened you Darksteel, he needs to be locked up!”

The massive mech smiled encouragingly at his fellow Wilder. “Do not worry, Soundwave will be coming with us. One way or another.” He warned, peering back at Ratchet with slanted optics.

**_Fuck… Nothing is ever easy. _**The medic cursed, wondering if he should just give Soundwave to them. Maybe they would just lock the mech up for a bit until his shock wore off? Maybe Ratchet could talk to Magnus once he returned and have him secure Soundwave by talking to the Queen? But…

** _But it is my fault he acted out like this. I screwed up, I forced him to submit and fragged with the poor mech’s already glitching processor. Damnit, what do I do!?_ **

“Ratchet, Soundwave didn’t hurt anyone! Yes, he is off right now but he doesn’t deserve to be locked up like this!” Prowl insisted, his words strong but his optics wide with fear and the medic had to remind himself of just how young some of these bots were, especially the Ratz.

Sure they had lived in the Wastes, yeah they were tough as nails when it came to a fight but, but not many had faced the kinds of darkness he had in his life and now… Now their leader Ironhide was gone, Magnus was little more than a walking corpse these days, their brother Orion taken, their lives worth no more than a pawn in a wholly unknown and extremely unfair game…

“I, I know kid. I will try and talk to them.” He assured the bot, his spark clenching at the immediate respite he found in the youth’s optics. He didn’t deserve their belief in him but, when you were scraping the bottom of the barrel for leadership sometimes, sometimes even the most unlikely bots found themselves in such a place… A place Ratchet never wanted but, but someone had to care for these lost younglings.

Through the past month or so Ratchet had gotten to know many of the rebels. With him as their main medic it had turned him into a central connection, one where each of their strings were attached whether they be Ratz, former slaves, or royals.

He knew them all and not just their medical history but their fears, their dreams, their grievances… They all came to him, talked with him as he healed them, assured them, gave them a sense of peace even if he had no reason to believe and… And he had always tried to lend an audial.

Some were more tight-lipped than most but given the unique circumstances they all found themselves in, even the most independent mechs began opening up to him. He knew most their ages, their histories, even love interests… For the few that still had the strength to hope for such a thing.

For now he was all they had to look to, he was the only one each of them trusted, knew cared for them and he was proving that just by being here, by standing before a sea of angry natives and their hulking commander and defending the weakest of them.

He had never noticed his worth beyond medicine before, never found himself worthy of much else but for the first time he was seeing just what his patience and care had inspired in them…

He was inspiring hope, a will to fight, a united front.

Imagine that?

They all were looking to him, each of them waiting in a half circle ready to not only defend him, but Soundwave and Mirage. They were finally coming together but, but it was to attack the very bots that had taken them in, who gave them fuel, who gave them shelter.

**_We are fighting the wrong enemy. _**He thought dismally, turning back to the brute in front of him. **_I need to calm this down, both sides look willing to fight but sadly we need them far more than they need us and… And they know it._**

“Please,” He implored, making certain to be respectful and speak softly. In many ways he wanted to handle this with curse words and yelling, as he was sure many of the rebels hoped he would, but they were also forgetting just how much the Queen and her people were giving them.

He needed to be the voice of reason in an unreasonable world, he needed to be the one to submit so that he could help them, even if he hated to do so. **_Just like when I was taken. _**He thought, small glimpses of his first days in slavery fleeting through his processor but he pushed them aside so that he might handle _this _situation.

“Please, let me just take him and calm him down? I know we all have our stories but his is darker than most. Do you not take pity on those that have suffered, Darksteel? Do you not look beyond their tremors and flinching and wonder what it is like to walk their path? Look at him, he has calmed, it seems to be a case of shock is all. Nothing that a little rest and peace can’t fix… Please let us take care of him?” He asked, gesturing towards Soundwave.

For now Soundwave had stopped staring at the canopy, the dark mech merely slumped against Mirage. He was muttering a bit but it was progress, progress the medic prayed Darksteel would not only see but accept.

The huge bot glared at him coldly. “He has been a menace all day, medic. There needs to be justice, a lesson must be learned here.” He growled making Ratchet scoff.

“He is this way because of many of those lessons, predacon.” He snapped back, his control slipping a bit because of how easily the other mech seemed to dismiss such things as psychological weaknesses. Ratchet looked beyond Darksteel, waving his servos out to the natives pleadingly. “We owe you all so much but you know what we fled, you know why we are here, and many of you have at least heard some of the horrors that Soundwave in particular has suffered. We, we are refugees, broken, bloodied, scarred bots but that is not all we are, we… We are you.”

Darksteel huffed at the comparison but even if he dismissed the notion it seemed some of his companions did not. Optics flickered, some Wilders whispered amongst themselves, and for a moment Ratchet felt hopeful.

**_Please, please let me get through to them. _**He begged the sky, stepping closer with a grim but knowing smile.

“We are afraid too. We have lost our homes, we have lost our families… We are just like you only, only some of us have suffered worse than others.” He softened his tone, looking back towards Soundwave. “He is not a bad mech, he is just lost but, but he strives to find himself.” Mirage peered up at him, blinking tears from his optics before smiling sadly.

Ratchet smiled back, his spark going out to the mech. “He wants to live, he longs for joy, a family, love just as you do but, he needs help. He needs understanding and patience so that he can have the strength to crawl out of the pit this life abandoned him in so, so I ask all of you… Please help? Isn’t that what distinguishes the monsters we fear and the heroes we honor anyways? Compassion?”

Silence filled the camp after his speech, both sides staring at the medic. He saw some optics flicker with mistrust, some with thoughtfulness, some with fear, but mostly he saw a collective gleam of understanding, perhaps wary understanding but it was there nonetheless.

Prowl grinned proudly at the medic, his spark nearly singing as he too noticed the change in the natives. **_He did it, he calmed them. Ratchet, you are one Pit of a mech._**

Ratchet caught many of the approving looks he was getting from the rebels, his faceplates blushing but he had to admit it felt pretty good to not be failing them all. He had already done so poorly with Megatron and poor Soundwave, maybe there was hope for him after…

“Well spoken, medic Ratchet.” A gentle voiced suddenly called from the outskirts of the circle, a slow clap accompanying the voice and suddenly Darksteel and all of the Wilders stepped aside, creating a path for their smiling Queen.

The rebels stiffened a bit at her arrival but for the most part they hadn’t learned to be suspicious of the femme, not like Ratchet had. **_Oh frag, what now? _**

“My Lady.” He greeted her, respectfully bowing whilst pointedly ignoring Darksteel’s smirk at the move.

The Queen nodded to him, her magenta optics going from him to where Soundwave stood. “I heard there was a problem.” She reported softly, her optics narrowing as they scanned Soundwave’s still exposed cables and blade.

Ratchet cleared his vocalizer, preparing to explain everything when Darksteel calmly stepped up to his Queen and nodded towards Soundwave. “My Lady, I applaud compassion but I also understand the rule of law, your laws consequently, and this mech brandished weapons not only against me but his own people.” He told her with a bow, his optics flashing as they fleeted to Ratchet. “Ignoring all of the other atrocities he has done today, that alone is a grave offense.”

Ratchet gawked at the predacon, his optics jumping from the Queen, to where Soundwave stood with his weapons unsheathed and ready. “L-Lady Airachnid he… He didn’t mean to…” He stammered, his spark racing.

The bastard had found a loop hole, one that was cemented in the limited but strict rules of the Wilds they had all consented to upon arriving. The Queen had amazingly asked little of them when she welcomed them here; they were not to leave unless given permission, they had chores and goals to meet for the welfare of themselves and citizens, they were not to use weapons beyond foraging or training purposes, and baring a weapon against any one was strictly forbidden.

When he had signed the agreement Ratchet had felt like he was cheating her with how little she expected of them and now…

As Mirage paled, tightening his hold of Soundwave Prowl growled and stepped up next to Ratchet. “Ratchet, they can’t be serious? He, he probably doesn’t even realize he did so!” The white mech exclaimed, his optics boring into Ratchet’s desperately but the medic knew there was nothing they could do, not with this.

“Prowl, the Queen… She has asked so little of us…” He began, his voice weak but Prowl wasn’t having it.

“NO! No you can’t have him!” The white mech snapped, his rage overwhelming his sense and he bravely, stupidly stomped up to Darksteel. “I don’t give a damn about your rules! He, he did nothing wrong!”

Darksteel snarled back at him. “Nothing? Did you not hear everything I said earlier? Have you not seen how he has acted? I was being kind in not holding his every offense today against him, but I can add to his list Rat.”

The Queen watched the exchange silently, her expression neutral and demeanor calm when Mirage called out to her.

“Please Lady Airachnid, don’t lock him up? He, he is better! He will be better!” He begged, tears slipping down his cheeks.

The femme peered at him, a sad smile crossing her faceplates. “My dear, I understand compassion, I understand he has suffered greatly but, I made these rules for a reason.” She told him gently, her optics softening as the blue bot began to cry harder. “I, I am sorry but I cannot ignore something like this. He must be held accountable for what he has done as any of you would be, as my own people would be. I, I am sorry. No fair leader would ignore such a reckless abandonment of law.”

“Ironhide would! He, he would take into account why a mech fragged up and judge him on who he is, not one bad choice!” Prowl spat, turning back to Ratchet his frame shaking with rage. “Ratchet you, you can’t let them take him! You, you were right! You are right about compassion! He, he needs it! We all do! Please, please… T-tell them?”

Prowl couldn’t explain it but this whole situation had ensnared him from the start, dragging him with it every step of the way even though he shouldn’t have even been involved. This was not his mate, this was not his area of expertise, but… But he couldn’t help himself, he needed to help Soundwave!

Maybe it was because Mirage loved the mech? Maybe it was because Prowl had seen Soundwave not just with his sparklings but all of them from Haven. He was kind, caring, He loved them! He loved all of them as much as Kup did, as Jazz did, as HE DID. He was one of the few mechs that didn’t give up on believing they could get Orion back, he led them, he taught them to fight, he gave them EVERYTHING!

** _He has been through so much, he has seen every side of wicked on this planet and, and when he needs help in his darkest moment a fucking RULE will take him from us!? How… How is that f-fair?_ **

“Prowl.” The medic vented out dejectedly, wishing he could stand against this, wishing he could explain to the furious youth, one that had never lived with rules beyond survival, what it meant to have them and, and what it meant to break them.

Were they in any other Kingdom Soundwave would be tried for treason for the display he had put on today or, or carted off and whipped until he forgot his designation. Frag, Ratchet had seen slaves be whipped just for stumbling before…

Prowl glared at him, his faceplates twitching with helplessness and betrayal. “So, so you won’t do anything? You won’t help him because of one foolish rule!?” He asked incredulously and Ratchet sighed heavily.

“Prowl, it only seems stupid because one of us broke it. How would you feel if someone pulled a blade on Jazz?” He asked somberly, hoping he could get the kid to understand.

Explaining etiquette to any Rat was never easy but he desperately needed Prowl to understand just how serious this offense was, something he _himself _should have considered occurring even out here in the Wilds. **_I should have expected this, though we are not behind marbled walls the Wilds still functions as a Kingdom. They still hold many of the same limitations… I, I was a fool to forget that, to keep forgetting that._**

“This is different and you _know it_.” Prowl growled stepping back from the medic, his spark hammering as he scanned those around him powerlessly. “No one? Not a one of you will stop this?” He asked, his vocalizer crackling with broken hope but not one rebel lifted their helm in defense of Soundwave, except Hubcap.

**_Ahh, thank Primus. _**Prowl cheered only to freeze at the sorrow ridden optics the mech lifted up to him.

“Prowl, it… It isn’t that bad. He will just be confined until he can calm down a bit. They aren’t whipping him, they aren’t locking him away forever. You gotta realize, this… He could get so much worse.”

The white mech blinked at Hubcap, his optics wide, his vents stuck in his chassis choking him. “You, you are a Rat. You know this, this isn’t right…” He whispered but the other bot shook his helm.

“We aren’t in the Wastes anymore Prowl. You aren’t in some small Nest, this… This is what it is like to live in a large community mech. There are rules. Yeah, he didn’t mean to screw up but, he did. He did on something we all agreed not to screw up on. They, they have every right to…”

“FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!” Prowl shrieked, spinning on those around him, his optics hardening as he turned back to Darksteel and the Queen. “You say you have compassion but you are filthy liars! I have seen great leaders, I have seen how true heroes would act in a situation like this and they would never, EVER cower behind something as black and white as the words of a law! Ironhide was a true leader, he… HE CARED! He LISTENED! He, he was more than you will EVER be!” He sobbed, his optics burning as he lifted his arm. “He knew what it was to be a leader and you, you… You are just m-monsters.” He growled, his voice sinister and sharp as his arm lifted higher...

Ratchet knew what was going to happen, knew long before the youth roared, long before his arm lifted, long before his servo transformed to a blaster but… But before the mech could pull the trigger and let his emotions destroy his entire future with one stupid choice, Ratchet jumped...

“DON’T DO IT KID!” He yelled, his pistons cycling tight before he exploded forwards but as he jumped so did Darksteel, the predacon bellowing as he violently slammed his fist against the side of Ratchet’s helm and sent him cartwheeling to the right.

**_R-Ratchet? _**Prowl hesitated as Ratchet went flying away from him, his optics following the medic’s path instead of focusing on his original goal for just a moment and that was all the predacon needed.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Darksteel screamed, grabbing Prowl’s outstretched arm, lifting it high before stomping violently down on his mangled leg.

“ARRRRGH!” Prowl collapsed the moment his prosthetic was ripped from his frame, agony rippling up the severed connection cables and burning up through his entire left side until his fall came to an abrupt halt as he hung limply from Darksteel’s servo.

“You traitorous _Rat_!” Darksteel sneered, his optics blazing as he pulled Prowl ‘s moaning form close. “How dare you point a weapon at our Que…”

“NO SOUNDWAVE!”

The predacon jolted as Mirage cried out, his optics narrowing when he found the blue bot now standing alone, his arms outstretched towards Darksteel and it was only once the icy sensation of a blade ripping through his shoulder plating that he realized where Soundwave was. **_F-Frag it... Bastard g-got me…_**

Soundwave leapt away as Darksteel threw Prowl to the ground, the predacon’s optics fiery as they caught him in their sights but it was only for a moment before he was moving again, his lithe figure skipping around the beast of a mech with the grace of a dancer.

“DAMN YOU!” Darksteel snarled, slicing his blade through the area Soundwave had just occupied but again caught only air. Time and time he again he slashed, his fury rising with each miss and weakness increasing with every little cut the darker mech sliced into him.

Soundwave moved without thought, his frame, his thoughts, his every move fueled by the code that plagued his frame.

“Soundwave please! PLEEEEASE!? STOP THIS!”

** _L-Love…F-forgive…_ **

In what little space the code left for him, in what little corner he kept himself from the haze of nightmares Soundwave heard his mate’s mournful cries, the smaller mech begging him to stop his attacks, begging for him to calm down but the code was absolute, it was everything, and right now it was screaming at him…

He needed to protect his Master.

Queen Airachnid stepped back from the fray, her clam yet calculating optics skimming over each of the moving pieces before her. She needed to handle this carefully for this was a game beyond the scope of Kingdoms, this was survival, this was chaos, this was life.

**_The code. _** She thought, noticing how Soundwave’s optics remained clouded as he fought, a clear indication that he was not in control and she sought out the key just as she had been taught. “Ratchet, tell him to stop attacking. The code is forcing him to protect you.” She told the moaning medic, her arms wrapping around her chest indifferently but her knees were bent, and shoulders loose just in case.

**_F-fucking c-code… _**Ratchet groaned as he rolled to his servos and knees. His helm was throbbing from the hit but the Queen’s words broke through the pain there and, and going against everything in his spark he swallowed hard and gave the order…

** _I… I am so sorry. I am only trying to save you all… As I always have._ **

“Soundwave, stop fighting!”

Prowl had just lifted himself up to his knee as well, the empty socket sparking and sputtering but inwardly he was cheering as Soundwave fought the bastard of a mech when he heard Ratchet’s demand. “No…” He mumbled, ignoring the agony in his leg as he turned his fallen frame to the medic.

Ratchet didn’t meet his optics.

** _COWARD!_ **

“No! No you, you were supposed to make things better! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US!” Prowl screamed at the medic, his broken frame shaking until he heard a deafening crunch of metal on metal and Mirage began to wail.

He didn’t even want to look, he knew what he would find…

“NOOO! NOOO PLEASE!? LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Mirage bellowed, his voice echoing from somewhere behind Prowl but the white mech didn’t have the strength to call to his friend, didn’t have the strength to fight as servos roughly grabbed his arms and secured them behind his back.

He had lost his hope and right now, he didn’t care about anything.

Anything except…

“PROWLER!? Where, where are you lover!?”

Prowl lifted his helm as Jazz’s voice finally came over the camp, he could hear his mate swearing, shouting for others to get out of his way and that was when he realized it was the first time he had heard the mech’s voice since morning.

That was a rather somber thought.

**_Jazz… I, I miss your voice. I miss you… What has this war turned us into? What has it turned all of us into? _**Prowl wondered despairingly as he was lifted, his frame hanging between two Wilders as he was carried off, his love’s voice growing fainter with every step.

Some bot was telling him his wrongs, telling him what his punishment was but the Rat hardly noticed, something he would have scorned Jazz for doing, the mech was always so lazy when it came to learning, but right now, right now he didn’t need a lecture.

One thing he did notice was that he was not alone, he saw another group carrying an unconscious Soundwave next to him and that, that hurt.

He had failed the mech, failed him and now he too was being taken into custody because he had been stupid, he had been brash, and let his emotions rule him.

Oddly he didn’t know if he should feel bad about that, he didn’t know anything anymore, not even himself.

** _Soundwave… I… I tried… I tried to make them see that, that you aren’t perfect. That you are going to have your bad days, that it is ok to fail just… Just as Ironhide t-taught me._ **

His last thought struck him, burning through his processor, his _spark _like acid when he realized why he had tried so hard today, why he had fought so desperately…

It was Ironhide.

Yes, Ironhide may have turned out to be Orion’s_ actual_ Carrier but he… He had been the caretaker of all of them, adopted or not. Ironhide had taught them, led them, kissed their injuries or told them that pain was a part of life…

Ironhide was Prowl’s hero, he had worshiped the mech, looked up to him with gleaming optics as the mech struggled for them, starved for them, fought for them all the while hiding the truth of who he was and what he had lost because of that.

** _You, you protected all of us even, even when you were suffering. Sire, Carrier, Ironhide… I… I l-love you…_ **

Tears fell from his optics, his spark aching as he realized how desperately he needed the old mech, how fiercely he had loved him, how much he missed him and how, how he had never given himself a chance to mourn the mech that had literally saved and shaped his world.

** _You, you w-were more than a l-leader… Ironhide you, you were the o-only p-parent I, I e-ever knew… You were f-family… M-My family…_ **

** _ What has happened to my family?_ **

A small sob escaped him as he and Soundwave were dragged below the ruins, darkness filling his vision, a darkness that consumed him not only from the outside but… But from within.

…………….

**_What… What have I done? _** Ratchet stared as both Prowl and Soundwave were carted away, his frame screaming, his HUD bringing up endless messages of contusions and fluxes in spark energy but all he noticed was his failures…

**_I did this, I did… _**He told himself, his processor reeling through that message, playing it over and over again, endlessly torturing himself when he noticed a pair of magenta optics staring at him.

The Queen was watching him the entire time Prowl and Soundwave were dragged away. She was watching _him_. Not Mirage who crumpled to the ground and sobbed madly, not Jazz who searched for his mate amidst the chaos, it was him she set her optics on…

Why?

**_Why, why is she looking at me? Why, why does she h-hate me? Does she, does she hate me? _**He wondered, his digits digging deep into the soft terrain as the femme narrowed her optics at him before turning to both the rebels and natives with a sigh.

“Tonight has been difficult for us…” She started, her words becoming nothing but garble as Ratchet’s self-loathing and shame increased, especially when he felt shaking uncertain servos glide over his frame.

“P-Prowl?” The unsteady voice of Jazz inquired weakly and Ratchet nearly lost it.

**_Oh gods…He doesn’t even kn-know… _**Ratchet tightened his throat, stifling the ragged scream that threatened to escape his vocalizer before pushing himself to his pedes and walking away, not even addressing the blind mech as he stumbled numbly towards his med bay.

He could feel the Queen’s optics on him as he shambled away but she was too busy justifying the wrongs of today to chase after him and he… He was too set on his course. No one got in his way as he strode to the ruins; perhaps all scared off by his set faceplates and furious optics, he didn’t know.

Moments, moments is what it took to get underground. He was welcomed by the lazy beep of Megatron’s pulse resounding off the stone walls and even in his haze the medic knew they were coming slower.

** _D-dying… Everything, everything is dying and I can’t… I CAN’T DO SHIT!_ **

He had tried to be the leader, he had tried to save them all, and he failed. He failed EVERYONE!

“ARRRRRRGH FUUUUCK!” He bellowed, the fury in his spark overwhelming and he took his rage out on anything in his way. He kicked the stool in front of him savagely, the small thing sailing into the wall hard enough to crumple the metal, grabbed a stack of datapads and smashed them against the med bay door, swung his servos through numerous beakers and tools, a chorus of broken crystal and the clangs of metal filling the room…

“ARRRGH WHYYY!? Where are the GODS!? HUUUH!? WHERE ARE YOU BASTARRRDS!?” He screamed to the ceiling, his back arched and servos curled tight. He hated them, these supposed gods, this vile system, THIS WORLD!

“Ohh… Oh why… Why?” He moaned, his frame slumping in on itself wearily. He looked around the ruined med bay with dull optics, his fury dissipating turning into a sort of resolved apathy and with a groan he fell to his knees.

Broken crystal cut into his plating, energon oozed into his seams but the medic didn’t notice. He just felt numb, useless, worthless and then there was that incessant beeping.

**_Fucking noise… _**He swore, grabbing a piece of scrap before him readying to just smash it through the damn scanner. It wasn’t like Megatron would survive anyways, he was as good as dead, they all were without him and Ratchet was just done with all of it.

He lifted the scrap before him, his wet optics narrowing to get better aim when the piece glittered a bit from the dim lights and Ratchet, he paused.

**_What… What is this? _**He wondered, the glint reminding him of what he had seen earlier that day and he realized what he held was the very thing that had attracted his attention then.

It was a piece of the equipment he had used when he planned on transferring Starscream’s energy to Megatron. Strange that he should notice it now.

**_Or, or is it? _**He wondered, his optics falling to the rest of the scrap around him, noticing more and more of the machine littered about with everything else he had just broken but… But most of it looked salvageable.

He frowned as he picked up another piece, cradling it safely against his chest before he grabbed another, and another and suddenly, unconsciously he began building.

**_Need to clear a space. _**He thought almost robotically as he kicked the broken stool and some more shattered beakers out of his way.

** _First the stand, wait where are the wires? Oh, the regulator is smashed to slag… That, that is ok. There is no one to control it anyways._ **

The pieces were a wreck, many cracked, their knobs broken, cables frayed but he knew he could fix them… He had to. **_Have to… It has to work. _**He repeated that mantra as he worked, slowly, painfully rebuilding each screen, connecting every sensor but unlike the attempt with Starscream he made certain it would only be his energy that flowed forth.

** _One route otherwise I might get his energy… He needs his energy… Too weak to share it… It will be one path..._ **

Tears blinded him at points, his shaking servos hindering his ability to easily connect wires but he had time, and he knew the worth of patience. **_Just right… Needs to be, must be…_**

**_Gods I hope it will be. _**He prayed and yet he knew his prayer would go unheard. If gods existed wouldn’t they have interfered by now? Wouldn’t they have seen what their followers were doing and be appalled or… Or were they just as twisted as Overlord, as Galvatron?

Why, why was it the ones in power that were so evil, that held life with such disregard?

Why?

** _No… Not all. Not Megatron, not Starscream, not… Not Optimus._ **

Oddly that thought stilled his thundering spark and he took a moment to step back from his work to see what he had created, created without thought, created through instinct and what he saw at the end gave him pause.

Was he truly going to do this?

Was he truly going to try when he knew what it could cost him?

..

…

….

**_I… What am I doing? What am I… Am I truly going to do this? _**His helm rotated to his King, a mech he once hated, feared even but who had also allowed the idea of hope to bloom in the shell that was his spark. That taught him that change was possible, that maybe one only needed a little help to discover who they truly were inside, that they were not what others deemed of them but…

But what they chose for themselves.

** _I, I am more than a slave. I am more than a broken old mech and I… I want to go down knowing I did everything in my power to give hope to others. _ **

A smile crept up the old medic’s dermas, the anxiety in his spark easing as his resolve grew. He knew what he needed to do and even if he failed, even if he died needlessly he felt a sense of pride in knowing he gave everything he had to help his people.

** _I have nothing left my Lord, there is nothing else I can do for you or any of them at this point beyond… Beyond this last attempt. I, I have lived my life. No one else need make this sacrifice… I do this willingly. _ **

He stepped over to the younger mech’s berth, gripping his massive servo in his smaller ones and smiled down at his King. “You, you have been through so much kid. You have grown sooo much. I have been with you for vorns Megatron. I know your journey has not been an easy one, nor a kind one. I have seen you make some hard decisions, seen you make many poor ones and then hate yourself after. You, you are a complicated mech with a complicated past but in the end you found your path. You found your path and you fought for it! I… I am so proud of you.” 

Tears slid down the medic’s cheeks as he spoke but this time he didn’t wipe them away, he let them fall. Let them fall for his King, for his people, for his planet, for Optimus, Starscream, Soundwave, Mirage, Prowl, Arcee, Chroma…

He cried for every bot out there, every sparkling, every spark that just wanted to live happily…

He let them fall for the Cybertron he may never get to see but prayed to Primus he could help give to a younger, braver, more deserving generation.

Change was coming, either good or bad only time would tell but, as the medic gently kissed the top of Megatron’s helm and slowly made it over to the berth Starscream had laid in earlier that day his spark felt oddly at peace.

He had hope, that was all and that was enough.

The old mech laid back, his frame shivering against the cool metal under him before opening his spark chamber and aligning the sensors.

**_Hope… Such a precious thing. Foolish, cursed at times but, precious. _**He mused, his arm reaching out for the central control board but then… Then he froze. **_Wait, Soundwave…_**

Ratchet’s optical ridge lowered, his optics rising to the door the med bay door worriedly. If he died he knew he might very well be taking the other mech down with him. If the bond failed he might not just kill Megatron but that poor mech as well…

**_Wh-what do I do? Is, Is he even safe now anyways? _**He wondered, peering from the lever to Megatron and then to the door.

Soundwave had already offered his spark for the King but what right did Ratchet have to make that choice for him without his knowledge? He, he had already done so much to the mech, failed him terribly…

** _I never meant to hurt y-you k-kid… I promise. I s-swear…I n-never meant to hurt a-anyone._ **

His optics burned as his indecision grew. How, how could he save Megatron, save him without losing Soundwave? This time would be different anyways, only his energy being transferred but he feared if the coding remained in his programming Soundwave would die the moment his spark lost its light so…

** _I will have to send the key with my energy, and Megatron he… If he survives he will become the key. That, that could work…_ **

Ratchet chuckled sadly, shaking his helm at the insane, possibly disastrous plan. It could still fail, he could kill all three of them, or… Or maybe give two young mechs their lives back and in turn, give hope back to so many that needed it desperately.

** _There is nothing left anyways… Soundwave is captured, Megatron dying, Starscream taken… This… this is all we have now, all I can offer._ **

With a hopeful, desperate smile on his faceplates and tears in his optics Ratchet adjusted the controls on the control board and slowly pulled the lever down.

It was fate’s turn to take over.

There was a flash of agony, his optics flickering wildly as his energy began to seep from him but… But his hope was stronger than any pain and he, he was doing this to save those he had learned to love, those that he had yet to meet. He was doing this for Cybertron or rather…

The Cybertron he and so many others dreamed of.

**_I love you. A-all of y-you s-so m-m*uch. _**He smiled, his frame twitching as his spark grew darker…

** _ M-Make s*ometh*ing out of this wretched w-w*orld. Make… M*ake something w-w*orth fighting f*or, a w-world of our d*reams._ **

** _P-pl*ease…_ **

** _F*o*r m-m*e? _ **

And it was then that an old mech slowly fell to recharge, his servo slipping from the lever limply, and optics closing with a gentle sigh. Every bot danced to the symphony of life but sometimes some had to leave the floor to make room for others…

It was as simple, as tragic as that.

The med bay grew dimmer as the light of his spark left him, the room slowly consumed by a blanket of shadows when a gasp was heard and suddenly…

All was bathed in crimson light.

…………………..

“… So I ask you all to remain strong.” The Queen implored those before her, many of her own people nodding readily at her words but the rebels just looked at her brokenly.

**_Arrgh, this will not do. They have already lost so much, tonight is a clear example of what too much stress can do. I will have to be careful in how I handle our new prisoners. _**She noted, clearing her vocalizer to continue her speech when a stumbling and livid Jazz pushed his way blindly towards her. **_Ahh yes, one more thing._**

“Where is HE!? What the FUCK you do with PROWL!?” He screamed, shoving all manner of bots out of his way whether they be rebels or not he didn’t care, he just knew they weren’t Prowl, not a one of them WAS!

Darksteel side glanced the Queen, his question clear in his optics.

“Do not worry.” The Queen told him quietly, waving off his concern with a swipe of her servo. “I expect this one to make trouble no matter the issue.” She muttered, calmly waiting for the sputtering mech to make his way to her and quickly contemplating how she would deal with him when a deafening roar erupted from the ruins.

The Queen’s optics bulged at the sound, her frame vibrating from its intensity and Darksteel was at her side in a moment. “My Lady, get behind me!”

Numbly and, for the first time in too long, the Queen fearfully did just that. Her frame slipping behind the predacon as the rebels and natives alike also scrambled for places to hide…

All except for Jazz.

_**What the frag? **_The blind mech turned towards where the noise came from, his fury and worry for his mate still burning hotly in his spark but that sound… He knew, _he knew_ that sound.

“Nah… No fucking way.” He muttered, mostly to himself before he slowly began walking towards the ruins.

“N-NO JAZZ!”

The black mech grunted as he was tugged to a halt, his optics unable to see who held him but the voice told him it was Mirage. “Mirage… It is ok…”

“NO IT ISN’T” The smaller mech screeched, another sob ripping from his intake as he clung to his friend. “Please, please don’t leave me! They took them Jazz, Soundwave and Prowl… You can’t leave me too!”

Jazz’s spark froze, his legs nearly going out from under him as he heard Mirage’s words. “They… They t-took Prowl?” He asked weakly, his vents growing more ragged by the klik.

Mirage nodded against his arm his tears smearing along Jazz’s plating. “They did! Prowl tried to stop them from taking Soundwave and… And now…”

Jazz felt like he was suffocating, his rage clawing deep into his spark. **_The bastards took Prowl!? Why!? Why would they, damnit… DAMNIT! Ah’… Ah’ shoulda been here. Ah’ knew these fuckers were nothing but TRASH!_**

His denta ground together painfully, his servos fisting as he prepared to spin on the Queen and rip the whore apart when another roar tore through the air, this one much closer than the last.

Mirage whimpered against him. “Jazz, we need to run.” He whispered but as the words left him it seemed running was no longer a choice as a massive form began to crawl out from under the ruins.

“Oh gods…” Mirage whimpered, the poor bot terrified but he stayed right by Jazz’s side as the beast slowly emerged.

Jazz stood, transfixed by what little he could see. He wasn’t certain what he was looking at but knew it was huge, he knew it was smoking, but the optics of the creature is what truly caught his attention.

They were blazing, they were furious, and as red as a dying sun…

“Holy Primus…” He whispered, tears filling his optics as his frame unconsciously moved forward dragging poor Mirage’s trembling form with him.

Darksteel scoffed at the two idiots as they strode up to whatever had emerged from the ruins, his servo transforming to his rifle, checking to make sure his solders were doing the same when his Queen gasped and placed her servo on his arm stopping him.

“My Lady?” He inquired, but the Queen merely shook her helm, her optics set on the creature and flickering with trepidation.

“The game… It needs to change.” She answered him stiffly, her voice strained and low when the beast finally stepped into the sunlight and roared once more.

“WHERE IS HEEEE!? Where is ORIOOON!?” Megatron, former King of Kaon bellowed, his back arching and arms wrapped tightly around the limp form he was carrying.

Jazz sobbed with joy, grabbing Mirage’s servo in his before he began running. **_Thank Primus! Ohhh we alright now! Everything will be!_**

He laughed as he ran, throwing a glare at the Queen as went. “OHHHH YEAH! Ya’ ALL FUCKED NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note here: Thank you to everyone who has stuck around till this point.  
Melody of Chaos ended June of last year (crazy right?) Ending with a prelude to this tale...  
It has been nearly a year since Megatron has been in this story (actively) and I am so grateful to those of you who have stayed around even though he was absent.  
You guys are awesome and I hope you all enjoy the chaos that is to come.


	17. Half a World Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! SO, I again wrote an incredibly long chapter, again nearing 25 to 30,000 words but I broke it up... This is the shorter one that sets up for the chaos at the Violet House... (Where they will find a donor.) Anywho, I have been working on this all week! The second (and longer part) should be out tomorrow or the day after... I am excited for the next chapter AHHH! We will meet some new key players and... Stuff ;)  
SIDE NOTE: No one here knows of Megatron's awakening yet. This first part is set before he wakes... Just FYI.  
So enjoy annnnd, the next chapter shall be up soon!

Morning came to Vos, as brilliantly and as splendid as usual to those worthy enough, entitled enough to have the time to notice but today, one of the broken joined those ranks.

**_S-Suns… Must… Must make it b-back. I will make it… _**The limping mech thought, the promise keeping his pedes moving even as his frame screamed with agony. He would not rest, he would not stop until he saw a light like no other, a light he had missed for so long, a light he dreamed of…

**_The poor mech can hardly walk. _**Trocar thought miserably as he led the staggering Prime towards the castle’s front foyer, his optics ruefully taking in the mech’s chained but glittering form with restrained fury. He still wasn’t used to feeling such heightened emotions, he had thought he sold his spark long ago for his own betterment and survival and yet, here he was taking on the impossible, potentially deadly task of giving this one mech something as small as… Well he wasn’t sure what he was to the Prime but he hoped whatever it was it helped.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, cursing himself for the question as the mech’s discomfort was evident with every step but he was surprised, and saddened, when Optimus’s optics lifted up to his and he saw a bit of light in them.

“Gud. Ight… Ouiiiide. Haaateey.” The Prime answered, his optics crinkling as he tried to smile despite the vile mask forcing his intake open.

**_Good. Light, outside, happy… Frag it all. _**The scientist cursed once more while his helm lowering between his shoulders shamefully. He was glad to see the mech try to smile, he was happy to see some light in his optics but he also knew what that meant for a bot in such a position as the Prime was in… Even if the Prime didn’t.

Little by little Optimus Prime was giving up and not just with some sort of a resentful acceptance but, maybe, on a deeper level. He was settling into his twisted role, accepting this as life as the norm and he was doing so all for the safety of his two sparklings. That was honorable sure, but Trocar wondered if Optimus understood just what making a choice like that would do to _him _mentally over time.

** _You used to have such spirit, such defiant and righteous fury and now you don’t even remember the mech you lost so much for, the mech you loved and faced the wrath of world, of the SYSTEM to be with… How much more have you erased just to survive this nightmare Optimus Prime?_ **

Lifting his helm Trocar forced himself to return the youth’s smile. “It happens to be a beautiful day as well.” He told the Prime his spark clenching as the hope in the other mech’s optics grew brighter. **_Arrgh, slag it. I hate this._**

They moved through the castle with ease, mostly, as many of the residents therein knew Trocar to be one of King Overlord’s personal scientists and knew to leave him be even though he was a grounder. It was actually the Prime that slowed their travels not only because of his numerous, meticulously _concealed,_ injuries but also because this was the first time he had walked the castle floors since arriving and the new shinning slave was catching the optics of many that they passed.

Trocar grumbled a bit as numerous lower royals stopped in their tracts to stare at Optimus. Some were reserved in their interest of the mech; murmuring behind ornate metal fans as to who his owner might be while others openly, lustfully allowed their optics to roam along the bot’s frame.

Though Optimus remained without his painted markings, considering Trocar had halted Rail Dust’s efforts rather _abruptly_, but even the medic had to agree that Optimus was a sight to behold regardless of embellishments.

**_I don’t think half of them even realize who they are ogling. _**Trocar concluded as he pushed through the fools and many, _ignorantly,_ had the audacity to swipe their servos along Optimus’s plating admiringly. The Prime didn’t react to the touches but his smiling optics disappeared and he lowered his helm, making sure to protectively cover his abdominal plating with his chained servos as they continued on.

**_Bastards, do they have nothing better to do than assert themselves upon the helpless? Maybe I should announce who he is? _**Trocar wondered, knowing it would instantly cease the unwanted contact but figured the action would then create a wholly different excuse for them to stare.

** _Frag it, I will give him this moment to be nothing more than a Gold. Once he is painted they will know. They will always know who he belongs to… Gods…_ **

Trocar cleared his vocalizer, painfully swallowing his rage and disgust when he heard Optimus gasp next to him and he looked up at the mech worriedly. “Optimus? Is something wrong? Are you alright?” He asked, scanning the bot closely for signs of distress.

Medically speaking, he thought taking the Prime out today was a _terrible idea. _The mech had not only been _hanging_ from his arms, in the dark, for over a _month_ but had then been beaten to the point where surgery was needed afterwards. As if those reasons weren’t enough of for any sane mech to reconsider such a venture the fact that Optimus’s sparkling had separated from his spark early and LITERALLY split in TWO AFTER…

He didn’t understand how anyone could think having a day out on the town was appropriate.

Trocar had tried to tell his King his reservations but, of course, he was ignored. Trocar knew once his King made a decision his words became useless yet, after watching Optimus struggle with getting to his pedes this morning, the medic was greatly considering bringing up that point again… Even if it ended poorly for him. 

It had taken nearly a dozen tries to get Optimus off the berth today. It really came as no surprise to Trocar as he knew the poor mech’s strength would be little to nothing after hanging from chains for over a month (nevermind his new _markings_) but the Prime never gave up. Time and again Optimus fell back to the berth once weight was placed on his legs, his vents ragged and frame trembling like mad from each failed try.

Though awful to watch Trocar had found his awe of the bot grow immensely through this trial. Every time Optimus fell, every time he moaned with exhaustion and disappointment it was incredible to the medic that the Prime’s resolve didn’t dissipate as time passed but somehow, strengthened. He would take a klik, steady his vents before setting his faceplates and once again pushing himself off the berth.

Trocar had offered to help, _of course he had_, but the Prime had refused assistance from the beginning. The youth had shaken his helm at the offers telling Trocar, in that broken way he spoke now, that he… That he _had_ to do this on his own so Trocar stepped back (just a little) and let him.

He could have sworn his spark sang when Optimus was finally able to steadily stand on his own but it was with those first few steps the mech took that truly resonated with him.

They were pitiful steps at first, more shuffles than anything and the medic had jumped forwards more than once fearing the Prime might fall but, he never did. Trocar couldn’t speak for Optimus but he knew his optics burned after witnessing the small but incredibly inspiring accomplishment. 

**_Maybe you aren’t as broken as I think? _**The scientist/ medic mused, a small smile rising on his faceplates as his optics rose to Optimus’s but the other bot’s attention was focused ahead of them.

Frowning Trocar turned to spy what had caused the mech to gasp so suddenly only to smile wider as he spotted what the mech was so fixated on; the two towering stained crystal windows that adorned the castle’s main entryway. **_Ahh, I see… Light._**

The walk from the med bay had been brutal for Optimus, his entire frame trembling as he forced himself to take step after heavy step. Never before had he felt as weak as this, never had he fought so hard to merely remain upright but what got him through it all was the promise of seeing a light like no other, one he had only dreamed of during his seemingly endless days of imprisonment and now… Now as he stood in the center of the great hall, his optics lifting to those blazing bits of tinted crystal everything around him fell away. The royals disappeared, the chatter became silent, the touches ignored, his chains no longer jingled, the agony that plagued his frame ebbed, and even Trocar vanished until it was only him and those dazzling rays.

Tears prickled at the corners of his optics as he stumbled forwards, his spark hammering so quickly it hummed like a song. 

They sky… The sky was right there, the suns were, fresh air. He used to know them so well once, didn’t he?

Trocar frowned as Optimus stumbled away from him, his optics carefully watching each of the mech’s jerking steps and he stayed close enough in case he fell but, he let the Prime have this moment.

**_Light… I… I remember you. _**Optimus mused, his throat tight but optics smiling as he took another few steps forward. He felt as if he were in a trance, hypnotized by the kaleidoscope of hues before him.

It was so warm! Warm and brilliant…

**_I… I made it, I made it back to you. _**Tears slipped down his faceplates, his arms reaching out as he allowed the colors to flow over his shaking digits. Shades of blue, red, purple, yellow every color he had thought he had forgotten now danced over his plating.

This, this was so much more splendid than the light outside of his cage had been, or that of what resided in the castle because this...This was real.

This was glorious.

This gave life and…

Held freedom?

** _Freedom… Freedom? Was… Was I ever free?_ **

“Uhhh!” The moment the thought ended Optimus cried out as a streak of white fire tore through his helm. **_Arrgh wh-what is this!?_**

Trocar’s optics bulged as Optimus suddenly staggered, his worry growing as the mech gripped madly at his helm with both servos and moaned brokenly. **_Frag, his processor!_**

“Prime, are you alright?” He asked, jogging up next to the taller mech. The youth’s optics were shut tight as he gripped at his helm, his ragged venting clearly illustrating that he was in a severe amount of pain.

Optimus groaned, praying to any that would listen that he wouldn’t vomit in his mask or pass out. He didn’t understand why the pain had started, he had been feeling just fine a moment ago! Well, at least his helm had felt fine…

“O*oo*ayy…” He moaned, willing the pain away as he lifted his optics back to the sparkling windows. **_D-Don’t think back… H-hurts… Hurts to r-remember, stay here… Stay in the Now. _**He reminded himself, berating his mistake but the moment he focused back on his present situation and let _this_ reality be his truth, his _everything_, the pain seemed to dissipate.

It was better to not remember, always better.

Trocar swore silently, his thoughts going back to the Prime’s neurological readings from earlier. He had been hoping getting out would be good for the poor mech (if not physically than mentally) but when one was so tattered inside anything could set them off.

**_Frag, I hope he doesn’t do this while he is out today. What will the King think?_** Trocar was terrified if Optimus freaked out in front of the King, Overlord might beat the bot into silence just to save face.

** _No, no he wouldn’t beat him, not out in public at least… When they return to the castle though, that may be a different story._ **

His spark clenched at the thought, his fears of letting this mech out of his sight weighing heavily on his shoulders. Every time he left the Prime he seemed to come back to find him more broken. “Optimus, I could recommend a day of rest before you…”

“OOOH!” Optimus cried, his optics blazing as they lifted to the medic’s. “Ohh, eease? Eeease iiight.” He begged, desperation clear in his voice and optics.

The smaller mech sighed heavily, rubbing at his neck cabling before nodding. “Very well. Come then, I am sure the King is losing patience.” He muttered just groan miserably as Optimus flinched at his words. He was scared too evidently.

**_Fraggin mess… All of this. _**Trocar thought as he grabbed Optimus’s arm and helped lead the limping mech to the doors.

**_I hope today is worth the pain I know it will cause you mech. _**The medic thought silently, his optics roaming over Optimus’s longing faceplates. He had never seen the youth look so happy, so happy when his frame was riddled with wounds, as chains hung from his frame, and a collar was locked around his neck but it was all ignored because, he got to go outside.

** _Frag this world._ **

“I would adjust your optics.” The scientist warned dejectedly but his somber tone was lost on the awe-struck Prime so, with another sigh and a low growl, he pushed the massive doors open

Optimus’s vents caught in his chest and his spark stilled as the doors swung outward and suddenly, his entire form was bathed in sunshine.

**_G-gods… It is magnificent. _**Stunned into silence, his helm ache now forgotten along with the memories and longing that created it, Optimus Prime stepped out of the castle for the first time in over thirty solar-cycles.

Had the sky always been this wondrous?

In many ways it felt as if he was seeing the world for the first time. No longer did he see the Kingdom of Vos as nothing but jagged spires and sneering faceplates now… Now he reveled in its glistening structures, was quieted by the beauty of its crystal trees and energon fountains.

Never had the suns’ light felt so soothing or air smell so sweet and the clouds…

“Ahhh…” A broken whimper escaped him, his tears once again flowing. He didn’t care if he looked daft, standing like some simpleton as he stared at the sky above him, beside him, it was everywhere! Funny that that used to terrify him.

“There is the carriage Optimus.”

Trocar’s voice broke through his state of reverence, just a little, and Optimus looked down the long steps before him to find King Overlord standing next to a gloriously decorated cart. The carriage had no roof, better to allow the King to be seen with his new pet no doubt, but Optimus found a bit of comfort in not having to be huddled in with the monster of a mech in such a small enclosed space.

His optics traced over the intricate designs that were etched into whatever material the cart was made out of, marveling at how they all flowed perfectly to the point that he couldn’t even tell where the doors started or ended. Following the vines of gold and silver the Prime found his attention quickly shifting from the wagon to the creature harnessed to it.

There at the head of the carriage stood a massive bipedal creature the likes of which the Prime had never seen. The animal had tall, powerful legs leading up to a sleek and scaled torso. Four wings were tucked in tight against its sides each connected at the base of the creature’s long neck and at the end of that stood a pointed reptilian looking helm that twitched this way and that as it waited for commands.

As broken as he was inside Optimus couldn’t help but become entranced by the creature but he had always been a mech fascinated by knowledge and the new… Hadn’t he?

Ignoring the slight ache that accompanied that question the Prime began to slowly walk towards the beast only to stop as Trocar remained standing next to the castle’s door. Confused Optimus turned his helm back to the other mech, his expression quizzical but the medic merely shook his helm.

“I need to stay here.” Trocar told the youth, gritting his denta as a flicker of alarm fleeted through the other’s blue optics.

** _He is terrified to be alone with Overlord… Not that I blame him. _ **

Trocar took a few steps closer to the bot, lowering his voice so only Optimus could hear him. “Just be good, try to enjoy the day, stay silent and you will be alright.” He vented out wearily as that fear continued to glow bright in the Prime’s optics. “Optimus he… He won’t beat you in public. It wouldn’t look good for him. So… So at least you don’t have that to worry about.”

Optimus pulled his helm back, his optics blinking fearfully at the smaller mech before he nodded miserably. “Eee guud. Aaank ooo.” He promised, grateful that the mech cared at all to warn him but also frightened because knowing what the _right thing_ consisted of when it came to Overlord was always dangerous guessing game.

“Pffft… Frag mech, don’t thank me just…” Trocar sighed once more, shaking his helm as he tried to keep his own apprehensions at bay. “Just do what you are told, no matter what. I know that can be hard, I know it can be demeaning but, just because you submit physically Optimus, it does not mean you need to mentally.” He raised his helm, his optics boring into Optimus’s making certain the mech understood just how vital this distinction was. “If you remember nothing else I tell you, remember that. I know, I know everything you have done or given up is for those two sparklings but while on this path do not forget that he may control your body but only _you_ can hand him control of your mind.”

Optimus stilled at the smaller mech’s words. It was a sentiment he had told himself numerous times since coming to Vos, it was what kept him so strong for so long. He, he was sure he understood the value of that lesson so why… Why, when _this _mech told him something he knew so well, did he feel a pang of doubt slither through his spark?

** _I haven’t let him control my mind… Have I?_ **

His thoughtful optics rose to Trocar’s but the medic was looking beyond him now and his expression was darkening by the klik. “Here he comes now.” Trocar mumbled stepping back as a massive shadow fell over Optimus and suddenly the air felt much colder.

The Prime fought from shivering as King Overlord’s field washed over him its energy resonating with power and irritation. It seemed no matter how many times he came in contact with this energy he would always instinctually pull away.

“You certainly took your time medic.” Overlord muttered as he stepped closer.

Trocar made certain to bow first before lifting himself to his fullest height and meeting his King’s optics evenly. “Yes well, considering the Prime hasn’t stood under his own power in over a moon-cycle Highness, it was a bit of a trial for the atrophied cabling in his legs to be able to take the weight of not only his frame but of your offspring growing inside of him. Forgive the delay, King Overlord.”

Overlord glared at the medic, keenly aware of the disgust that was weaved in Trocar’s words. “Is that so?” He remarked, for now ignoring the smaller mech’s anger as he moved to get a better look at Optimus but the moment their optics met the Prime turned away from him with a blush of shame.

“Hmm…” The King hummed at the reaction but didn’t press the mech, instead he looked back at Trocar with a scowl. “Will he be able to walk without me needing to carry him?” He asked gruffly, his voice cold and portraying a sense of vexed disinterest but Trocar knew better.

Overlord cared if there was a chance of Optimus collapsing on their journey today and it wasn’t just because he despised the thought of carrying a slave. He cared for numerous reasons and (if Trocar was reading his King as accurately as he thought he was) some of those reasons could very well border on a lines of treachery.

“He is stronger than he looks.” He medic reported, giving Optimus a pointed but appraising glance before continuing. “But he is weak Sire. Very weak so please, do not keep him out long. I would also advise a checkup upon arrival back at the castle.”

Overlord scoffed, rolling his optics at the solemnity he saw on the medic’s faceplates but he didn’t deny the request, much to both Optimus’s and Trocar’s surprise. “Let’s go.” He rumbled, turning away from the medic and stomping over to the carriage without another word.

Trocar blinked after his King noting how this must have been one of the first conversations they had had recently where it didn’t end in them fighting. He hoped that meant the worse was over for this whole situation but he was not so gullible to hope such favors these days.

He nodded as Optimus turned back to him, smiling encouragingly towards the carriage. “Enjoy the suns today Optimus. You earned their light, you and your sparklings.”

“Eee guuud.” The youth promised the sides of his optics crinkling as he tried to smile back before he too nodded and slowly followed after his Master.

The moment Optimus turned away from him Trocar’s smile vanished, his arms crossing his chest as he watched both the King and his lost slave climb into the wagon. He titled his helm curiously when Overlord didn’t help the struggling mech up but he did at least place an arm a little ways behind him, just in case he fell back.

**_Maybe things will be better now, now that Optimus has submitted. _**It was a bitter hope, the taste of it stinging his glossa but when you were locked in a world of chains and slavery even bitter hopes were precious.

But…

They could also be damning.

………………

Overlord grunted as he sat himself down on one of the cushioned benches in the carriage, his old frame appreciating the added luxury even if his pride did not.

**_Well, perhaps if I recharged better I wouldn’t ache so much. _**He told himself, scrubbing at his tired optics before peering down at his beast.

As the Prime was a slave he would never be permitted to sit at the level of any flight frame and for now was set upon a small pillow on the floor of the carriage. The pillow was an addition Overlord had not requested but was grateful for considering Optimus’s obviously weakened state.

**_Sand Storm must have requested it. He is turning out to be rather intuitive, I am pleased with my choice. _**He noted before raising his helm as they began to move. So far Optimus hadn’t had a chance to meet his new Warden but there would be time enough to deal with that once they returned.

**_That is if there are no more distractions. _**He added bitterly, thinking of Trocar’s reaction to Rail Dust and the chaos that followed.

The medic wasn’t completely worthless and the fragger knew it; that was becoming a problem. Again the King considered who else he could replace the mech with but found only Trepan as an alternative. Yes, he had other flight frame medics that could assist but many of them were just as callous and spoiled as the royals in Vos. He feared their love of the game and intrigue would override their competency when it came to dealing with the Prime thus why he had started with Trocar in the first place. Not only was Trocar an indebted grounder but no one would bat an optic if he went missing one day.

No one but Optimus maybe.

**_He seems to have grown an attachment to the medic, I wonder why. _**Overlord thought as he titled his helm and scanned over the kneeling Prime. Though Rail Dust had done wonders with painting it was Trocar that was to blame for how efficiently the mech’s wound were healing. The fact that he had performed such a feat while exhausted and in such a small amount of time spoke volumes of his expertise… Even if the King didn’t want to admit it.

“How are you feeling?” Overlord asked, the question slipping out before he could stop himself.

Optimus tilted his helm back at the King, his surprise at the inquiry visibly written on his faceplates. **/Better Master. It does not hurt so much now./ **He answered simply, hoping to leave things at that. He always hated when Overlord was kind to him as it usually resulted in a bout of insanity afterwards but luckily the King merely hummed approvingly at his words and the two of them fell back to silence.

Silence was preferable, perhaps to both of them, as it allowed them to become lost in observations, not choices.

The clawed pedes of their mount clicked upon the crystal path they traveled, the sound loud at first considering they were walking through the nearly empty courtyard at the front of the castle. It wasn’t until the main gates were opened that even the creaking of the wheels faded into the bustle of the Royal Market.

“Ohh…”

The King frowned as a gasp came from Optimus, worried that the carriage may have jostled the injured mech too much but that concern quickly settled as he spied the younger mech’s face and saw nothing but complete and utter bliss shinning from his optics.

**_Huh, look at that. _**He mused, sitting back and watching as the usually reserved mech openly marveled at the city around him.

Optimus’s helm spun this way and that as they rode down the central path between shops, his optics wide as an eager sparkling’s while he took in every wonder of Vos.

As he watched his beast Overlord almost made the mistake of smiling at the scene but forced his faceplates to remain stoic and kingly. His people were here, they were to see him and his prize,_ his Prime_ for the first time in a month and he was going to be damned before he gave the fraggers anything ill to whisper about.

Especially when it came to his interactions with the Prime.

He was in control, he was in control of all of them, over all they saw, over how they lived, and he not only had the might of the System to back those truths but an agent of the gods that knelt chained at his pedes. That is what would be the story on all of their dermas, that was the message they would send out across Cybertron to enemy and ally alike.

At the start, his and Optimus’s journey didn’t catch much notice. There were plenty of similar carriages rolling up and down the center street of the market yet none of them held a mech as large as the King. Soon enough Overlord noticed many optics turning their way, many bots swooning as he passed, others waving and some cheered but it was once they saw Optimus that their true interest was piqued.

**_They have been waiting for him. _**Overlord rumbled approvingly at the awe he saw in their optics, his servo reaching out and slipping around Optimus’s collar to pull him closer. He wanted them to remember this image.

So lost in the wonders around him the young Prime hadn’t noticed the growing crowds, his rapt observations of everything else only coming to a close when he felt his Master take hold of his collar and tug him backwards.

**_M-Master… _**His spark jolted a bit at the unexpected contact, fearful he had done something wrong but that was when he noticed the many optics that now stared at him and the King and he realized just what Overlord was doing.

**_Oh yes…I foolishly almost forget just what I am now. A trophy. _**He thought somberly, lowering his optics as his helm was forced to rest upon the King’s lap, just like any good pet would.

“It is beautiful, is it not?” Overlord asked him, his free servo idly massaging Optimus’s audial finial as he smiled and nodded at his adoring subjects.

**/Yes Master./ **Optimus answered numbly, ignoring the sting he felt every time the King touched his fresh piercing, his Master’s Marks. His legs twitched a bit when he thought of the other piercing that had been forced upon him. Both still stung terribly but at least they had lessened to more of a throb now.

**_I wonder when I will get used to them… _**He pondered, miserably not even giving himself a chance to hope that he wouldn’t have to get used to them, he knew better now. He knew that everything could be permanent here and he needed to just accept it all. Once upon a time he had hoped he would be free of his Keeper, that hope blooming once he had submitted but evidently Overlord didn’t trust him that much yet.

That thought made him proud as well as wary. He liked the fact that the King still saw him as defiant, in some small way, but it also meant his Master would remain on-guard while dealing with him. Could either of those things have a hidden advantage? Could those weaknesses be something he had been overlooking and that he could exploit…

Again agony rippled through his helm but the pain was quickly dwarfed by the rage he felt at even considering freedom again! He needed to stay focused. He needed the King, he needed fuel, he needed help for his children. What was he thinking of escape for, this WAS his home now! He had submitted and he…

He was home.

** _H-home? What is home? _ **

Opening his optics once more Optimus stared dazedly at the sights that passed him. Suddenly the ride didn’t seem so glamorous, nor the suns so bright but comparably to the darkness he had suffered through for so long, couldn’t he allow himself just a little joy? He would play the part that was required of him, he would do what he needed to so that he and his sparklings survived but did he need to punish himself through it all? Wasn’t he being punished well enough by some many others?

** _This morning, stepping outside… That, that was nice…I must remember the alternative. I must remember what I just came from. This, THIS IS BETTER!_ **

** _It is…_ **

Sighing heavily the Prime eased the tension in his shoulders, allowing his helm to fall to his Master’s lap completely. He needed to be good.

If he was good there might be no pain, if he was good there was light, there was hope for his sparkling’s survival and that… That was enough.

It had to be.

Overlord lifted his optical ridge as he felt Optimus relax against him, that threat of a smile increasing but he never broke. Being alone with his beast afforded him the illusion of privacy, it led him to become more lenient with the Prime and in many ways, as he was discovering, that was a very bad thing.

Here in the public’s optic he had far more control over himself, he knew how to shine above them all, how to be the example they were meant to follow but most of all… He knew, out here, Optimus had far less of an influence on him.

** _I need to do this more often, bring him out into the public with me. Perhaps it will help when it comes to our more intimate meetings? He needs to be reminded of his place, as I need to remember mine._ **

Finally they wove their way to the main circle of the market, the crowds here much thicker than what they had previously traveled through and the King felt a flicker of apprehension come from his beast.

Smirking, not smiling, he peered down at the Prime. “There is no reason to be frightened beast. You are safe with me.”

Optimus fought the urge to laugh at the clearly false statement and opted to just agree, as he did with everything now. **/Yes Master./**

Overlord frowned at the cold reply, the second thus far today and found himself growing irritated by the lackluster reactions his beast was displaying.

Shouldn’t Optimus be pleased to be out of the castle? To be riding next to his King? He wasn’t even forcing the mech to walk behind the cart anymore! Overlord was giving him his wishes, he was giving him the suns so…

So wHy wAsn’T hE hApPY!?

The fear coming from his beast suddenly spiked, the smaller bot whimpering as Overlord’s servo unconsciously tightened its hold on his collar and pulled him even closer.

**/M-Master p-please? H-Hard to v-vent…/ **Optimus pleaded with him, tears brimming in his optics as they rose to the King’s shocked ones.

Immediately Overlord released his hold on the mech, one optic twitching as Optimus coughed quietly afterwards.

**_Damnit, get control of yourself! Did anyone notice? _**Keeping his faceplates calm and collected Overlord briefly scanned over those milling about the streets. Luckily most of them seemed either too engrossed in their own worries or in impressing him to have bothered to notice the quick lapse in control.

**_That was close. Arrgh, I need to be more careful. _**Inwardly the King cursed his previous confidence that he would be able to control his emotions whilst out in public. He needed to do better; every facial expression, every gesture could mean something to the right bot and he would not allow this venture be the start of wild conspiracy theories.

Shaking off the small failure he turned to the carriage’s driver. “Park us next to the boutique. We need to get close for the Prime. If he suffers so do my sparklings.” He told the mech gruffly before turning back to Optimus.

Again the Prime wouldn’t meet his optics.

**_Damnit... _**He vented out slowly. “First you need your paint and since Rail Dust was unable to finish his job…” He stopped with a small growl, one that had Optimus’s shying further away from him. “Arrgh, anyways, since he was unable to finish you will have to get it done here.”

The Prime nodded his helm against Overlord’s leg but remained silent beyond that.

The King groaned internally, his optic twitching faster as his frustration grew. “We also need to visit the Kingdom’s carpenter to pick out designs for the sparkling’s cradles.” He grumbled only to find himself surprised when he heard Optimus gasp excitedly.

Overlord peered down at the smaller mech, a tiny smile rising on his faceplates once Optimus finally turned towards him, his optics flashing with interest. “Do you like that idea, beast?” Overlord asked quietly, his engine revving a little as the Prime nodded happily.

**/Yes Master! May… May I too help in choosing them?/**

Overlord chuckled incredulously before sitting back and reviewing this change in his prize. Where moments ago the youth had been cold, lifeless even in his responses now the light had returned to him all because of the mention of cradles?

**_He reminds me of her more and more every day. _**The King noted but, for the first time, he didn’t feel that sense of foreboding claw at his spark after the comparison. Instead, he focused on the advantages that realization just afforded him.

**_He really does love those sparklings, and they are not even born yet. Perhaps I could use that connection more than I have thus far? _**Technically he had known Optimus was sensitive to his child’s… His _children’s_ wellbeing for…

Suddenly his train of thought changed course as that revelation came to light once more. Optimus, his prize, his beast was having _two _sparklings now…

They were having two.

Two!?

That could alleviate so many complications in the future. It was a blessing he never expected _especially _considering that he was an older mech and his chances of impregnating anyone were dwindling by the klik.

Before the discovery he had to admit he was very worried, desperate to ensure that this _one_ chance, this one sparkling somehow survive and now there seemed to be a light at the end of his tunnel. He not only had _twice_ the chance to produce an heir now but twice the chance of having one of them being born as a flight frame. He had fought with himself numerous times over how he would handle his newest sparkling if it was born as a grounder but now, he might not have to suffer through that problem at all.

Silently the King rejoiced for the revelation he had learned merely breems ago, his mind and spark reeling over this newest development but… But so much had gone on in such a short period of time that he hadn’t had much of a chance to really take that information in.

Would he ever have time to revel in that unexpected triumph?

** _A donor, a Warden, the Summit, Trocar, the Wilds, Starscream, the Queen, markings, meetings, a revolution, a Second Cleansing… So many pieces are on the board, each marching towards an apex unwritten, unseen. Reality is fluid, fate churning as each storm grows in its intensity and, as slow as each piece seems to move the results of one choice can alter every path. I need to be careful or one small bump of the table and everything could fall… _ **

Growling quietly Overlord shook his helm and focused back on his current task. Perhaps once he returned home, when things were quieter, then he could truly scour through what twins meant for his and Optimus’s future but for the moment...

“Yes beast, if you are good for the artists and, and if you handle the donor situation well, you may help with finding the right cradles.” The King answered, subtly adding the fact that they would be searching for a donor today but apparently the significance of that chore was lost on the young Prime.

**/Donor, Master? Donor for what?/ **Optimus asked, not understanding why he or the King would need any kind of donation but his Master waved his concern off.

“You will see, for now… Let’s get you painted properly for a slave of your stature.” He rumbled, ignoring the broken look that came over his beast as he pushed himself to his pedes and walked towards the carriage’s exit.

Quickly the driver ran forwards, he had clearly been waiting for more than a few kliks for his King to move and he rushed to open the carriage door once movement occurred. Overlord smirked proudly as he stepped down, causing more than a few of his subjects to sigh longingly before he walked towards the boutique Sand Storm had recommended for him, a quiet and limping Prime following after.

As Optimus passed the royals many whispered as to why the Prime was huddled so but it seemed most connected his weakness to his fear of Overlord or because of the bump that now protruded from his abdomen.

Overlord could only imagine what they would think were they to learn the truth and wondered if… If perhaps he should increase Rail Dust’s pay for his work on the Prime?

** _It is none of their business as it is. Let them ponder, ruminate over my every move… The snakes._ **

Growling quietly the King pushed open the crystal door of the detailing station just to be met with numerous wide optics and gaping intakes. **_Hmm, perhaps I should have told them I was coming?_**

Instantly everyone in the waiting room either bowed or fell to the floor in reverence, depending on station, but the King quickly told them to stand.

“I find myself in need of your best artist.” Overlord told them evenly, peering up at the many paintings that littered the walls of the room. It seemed Sun Storm was correct in recommending this establishment as most of the art he scanned over was nearly as stunning as that of which resided in the castle.

“Of, of course my King! Anything for you, your Highness.” One clerk rambled eagerly when the door behind the King opened once more and his attention, as well as those around him, quickly focused in on the chained mech that entered.

Overlord smirked at the stunned silence that filled the room once Optimus arrived, his chest puffing out proudly as the fabled Prime of Cybertron somberly found his place at the King’s side.

** _Let them see… See what I have captured. The God I have dominated._ **

His smile grew as Optimus slumped next to him, he was pleased to find the Prime staring at his pedes as any proper slave should. “I need someone trustworthy to paint Master Markings on the young Prime. I wish to have something simple but suited to his station as my personal slave. ” Overlord told them pointedly, his servo falling possessively onto Optimus’s shoulder. “I want to ensure anyone looking at him realizes just who he is and who he belongs to.”

The owner beamed at his King. “Yes Sire, let me show you what we have for designs…”

As the artist began listing off multiple paint schemes Optimus kept his helm down and tried to ignore just how _tired_ he felt. He knew most of his exhaustion stemmed from all that happened to him recently but that weariness also seemed to have settled deep within him as well.

It had been nice to marvel at the light but he wondered how long he would be able to hold onto that. He loved being out of the castle but that too would end wouldn’t it? Was he being selfish in wanting more? He had finally escaped the dungeon, he should be thrilled and yet…

His helm turned to the side, his optics peering over his shoulder to where the shop’s front window stood. There he could see bots laughing, many joking with one another and there was even some sparklings skipping through the market.

It was a beautiful scene, one that illustrated a sense of perfection, of safety but that was only until one looked closer. For every smiling faceplate, for every dancing sparkling there were other bots, other broken, silent creatures who hung their helms, who carried bags, who scrambled to obey orders and they… They were his people.

Drawn by something undefinable Optimus moved away from his Master, his optics clouded as he neared the window and placed a quivering servo against it.

There must have been hundreds of bots at the market, so many that they had intimidated the young Prime at first. He imagined it was another symptom of being locked away for so long but now, now as he scanned over them all he realized that more than half of those milling about the streets were not flight frames, but slaves, grounders.

They were him.

Him as… As he was them.

He stepped closer to the window, both servos now plastered against it as his wide optics searched for all of the forgotten bots, the obedient ones, the ones that screamed and yet no sound came from their intakes…

And they were _everywhere_.

He saw them working on buildings around the edges of the main circle, he saw others that were tirelessly forming and cutting each brick for another wall. Some carried in new supplies to stores, while many more cleaned up every bit of trash their Masters uncaringly dropped, and some were even caring for the sparklings of the royals they served…

It, it was a strange thing to witness, an odd dichotomy of purpose and station that begged the question…

Out of the two races, who was more sophisticated?

Was it the workers and laborers that built the city, maintained it, and cared for it, or… Or the royals that were more concerned about their paint jobs than learning how to create anything?

** _We…_ **

** _We are._ **

** _ We could be so much more… We are more._ **

** _ We are the foundation._ **

Optimus vented in as that thought, that treacherous revelation fleeted though his helm and yet, as much as he wanted to deny it, as heavy as his chains were upon his own wrists he… He knew those words to be true.

“Arrrgh…” Pain, fire burned through his helm, penetrating the same space that it did before and the Prime quickly gathered his scrambled, dangerous thoughts and hid them.

What had he been thinking!? Why had he continually had these kinds of thoughts since escaping his dungeon!? Was he trying to get his sparkling’s killed!?

“Beast!”

Optimus winced as his Master called to him the King’s voice dark and impatient, apparently he had been calling for Optimus for some time.

Steeling his spark the Prime turned and bowed to his King. **/Forgive me Master. I was distracted./ **He offered meekly, hoping Overlord wouldn’t press him on just _what_ had been distracting him, even Optimus was nervous about what those small observations had inspired in him. Those kinds of thoughts they… They were beyond a slave.

They were beyond him.

Overlord glared at him a moment, his optics going from Optimus to the window and back before he smiled. “Ahhh, enjoying the suns?”

Optimus blinked at him.

** _The suns? The light?_ **

That was a much simpler answer.

A simple answer for a simple slave...

The young Prime eagerly nodded. **/Yes Master. It was the light… It, it is beautiful./**

The King huffed proudly before pointing down one of the long halls. “They are ready for you. Be good and I may reward you later.”

Swallowing hard and ignoring the burning questions in his spark Optimus did as he was told.

He was a slave now, one off to finish his markings so everyone that saw him would know just where he belonged, _who_ he belonged to and he… He needed to accept that!

That exhaustion that had been haunting him grew as he trudged down the long hall, his optics set firmly only on his pedes and not the numerous slaves he passed when suddenly, Trocar’s words from earlier slipped through his helm.

_“I know, I know everything you have done or given up is for those two sparklings but, while on this path do not forget that he may control your body but only you can hand him control of your mind.”_

**_My mind… _**Optimus repeated, that scene from the window replaying over and over again as well as the realizations he had unwittingly allowed to bloom because of it. It reminded of something, something from the Before and that frightened him.

No, that_ terrified_ him.

He had worked hard to build a wall against breaking during all of this and to willingly allow that wall to crack meant he was endangering his sparklings, the only thing he had left for him, his only reason for living so…

So again he shoved those doubts back, pushed them away but it wasn’t so easy this time. In fact it seemed harder every time he tried recently like, like something inside him was screaming “_LOOK!” _but he… He had to shy away.

He did so for his sparklings, he did so he could protect them, he did so for… For so many reasons and yet those screams persisted. Their presence growing ever stronger especially when, when those that needed him so desperately were kneeling right before his optics.

His wall _was_ cracking and he wasn’t sure if there were anything he could do to keep it from collapsing but…

Did he want to stop its collapse?

**_I… I don’t know… _**He thought, realizing with his indecision that maybe that illustrated his answer after all?

..

…

….

The wall cracked some more.


	18. The Violet House (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrrgh, so I broke it up more! There will be three new chapters (evidently) because I just kept writing and editing so.... Yeah.  
Anyways, here we see the first part of the Violet House. Here we will see how, within these glittering walls, things both crumble and grow...  
We will see new characters, new stories, old fears, and nightmares... And this is only part 1!  
I hope you enjoy, I am sorry for any errors and just... Enjoy?  
P.S. This is still before Megatron wakes AND the second chapter posted since yesterday? Please read Half a World Away first!

** _Gods, what is taking so long?_ **

The time he waited for Optimus to return felt like torture for the King, the massive mech starting the agonizing wait by speaking with some of the boutique’s employees, dutifully inquiring about how his people were faring, or at least appearing to.

Though he abhorred speaking to most any bot at least those that worked in the market were more interesting that the usual stuffy royals he needed to converse with.

Plus, he did find some beneficial information hidden within the mind numbing tales of mediocrity he suffered through. The artists explained to him how thrilled most citizens were about the news of his new heir, their excitement only growing once the King leaked the secret of the Prime carrying twins. He was fairly certain he had just made these bot’s existence with that juicy piece of gossip, nevermind stopping by his business at all.

He also discovered a little more information about the whore house that lie at the end of the Crystal District, or as it was apparently called, the Violet House.

Each bot professed to only have secondhand information of the brothel, he let their lies pass, but from what he learned it seemed it was as reputable as Sand Storm insisted and had just received a new stock of elites… Allegedly, at least.

Overlord hummed at that last piece of information. He was already uncertain about the entire donor idea but with the Prime now carrying two sparklings he wanted to make certain his heirs were taken care of no matter the cost. The bloodline to the Primacy was imperative to his future, to Cybertron’s future and so, even if he was uncomfortable with the idea or, or _other things_, concerning needing a donor he would suffer the choice.

As would Optimus.

The King’s denta clenched as he considered how Optimus might react to what was coming next. The Prime was already uncomfortable when it came to interfacing, something he had once believed was because of his beast’s hatred of him but it did seem his shyness carried beyond that.

** _It will be fine, he will accept the need for a donor. He loves those sparklings too much to deny the need of one, although…_ **

Overlord vented out heavily, peering from the back hall of the boutique to the exit. Perhaps he should go and investigate this place for himself first? What if it wasn’t as clean or secure as he had been hearing and if Optimus had a bad experience he might refuse to try another. Yes, he could force the mech to comply but it would make things far more difficult for the future.

**_I need this to work otherwise I will have to take him with me to the Summit. _**That was something the King absolutely refused to give in to. Right now _he_ owned the rights to the Primacy, as long as no one looked too deeply at the facts, but if he were to take Optimus and present him before all of Cybertron’s leaders it would be a blood bath.

The Matrix was still highly coveted, Optimus was a target, as his sparklings would be after their birth… He needed to remember that.

Now, the alternative wasn’t optimal either. Overlord didn’t necessarily enjoy leaving the Prime alone in Vos during the Summit but he knew his people like being at the top of the mountain, so to speak, and would defend the power the Primacy gave their Kingdom with their lives… Well, most would.

** _Arrgh fine. I will go before he comes out and make sure I am not about to create more trouble than there will already be._ **

He turned to the shop owner. “I need to leave. My carriage will remain here, when the Prime is finished send him on his way? My driver knows where to take him.”

The owner bowed happily. “Yes, yes my King. Of course! I am sure we will not disappoint you.”

The King smirked as he opened the front door but there was a dangerous gleam in his optics. “I am certain you won’t.” He said evenly, making sure to meet every bot’s optics and stare at them just long enough that he saw a flicker of fear fill each of them. He didn’t tell that what would occur were something to happen to his prize in his absence, he was sure they could come up with far more terrifying consequences than he so he let them stew in their own nightmares before he smiled wider and left.

**_Now that THAT is settled, on to the next chore. _**Overlord thought with a heavy vent as he strode confidently through the streets of the market. His people bowed, fawned, waved as he walked and he smiled and waved back. Even with so much going on he still needed to play the game and dance the dance, no matter how exhausted he was because…

A King’s work was never done.

………………..

“What, WHAT!? He is on his way now! Oh gods! Alright! Okay… Yes, yes we are ready! Aren’t we?” The mech known as Windsweeper asked frantically from where he paced next to a holovid. His wide optics immediately shifted to his Gold caste Diabla and was relieved when the femme smiled patiently up at him and nodded.

“Yes Master, everything is set for the King.” She assured him. “I will do a second check though, if you wish?”

“YES! Ahem, yes… Yes. Everything, everything must be perfect!” Windsweeper strangled out, pressing the end call button on the screen without ever saying goodbye to the detailer that alerted him to the King’s arrival. “Uhhh, we have the music yes? The fuel? Everyone is washed, primped? What of the new stock!?”

The Gold nodded once more. “Everything is set and ready Master, have I ever failed you?”

Windsweeper’s wings twitched behind his back for a klik before he sighed raggedly and shook his helm. “No, no you haven’t. Arrrgh, it is... Oh I am so nervous! The King has never taken a pleasure slave before and that we are the first establishment to provide him with one, AHHH! This could be a real beginning for us! Or…” His optics grew even wider, so much so his slave wondered if they might fall out of his helm. “Or it could be the END! OHH NOO! If things go badly with the King we will lose all our clientele! OOOH GODS! Why me!?”

The femme tilted her helm at her Master, her faceplates calm and collected as they always were but even she felt nervous inside…

Just not for the same reasons as her Master.

**_This had better be worth all the trouble. _**She thought bitterly, keeping her patient smile on as Windsweeper paced about the room like a mad mech.

“Permission to do a final check, Master?” She inquired again, knowing that were she not to have absolutely clear orders to leave she could receive lashings. Her Master wasn’t necessarily the cruelest flight frame in the Kingdom but he was a perfectionist, even if he didn’t do the work to achieve that perfection. He enforced strict rules and even stricter punishments were any of his slaves to disobey him.

Windsweeper looked at her in confusion. “What? Oh yes, yes fine. Go do the check, do two! Especially with the new stock! I was told they are the highest quality but I haven’t had the chance to screen them…” The slave owner paused in his pacing, his optics looking at his office door nervously. “Maybe we shouldn’t present them? I haven’t had time to invest in them, what if they make a mockery out of me! What if…”

“NO!” Diabla suddenly shouted, both she and her Master blinking in surprise at her outburst. The femme quickly backtracked. “I, forgive me Master. I am nervous as well but I believe we should keep the new stock in. They are young and fresh, they do listen well and…” She paused, thinking of the lines that she had put together in case this doubt entered her Master’s helm. “We have that red one, yes? He, he is very fine stock and many of the soldiers have whispered about the King taking fancy to another red mech during his time in Kaon. I, I think he will be perfect.”

Windsweeper frowned at her. He trusted his Gold, more than he trusted his own Creators, but the femme had been acting very strange of lately. Maybe it was because of the King’s upcoming visit?

“You really think he won’t destroy me?” He asked cautiously, his optics boring into hers. “You know what will happen if he does pretty one, don’t you? You know what will happen to you, my pet?” He asked, his tone turning dark as he walked towards the femme.

**_Oh I know, you bastard. I know exactly what awaits me if I fail… _**The femme thought bitterly but her smile remained and she nodded without hesitation. “Yes Master, but I am confident in this recommendation.”

The mech grunted noncommittally, moving in closer until his chest touched hers. “I would hate to lose you, you are my prized trophy here. The most favored out of all my creatures. Do not make me regret this.” He warned his servos grabbing ahold of her hips and sliding upwards.

The femme met her Master’s optics easily, whimpering as she knew he would want as his servos wrapped around her throat. Her Master was never soft with her. “Yes Master. I will not fail.”

Windsweeper smiled at her unflinching conviction and she nearly passed out in relief. “Very good. Go get the stock ready. Everything must be_ perfect_.” He pressed once more, his optics lingering on hers a moment longer before he vented out and released her.

“Everything will be Master.” She promised once more before bowing low and leaving.

Her smile was gone the moment she was out of his sight.

**_Gods, let this be worth it. I don’t want to die just for some false prophet or some cocky whore that got lucky. _**She thought bitterly as she made her way to the main room of the brothel.

As she walked her heels clicked ominously across the obsidian and gold flecked floor beneath them. She did this loudly, purposely to alert all of her Master’s pets that she was coming and it was time to work. It was something she did often, preferring this subtle notice to that of other Mistresses she had served under where they just screamed and ranted when it was opening breem.

She was a strict Mistress, as she had to be under a Master like Windsweeper, but she was kind to her flock… As kind as she could be and…

When not at her Master’s side, her word was as good as his, and every slave in her flock knew it.

**_Or they had better. _** She thought as she turned into the main room of the building, otherwise known as The Den, and smiled approvingly when she found all of her Master’s pets lined up on either side of the red carpet that spanned the chamber.

** _Good… The last thing we need today is trouble._ **

She nodded at them all, her optics scanning the vast room to make certain everything was pristine, as it should be, and still found herself amazed at how ornate the Violet House was compared to some of the other brothels she had worked in when she was a lower caste.

The building did not appear large from the outside but once you stepped inside many marveled at how spacious it was. The first area guests were greeted with when they entered was The Den. This sprawling room consisted of two sections; first was the lounge bar. It, as everything else, was gloriously decorated from elaborate metal wall decor, to glittering curtains, and dozens of potted crystal trees… Even the tables and couches that were set about the lounge were made from only the finest materials.

The second portion of The Den was the theater section. It was here that three stages were placed, the two smaller platforms stationed at the front were where slaves would dance for their clients as they entered and then, there was the main stage. This was a massive structure; one that had two twisting staircases on either side and numerous removable poles set about the center. All of this was then framed by two sweeping curtains that were of the richest purple color.

Her Master coveted the color saying it was held just the right amount or warmth in it but also displayed a comforting amount of frost, thus the name and hue of the building itself.

And then there were the two halls that took up the rest of the back wall. They began with twin arches but the colors of each arch designated the caste that occupied the rooms beyond them, Silver and Gold. Windsweeper saw any other caste color unworthy of the right to be a pleasure slave, finding them far more suitable for filthy manual labor and even amongst his cleaning staff there were no slaves lower than a Bronze.

Everything was perfect, everything molded, positioned, systematized just the way he wanted it only, he left it to Diabla to ensure that his wishes were met.

**_Lucky me… _**She thought wearily, her optics still scanning the room when she noticed a break in the lines of her flock, someone wasn’t where they were supposed to be. **_What? Who… Who is miss…_**

Her spark fell to her tanks when she realized just who it was that was missing.

**_What!? Where the frag is he!? _**Diabla scanned the room again, her optics sharp and vents stuck in her chassis until it burned but still she found no sign of the missing slave.

**_He… He was here! He was here mere moments before… Primus help me! _**She panicked, the one mech all of this was relying on, that her LIFE was relying on was nowhere to be found!?

Did Primus hate her that much?

**_I knew I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight! I knew it! _**Cursing inwardly she stomped her way past the rest of the stock, some snickering at her anger but they promptly quieted when her blazing optics snapped over to them.

Usually she was more lenient with her flock, normally _she_ was the one to reassure them before a high-profile client came but today… Today they were dealing with a King! The King of all Vos, the mech that wanted to rule all of Cybertron, wanted to become a damn Emperor and everything… _Everything._ Had. To. Be. Perfect!

She raced through The Den and back towards the Gold hall, her steps loud but hurried as she opened room after room in search for her prize.

**_If he has abandoned me I will find him. I will find him and strangle him MYSELF! _**She promised, her spark hammering when an odd sound reached her audials.

“Ugggh…”

The femme’s raging journey came to an abrupt end as a moan was heard from one of the private rooms she passed. **_That is him, isn’t it!?_**

Her optics narrowed she heightened her audials until she finally discovered what room he was hiding in and without any warning at all, kicked the door open.

“AHHH!” The mech screamed at her unexpected entry, his red frame toppling off the berth he had been sitting on and falling to the floor in a collective heap of groaning metal. “Arrgh… Fraaaag…”

Diabla saw red. “You bastard! What are you doing in here!? The King is on his way _now_ and if you are late, if he doesn’t pick_ you,_ we are both DEAD!” She cried, striding over to the side of the berth with a snarl.

Hot Rod, as he was vainly called, held his servos up defensively towards the other Gold slave. “I… It isn’t my fault! I have been trying to get this damn container open for half a breem!” He exclaimed, shaking one of his servos out to her and in it he held a tiny vial of blue liquid.

For a moment the peculiarity of the situation caught the femme off-guard. **_What the frag is that? _**SH wondered, narrowing her optics at the tube and inspecting it closer when she finally realized what she was seeing. “Oh frag that is… Arrgh, give it to me.” She grumbled, snatching vial from him before he could protest.

** _Pushy isn’t she? _ **

Hot Rod snorted as he slowly untangled himself, his servos rubbing his back struts tenderly while the femme struggled to open the cylinder. “I thought he wasn’t coming until later.” He griped, earning another snarl from Diabla.

“Yes well, things changed.” She answered him curtly, her optics lifting to scan over him as she worked. “You are ready yes? You know what your success in this means, right?” snide

The youth scoffed, his blue optics dimming as they dropped to the floor and he began picking at the irritably. “How could I forget?” He remarked spitefully. “I know it means I lose my rights as a _Goooold _to become some lapdog to the King’s new play toy just so I can _somehow_ help the ‘savior of the world’. That sound about right?”

Diabla paused in her efforts to meet the other bot’s optics. “You signed up for this Hot Rod, you made the choice to accept the mission and I know you will have to answer to some powerful bots if you don’t finish it.” She reminded him but even she wasn’t privy to exactly how this seemingly self-absorbed mech had fallen to her lap or this mission.

“Aren’t you well informed?” The young Gold mocked sarcastically, rolling his optics and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “I know what I gotta do femme, I don’t need you patronizing me. I will get the job done. Besides, I am _very _skilled in my profession Diabla, just ask our Master.” He added with a wink.

Diabla stared at him flatly a moment longer before shaking her helm and pulling on the tube once more. “You know, I would have liked to think you were proud of your part in this. Way I hear it, it might be the only honorable thing you have done your entire life.”

This time it was Hot Rod’s optics that flashed. “I am comfortable being a slave, _femme_. There is nothing wrong in that. I get to fuel, I get to fuck whoever want. Let me repeat that... Whoever **I** WANT! Or _wanted_ till this disaster that is. I was treated like a Prince compared to most slaves. Why the frag would I want to help destroy the System that takes such good care of me?” He asked coyly and flashing a brilliant smile afterwards.

“Arrgh FUCK!” Diabla swore as the cap finally popped off, her servo aching after fighting with it but at least none of its contents were spilled. Angrily she pushed the tube back at the red mech, her optics narrowed in disgust as she looked over his smug faceplates. She hadn’t known this mech very long but from the beginning he and she had butted helms.

“You know, not everyone has it as good as you mech.” She told him, her voice thick with disdain. “There are plenty of our kind dying by the thousands every solar-cycle. Don’t you even care?”

Hot Rod shrugged as he took the container from her. “Not every story can be a happy one, lady. Why risk my neck for those that would never do the same for me.” He mumbled, grimacing as he poured some of the liquid onto his palm and begrudgingly began rubbing it along his neck cabling.

Diabla had to hold in the scream of frustration that had been growing inside her since she met this mech… NO! No, since he had been thrust upon her by people she thought were going to help them and out of ALL the bots they could have chosen for this very delicate and IMPORTANT TASK, they chose HIM!? 

A mech that loved the System, that loved being nothing more than a whore and actually congratulated himself on how well he succeeded in that!? Why would the Queen choose someone like this, why would he AGREE!?

“Why are you even here, Hot Rod?” She snapped, her fury vibrating through her frame. “Why!? You, you _selfish _little_ scrap heap_! Why did they choose YOU to help us and why the FRAG did you say YES? HUH!?”

The younger mech paused in his application of the liquid, his optics narrowing as he peered up at her. “I _don’t _want to be here femme and I didn’t just say YES. I was very happy with my old Master. I was taken care of and protected, adored but… But like you said scrap changes and, here I am. Damnit...” He growled, opening his sub-space and dropping the empty container inside with a huff. “I was happy, for a slave. Maybe too happy and now… Now here I am locked in this nightmare.”

The femme rolled her optics at him. “Well I am so sorry your _perfect life_ went array, Hot Rod. Is that why you don’t care about others, because you are so fragging obsessed with pitying yourself?”

“_Fuck you_.” The red mech spat back at her, his optics flickering with fury. “Listen, _I_ don’t care because NO ONE CARES! That is how you get through this slag, right!? That is how we walk by other slaves and ignore their bleeding back plates or withered frames, how we ignore the sparklings sent to the slave markets that, that stand there in their little chains and scream, BEG for their Creators to help th-them…” Hot Rod knew he had to stop as tears prickled at the edges of his optics.

He hadn’t cried in vorns, he made a point not to, to not allow himself to feel pity, to feel bad for anyone else because then… Then that opened a whole world of trouble.

He coughed a bit, his throat too tight to yell anymore and really, he just felt drained at this point. “We don’t get the luxury of caring, femme. I, I am too damn busy making sure I keep my own helm in this mess, all of us are.” He lifted his helm to her, his anger heating up once more as he found nothing but contempt in her emerald optics. “Frag, look at you Miss high and mighty. You act like you are so righteous yet what have YOU done for our kind up to this point?”

Diabla lifted her helm high. “A lot more than you will ever know, mech. A lot more than _you._” She answered evenly and that just infuriated him more.

“Oh, excuse me ‘savior of all’.” He jeered sarcastically. “You know, my life hasn’t been all ruffles and rainbows Diabla. Don’t act like you know me or know what I have or haven’t done in life, because you _don’t_.” He spat, his helm turning away so that he could blink away any evidence that he cared about anything…

Diabla glared at him coldly, her spark hammering as similar instances ran through her helm.

So many times had she spoken to young slaves and heard the same ignorant remarks, so many times they dismissed the bigger picture just to focus on them and theirs and yet, their fates were all the same.

** _We all fall, like the blocks sparklings play with… All it will take is one gentle breeze and we crumble. That is what they have had us believe for vorns but…_ **

** _We are more! _ **

The older Gold shook her helm, her optics peering up at the singular window that sat upon the far wall of the room she sat in. She remembered peering out that window, out of so many windows when she could not escape physically. Sometimes it would be mere moments and sometimes for breems that she would stare as her frame was used and pride forcibly taken but through windows and that little bit of sky she could see… They helped her dream, helped her keep her sanity and right now, she felt the need of that comfort more than ever.

“I have seen plenty like you, Hot Rod.” She started, her spark aching to get through to this mech, this youth but also burning with anger that he had allowed himself to fall for the false promises the System provided. “I know you better that you know yourself and all I see is an elite little whore who is so proud of their station just because they know how to take a spike well. But guess what…” She lowered her helm, her green optics blazing into his blue. “Once you get old, once your hips joints start to fail and your plating grows dull you know what they do with their Princely sluts then Hot Rod? They sell them, they sell them to the armies as ‘Companions’ for the troops. Do you know what that means, _kid_?”

The fire in the youth’s optics dwindled a bit, his dermas setting into a thin line as he nodded. “I know femme.” He growled back but there was no real heat in the reply.

Diabla sighed, shaking her helm as she rose to her pedes. “You think your choice, your worth is being taken from you now? Just wait until you service hundreds, DAILY mind you. They won’t be sweet, they won’t give you gifts… They will use you, they will cum, and no one will care what happens to you through all of it. Not if you break, not if you bleed, not if you scream for mercy, _no one _will care about the shiny ‘Prince’ you used to be because you will be a number at that point and they… They will have _dozens_ of other Princely whores just like you waiting for them. Do you really love the System so much to not even wish to protect YOURSELF from that!?” She was yelling by the end of her rant, her shoulders shaking with the fear that her own words instilled in her because… Because it was her future too.

Hot Rod lowered his helm between his shoulders. The femme’s prediction was one he knew would come one day, it was the fate all pleasure slaves eventually faced in Vos but, like death, you just had to ignore its inevitability or… Or it could destroy you…

It was just far more difficult to do that when you had someone spewing that fate right in your faceplates.

As the youth sunk in on himself Diabla felt her spark clench for how small he suddenly appeared, how young. Gone was the arrogant smile, the cocky tilt of his helm and now he just looked lost. Just as lost as she was.

** _Damnit… _ **

Taking in a deep vent the femme knelt back down, her servo reaching out before slipping under the youth’s chin and lifting his helm until their optics met. “I don’t want that for you Hot Rod, I don’t want that for me, for anyone and maybe…” She laughed nervously. “Maybe this Prime thing is a lie. Maybe he is some false prophet but at least it is a chance, right? A chance not just for us but for those we walk by that are bleeding, a chance for our sick brothers and sisters and… And a chance to ensure we never have to hear another screaming baby call for its Creators.” She added, pointedly looking at him after repeating his exact words from before but the youth didn’t meet her optics.

That was telling.

Diabla smiled at the mech, her previous judgment crumbling as he continued to sit before her so brokenly. “Hot Rod, this might not be much of a chance but it is more than we have right now and I think… I think _that _might be the real reason you said yes, even if you want to deny it, is because you feel it too.”

The red mech scoffed at her, his optics rolling at the hope he heard desperately trying to claw its way into her spark and perhaps, his?

“Yeah whatever.” He mumbled dismissively, groaning as he got back to his pedes. “I just hope this ‘god’ ain’t ugly.” He joked, his mannerisms still aloof but he did reach down and help the femme to her pedes. That surprised Diabla but maybe, it shouldn’t have?

She was beginning to get the distinct feeling that maybe this mech wasn’t so selfish after all, not at his core. A truly selfish mech would never offer their servo to someone they had just argued with nor… Nor take the time to mention, with tears in their optics, just what they were forced to ignore time and time again when it came to those less fortunate than them. He saw it, he saw what was wrong with this world and he seemed to mourn for it, even if he told himself otherwise.

Maybe Hot Rod was the right bot for the job after all?

Diabla smiled as she accepted his servo, her spark easing now that she seemed to have gotten through to her fellow Gold, at least a little. “Alright, you remember the plans yes, and you have the comm code?”

“For all the good they will do me if I am just locked up in his room but yeah, I got um.” He answered, his optics narrowing as her worry grew more apparent. Hot Rod groaned. “I told you, I got this femme! Ain’t nothing gonna get in my way of…”

Suddenly the door was kicked open once more, both grounders yelping as a flustered and wide eyed slave stared at them. “What are you doing!? The King arrived ten kliks ago! Windsweeper is LIVID!”

Diabla felt her spark fall to her tanks but, arrogant as ever, Hot Rod simply smirked at her. “Don’t worry, I will just have to lay the charm on thicker. Come on… Time to get to work on seducing a Prime.” He cheered, smiling from audial to audial as he calmly swept past the frantic messenger and sauntered down the hall to The Den.

Diabla watched him go with flickering optics and a burning spark. “Oh Primus… I think I might just die today.”

…………………………………..

“And this is one of our luxury suits, _very_ posh no?” Windsweeper pressed, sweeping his arms out dramatically to another room but, like every room before this, the King of Vos merely grunted in response.

** _Grunt, all he does is grunt! Is that a good thing? Is he silently planning my murder? I have heard of mechs just disappearing when it came to the King… Oh Primus, don’t let me die today! Damnit Diabla, WHERE ARE YOU!?_ **

Really, it was him and him alone that he could blame for his floundering right now. He had grown too accustomed to having his Gold deal with all the house’s high-tiered clients for vorns now so, when it came to introductions _he_… Well he was a _little_ rusty, to put it kindly.

When another of his pets had rushed into his office and said the King had arrived and Diabla was NOT present he had nearly fluxed right there BUT he was a business mech AND a show mech, thus he knew the show much go on so, here he was.

Here he was drowning…

In her place...

And blabbering like an idiot…

It was wonderful.

**_Well at least the Prime isn’t here yet. Maybe I could use that as an excuse? _**He wondered, smiling nervously as he started down another hall when he heard the wonderfully exquisite voice of his prized stock call to him.

“Master, forgive my tardiness!”

**_Arrgh, you little WHORE! This had better work out or I am sending you right to the field! _**Windsweeper silently promised but his faceplates were bright as the femme and his newest Gold came walking out from the other side of The Den.

“Diabla, my _sweet_. Where were _you_?” He asked, his voice strained and a few pitches too high.

Diabla swallowed hard at the malice she found in her Master’s optics. It was hidden well enough so others might not notice the threat but she was all too familiar with that look and she knew what it could mean.

She had to be extremely careful with how she handled things from here on out.

Quickly her processor raced as she tried to think up an excuse. She could normally lie for others but when it came to her she always seemed to fail! **_Perhaps I could tell him I needed to prepare Hot Rod? Maybe, maybe that he needed more training? Maybe that he got lost!? Ohhh, what will I do!?_**

Amazingly enough it was Hot Rod that saved the day when he fearlessly stepped between both his Master and his King.

“Forgive _me_ Master. I am afraid I became nervous over this honorable occasion, pathetic for a caste of my level I know, but Mistress Diabla came in and helped me to find the courage to stop hiding.” He explained to both mechs before lowering himself to one knee. “Please, do not punish her for my failures.”

Diabla blinked at the mech in surprise, her intake hanging open with the ridiculous excuse she was still generating when _the_ King of Vos began to laugh.

“I appreciate honesty, especially from slaves. It seems you have trained them well.” The King remarked, a smirk set on his faceplates as he studied the slave at his pedes.

Both Windsweeper and Diabla shared a looked, her looking stunned but her Master, he looked not only relieved but proud.

Maybe she wouldn’t die today?

Hot Rod lowered himself further. “It is an honor King Over…”

Windsweeper blanched. “Do not address the King, slave! You are not to speak to him unless…”

“Peace mech.” King Overlord’s voice boomed throughout the center room, the control and power in it unquestionable. “I do not deny a respectful slave his right to speak.”

Diabla almost laughed as Windsweeper’s faceplates became translucent. “I… Of course. Forgive me Highness I just aim for perfection from all of my slaves.” He explained sheepishly, bowing almost as low as his Gold.

Overlord hummed at that, tilting his helm down at the red bot before him. “So I have heard. You may rise young one, what do they call you?”

Hot Rod graciously stood before his King, a slight blush coming across his faceplates as he lifted his helm. “I am known as Hot Rod, Master.” He said softly before adding, to EVERYONE’S shock…” I may be young my King, but please do not let that speak for my enthusiasm when it comes to serving those better than me.”

Diabla suddenly found herself searching for a wall to cling to. Speaking so forwardly with a solider, frag even a commander was a norm. Many of them enjoyed it if their pleasure bot had a little fire in them but, would a King?

Overlord grunted as he appraised the youth before him. “It is unique to find a slave who seems be enthusiastic about the System.” He remarked, his voice light but optics calculating.

Hot Rod’s optics flashed brightly at the King’s words. “I was born into this my King. I enjoy my station, I have given everything to be the best at what I do. I owe this System my life, how could I not be enthusiastic about that?”

The King’s optical ridge lifted at that, his optics still searching for some ploy, some sign that the slave was lying but, he found none. **_Perhaps I have been around my defiant beast for too long to remember the comfort this system gives to slaves as well as civilians? If only Optimus could see that…_**

It was then, as if fate heard his request, that the door to the building opened and his driver stepped in. “My Lord, should I bring the Prime in?”

The atmosphere of the house changed instantly at the mention of the Prime, every slave whispering excitedly, each brushing themselves off or standing as seductively as they could.

Overlord huffed at their reactions. His arrival had been rather abrupt as he had just walked in half terrifying, half shocking all those waiting inside. It was the kind of response he always hoped he received when arriving, no matter the situation.

Windsweeper glanced up at the King expectantly. “We, we are ready if you are my King.” He offered nervously, uncertain if all of his blunders up to this point would scare the King away.

Overlord frowned as he scanned over the establishment he found himself in, he took a quick glance at all of the slaves perfectly presented in their lines, noted how every surface was scrubbed to a sheen akin to that in his castle, and then turned back to that one red slave that had turned up late and spoken so eloquently and made his choice.

“Very well, send him in.”

Diabla hadn’t vented for nearly five kliks as she watched the King scour their establishment with judging optics, her own optics fleeting between him and her Master. She knew if the King denied them she was as good as dead, if she was lucky, so once the King agreed she almost vomited right there.

It seemed she would live just a little longer this day. Now, she just needed to survive the selection process and somehow ensure Hot Rod was the slave to be picked.

Quickly she whispered a little prayer.

**_Please, please Primus we… We are trying! I… I want to help, don’t you? Am I not one of YOUR PEOPLE!? Are we not all deserving of a life with dignity? Please… Please help us? See what we have sacrificed, see what we have fought for against all odds. Give us the savior we need and we will do everything in our power to help him find his path… _**She promised silently. She had never been a praying bot but considering how desperately she and so many others needed this to go right she figured, what did she have to lose?

A stillness fell over The Den as a jingle was heard from the main doors of the Violet House, a collective intake of vents following just before the afternoon sunlight burst into the room as they were opened.

The femme swallowed hard. **_Ohh gods… This is it. _**She fretted, her spark hammering both with fear and excitement as soft pede steps slowly walked closer.

She found it strange that a being of the gods should walk so humbly.

As those around him stared at the beam of light in wonder Overlord settled himself into a mien of disinterest but inside he was silently mulling over how Optimus would handle all of this.

Would Optimus refuse him outright? Would he comply? Would Overlord lose his temper were things to go poorly? How would he explain Optimus’s behavior if the mech acted out? How would he reprimand him without appearing cruel? He needed to find a means to punish Optimus that didn’t involve him losing his temper and beating the mech…

**_Why can nothing be simple with you beast? _**His denta clenched tighter together as his thoughts raced. He needed to calm down. He was the Master here, of all these pitiful fools, and HE needed to remember that!

** _I have spent too much time alone with Optimus, it seems he can weaken my resolve even without being in direct contact. I am the KING, I am his MASTER, I decide what is good for him on every… Every… Level…_ **

The King’s inner monologue slowly dwindled off as Optimus’s frame finally stepped out of the light and suddenly, words failed him.

The Prime stood at the entrance, his frame almost glowing for the sunshine that radiated from behind him and yet the side that did not blaze like fire was equally astonishing as it glittered with his freshly painted Master Markings.

**_Gods, I had almost forgotten about the markings… Beast, look at you. _**The King had never been one for glamour, always preferring the blemished ugly truth of nature more than the glitter of falsehoods but as he scanned his slave he couldn’t help but marvel at how perfectly his markings suited the mech.

_His_ markings on _his_ beast… It was a sight to behold.

Vines of the glittering paint now crawled up the sides of the Prime’s blue pedes, each stopping at the silver only to flourish once more upon his red chassis. There they twisted their way upwards, swirling to the tops of his shoulders and up the back of his helm until they finally stopped at his faceplates. Those were stunning enough but it was the two markings that flowed across the center of Optimus’s chassis that the King focused on most.

Those vines were of a lighter shade, the paint almost iridescent as it only shimmered if the Prime turned a certain way. The subtle twists came together under Optimus’s windshields, their design clearly used to beautifully accentuate the small bulge of the mech’s abdomen and the precious cargo growing within…

Never, in all his life, had the King found such markings more alluring, more exquisite than those that now adorned his beast. They had turned Optimus into a work of art, a living, venting, masterpiece.

** _My masterpiece… _ **

Apparently the King was not the only one shocked by the Prime’s appearance as everyone around him continued to stare in stunned silence just as long as he. Unlike those in Lower Vos, none of them had been present during the parade after the King’s victory in Kaon so this was the first time any of them, even Windsweeper, had seen the fabled Prime.

Diabla blinked at the mech, so baffled by what she saw comparably to the picture she had imagined in her helm that, for a moment, she wasn’t even sure this really _was_ the Prime.

**/M-Master, is… Is that him?/ **She sent Windsweeper over their merge link.

The flyer chuckled in disbelief, his optics lustfully scrutinizing the mech from pede to helm. “I do not know my pet, but I have never seen an animal as well bred, physically at least, as this one.” He gasped, looking up at the King with glistening optics. “Your pet is glorious my King, may I inspect him?”

The King frowned down at the over eager brothel owner, his spark oddly pulsing after hearing the mech so callously call Optimus an animal but, that was what grounders were compared to them, even if one were a Prime.

Or so he reminded himself, again.

“Very well, just do not scratch his paint, it was expensive.” The King muttered apathetically, crossing his arms once more as he watched the mech approach the silent Prime.

Optimus blinked at the short mech that now walked towards him, his confusion and an eerie sense of foreboding settling deep in his spark. He knew what kind of place this was, or he assumed he did for the finery and décor, nevermind the two lines of bots that were currently ogling him but… But why would the King want them to meet at a… At a pleasure house?

**_Weren’t we supposed to go look at cradles? _**He wondered silently, that ominous feeling mounting as the winged mech his Master had been talking to earlier stopped just a few feet away and leered up at him.

“Kneel.” The mech told him, his demand lazy, like that of a mech that was used to being heeded instantly but a flicker of doubt grew in his optics when Optimus just continued to stare down at him in confusion.

Overlord groaned internally before stepping away from the wall he had been leaning against so he could glare at Optimus. “Kneel beast. Respect your betters.” He warned, his optics narrowing as Optimus’s met his.

**/Master, wh-what is this?/ **The Prime asked him nervously but when the King’s optics flashed furiously Optimus decided, for now, answers could wait.

Venting out he slowly lowered himself to his knees, his helm starting to fall between his shoulders but it was quickly caught by the stranger and forced upwards until they faced one another. Optimus wasn’t sure why but the mech reminded him of a razor-snake.

“Ahh, a defiant one hmm?” The flyer mused quietly as his thumbs slowly caressed the front of Optimus’s Keeper.

Overlord couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at that. “If he were meek I think I would be disappointed.” He remarked, noticing as Optimus’s wide optics flickered a bit at his words. He wasn’t sure what the look portrayed but he hoped it wasn’t pride he saw in them. Thus he added… “Yes, he has given me some trouble, but you know your place now, don’t you beast?”

Optimus’s optics went from the brothel owner to his Master, their light dimming as Overlord’s bore into his. He knew what the King wanted. **/Yes Master… I know my place./**

Windsweeper laughed as the light left the Prime’s optics. “Oh ho ho! Highness, he may have a rebellious spirit, but leave it to you to handle a Prime. I don’t know if I would have the strength.” He exclaimed with another bout of laughter, one Overlord joined but his optics continued to glare into Optimus’s menacingly.

**/This is where you prove your loyalty to me, beast. This is where that oath comes in. Do you understand what I am saying?/ **He asked through their merge, something he rarely ever used but he wanted to make it clear to the Prime that any misbehavior would absolutely not be tolerated today.

Optimus felt his spark sink, as it always did when he knew the King had him right where he wanted him. **/I understand Master. I will be good, I swear./**

Overlord smiled approvingly. **/You have done well today Optimus. Only one more test to go through and then we can see to those cradles. Perhaps we can even have lunch out in the castle’s gardens./**

The vise around Optimus’s spark eased a bit with those promises but, he couldn’t help but wonder what those gifts might cost him and… And what they had to do with where they currently were. **/Master, why… Why are we here?/ **He asked cautiously, forcing himself to ignore the servos that continued to roam his frame. He was surprised the King was allowing another to touch him… Surprised and terrified as to what that might mean.

Overlord cleared his vocalizer, the time had finally come to inform his slave just what kind of donor he had been referring to earlier. **_He will understand, he knows his place, it will be fine. _**He told himself as he stepped closer to his now trembling slave.

“We are here for a donor, beast. As you are carrying, now two sparklings…” The King paused as an audible gasp came from the slaves around him, many even clapping (Gutless sheepitrons that they were) before he continued. “You know that their growth requires transfluid either from their Sires, like _me.” _He added pointedly. “Or from a donor if that Sire is unable to provide for his sparklings for whatever reason…”

His dermas fell to a thin line as a small whimper escaped the Prime. It seemed the younger mech was finally catching on to why they were here and he now stared back at the King with wide, horrified optics.

** _He will understand!_ **

The King growled at Optimus. “I am King of all Vos, beast. I am called to many responsibilities and I will not always be there to provide for my heirs THUS, we are here to find someone to take over a small piece of my duties when I am away. Do you understand?”

Optimus couldn’t vent, the pieces of all he had seen finally coming together in one twisted puzzle. His Master was looking for another to interface with him. To do it when he couldn’t and… And as much as he understood that on a logical level, that Overlord was trying to provide for their sparklings, when it came to emotionally understanding what was about to happen he…

He just went blank.

**_Another… Another to… To take… Another to use… _**Jerkily he turned his helm and looked towards the slaves lined in the center of the room, his terror blooming even faster for how feverishly they stared at him...

That was when he realized something.

This, this reminded him of another time, a time locked in the Before, an instance that had hurt him, terrorized him, nearly broken him and… And even with all of that pushed back and hidden in the darkest recesses of his mind a few bits of those memories began to tear free of his binds he captured them in.

“Nnn…” He moaned quietly as pain crackled up the side of his helm, just as they had earlier only, these memories did not inspire revolution… They did not inspire hope but despair; profound, smothering, consuming despair.

Faceplates, sneering grins, laughter… Pain, pain wracking his entire frame… He was on his knees, things… Things were inside him, claws holding him down, making him bleed as shadows watched and waited their turn and then…

And then came two blazing red optics, those burned the brightest through the flashes for it was_ that_ mech that had placed him there, _that _mech that had forced this on him and yet…

Those crimson optics looked so ruined as they watched what was done to him…

_Why!?_

Why did they return after every flash? Why did they leave him wanting, why did they enrage him? How… How could he love someone and yet hate them at the same time?

Had, had he ever loved anyone?

Had anyone truly loved him?

** _Dunnn… Don’t knooowww!_ **

Another scathing line of fire tore through his processor, his fear heightening its effects but as he whimpered and lowered his helm to hide his pain the ignorant mech assaulting him merely cooed at him.

“Aww, sweet thing. He is shy.”

Many of the slaves around the cowering Prime giggled or laughed at their Master’s remarks but Diabla remained silent as she watched the scene before her unfold in confusion.

She had seen plenty of mechs go through donor selections, many of them entering nervously but… Did the Prime not already know of why he was here? Royals needing donors during gestation was a common thing, everyone did it no matter if it were for business reasons or if they just wanted a vacation from their arranged mate so…

So, why did the Prime looked so _terrified_?

Her musings were interrupted as she heard someone snarl next to her, the sound of retreating pede steps following after. **_Oh frag, not again!_**

She looked behind her just in time to barely catch a glance of Hot Rod’s frame moving towards the Silver Wing of the building. Slowly turning on her heel so as to not draw attention to herself, the Gold quietly followed after the quickly withdrawing Hot Rod and again found herself muttering a silent prayer to the gods.

** _Please don’t let me die because of this fool. _ **

** _………….._ **

Unaware that his Gold had escaped him yet again Windsweeper smiled as he pet the Prime comfortingly. “So, will you be choosing his donor or will you allow him to, your Majesty?”

Overlord sighed, peering from Optimus shaking form to the slaves that awaited him. He had almost gone through such a process long ago with his love. When she first found out she was pregnant with Starscream his responsibilities were very similar to now, if not more demanding, so he had feared his absence might hinder her pregnancy but when he offered the choice she had outright refused to have a donor.

It had been strange to him then, why she would risk her sparkling’s life just because she was so loyal to him? In a small way he had been honored by the choice but it also worried him. If he remembered correctly, she had had a very hard time with carrying since the beginning, so much so he hardly been able to see her because she needed so much rest. To make it worse, while she was suffering at home he had to be out in the field often then playing war (as his love called it) so he wasn’t home much to begin with.

It had been a darker time for them, a period he still regretted to this day especially considering how distant they became during it. That guilt only burned hotter when the Prince was finally born and Overlord saw how small and frail the boy was.

His love had insisted it wasn’t his fault and that she had found a way, with Shockwave’s help, to provide transfluid without her needing a physical donor thus concluded that maybe Starscream was just meant to be smaller?

As disappointed as he was in Starscream’s small stature he reveled in the light that came back to his mate’s optics after he was born. It was like she had changed overnight and was suddenly smiling again, dancing again, planting, telling stories and then… Then he lost her, lost her just as they were finding each other again.

“My King?” Overlord shook his helm as Windsweeper called to him, the smaller mech smiling patiently at the thoughtful King. “Have you made a decision?”

** _I won’t have these sparklings suffer like she did. Optimus needs a donor, especially if one of the sparks is already weakened but… _ **

The King peered at Optimus, his optic twitching with indecision. “I will allow him to choose. I think it might make things easier in the long run.” He said evenly, venting out as another terrified whimper came from the Prime.

Windsweeper clapped his servos together. “Very well my Lord. SO, what we normally do in this case is let the creatures kind of figure things out on their own, let nature run its course per say.” He said with a smile before waving at those standing in their lines. “At ease all of you, you know the drill.”

The King frowned as the slaves slowly moved from their places, many of them lounging on some of the couches set about the vast room while others began talking softly with one another. It was like _they_ were waiting for something.

“Hmmm…”

Confused the King turned back as Windsweeper knelt next to Optimus and hummed concernedly as the nearly hyperventilating youth shied away from him. “It isn’t unusual for young ones to be nervous during a selection King Overlord. This happens more often that you would think but his fear may hinder the process.”

Overlord bit back a snarl. “Yes, I can see that.” He muttered, fighting with himself over how to handle this when the smaller flyer turned his helm and smiled at him.

“If you would like, we do have something we use to calm bots down. It is an inhalant that helps cabling relax and eases spark beats.” As the King’s optics flashed dangerously at him the brothel owner lifted his servos assuredly. “Do not worry, it will have no ill effects on him or your magnificent heirs, your Highness. It will merely soothe your pet.”

Overlord’s optics went from Windsweeper to Optimus. It was clear no one was going to get close to the Prime at this point and the mech seemed so edgy the King feared him unconsciously hurting any who dared to touch him.

**_I wonder if I did this to you beast? _** He pondered, the thought filtering through his processor unconsciously and he found himself unsure how he felt about that but… When you are training animals sometimes they needed to understand fear, right?

**_Animals…_** Overlord snorted irritably, his expression once again falling to feigned indifference. “Use it. I don’t want him attack your stock.” He muttered and the other flyer bowed gratefully.

“Thank you my King. I appreciate your concern.” He said before racing off to get whatever he needed to help calm the Prime.

**_Pffft, don’t thank me mech. I am merely protecting my reputation. The last thing I need is stories of how the Prime attacked the whores of Vos… Gods, I am tired. _**Overlord groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he again studied Optimus.

The smaller mech was still on his knees but huddled so far forwards he looked like a ball of shivering metal. Again he found himself wondering if it was him that had Optimus reacting this way, if perhaps his treatment of the Prime had truly been that terrible?

**_I am not so evil. Yes, I have moments of rage but… _**He paused that line of thought, feeling that if he went down that road he might have to face a little more than he was ready for and besides… He was justified in his actions, he knew why he made every choice and was more than comfortable with using it as an excuse. Everything he did, every move he took was to protect the System, to keep order in a lawless world.

He wasn’t evil, he just had to make the hard decisions others feared to.

That was all.

“Here we are.”

Overlord looked up as Windsweeper came back into the room, a small cloth and bottle in his servos but the mech seemed to hesitate before approaching the Prime and looked to Overlord quizzically. “Uhh, not that I fear him but, would you like to be the one to administer it?” He asked, holding out the items to the King.

Overlord groaned with irritation. Part of him knew it would be easier for him to do it but he also didn’t want the mech to think he had such little control of his slave that he was a danger to a flight frame.

“You may do it.” He told the brothel owner, happy when there was no fear apparent in his optics afterwards. That meant the mech thought he had control enough over the Prime and that was important.

“Yes my Lord.” Windsweeper said with a bow before making his way behind the curled up Prime. “All right young one. Everything will be okay.” He murmured softly before getting to his knees and reaching for Optimus’s shoulders…

For Optimus the world was lost on him at this point, those images, those little snippets from the Before raking through his processor like fire and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to push them back, not that his panic was helping.

**_F-Faces… S-Servos, touch, p-pain… S-So much p-pain… _**Over and over these images came to him, all from the Before and he found himself wondering if… If the Before was actually worse than the Now?

Was that why he hid it away? Is that why he tried so hard to forget?

So far gone in his inner chaos Optimus didn’t notice Windsweeper’s presence until he felt a firm servo grip his shoulder and he immediately jerked away with a cry.

Overlord nearly jumped from the wall as Optimus cried out, his servo right above the Lux controller that was secured to his arm. He really didn’t want to restrain Optimus with the shackles but if his beast wouldn’t sit still he would be forced to… Embarrassingly so.

**/BEAST! Stay still! Do not make me force this on you. I would be very _upset _were that to become necessary./**

Optimus flinched as his Master’s voice filled his helm, the King’s tone was dark, the promise of pain for not complying to his demand unspoken be evident.

**_Need… Need to c-comply… _** The Prime told himself, begged himself to understand but those flashes just kept coming! Maybe if Overlord understood, maybe if he told the mech what was happening then… Optimus lifted his helm, his pleading optics finding his King’s but before he could call to his Master the servo that had been holding his shoulder suddenly reached out and caught his chin.

**_NO! _**Optimus’s optics bulged, his frame tightening against the perceived attack when another servo quickly wrapped around the front of his faceplates, one that was holding a wet cloth, and it quickly smothered the front of his Keeper with the mesh. **_NOOO! What is happening!?_**

“Shhhh now. It is alright. There’s a good boy. Just relax…” Someone whispered into his audial, the raggedly venting Prime trying to turn his helm to see who had him, who was holding him when he felt this odd tingle started to flow throughout his frame.

**_Wha… What is th-this? _**Slowly that feeling spread, this dulling sensation bleeding into his fuel lines and spreading through his tense cables like some kind of balm.

** _He-heavy? W-what, what a-are t-they doing t-to m-me?_ **

Windsweeper smiled as the Prime began to relax in his arms, the flyer relieved at how quickly the concoction worked considering the immense strength he had felt coming from the Prime. Though the mech was meek in nature he certainly had a decent amount of power but Windsweeper had subdued hundreds of panicked mechs before, he knew what to expect.

“There we go.” He cooed as the creature started to sag, his labored vents slowing through the cloth. The youth had been so panicked before that he had increased the effectiveness of the drug just by venting like a mad mech. That helped. “Good boy… Such a good boy.”

Optimus groaned at his words, each of them sounding unusually muffled but at least their tone was kind. **_G-good… Good b-boy? _**

Windsweeper’s smile grew wider once the Prime leaned back against him, the shift in position making the youth’s little belly stick out even further. He peered up at his King proudly. “You have handled your pat wonderfully my King, just look at that healthy bounty. Two sparklings, so very rare.” He remarked, the servo that had held Optimus’s chin falling to the bump and rubbing it gently.

Optimus jerked a bit as his abdomen was caressed, his natural Carrier instincts immediately feeling the need to protect that vital area but his arms felt much heavier than normal. **_Some… Something wr-wrong… _**He lifted his helm to his Master, or as far as he could lift it with that other servo still wrapped around his Keeper, and found the larger mech looking at him with clouded optics.

He wasn’t sure if it was a bad look, or a good one the mech was giving him.

**/M-Maaaassterrr?/ **

Overlord’s optics narrowed at Optimus’s call, the mech was clearly under the influence of an incredibly strong drug, one he would have Trocar take some samples of once he returned to the castle. He figured the brothel owner wasn’t stupid enough to lie to him and endanger Optimus but it was always good to be careful.

“Be still. You are fine, it is just something to calm you.” He coldly told his beast, before peering at Windsweeper impatiently. “What is next?”

The brothel owner shrugged. “Well most times, as I said, we let things figure themselves out. I just need to make sure it will accept someone’s touch before we move on. If that is alright with you, my King?”

**_It? _**Overlord’s optic twitched a bit. He wasn’t sure what irked him more; the ‘it’ part of that sentence, that someone else would be/ was touching Optimus at all, or the fact that both of those previous things bothered him in the first place.

** _He is nothing but a slave, a beast, an animal! The only worthy thing about him is what is growing in his gestation chamber._ **

“It is fine mech. I am only here so that my sparklings are cared for.” He answered emotionlessly, his optics narrowing as a flash of dread ran through Optimus’s.

**/M-Maaster p-please… Don’t… Don’t wannn…/**

The Prime’s message was cut off as that servo that had been caressing his stomach plating slid downwards, slipping deep between his thighs before pressing up roughly against his modesty panels.

The touch was like fire.

“Ahhhh!” Optimus cried out in surprise, his terror again blazing to life despite the drug’s effect and he tried to back away from the mech’s hold.

“Shhh, nooo. Nooo… Calm down boy. You are safe…” That same voice whispered into his audial, the servo between his legs and the one at his helm gripping him so tightly he could not move and he couldn’t escape.

**_Nooo, dunnn… Don’t w-wannnt. _**Optimus keened, tears filling his optics as he tried to shake the servos off of him but his movements were unsteady and thoughts too muddled to fight. He didn’t understand why but all of this terrified him much more than Overlord ever had, than the darkness had, than the beatings had...

He knew this feeling, this lack of control, of not being able to protect himself but when it came to his Master at least that was only one mech taking something from him and now… Now there were dozens, so many staring at him with lustful optics and dirtied servos just… Just like in his flashes. **_Nooo… P-Please? Please STOOOOOP! _**

His tear stained faceplates lifted to his Master, his optics wide with the nightmares both from the Before and the Now. “Asterrr… Eeeelllt?” He again cried for his Master, wishing the mech would help him because Overlord…

He was all Optimus had.

The King stiffened at Optimus’s plea, his chest tight as he watched the smaller mech fight Windsweeper’s arms and beg for his help and, for some reason, this all seemed oddly familiar to him.

Why was that?

**_ I have heard many bots cry for help. _**He reminded himself dismissively and yet he couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably as the scene continued to play out and his beast thrashed against Windsweeper’s hold more desperately. He was growing irritated but that, that wasn’t what had him continually twitching every time Optimus whimpered or cried out… It, it was something else, something forgotten?

Optimus looked frantic at this point and the King found himself grateful for the drug’s effects because were the Prime not so sluggish and his movements so uncoordinated he was almost certain Windsweeper would have been thrown through a wall.

** _Damn it, he needs to stop this! He is acting like a fool! If he hurts one of these mechs the public will be talking of it for vorns!_ **

**/Calm down beast!/ **Overlord demanded of his beast, his frame vibrating with irritation at having to deal with all of this and it was then Optimus sobbed.

**_Damnit, why must this be so difficult! _**Overlord cursed his beast’s reaction but the Prime couldn’t help what was coming over him, he couldn’t escape the visions, the nightmares and his Master’s fury only cemented just how alone he was in all of this.

There was no love here. There was no regret or consideration for what was happening. Optimus, the beast, the animal was alone, alone and those sad crimson optics he saw after each flash were lies… No one felt pity for him, no one saw this as wrong. He knew no one would help him in this and that, that destroyed him.

**_N-nooo… Not alone… Not a-again please? We, cradles… Where… Master wheres cradles!?P-Prom… Promisssed… Been g-good. _**He begged silently, his form curling forwards again as he tried to protect himself and his sparklings and surprisingly the mech holding him let him fall.

Only after did he realize why.

“Shhh, okay, ooookaay…. Go on then…” The mech cooed, helping to lower Optimus to his servos and knees and that just made the Prime cry harder. He knew what happened when he was positioned like this, he knew what would be expected of him and he knew…There was nothing he could do about it.

** _Why… Why think… Think could e-escape? N-nothing… Nothing b-but p-pet… A-animal… N-nots m-more… No more…_ **

The King’s denta scrapped against one another loudly once his beast began openly sobbing. Outwardly Overlord’s appearance gave no hint to the storm that was brewing inside him, that had been brewing since Optimus discovered why he was brought here, but inside he was seething.

Why could nothing with Optimus be easy? Why was _everything_ a chore!?

**/This needs to happen, beast. Stop crying and accept it! You submitted to me! PROVE THAT!/ **He sent the weeping Prime, his frustration boiling at this point.

He had given the mech everything today, he had let him see the suns, had made certain he was painted so that he shined like the stars, and now he was going out of his way to find a donor to help care for their sparklings when he was away! WHAT ELSE DID OPTIMUS WANT FROM HIM!?

**/M-Massster… P-pleease… S-scared…/ **The fool contacted him again, his words scrambled, littered in static and despair…

Overlord’s rage blinded him.

**_Scared? SCARED!?_** Overlord gaped incredulously. He could give the mech a reason to be scared! He could show him what fear was but INSTEAD he… He… ARRRGH! Why couldn’t his beast just, just SHUT UP and accept this like the WHORE HE WAS!?

**/STOP THIS! Stop it NOOOW DAMNIT! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!/ **He yelled at the mech through their merge, his control nearly snapping and anger burning wildly when his spark suddenly skipped and his vision went white.

_“This is for your own good!”_

He had screamed those words before… Screamed them to another as they wept and begged for help but, but why would he care? Who, out of all of his victims would he care about enough to even hold this memory… Even the scattered version?

** _S-Starscream? No… No he never cried for help with me… It… WHO!? _ **

“Ahhck!” Overlord stumbled as those words again rang through his helm, only this time they were accompanied by another’s weeping, the sound layered on top of Optimus’s until it consumed every other noise in the chamber.

_“Please! Please NO! Don’t do this!”_

**/P-pleeease M-Master! N-no m-mooore!/**

**_Gods…What, what is THIS!? What is wrong with me!? _**Overlord silently screamed, peering around him to make sure no one noticed how he almost fell but luckily most of the slaves were focused solely on Optimus. **_Arrgh, I… I need to get control… I am in CONTROL! _**Grimacing his servo reached out and gripped the wall next to him. He made sure to keep his faceplates neutral but inside his spark was hammering.

He felt sick, his tanks roiling as a light coat of condensation began to form on his forehelm. **_What was this? Why did it come on so suddenly? Has, has anything like that ever happened before? _**Question after question raced through his helm, each one making his tanks bubble more and more and for a moment he thought he might just collapse where he stood.

“Uhhhhh…”

“There you go, good boy. Goood boy… Let the medicine work, it is better that way.”

Blearily the King lifted his helm towards the voices, his vision tunneled but through the haze he could see that Optimus seemed to have calmed a bit now. The drug was clearly overwhelming him regardless of his level of panic now he was hunched submissively next to Windsweeper, his helm pressed against the floor as his hips rolled unwittingly against the servo between them.

If only his optics weren’t so tearful it would almost look like the Prime was enjoying himself…

**_G-gods… At, at l-least he is c-calm… _**Overlord thought, focusing on that as he fought to remain standing. Slowly the effects from the odd attack were dissipating, his spark beats becoming more even and tanks settling. He didn’t know what just happened to him but, but it seemed to be finished, for now.

**_F-frag… _**Dizzily he righted himself, his optics blinking away the rest of the static when Windsweeper looked up at him.

“I do believe he is ready now my King.” The smaller mech said proudly, pulling his servo from between Optimus’s thighs to reveal how each digit was shimmering with lubricant. Optimus hid his helm shamefully at the display and Overlord he… He just stared at the scene numbly. “Perhaps we should adjourn to my office?” Windsweeper offered as he stood, patting Optimus’s helm with the wet servo before waving his awaiting slaves over.

“Wh-what? L-leave him?” The King asked incredulously, his voice gruff from the attack but Windsweeper took it as concern.

“My King, none… NONE of my slaves will hurt your pet, I swear.” The mech promised. “And I have a window we can watch through, to help curb your fears.”

The King peered over to where the smaller flyer was pointing to and found a long mirror that sat facing the main area of the room. “Uhhh… Yes.” He muttered, shaking his helm as he turned and went to follow the owner but a small whine stopped him.

**/M-Masster… Pl-please… Dunnn l-leave m-meee…/**

Overlord growled, not even turning towards the Prime as he answered. “P-pi*ck…” He started, having to pause and clear the static from his vocalizer once more. He was so done with all of this. “Arrrgh, pick wisely beast, and quickly. This show of yours has taken up enough time! It is time to prove your oath to me and if you fail in that, even the darkness will feel welcoming by the time I am done with you.” He promised ominously before stomping into Windsweeper’s office and slamming the door behind him.

He did so coldly, he did so confidently, just as a proper Master would…

As a proper King would!

Now…

Now, if only he could ignore the sobbing that followed his grand exit, as any would a whining animal looking for attention…

** _Animals… All, all of them, even him._**

** _.._ **

** _..._ **

** _...._ **

** _Especially him._ **


	19. The Violet House (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. It is long, nearly 23,000 words... I hope slag doesn't get lost in it but... I kinda want to see who is paying attention the most haha. Interfacing to be had as well as emotional moments, and intrigue...  
This has a whole lot of everything....  
And probably errors.  
I do hope you guys enjoy.. This is a month in the making and... Well, thank you for reading! As always :)  
(Bows and exhaustedly steps out of the room.)

**_I am going to kill him, I am going to smash my fist right through his pretty little chest and rip his spark out and then dance on it! _**Once more the fuming Diabla found herself mired with the arduous task of dragging that arrogant youth back to where he belonged.

**_What is he thinking!? What could possibly be wrong now!? _**She raged as she searched for the ever elusive Hot Rod, her steps light at first but once she was far enough away from her Master she began running after the mech.

Why would he leave again!? Hadn’t they talked and smoothed things over? What was he so upset about _now_ that he would risk…

“AHHHH!” The femme cried out as two servos suddenly wrapped around her arm and dragged her into a room. She spun instantly, her fist rising to defend herself when she found two familiar blue optics staring at her. “Hot Rod? What… What the frag _mech_!?”

“The deal is off and I don’t give a frag WHO comes after me for it.” Hot Rod hissed at her from the darkness, his optics blazing with a fury unlike any she had seen from him thus far…

It seemed like an accomplishment for the over emotional bot.

Diabla glared at him in exasperation. “What the FRAG is wrong with you now? Is he not _handsome_ enough for you? Is it that his isn’t your _type_!? I heard you liked older mechs but is this really the time for…”

“_Fuck you_!” Hot Rod shouted his fist slamming into the wall next to him hard enough to crack it. He leaned in then, his optics flashing with rage as he loomed over the smaller femme. “Do you seriously think so little of me to believe my reaction has anything to do with how _pretty _his is? DO YOU!?”

** _Where… Where is THIS coming from?_ **

Diabla stepped back nervously as bits of wall crumbled to the floor from his strike but the red mech followed her path and shoved a trembling digit into her faceplates. “How fragging blind are you? You wonder what is WRONG!? _Seriously_!? Did you _not_ see him Diabla!? I was expecting some, I dunno, some reserved old mech or grizzled fighter that I could at least_ fuck_ some good memories into not…… Not some terrified _kid_!”

The other Gold looked at him flatly. “Hot Rod, you could be considered as such.” She told him evenly, earning another growl in response.

“NO!” The red mech exclaimed irritably. “You, you can see it in his _fragging optics_ he… _Frag it,_ Diabla! I did not sign up for this to, to rape some youngling! I thought I could help ease the pains of a seasoned warrior until we magically got him out of here or… Or… FUCK! I don’t know _anything_ but THIS!”

Diabla swung her servos out in exasperation. “Hot Rod, he is _carrying mech_! He is carrying sparklings! He is _the_ PRIME! He isn’t just some youngling!”

“So _what_!? That doesn’t mean that he deserves this slag!” Hot Rod retorted, his voice so loud it thundered down the hall and Diabla felt her spark clench fearfully as she prayed Windsweeper, or worse yet, the King didn’t hear.

The two Gold’s stared at one another, both of their chests heaving and optics blazing through the shadows that surrounded them like knives…

“Hot Rod…” Diabla started after a long vent. “You yourself said that not everyone can have a happy story. Why are all those other times just FINE and this is the one that bothers you?” She asked calmly, or as calmly as she could but she was fairly certain a helm ache was forming between her optics.

The red mech scoffed at her. “Waaaay different situations there, femme. Sure,_ I _can’t control what some suffer through but I will be damned before _I_ am the reason behind it. There are more than enough willing to take up that fragged up job, trust me. I may be no hero but even I have limits… I ain’t in the business of raping terrified bots, especially young Carriers.” He muttered disgustedly, his optics flickering a bit before he turned away from her.

Diabla stared at the mech in front of her in bewilderment. **_One moment he is as cocky as they come, telling me he doesn’t care and the next he is pulling this scrap. What is it with this mech? How can a mech be so for the System and yet rage against its evils? What the frag is his story?_**

Calming her inner panic Diabla chewed on her bottom derma as she continued to study Hot Rod. “Hot Rod, how did you get here?” She asked quietly, knowing they had little time to get into such matters but it seemed, unless she figured out more about this mech she would just keep hitting a wall with him and getting him focused on the mission.

“_What_?” Hot Rod asked, stepping back almost in defense after the question and narrowing his optics suspiciously. “What the frag does that have to do with anything?”

**_I don’t fragging know! I am drowning here. _**Diabla fumed silently but kept her faceplates still.

“Well, I am trying to figure you out. Obviously this development bothers you and I wonder if it is because you… Well, maybe you went through something simi…” She never got to finish as the red mech suddenly advanced on her, his optics blazing and dermas pulled back in a snarl.

“I am gonna stop you right there, femme. My past has _nothing_ to do with this.” He hissed, his optics scanning each of hers heatedly.

**_Okaaay… Evidently a sore subject sooo… What now? _**She wondered miserably. She needed to help this mech see how important this job could be, not just for him but her… The whole world really. Within this mission, as her simple processor understood it, was the one chance for them to find a way to secure contact with the Prime and, and if he was suffering so badly he needed their help more than ever!

** _That’s it!_ **

Softening her optics and stance Diabla smiled sadly at Hot Rod. “Hot Rod, you don’t have to be part of his suffering. You have the chance to be part of his healing, part of him finding freedom!” She pressed, waving her arm out behind her. “If, if he doesn’t end up with you… And know I love most my stock, my fellow slaves here rather but… But none of them have the fire you do, nor the _will_ to take on the task YOU were given. You… You are doing this to help him! To help all of us!” She pleaded with him, amazed how just kliks ago she had thought him one of the most selfish bots she knew and now his cursed self-righteousness could destroy everything!

Hot Rod moaned miserably, his helm lifting to the sky and servos fisting as he warred with himself. “I… I can’t… I can’t do this. I can’t take more of him Diabla.” His helm lowered then, his optics flickering with pain and disgust. “Didn’t you see his optics? Didn’t you see his nightmares? That mech, that _kid_ he… He is haunted. He is broken… How, how can you ask me to exploit that!? I, I thought you were one of the good bots. Tell me, tell me you saw it?”

Diabla blinked at him, running through the memory files once more to see what this mech was so desperately trying to describe to her but…

“No.” She whispered shamefully, her helm dropping as she stared at her pedes. She hadn’t noticed his pain, she had seen his fear but nothing like what Hot Rod was describing and that, that burned deeply because, once upon a time that is all she used to see.

Being in the business of pleasure slaves she was awarded the right to keep some of her empathy, a thing not many slaves were gifted with. It was really only because of the emotional nature of their profession that her Masters had seen the worth of her calming new stock or reassuring them but it seemed even she had become too used to the wretchedness of the world around them at this point.

She raised her helm, her optics flickering with guilt. “I didn’t see it Hot Rod, but _you_ did and that… That is why it needs to be you.” She told him softly, her spark burning with regret but she knew her words to be true…

As did he.

“_Fuck.” _The red mech swore sharply, pacing in the darkness and swearing a few more times before he stopped and again their optics met. “This, this will fragging kill me.” He stated, his voice low and gravelly sounding.

Diabla chuckled sadly before shrugging. “It might or… Or maybe it will remind you just what living actually means.”

Hot Rod’s faceplates scrunched up at her words, his optics narrowing before he swore once more and roughly pushed past her. “I fucking hate this world.”

Diabla fell into step behind him, her spark as heavy and aching. **_I hate it too Hot Rod and, and that is why I agreed to this… I just hope all of this strife isn’t for nothing…_**

………………………

** _H-he left… Left m-me?_ **

Optimus groaned from his place on the floor, his frame still lowered and helm plastered to the marbled tiles there because well… He was too afraid to move.

**_Dunn, dunn m-move… Dun… Be guud… Good… _**He told himself, fighting the urge just to stand and bolt from the building but, where could he run?

He couldn’t even think comprehensively, every command he sent to his frame taking far too long to actually register and that was on top of the monumental level of exhaustion he was suffering through. Over a month he had hung in darkness, his frame deteriorating around him from lack of movement and constant abuse. He had no strength, he was drugged, vulnerable for the sparklings growing within him and, of course, he was locked in the sky…

There was no where he could run. This, whatever this was, was going to happen and he would just need to take it. Like the good pet he was.

**_T-trapped… L-lone… _**His optics shuttered as pede steps neared him. Perhaps a juvenile way of dealing with the horrifying position he found himself in but it did give him small sense of control over a clearly uncontrollable situation.

Strange that not a breem ago he was having traitorous thoughts of how slaves could be a force in this twisted world and now, now he knelt drugged and shivering as that supposed ‘force’ surrounded him and happily prepared themselves to do as their Masters demanded…

What a fool he had been.

“Hush now… Oh, you innocent thing.” A voice whispered as he whined unintentionally, this one different from before. It was softer, more feminine and with it came a servo laid across his back.

“Ah*hhh*h…” A static filled moan escaped him once those cool digits reached his fevered plating, his frame both longing for the touch as well as fearing it. He didn’t want to _want_ the caresses, he wanted to be left alone, he wanted to go home…

**_H-Home? _**His muddled processor again brought that word up and he _again_ told himself he _was _home but… But that wasn’t true, was it?

Was it?

“Gods, he is precious. Have you ever seen a build like his?” Another voice, this one deeper and a second servo fell to his hips.

“Uuuughhhh… Eeeassse… Eeeeasse s-stooot…” Optimus whispered, but it seemed no one could understand what he was saying and they just chuckled at his broken plea.

“What was that?” One asked with a laugh.

“I don’t know but it was adorable.” Another giggled.

“Did he say he was hot?” This one sounded worried.

“I can help with that.” Another promised huskily.

There were too many voices, all of them accompanied by servos, servos that roamed his fame, played with his windshields, slipped up his exhaust pipes, ran along his jaw line, and inside his thighs…

**_Nooo, no Iss… Please I s-say s-stop... S-stop? _**He begged silently, his optics shuttered tight as his spark hammered but he couldn’t help but moan with every touch, with every rub.

His Carrier programming had activated soon after the flyer began petting him earlier, the drug and his already heightened sensitivity helping to push his terror out of the way for the transfluid his sparklings so desperately needed.

His frame wanted this, even if he did not.

In a way it felt like a betrayal as his body readied itself for something he wasn’t willing to receive. He could feel his valve clenching, lubricant readily leaking down the inside of his legs, and his gestation chamber vibrated as it prepared to open but his modesty panels remained shut, for now at least.

He wondered how long he could fight against his own programming to keep it that way.

“Here, let’s get him up?”

Optimus attempted to curl in on himself as a few pairs of servos reached under his shoulders and together pushed him up so he was now back on his knees. He was too drugged to stay upright on his own but luckily (maybe) someone knelt behind him and he was able to lay his back against their torso only...

Now, everything was exposed.

** _Iss o-open.. V-vunnable…_ **

Whimpering he tried to cover between his legs with his servos until a few of those around him grasped his arms and gently, but firmly, pulled them to his sides.

“You can’t cover yourself lovely. That isn’t what you are here for.” That femme’s voice again filled his audial, her tone strangely hypnotic and low. “Let us see you, let us serve you, we only wish to pleasure you handsome. There is no reason to be afraid.”

“Ooo…Ooo eeasse…” He whined, begging over and over again but those around him just cooed and whispered sweet things, none of them realizing what he was truly trying to say because of the damn Keeper or…

Maybe they would have ignored him anyways?

Maybe they were now?

“He looks nervous.” One of them eventually pointed out and Optimus’s spark skipped at the observation. He hoped it would cause the others to cease their advances but that hope quickly dwindled as more than a few around him laughed it off.

“Ahhh, they are always nervous. Don’t worry, the Dust will do its job. Soon he will feel so good he won’t even know his own designation.”

** _N-Noooo…_ **

“Who do you think could get him to overload first?”

** _Please… Please don’t t-touch…_ **

“Pfft, if you weren’t in my way…”

** _S-Someone… A-anyone… make th-them s-stop?_ **

“Just imagine being the King’s slave! I bet it is magical!”

** _M-Magical? No. No, jus… Just p-pain… Always pain._ **

Optimus hung his helm limply as the other slaves continued to fight over him and foolishly dream of life as the King’s personal slave. In some small way he felt bad for them, if only they knew what it was to be owned by a mech like Overlord but, would they care?

Would any of them care for the atrocities that might befall them under the King or would they revel in their capture, their submission? If this was all they knew could he blame them for their ignorance? Were they all so far gone that they lost their independent will, their sense of identity beyond slavery?

As they continued to fight for attention some kissing his neck as others licked his plating, it certainly seemed that way. They didn’t care that he was terrified, that he clearly wanted no part of this. To them they had a job to do, a chance to rise to a station no other slave had risen to but a Prime and each of them strove for that position.

The poor fools thought _he_ was their ticket to a better life…

**_Mm… Mmm s-sorry… _**He thought solemnly, his panic disintegrating as guilt took its place. Yes he, he was still fearful and he didn’t want to be used but he also didn’t want anyone to suffer the punishment it was to be Overlord’s slave.

No matter how little they cared for anyone else’s distress.

And… And they deserved his pity, didn’t they?

Or… Or maybe he had been wrong before? Maybe his kind were not the force he had seen earlier, perhaps… Perhaps they were right where they belonged; shackled and collared under the glorious wings of the ones that could touch the heavens?

Overlord had once told him that even the Gods saw grounders as filth thus cursed them to never have the ability to reach the skies. Maybe he was right… Maybe they were filth that even the gods were disgusted by?

**_F-filth? _**Optimus pondered brokenly as a servo cupped his chin and forced his helm back.

**_A-ares we… We filth? _**His optics creaked open as the bots holding him grew braver, their servos were rougher, their arguing had increased, each of them battling to be chosen for a position that could very well get them killed.

** _F-fools… All us… J-jus f-fools…_ **

Optimus had stopped struggling at this point and now just stared numbly at the glittering ceiling above him as he was fondled and caressed. Part of him wanted to say he stopped because of the drug coursing through his fuel lines but he knew the real reason…

He felt defeated**_._**

** _O-Overlord… H-he’s right issna he? We… We is f-filth…_ **

His denta cut deep into the ring set in his intake, his frame jerking not only from pleasure but from forcing himself not to break down again.

Why?

Why weep over something he couldn’t control? Why weep for the monsters that surrounded him, owned him, destroyed him over, and OVER again!?

WHHHY!?

“Frag it, he is stubborn!”

Optimus flinched as one of the slaves before him snapped at him, his helm lowering just to watch the frustrated mech dip his own helm between his bent legs and extend his glossa. It seemed they were getting impatient with his lack of excitement and were changing tactics.

“Uhhh!” Optimus jerked as that gloriously wet appendage ran up his panels, the heat from it and his own plating almost sizzling as they met.

He hated it, he hated all of this… Especially how he was losing what little control he had left.

The mech between his thighs smiled hungrily as Optimus’s valve cover shivered, his programming begging for it to be opened, begging for something to enter and fill his aching port…

** _N-Nnngggg… Noooo!_ **

“Open for us…” The one near his audial whispered, their denta lightly biting Optimus’s audial finial and the Prime couldn’t stop the moan that erupted after.

Fire, pleasure, dread, disgust, self-loathing… Those became his everything. He was alone, he was alone without a voice, without control over his frame and the only one whom he could communicate with, the only one that could understand him was hiding behind a mirrored window and just watching all of this happen.

“Uhhhh!” He cried out as the mech between his legs began to slip his digits in between his panel’s seams. Another was biting his neck, another digging their servos under his windshields and caressing the sensitive wiring there…

He whimpered, moaned, cried, and trembled under them all, his frame arching into each touch even as tears fell from his optics. It seemed the longer this went on the more his resolve fell away, as did his hope that his kind could be any more than what flight frames claimed of them.

They were animals, beasts that needed to be controlled weren’t they? Nothing but sparkless tools that were meant only to serve there betters!

**_Uhh, n-nooo… No. That c-can’t be a-all… _**The Prime of Cybertron pleaded to the Heavens, his optics flickering as he stared upwards but, he found no answer from the gods…

He never did.

He was alone in this, they all were and the Primacy was nothing, the Matrix no more than a glorified bit of metal, a useless trophy!

Just like him…

“HEY! What the frags bots!? Clear off, can’t you see he is terrified?”

Confused by the loud voice that suddenly spilt through all of the cooing and heat Optimus, like those around him, looked up to find a rather furious looking red bot standing before him.

**_Wh-who? _**Optimus wondered sluggishly, his apprehension swelling as many of those around him snarled at the mech but the newcomer ignored their anger and instead, pushed his way through them!

**_N-Nooo… _**Optimus’s spark hammered at the newcomer’s violent approach. He wasn’t sure of this mech’s intentions and since he seemed to have little care for upsetting those around him he was terrified what he might do to _him._

Many of the shadows scrambled away as the new bot pushed through the group, they didn’t seem to understand what was happening either so they opted to abandon the slumped Prime in favor of getting out of this mad mech’s way. 

“Uhhh…” Optimus vented in relief as he was finally freed, his frame swaying now that nothing supported it and he almost fell forwards when the red bot lifted his servos up to his shoulders and steadied him.

“Whoa, I got ya.” The red bot cried as he pushed Optimus back up, a sheepish smile rising on his faceplates. “Sorry about scaring ya but… Well, you need to excuse my friends here, they can be a little rude.” The mech told him softly.

Optimus groaned in confusion, his dizziness making it hard to focus on much but he was able to lift his optics to the others and when he did he felt his vents still in his chassis.

This mech, he… He was looking at him_, really_ looking at him.

Optimus’s optics burned as he continued to stare into those deep blue optics before him. For the first time since leaving the castle it felt like someone was actually _seeing_ him. Not the Matrix, or his plating, or his markings, or his submission, or his collar, or his worth to the Kingdom, no.

No, this bot was looking directly at him, into him like… Like he was a living being and not a trophy, like he… Like he mattered because he existed and, it was as simple as that.

Strange how important that could become when, every day, you felt like you were _nothing._

…………………….

Hot Rod smiled at the bot he held, his optics softening when more tears began to fill the Prime’s but inside he was raging.

** _Fraggers drugged him, drugged him so they could get the ‘job’ done… I should have known better than get involved in this. _ **

When he and Diabla made their way back into The Den they had been scared that they might have missed the selection process given how long they were gone (Or that they might be murdered for leaving in the first place but meh, what are you going to do?) when they noticed how the King and Windsweeper were missing.

“Oh no…” Diabla had whispered coarsely the femme almost turning frantic, as she often did Hot Rod noticed, but she calmed as her fellow slaves all rose and began approaching the shivering Prime.

“Oh phew, it has just begun.” She vented out, apparently _relieved_ by what she was seeing but Hot Rod, all he could see was a bunch of vultures circling in on their prey.

** _What the frag are they doing? Are they so desperate to be noticed by the King that they will ignore just how terrified their mark is so that they are chosen? _ **

The fraggers didn’t even give the kid a moment, all of them fighting for a spot, flocking to him like hungry animals… No wonder Windsweeper referred to them as such.

They _were_ animals.

His denta ground together as he stared at the scene, his servos fisting at his sides until Diabla again hissed at him…

He wasn’t sure if he liked her very much.

“Hot Rod!”

“_What?” _He had snapped back, his blazing optics turning away from the perverse spectacle in front of him to glare at the femme.

“I said I need to go to our Master. You know what to do.” She said quietly before spinning on her heel and heading for the building’s office.

“Yeah, yeah… I know what to do.” He muttered darkly, his helm swiveling back to the mob of cooing, self-serving slaves disgustedly.

And Diabla thought _him_ selfish… Little did she know.

Venting in deeply Hot Rod contemplated how to proceed. He knew he needed to get to Optimus somehow, had to get him out of that web of moaning selfish whores so… He did the first thing that came to his processor and pushed every fragger in his way out of it.

Now, let it not be said that he couldn’t be docile when he wanted to be, even elegant at times but this situation was a little different than he was used to, to put it bluntly, so he took a chance.

Isn’t what this was all about anyways? Taking chances.

Some of the fraggers griped about his ‘tactics’ but most of them weren’t used to such gruff behavior from a fellow slave, nor did any of them know _him_ as he was new here _thus,_ knew nothing about what he was capable of.

** _Cowardly bastards. Good, keep the fraggers guessing._ **

Sadly, when he got to the Prime he could tell his tactics weren’t exactly the most reassuring as the poor mech now stared up at him with dulled but petrified optics. That made him feel kinda bad, but he also hoped the kid could see _why_ he did what he did.

** _Yeah I know, I am an aft… Just stay with me though ok Prime? I am doing this for you… Though you don’t know that yet._ **

To help ease tension he had knelt down, lowering himself so they were optic to optic when the Prime groaned and began to fall.

**_Shit! _**Hot Rod threw his arms out, not necessarily planning on touching the mech yet, considering he looked so damn scared, but when he did it not only stopped the mech from falling right on his pretty faceplates but also drew them closer.

“Sorry about scaring ya but… Well, you need to excuse my friends here, they can be a little rude.” He had joked, hoping his light tone would make the situation a little less overwhelming but then, the Prime looked up at him, his crystal blue optics flickering with a drugged sense of fear and apprehension but it was the shadows in his optics that stilled Hot Rod…

The longer he looked into those optics the more he was drawn in, unconsciously working past that first wall until he was grimacing at what was revealed beyond it.

**_Oh frag… You, you are nothing like I imagined, are you? _**Hot Rod thought somberly, half wanting to pull away from these haunted optics but… He felt like someone needed to see them, that someone else needed to _see_ this mech, just as he had needed once upon a time.

** _I was so wrong about you, too many are and we are all being fed those lies by the Masters… No wonder there are only so many willing to fight. You are just one mech, one with his voice taken from him, his freedom, his spark… How the fuck are you supposed to fight against eons of suppression and screaming manipulators while chained? Frag…_ **

When he first came into this whole fiasco, Hot Rod had only had theories about the Prime to build off of, each of those built on rumors from afar but, it seemed his assumptions of what he would find, of what kind of mech the Prime would be were…

Were so very, _very _far from the truth.

In some uncivilized/ poorer areas of Cybertron there were tales of a kind loving Prime, a former Rat and then slave that fell for his Master… A Master that had an equally compelling and unbelievable tale as he was not only the single heir of the late King Galvatron but was once a monstrous individual who rivaled Overlord in his tenacity and power and yet he… He softened and fell for his enslaved Prime in turn. It was cute tale, sure, but many blew it off as a sparkling story because, WHO wouldn’t!?

That wasn’t the way the world worked! It was ugly, it was harsh, it burned and such a thing as true love and traitorously compassionate Kings had no place in this fragging wreck of an existence…

At least, that is what Hot Rod had thought, or… Or had been led to believe.

It had been much easier to see the Prime as an up-starter, as one that wanted to take the rights of the higher slaves away, and wanted to ruin the System that protected those that worked so hard to become higher caste. Hot Rod knew what he had had to suffer through to become a Gold and any threat of that was, was _appalling_ to him, if he were honest. He really didn’t want any part of this revolution, had never wanted such a part until fate_ forced_ him to step in.

Now here he was, kneeling before someone he had been taught was wicked, a rouge with the power of the gods, one that was not only an enemy to flight frames but his own kind and yet all he really saw was… Was a lost kid.

All he saw was a mech hardly older than a youngling that had the world on his shoulders, had all the Kingdoms fighting over him, and had suffered for this hidden ‘power’ in unimaginable kinds of ways because of that _gift_.

**_The Matrix… If it was so special then why isn’t helping you now? _**He wondered, his optics boring into the clouded, somber ones before him. He saw no glory there only pain, pain and loss.

Sure, maybe if the Prime weren’t so broken he could be a force to be reckoned with but…

When someone is shattered time and time again they tend to forget who they were when they were whole and instead, desperately cling to what little remains.

** _What are you clinging to at this point mech? What keeps you going? Do you even remember?_ **

“Wh-whooo?”

Hot Rod shook his helm at the question focusing back on the situation before him and making sure he didn’t grimace at how poorly the Prime spoke before he smiled widely. “My name is Hot Rod, Optimus. Nice to meet you.”

The Prime blinked at him slowly, his helm slightly lolling as he tried to stay on his knees. “Hot Ood?”

The red mech nodded. “Yeah, uhh… Let’s lay you down maybe? Looks like you might fall over.” He suggested with a small laugh but as he began to lean the Prime back Optimus stiffened, the larger mech’s vents suddenly growing ragged and he pushed his chest against Hot Rod’s fearfully.

“Oooo! Nnggggoo eeeasse…” He whimpered, shuttering his optics as he continued to press himself forwards against the other mech.

** _Frag it, he is terrified about what has to happen. How am I going to do this?_ **

Hot Rod sighed heavily, his optics flickering up to the mirrored window angrily. “Optimus, you know why you are here right? You know what needs to happen, what they are expecting? This won’t be over until you, until you choose someone but, maybe… Let… Let me help you?”

**_N-nooo help… No o-one canna h-help m-me…_** The Prime thought dismally huddling into the strangely kind mech deeper. He knew the bot was right, he knew he would not be able to leave until he did as he was told but…

** _Nahh… N-No more… B-been u-used… W-want suns is all… S-suns, s-safety… _ **

“Ohh….” He moaned quietly as he tucked his helm into the crook of the red mech’s neck. If only he could stay just like this, couldn’t this be enough? Couldn’t he just say yes to whomever? Why did they need him to overload? Why was it so public? Why did this nightmare pull at things from the Before? He had been terrified then too, even if he couldn’t clearly see it all now, he knew and…

And…

** _W-wat? Was… Was d-dis?_ **

Optimus paused in his hopeless attempt to hide, his optics going wide and dilating as he pushed his helm even closer to the other bot’s throat and vented in softly. There, there was something… Something peculiar about the mech he was curled against, peculiar and shockingly, _familiar?_

So busy with cursing Diabla, the System, the King, and even himself, Hot Rod didn’t notice as a change came over the Prime. **_Arrrgh, what do I do. To be picked he needs to let me, well… Arrgh, but I don’t want to… Why am I HERE? Why did I agree to this slag? I, I should have said no! I should have said no and just kept doing what I was doing…_**

**_If only it weren’t for him. _**He thought bitterly, his spark aching with his own longing and loss when he heard Optimus moan gutturally against him.

**_What the frag? _**Surprised by the Prime’s sudden shift in demeanor the red mech tried to pull back from him to see what was going on but the moment he did so Optimus whined loudly and nuzzled his helm deeper.

Hot Rod blinked in surprise. **_What’s come over him? One moment he is all crying and slag and the next… _**And then, as the Prime moaned once more and took a long vent in, Hot Rod understood.

**_Oh, yeah… I forgot. Damnit… I am using him just like everyone else, aren’t I? _**He thought dejectedly as Optimus continued to nuzzle into him, the mech unconsciously drawn to the scent there, the scent of something forgotten, of something lost, something wonderful…

**_Wh-whaat… Dis, diss s-scent… Know… _**The Prime hazily realized, inhaling once more and allowing that wondrous aroma to filter through his olfactory sensors. Moments ago he had had nothing but escape on his mind, all he wanted was to be free but now… Now he felt himself drawn to this mech, drawn to the evocative, intoxicating musk coming from this stranger because it meant something to him, something important, something that made him feel safe, loved…

**_Hooome… Smells, smells like hooome… _** This… This was like a drug to him, not like the one that had been forced into his systems before but one that he willingly, fervently allowed to consume him. He, he needed this, he… He had LONGED for it without ever realizing and, and even if things still didn’t feel quite right it didn’t matter. For a moment he felt a subtle peace come over him and, for the first time in too long, his fears melted away.

Hot Rod grumbled miserably as Optimus continued to moan and whimper against him, his guilt blooming like wildfire but he had to push that aside…

He had a job to do.

**_I hate this. I hate all of this fucking slag. _**He thought as he slowly pushed the larger mech back until the Prime lie underneath him, the younger mech didn’t fight him this time.

Of course he wouldn’t… Not now.

“I am so sorry, Optimus.” The red mech whispered into the larger mech’s audial. He knew doing so risked breaking Optimus from his haze but, he had to. He had to apologize because he felt like he was going to suffocate in his shame.

The only reason Optimus was no longer crying, the only reason he was complying at all was because Hot Rod he… He wore King Megatron’s scent.

That is what he had been smearing on his frame earlier, the vial contained the blood of the fallen King and, and those that orchestrated this whole thing told him that was how he was going to seal the deal, that was how he was going to stand out compared to everyone else…

By using the blood of the Prime’s dying bonded as bait.

He had thought it was a fragged up thing to do from the start but back then he had never met the Prime so, what did he care? He just needed to get a job done, one so that he might be able to return to his own life but now that disgust was increased tenfold, especially after seeing how effectively it fucked with the poor mech’s already glitched processor. **_I am just as bad as they are…_**

“Nnnnggg…” Optimus groaned raggedly, his chained arms wrapping around Hot Rod’s frame and pulling him in even closer. He, he wanted this mech. He wanted him, his frame wanted him, and he never wanted him to go away…

Though he didn’t truly understand why.

**_Nnn… Neeed s-scent… N-Need, neeed h-hoome… _**He told himself, tears burning in his optics as he arched his frame against the other mech’s. His spark was hammering with excitement and he hadn’t felt this good in so long, this comfortable and at peace.

Perhaps, were he not so drugged he would have questioned why such a scent brought on this kind of reaction, perhaps he would have considered this anomaly further but right now all he knew was this, this was something he ached for, yearned for, had dreamed of and he would do anything to keep this feeling!

As the Prime’s field washed over him, its energy crackling with joy, lust, and a strong sense of relief Hot Rod forcibly swallowed the jagged glass that suddenly seemed to fill his throat. **_Stop feeling bad, get picked, get picked so maybe you can help him… FOCUS!_**

The red mech cleared his aching vocalizer. “Optimus if, if you want to pick me I… They need to know I can make you overload so… So can you open your…”

_Sheeeek!_

Even before the red mech had finished his request Optimus’s valve panel slid open and the mech moaned eagerly as he rubbed their hips together.

**_Arrrrgh! I need to stop feeling so DAMN GUILTY! _**Hot Rod berated himself, biting the inside of his cheek so that he would stop delaying the inevitable and just fuck…

** _Oh frag… What is thaaat!?_ **

Just as Optimus seemed swathed in a fog because of_ his_ scent another began to fill the room. This fragrance was sweet, heady, and like that of the finest energon Hot Rod had ever received…

That is when he realized what was happening, it was the Prime’s Carrier scent being activated.

** _Oh, fuuhuhuhuuuck. He, gods… I never. I have heard but, slaaaag. He, he smells amazing!_ **

Many others in the room noticed the intoxicating smell as well, more than a few who had given up on their chances with the Prime now moaning and playing with each other from where they lounged on couches or chairs set about. There were a few that tried to move in closer, their optics hungry for the young Prime but the moment they got too close Hot Rod snarled at them possessively.

**_Mine… _** He thought, surprising himself with the threat, though he imagined his reaction was half supported by the mission he knew he was supposed to accomplish and the other half… Well, that was just nature taking over.

**_Frag I gotta… I gotta keep my helm. Damn Carrier s-scent, fragging with me so bad. Need to focus.… _**He reminded himself, his own lust filled optics going back to that mirror. He was certain his Master would be watching, as the King probably would be as well. He needed to take advantage of Optimus’s disorientation now before he came back to his senses and panicked again although… It seemed between the drug and Megatron’s scent the mech was as lost as lost could be.

That really didn’t make him feel better about any of this.

**_Just, just frag him and… And be done with it. _**He told himself silently, course now that didn’t seem like such an agonizing choice anymore. Thank you programming.

“Uuunn fraaag…” Hot Rod moaned, his back arching so that their hips met once more and with a heated vent roughly scraped them against one another. **_Holy frag he is so WET!_**

“UUUUHHHH!” The Prime howled, his digits gripping Hot Rod’s back tighter and soon they were rocking against one another.

Everyone in the room watched the two young mechs keenly, some moaning with them as others grumbled but one mech, hidden from their view watched them closest of all and he didn’t know how he felt about what he was seeing.

………….

“Ahh, you were right to believe in him Diabla. I can’t believe he pulled it off.”

The femme nodded in thanks to her Master’s compliment but her optics were set on the now silent King. He seemed to have grown eerily quiet the moment he finally looked out the window. That worried her, especially considering how confidently him and her Master were talking when she had first snuck into the office.

After she left Hot Rod she had slipped into the office as soundlessly as she could and was grateful to find her Master fully engaged in conversation with the King when she entered so his helm was turned away from the door.

Her plan had been to just stand in a corner silently and pretend she had been there the whole time. Though it might have sounded like a doomed strategy to others, she knew her Master had forgotten about her plenty of times when she wasn’t needed. That foible, coupled with his strict rules when it came to directions, had left her standing in his office all night long because he never dismissed her on countless occasions. At least she got to take advantage his ineptitude now.

Thus she found herself nervously weaving her way to her corner when she heard her Master suddenly call to her.

“Diabla, my pet. High-grade.”

She had frozen, her optics massive as she stared at the flyer wondering if he had noticed her absence or, if maybe he _had _thought she was here the whole time. When he didn’t look at her, even after a few moments, only then did she vent out in relief.

**_He, he must think I followed him in, thank Primus! _**She prayed, hurrying to do as she was told when she noticed two red optics trailing her. It seemed _the King_ hadn’t missed her absence.

**_G-Gods… Protect me? _**She had pleaded, her faceplates smiling and optics displaying nothing but joy in her subservience yet her spark was hammering so loudly she was afraid she would flux. 

**_Did he notice? What does he think? Does… Does he see me as just a disobedient slave? Does he see this as abnormal or… Or… Arrgh, I don’t know! _**She kept her smile on as she poured two cubes of her Master’s finest high-grade knowing full well that the King’s optics never left her the entire time. They remained during the whole process, their intensity growing to the point where she had to manually control the shaking of her servos but luckily his attention was eventually pulled to her Master when the smaller flyer picked up something from the table between them.

“So as I was saying before, I think it is indeed exciting when slaves offer a challenge when it comes to training them. You see rebelliousness so rarely in the Kingdoms as most slaves are born into their roles.” The smaller flyer drawled with a regretful sigh.

Overlord had snorted at the mech. “That is as it should be. My Sire and those before him fought and died to help control the plague on Cybertron that is grounders.”

Windsweeper laughed at his remark, smiling wider when Diabla flinched afterwards. “Yes, well we do owe them all a great deal. You as well my King.” He paused a moment and tilted his helm towards the window. “I guess it is not surprising the supposed Prime of these animals is harder to tame than the others. How was the creature bred anyways? If you do not mind me asking?”

The King narrowed his optics at the smaller flyer. “The Prime began as a Rat.” He explained evenly, his optics flickering up to the window for just the briefest of moments. That was the first time Diabla had seen him looks towards the window, she got the distinct impression he didn’t want to see what was happening beyond it.

“A Rat!? Gods…” Windsweeper exclaimed, waving his servo before his face dramatically. “You certainly have your servos full then don’t you? No wonder he remains in the Keeper. Fraggin beast might bite! Well, given your situation and your pet’s obvious state of Carrying I think I may have something that will help you reign in his disobedience a little easier.” He cheered before opening his other servo and presenting what he held.

**_Oh, this poor bastard. _**Diabla shuddered at the sight.

“Some say this piece can be a bit harsh but it leaves no marks at all.” Windsweeper told the King as he lifted the trinket up closer and the King realized it was nothing more than an oversized silver ring. “Simple enough looking but its usefulness is immeasurable.”

The King frowned. “A ring?” He asked incredulously but the smaller flyer chuckled at him.

“Not just _any_ ring my King. You see the lights there? That is a receiver, it is mechanized! You control it through a small remote that can attach to the inside of your arm, not unlike the beautiful Luxes I saw him wearing, stunning choice by the way. But unlike his shackles this ring can bring both pain and pleasure.”

The King titled his helm as he scanned over the ring. “How so?” He asked, humming thoughtfully as Windsweeper handed the device over to him.

“Well first it can vibrate, at magical speeds I assure you.” The smaller flyer informed him with a grin. “But concerning features of control… Number one, it cannot be removed by any but those that have the key code, second it has a signal that reaches for miles, and best of all it has the ability to tighten and _that_ is what you want when a slave misbehaves. Just watch.”

As Diabla positioned the two cubes down in front of the flyers she winced once her Master hit an unseen button and watched the ring suddenly shrink down to the size of a band one might wear on their digit not…

Not where it was meant to belong.

Windsweeper caught the flicker of fear in her optics and snickered. “Oh yes, you remember this one, don’t you pet?” He asked, laughing louder when Diabla merely hung her helm as a response before he turned back to the King. “I expect perfection from my stock, King Overlord but never want to punish them physically when they misbehave because that costs me time and money. No good having battered slaves right? Kind of puts my clientele off as well so… This little gem has become imperative in training all of the animals. It leaves no mark, they have it on them and hidden at all times, and with just a little tap of a button you will instantly curb any defiance your pet might be suffering.”

Overlord grunted in approval, his optics scanning the little ring with far more interest. “Certainly seems useful.” He remarked quietly. “What other features does this possess?”

Diabla whimpered silently. **_Too many…_**

She was well aware of what that hateful piece of jewelry could do. Yes, it seemed small and innocent but if placed in the servos of the right (or wrong) bot, it turned into a torture device like no other.

Her Master had taught her that.

Windsweeper beamed at the King’s question. “Oh my King, there are so many advantages and they will be listed in the datapad that comes with the device should you desire one.” He added slyly, his optics blazingly hungrily up at the King.

Overlord snorted. “Ever the businessman.” He responded cynically and the smaller mech shrugged.

“Forgive my indulgences my King, but it is not every day that you get to serve a mech as prestigious as yourself.” He oozed, bowing low after the compliment. “And, to show my appreciation at your interest in my humble abode, if you are to choose one of my pets as a donor I shall throw one of the rings in for free, as a thank you.”

**_Fragger knows how to work mechs. _**Diabla noted grimly, her discontent increasing as the King smiled down at her Master.

“Very well, I accept the offer but… It will be up to my beast whether or not we take one of your stock back with us.” He warned but the smaller mech’s smile never wavered and he confidently handed the King the receiver he had used moments ago.

“I am certain one of them will catch his interest my King. In fact…” The smaller mech trotted over to his main window, one that was pointed towards The Den and mirrored on one side. “I think he may have found one already.” He added gleefully.

Overlord stilled at that, his optics slowly rising from attaching the remote to his arm to the window before he stiffly strode forwards.

Diabla also moved in, her optics blinking in surprise at what she found. Not only had Hot Rod somehow gotten the Prime to himself but now had the massive mech lying under him with an open valve!?

** _Frag… Is he that good or…_ **

“Hmmm…” The King hummed next to her but, to the femme, it sounded more like a growl than anything and she nervously glanced at him.

He stood there, his optics narrowed and fist wrapped tightly around the ring he still held. His faceplates appeared stoic and emotionless but there was a strange and unexpected flickering in his optics. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

Windsweeper chuckled as he watched the show going on in The Den, his frame heating as it always did when he saw his pets play. “It is so fascinating to me to see two grounders when they mate. They are such simple creatures, and yet they have mating protocols just as we do, imagine that.”

“Yes…” The King muttered simply, his optics never leaving the window.

“Such feral beasts. No wonder the System dictates that we be above them. I fear they would turn on themselves were it not for us my King. Not for you.”

“Perhaps…” Overlord answered, stepping closer to the window as the Prime arched under Hot Rod.

Diabla was certain there was a growl this time, but why? Was he upset or turned on?

Or both?

Her Master smiled wider at the growl, taking it for interest that mirrored his own. “Exquisite specimens, truly.” He noted, looking from the window to the King. “You know your Highness, watching them mate can… If I may be so bold, this can be rather exhilarating to watch no?” Windsweeper asked coyly but the King only offered a grunt in return. The brothel owner cleared his vocalizer and tried again. “My King… What I am saying is, if you would like a room after, I can offer my finest.”

“What?” That seemed to catch the King’s attention and he turned his helm to the brothel owner with a frown. “A room? What for?”

The smaller mech gestured towards the window. “In case you… Well, if you like what you see your Majesty. I know it can be a long ride back to the castle and if you need to relieve yourself here…”

The King narrowed his optics at the other flyer. “I will be fine, mech.” He muttered before turning his optics back to the window.

Windsweeper shrugged. “Of course your Highness, I was just informing you.”

Diabla vented out after the exchange, never before had she felt so awkward during a selection as she did this one. From dealing with Hot Rod to discovering how scared the Prime was, to the King’s strange frustration with all of this… She felt like her emotive circuits were going to fritz.

**_Well, at least Hot Rod seems to be fulfilling his part well enough. _**She noted, her optics also returning to the window but she made sure too peek at the King now and then as well.

It was beyond her to assume anything about her betters but out of everyone involved in this situation the King appeared to be the one having the hardest time with it all.

Yet, she didn’t understand why and silently…

Neither did he.

** _………_ **

“Uuuh f-fraaag Optimus…” Hot Rod gasped, his entire frame vibrating with need at this point but he wanted to make sure Optimus overloaded first. That, that was his job, his mission first and foremost.

**_Okay, gotta… Fraag gotta focus. _**Smiling he pushed himself away from the Prime, much to the other mech’s disappointment that was until Hot Rod began crawling towards his legs.

“Nnnnggg…” Optimus whined as that intoxicating scent left him. His optics dim with need and loss he lifted his helm up to follow the retreating mech when he gasped as one of Hot Rod’s servos slipped between his thighs and gently touched the outside of his valve. That was when his moan turned into a hiss as pain coursed through him after the touch.

**_Huh? _**Hot Rod frowned, uncertain how he could have hurt the mech until he tilted his helm and noticed how puffy the mech’s anterior node was around its ring.

**_Frag, must have just had it done. _**He concluded with a thoughtful hum.

“It burns doesn’t it?” He asked softly, his optics lifting to the Prime’s. “Mine did too at first but don’t worry, I know how to help.” He promised, lowering his helm down until he was right in front of the swollen node and ever so gently blew on it.

“AHHHGGHHH!” Optimus’s reaction was instantaneous; his back arching high as his servos tore into the floor. That wind, that cold air felt like heaven against his wound, and he wanted more.

Hot Rod chuckled at his response, licking his dermas before he blew again. He knew this was a job, knew it was a delicate one not only because of the supposed importance of him making contact with the Prime but…

But because Optimus was so broken already that Hot Rod knew he needed to do things differently than he would with other clients. He wouldn’t be coy or flirtatious; he would be soft, soft and give the mech a comfort he didn’t seem to get anywhere else…

“Let me try this.” He whispered huskily as his helm lowered deeper still, his glossa slipping out just a bit before he pressed it against the ring.

“UUUUUUHHH… Uhhhhhuhhh!” Optimus’s optics flashed madly as the mech between his legs licked him, the passes were gentle, curious at first until Hot Rod finally released his entire glossa and began lapping at his exterior node with abandon. Optimus’s servos dug into the carpet deeper.

** _G-Gods! Y-Yesssss..._ **

Every lick felt like fire, part of it from pain and the other part pure ecstasy… Especially when Hot Rod’s glossa caught the ring and it pulled outwards just a little bit. Optimus had never felt anything like that.

Hot Rod rumbled happily as the Prime’s cries grew in volume, increasing until they drowned out even the loudest cries of the slaves around them.“ Amazing how good the ring can feel huh? They do it to punish us but really, it feels amazing when done right.” He murmured huskily, taking the ring between his denta and tugging on it gently.

Optimus keened, his helm falling back and optics narrowed with tears from the sting that came with each pull but… The red mech was right, even with the pain it felt incredible. In fact, everything did at this point.

No longer was he afraid, that intoxicating scent and each caress further dragging him under the haze first started by the drug. He didn’t see the other slaves around him, he didn’t think of his Master watching, he didn’t even care that he was open and exposed before so many. All that mattered right now was pleasure, pleasure that would subsequently help his children and himself… After being in pain for so long, after being alone, tortured, broken and left in the dark this moment felt like a bliss forgotten.

Hot Rod was in a similar mental space as he serviced the Prime, his own inhibitions withering with each of the larger mech’s moans. He had been with plenty a pretty mech before but this bot; this perfect, shy, scared, innocent creature was unlike anything he had ever seen…

Or tasted.

Hot Rod growled as another waft of Optimus’s Carrier’s scent filtered through his olfactory sensors. “Prime… Optimus, open your spike panel. I want allll of you.” He demanded hoarsely, his frame vibrating with excitement.

The Prime blearily blinked at the mech between his thighs, his processor reeling as he realized he heard such a request before, before when this scent was near…

** _Love… L-love wants…_ **

The drugged Prime hesitated not a moment and with another _sheek_ of metal on metal a panel slid aside and his spike sprang up, pressurized and dripping in the cool air of The Den.

**_Holy frag! _**Hot Rod gawked at the offering, wondering how he could work with such a monstrous shaft but he wasn’t the only one amazed by its presence…

…………………………….

Overlord shifted closer to the window, his optics wide as they fell to Optimus’s spike, something he had never thought of revealing, never considered utilizing but now…

“Oh myyyy! Look at that!” Windsweeper gasped, rolling his stool towards the window with an approving whistle. “He truly is a dazzling creature.”

Diabla chuckled weakly at her Master’s observation but her worry for the King was increasing as the massive mech grated his denta together loudly.

Maybe he was he angry? Sometimes that happened when royals needed a donor. It always sounded like a good idea until they saw their mate under another and then, sometimes, fights would break out. It was rare, thank Primus, but it had never happened with a slave! Even birthers!

Frag, until Overlord no flight frames ever mated with grounders. That was a sin, the ultimate sin and it went against the System in every way but since Optimus was the Prime only now it was excusable.

Still, the King should not look so upset over his pet grounder, Prime or not, being please by another.

Right?

At worried as the Gold was over the King’s reaction Windsweeper seemed thrilled by it. “Ohhh, my King… He is truly a glorious specimen. Your sparklings will be beautiful, don’t you agree?”

“Hunn…” The King offered in response, hardly paying attention to the other mech as he continued to watch the selection process. Hot Rod was currently pumping his fist up and down Optimus’s spike as he licked at his valve and his beast…

He _writhed._

He writhed madly under the caresses like he didn’t care he was being watched, or that he was surrounded by dozens of other slaves all partaking in similar pleasures. It was so unlike Optimus.

**_The drug, it… It is the drug I am certain. _**He told himself, his optic twitching as Optimus again arched high off the floor. His freshly painted markings glittered against the lights of the chamber, his optics flickered with need… He was stunning.

** _Beast… You, you are glowing._ **

Smiling brightly Windsweeper also observed at the pair. “So, from here on out we merely need to wait to see if my pet can get yours to overload. Would be rather useless to take a slave that your pet won’t accept and climax for, wouldn’t it?” He said with a laugh. “It shouldn’t take too long considering their body language. Seems the drug is helping just fine.”

“Uhh, yes… Fine.” Overlord again muttered, his optics narrowed and sharp as they roamed his beast’s jerking form and closed optics.

Optimus he, he looked exquisite he looked excited, lustful…

Lustful for another.

Overlord’s fists tightened, his frame heating as the two youths continued to twist and grind against one another. That _something_ was increasing, consuming him as his beast seemed consumed by the mech between his thighs.

“Ohhh, you can see his energy crackling already. See along his torso? He is getting close!” Windsweeper joyfully pointed out the obvious, his smile widening as Optimus’s movements became erratic, frantic even and he humped against the intake servicing him wildly. He knew the new stock had the Prime right where he wanted him and that meant Windsweeper was going to profit handsomely from this exchange.

Thank Primus for that!

He had been terrified this would ruin him, had the Prime remained so stubbornly withdrawn it just may have too but, his Gold had been right about the red mech. Somehow Hot Rod had done it, had worked some kind of magic to get the Prime to finally respond and Windsweeper couldn’t help but think of the fame and glory he would gain from all of this.

**_My establishment will be the talk of VOS! Ohhh, how much should I charge? I need to be careful but, it seems the King won’t hesitate whatever the price. _**The brothel owner noted as he scanned his King carefully. Even if Overlord didn’t want to admit what this was doing to him Windsweeper was a professional, he knew hunger when he saw it.

Overlord shifted uncomfortably as Hot Rod pulled back a bit from Optimus, the red mech’s dermas moving as he said something unheard before he lifted his free servo to the front of Optimus’s valve and extended two digits before slowly slipping them inside.

**/Uhhhhh!/ **

Again Optimus’s voice filled the King’s helm, his beast sounding desperate, wanting but, also broken?

**_It is as if he cannot decide what to feel. _**Overlord noted, the pain in Optimus’s voice far more apparent than his earlier fear had been and even though it was also accompanied by lust this pain seemed, seemed ingrained, deep and when his beast’s voice filled his helm once more Overlord understood why.

/**H-home, wans h-home! Only h-home…/**

** _Home?_ **

** _HOME!?_ **

**_ What, what is this about wanting home? _**The King’s jaw tightened, his knuckles cracking for how fiercely he curled them. His beast longed for home? That is what he was so broken over, wanting to go home!? Why would he cry out for that, especially now? Why would that thought even enter his processor!?

** _You cry out for home beast? What do you mean home?_ **

** _YOU ARE HOME! _ **

Overlord backed away from the window, his processor spinning over that seemingly simple plea but, he was no fool. Optimus was begging for home… If it that _something_ that had been haunting him through this hadn’t been bad enough his beast’s words now just inflamed the King’s doubts even more.

Why home? Why that word? What was he thinking of to ask such a question? What could home really mean for a Rat of the wastes, a slave that’s home was wherever his Master live, unless…

Unless it wasn’t_ someplace_ the mech was thinking about, but _someone_.

** _No. No he has forgotten him! Megatron is gone! Optimus doesn’t remember anything but what, what else could he consider home?_ **

More and more his doubts grew, his chest tightening, his spark racing.

Overlord was Optimus’s home now! Vos was! His home was here, nothing but here, nothing but NOW! The Prime was home.

He…

He was…

And Overlord would show him.

“Get me a room.” He demanded suddenly, ignoring the smirking brothel owner and his timid slave before spinning on his heel and stomping towards the office’s exit.

“Of course my King.” The smaller flyer cooed, nodding to Diabla knowingly. “Give our King the best, pet.”

Diabla bowed hurriedly, the femme already turning towards the door and following after the King. Her optics scanned his stiff frame just a moment before rushing past him to get everything ready. She wasn’t certain but the King didn’t seem to look happy, as he hadn’t this whole time, and she felt a sliver of fear race through her spark for both the Prime and Hot Rod.

**_Let me be wrong, let the plan work, let it end peacefully… For all of us? _**She prayed, hoping her luck would continue today but as slaves jumped out of the King’s way, many whimpering in fear her worries increased.

The King didn’t even notice those he scared, his optics only set on the two moaning mechs in the center of the room. He looked determined, focused, and all he saw was his beast, his pet, his…

His...

Everything.

** _You are home beast, home with me. Clearly I need to remind you of that fact._ **

…………..

“UHHHHH!” Optimus shivered as Hot Rod’s digits enter him, that sensation coinciding with those that came from every tug on his spike and every pull on his new piercing. He was drowning, drowning in this heat, these scents, this pleasure, this pain…

**_Home… Home h-hurted too… _**A random thought as he writhed against the mech. Those flashes from before gave him nothing but pain and fear but then there were those optics… Those crimson optics that he found at the end of each….

This scent, it made him think of those more.

Why?

Another few crackles of blue energy rippled across Optimus’s abdomen, the Prime swiveling his helm back and forth as his charge built. He was close, so close and Hot Rod knew it too.

**_Almost there. Just a little more and then I get chosen and… And… Well frag, who knows? _**Hot Rod thought, pushing through his own haze as he reminded him of what he needed to do.

** _Be chosen, be chosen and you will be rewarded too… He will be better off, you will be..._ **

** _And Master will too._ **

A sob threatened to escape Hot Rod but the slave knew better, he was stronger and instead lifted himself up, his optics narrowing hungrily as he took in the Prime’s innocent but wanting expression.

He could deal with this, he had to…

“Almost Optimus… Just a little more.” He promised quietly, his guilt coiling with his own needs and the promises that had been made to him should he succeed. He wasn’t guilty for wanting to protect his own dreams, right?

Right? He wasn’t guilty for using this mech. So many were, so many from Kings, to Queens… Slaves… It was fine that he was breaking the mech further. He was an idiot to expect more of himself, of any of them.

** _That is what this world is about right? Pain… Arrrgh! Shut up and focus!_ **

Pressing past his anger Hot Rod moved his servos faster, one stroking as the other slid in and out, his glossa lapping at the mech’s pierced anterior node like a mad mech. He knew few could deal with all three, his experience in interfacing giving him a solid foundation on how to deal with overloads and if he just kept this pace then…

“Hhhh… Hooonne…” The Prime suddenly moaned, his optics dripping with tears as he reached out, each shaking servo clawing at the air as he beckoned Hot Rod closer.

His optics were wide, wet, his field bursting with longing and desperation as he reached out for Hot Rod.

**_Hone? What does he mean hone? _**Hot Rod paused at the plea, his helm lifting from between the mech’s dripping thighs curiously to peer down at the mech below him. The poor youth, he looked so ruined, desperate to hold onto something that gave him hope, that gave him…

** _Hone? No… No not hone… _ **

** _Home. _ **

**_Oh gods… He is asking for home? _**

“Oh Optimus…” He whispered, moving up further so he could wipe the tears from the mech’s faceplates. Once again shame ripped through Hot Rod’s spark, his faceplates scrunching up as he fought for composure but the plea, it hit him hard. It reminded him of all the sparklings he had seen that were sent to auction. Each of them weeping as the Prime was now, each reaching out for someone to save them from their nightmares, to save them and bring them back to where they belonged.

** _Oh gods I… I don’t know if I can do th-this…_ **

His self-loathing paused as The Den unexpectedly thundered with heavy pede steps, many a slave running aside with whimpers of fear…

**_What the frag? _**Blinking past his own fog of dishonor and desire Hot Rod turned his helm back, well… As far back as he could because the moment his neck was near Optimus’s faceplates the larger mech pulled him down again.

**_Fraggin blood... Arrrgh gods… I, I am just as evil as them, aren’t I? _**The red mech thought somberly yet his guilt quickly dissipated as he spotted none other than King Overlord striding over to them.

Suddenly Hot Rod’s attention was hyper focused, his haze of want from the scent, his guilt completely wiped away as terror took its place.

**_Oh no, the KING!? What… What is he doing here? What did I do wrong? _**He wondered, his spark pulsing so fast he was afraid he might pass out.

Why was the King out of the office? Wasn’t that taboo? Did the King suspect something? Was he here to stop this? Would Hot Rod not be chosen? What did that mean for him!?

As Overlord approached Optimus and the red slave he liked the fact that the new mech looked back at him frightfully, it meant he knew who was in control and that, _that_ was important.

“Get up.” The massive mech commanded, his voice gruff as he stopped right before Hot Rod’s and Optimus’s heaving frames.

Hot Rod anxiously blinked at the King, his optics skittering from him to the Prime and back. “M-Majesty?” He asked timidly, his helm turning to those around him in confusion but none of his fellow salves gave him any help and merely sneered at him.

They were happy the hostile whore was being put on the spot…

** _Jealous bastards._ **

“You are to come with me.” The King told him evenly, his faceplates stern, giving the terrified mech no indication as to what was wrong before he bent down and reached for Optimus.

Hot Rod scrambled back, his optics wide as the King picked up the moaning Prime and turned towards the Gold Hall.

**_Frag, frag, FRAG! Why does he look so… So… FUCK! I don’t know! _**Shakily Hot Rod rose to his pedes, swallowing the grit that was suddenly stuck in the back of his throat before following after.

“I bet the King is disgusted with his behavior.” One slave whispered as he walked by.

“He should be, the brute.” Another added, their optics glaring at him from the darkness.

“I hope he gets what he deserves.”

**_Fraggers. _**Hot Rod grumbled silently but their words only mirrored his own fears with this development.

They were headed to the back rooms so, so that was good right? He wasn’t about to be murdered or… Or anything?

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so pushy? Maybe he shouldn’t have used the bait…

**_Shit! _**As he walked Hot Rod did his best to wipe the rest of the liquid off of him, doing so as subtly as he could but luckily the King seemed rather focused on their destination and not him.

** _Will, will he notice the scent? Ohhh frag, am I gonna DIE!? What if he notices? What if he notices it is Megatron!? _ **

Technically the chances of the King being affected by the blood was little to none, Optimus only being drawn in because he had been bonded with Megatron (or so he had been told) but, that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified if that _wasn’t_ the case.

As Hot Rod and Overlord warred with their own inner battles, Optimus remained in a kind of blurred reality. He whimpered as he was picked up, missing that scent and the pleasure as two strong arms carried him away from it all.

“Nnnn…” He moaned, rubbing his helm against the mech that held him but that scent was gone, home… Home was gone.

Why?

“Hush beast. Soon.” A vague promise, one that was husky sounding, dark even and it only added to his confused state.

** _N-Noo… B-back… Back… H-hommme… Home g-gone? S-safety…_ **

Overlord frowned as Optimus weakly struggled in his arms but ignored it as he stomped up to the first open door he found once he entered the Gold Hall and brusquely entered.

Diabla almost squeaked in terror as the King burst into the room, her servos quickly dropping the blanket she had been arranging on the berth when the mech growled and impatiently dropped the Prime upon it.

“Get out.” He snarled, not even looking up at her before he spun on the terrified Hot Rod that entered after him. “You, on the berth.”

Hot Rod nodded numbly, his optics skirting to Diabla nervously. **:If I die… Let him know, know I loved him? Tell that fragging Queen that!: **He sent through their secret comm, his optics flickering a bit before he jerkily walked past the King and crawled up on the berth over Optimus.

**:You, you won’t die! I… But your message, it will not be lost Hot Rod.: **She promised, her words sounding stupid, simple for a far too complicated situation but, what else could she give him?

What could she give any of them right now?

Swallowing hard and pushing past her own shame Diabla left the room. Left those two grounders with what appeared to be a raging King…

This was the way of things in this world, it would be until they got this Prime free, and this… This was a step to ensuring that.

** _It will be fine, it will be… I has to be._ **

…………………………

**_Ohhh gods… I should have never accepted this! _**Hot Rod flinched as the door behind him closed, locking him in with the drug addled Prime and towering King. He didn’t know what was going to happen, he had never experienced this before and he had a very real fear of being killed today.

Meekly he watched Overlord walk to the head of the berth, the hulking mech reaching down and grabbing a hold of the Prime’s chin before tilting it back towards him. “Beast, look at me!”

Optimus groaned at the demand, his optics blinking blearily up at Overlord in confusion. “Ahhh…” He moaned out, his hips rising and trying to press against the red mech that fearfully crouched above him.

Hot Rod didn’t move an inch, his wide optics set only on the King. He wasn’t in control here, he had no choice in any of this now and needed to wait to see what the King wanted…

His ‘potentially’ new Master.

Overlord’s optics slitted as he glared at his beast. “What is going on in that processor of yours, beast? What do you mean _home_?” He hissed through clenched denta, receiving nothing but a blank look in return from the Prime but Hot Rod, Hot Rod felt his spark fall to his tanks.

**_How… How did he hear Optimus s-say that? _**He wondered, forgetting in his panic about the King’s supposed bond with the mech as he instead focused on whether or not he had wiped enough of Megatron’s scent off of him. **_He… He knows doesn’t he? Shit! He knows and now we are both dead! _**

Optimus leaned away from the angry mech’s faceplates, his muddled processor fighting to understand everything that was happening around him but he couldn’t seem to escape the haze he was captured in completely. “Uhhhh… Uhhhnnn…” He moaned once more, his Carrier programming screaming at him more powerfully than whatever the mech above him needed, especially since that wonderful smell was gone.

He didn’t understand what the blurred shadows wanted, he just knew what he needed. He was ready for transfluid, his frame needed it, his sparklings did, and that was all that mattered to him.

The King growled as Optimus ignored his question, his frustration gnawing at the back of his helm but he couldn’t expect more from the mech drug addled mech right now… Optimus couldn’t even keep his optics focused for more than a klik so, he probably didn’t even realize what he had said.

**_I, I need to calm down. It, it was nothing… Nothing but a slip, a mistake. It is just the drug talking. _**The King berated himself, that familiar feeling of losing control getting too close. He was in public, he needed to remain calm, he needed to remain in charge!

He was a King damnit!

“You _are_ home, beast. And I will help remind you of that fact.” He said softly, changing tactics as he figured he wouldn’t get through to the mech at this point but, he could wait.

He could wait to discuss this further and he knew _he_ wouldn’t forget the slip.

** _He wants home? Wants Megatron!? There is no Megatron anymore, and I will ensure he never longs for that mech again!_ **

Lifting his helm the King took a calming vent in and smiled at the frozen Hot Rod. “You were doing fine slave, but you were too gentle with my pet.” He told him sweetly, rubbing Optimus’s helm possessively as he spoke and was pleased as the Prime mewled wantonly before leaning into his touch.

Everything was alright.

It was.

It _would_ be.

Hot Rod could hardly vent, his wide optics blinking wildly as they went from the King to Optimus. “T-too g-gentle?” He stuttered out, forcing himself not to scream as the King’s engine revved loudly.

“Yes… My pet, he needs more. He has since becoming mine, isn’t that right beast?” He again inquired of Optimus, the smaller mech merely whining louder and lifting his hips in response.

**_Oh f-frag… What is gonna make me do? _**Hot Rod wondered fearfully. He wasn’t sure Optimus even knew what was happening or, or where he was so… So did he actually want it rougher or was the King just, just forcing it on him? **_Don’t think about it too deeply Hot Rod. Just do what you need to, to survive mech. This, this whole game is different now. FUCK!_**

Overlord chuckled at Optimus’s response but it was a twisted sounding thing, one that held hidden bits of jealously, of rage, and his own damning obsession with the mech. “We are going to try this again beast. Try this like_ I_ have taught you.” He growled, his optic twitching before he lifted himself off the berth and moved down next to Hot Rod.

He didn’t know why Optimus had reacted to this mech like he did. He didn’t know why he had called for _home, _which in his processor meant Megatron, BUT he had a feeling that maybe were the bot to take his beast _his way _then any traitorous thoughts of Megatron and his tenderness would be eradicated.

** _Megatron… Soft-sparked filth. You got what you deserved and now I have your mate, your whore. I will teach him how a slave should properly please their Master, teach him like you never had the iron to and soon enough, he will revel in the pleasure I give him. The pleasure and the pain._ **

Hot Rod remained still as the King approached him, well, if you didn’t count how much he was trembling. **_P-Primus… Please… _**

“You do well to fear me slave, but I only punish those that displease me.” Overlord told the bot, his optics softening and yet his sneer remained. “He has grown soft, fix that.” He told him, waving his servo at Optimus’s spike.

Nearly choking on the abject horror that was quickly consuming his racing spark Hot Rod nodded, almost robotically, as he moved his servo down to wrap around the Prime’s shaft when he heard the King grunt disapprovingly.

“No, with your intake.” The King instructed, his tone even, uncaring but there was a deep hunger in his optics… A hunger and _something_ the red mech couldn’t place.

Was it hatred? Anger? Need?

HE HAD NO IDEA!

“Y-yes M-Master…” He strangled out, crawling backwards a bit until his helm could reach between the Prime’s legs but again the King paused him with a gentle servo on his back.

“Good boy. You listen well. If you continue this way you may just make it out of here.” The King promised him with a smile, one that held far too many emotions in it to understand.

**_M-might make it out of here!? Like… Alive or, or just with them? _**Hot Rod wondered as he forced a smile on his own faceplates.

He could think about the implications later, he needed to focus because… **_Because this whole nightmare has just turned into something way more serious!_**

Swallowing hard Hot Rod lowered his helm, his servo reaching out for the Prime’s flaccid spike and gripping it tightly before venting in deep and slipping it between his quivering dermas. **_Just focus, do what you were made for!_**

“UUUNNN!” Optimus howled as this wondrously wet heat engulfed him, his servos tearing into the berth beneath him as he was sucked upon. His frame was asking for more, he wanted to be filled but this, this was a path to that result and he reveled in the bliss it gave him.

Soon his other needs would be taken care of, his sparkling’s needs. He was protecting them, helping them survive and that…

That was everything to a carrying bot.

Overlord stood tall as he watched the two mechs move, his expression stoic but inside he was on fire. He now admitted that this, this was surprisingly alluring to him, he couldn’t deny how it made his lower chassis burn but then, there was the darker result as well.

When Optimus had cried out for home he, he felt his control taken from him. He had forced the mech to submit to him, had forced him to swear to him but… But he couldn’t change what the mech felt inside. He couldn’t alter what his spark truly longed for.

Perhaps Optimus didn’t remember Megatron but, he remembered the _feeling_ of him, the feeling of home and for some perverse reason, that enraged the King.

** _No, no I will not give him that power. I am in control here, I OWN HIM! He is mine inside and out, as are those sparklings. I will show him, remind him who his Master is, where his home is!_ **

Rumbling approvingly, excitedly he peered down at the two animals he now had under his care. They were beautiful beasts and he was proud of that fact. He should have the best, he needed to have the best to show the world that he was above them all.

Half-breed or not.

“Suck deeper.” He told the red slave, his servo reaching out and taking the back of the mech’s helm before pushing it down further.

“Mmmmhhhh!” Hot Rod’s optics widened as he was lowered down to the Prime’s hilt but, he was a professional and immediately swirled his glossa around the invader and expanded his throat to accommodate the Prime’s quickly swelling appendage.

**_Yes… I, I am in control. _**Overlord thought as he watched the red mech’s throat bulge outwards as Optimus’s long spike filled it. His optics going from that to the drool that was pooling around the base of his beast’s spike, to the heaving chests of each slave… That itch and the heat in his lower chassis was consuming him as was the relief he felt as he knew he had total control over what happened now…

These were his pieces, this world his game! He would rule it all, and he would devour any that got in his way.

Devour it as his new pet was devouring his beast.

**_Mine… All mine. _**He smirked as he lifted the pressure off the red mech’s helm, surprised at how well the mech took being shoved down so far. He didn’t even cough as he slid back up, though his optics did water a bit, but it didn’t stop him from taking a quick gasp and eagerly sliding back down to Optimus’s hilt.

This was a good whore, a proper slave that honored the System and maybe… Maybe having him around would be more beneficial for Optimus than just fragging?

** _He will show Optimus, show him what a good slave is, where he belongs and in turn… Remind me where I stand with Optimus. _ **

Overlord watched the lewd show for a few more moments, his expression never revealing anything more than mild interest before he reached under the red mech’s helm and grabbed a hold of the Prime’s spike. “Enough for now.” He told Hot Rod, pointedly ignoring how flushed the mech looked when he lifted his dripping intake from the shaft as he turned his attention to Optimus’s equally blushing face.

** _Look at you, panting, moaning as a proper whore should. You are nothing more than that. Nothing more than a vessel to hold my greatest triumphs but in the end, YOU will mean little._ **

Smiling he lifted his fist up and slowly unfurled it to reveal the ring he still held there. “Beast you have been doing very well but… I believe this is something that will ensure you keep to that path.” He told the mech, his optics blazing with power, with passion, possession. “This can either be a gift or a curse but, that all depends on you.”

Optimus blearily blinked at the ring, his optics dim and thighs lifting lustfully. He clearly didn’t understand what was about to be attached to him but the King did, as did Hot Rod.

**_Damnit all…This just gets worse and worse. _**The red mech thought, wincing as he watched the King lean forwards, his fist firmly squeezing and pumping Optimus’s shaft a few more times before he popped the ring over the plump tip his spike and pushed down.

“UNNN!” Optimus writhed as the ring was slid into place his frame vibrating with pleasure, and consciousness completely unaware of anything except that bliss . That was until the strange glittering band reached the base of his shaft and with a beep, began to cycle tighter.

**_Was… Was dis? _**He wondered, weakly lifting himself up by his elbows to stare at the jewelry and as it continued to cycle, getting smaller and smaller his sense of wonder transformed to panic.

** _N-nahh… Nooo, t-to s-smalll! Tooooo…_ **

“ARRRRRRGH!” He screamed his frame arching, helm flying back for the crushing force that now surrounded his spike but, it seemed his agony had just begun as the band beeped once more and then something was pressed into him...

** _N-Needles!? Needles INSIDE!? _ **

The haze he had been floating in blew apart, reality clawing him back into its twisted wretchedness as this new fire ripped through him and his circuitry like nothing he had ever experienced before. It felt as if the ring had grown spikes, each pointed tip inserting itself deep into the tender protoform of his spike and injecting some kind of coding inside him, something that felt alien, felt violating, and terrifyingly permanent. **_What, what is h-he d-doing to m-meeeee!?_**

Overlord frowned in concern as Optimus continued to bellow, knowing he hadn’t sent any commands to the band yet but his worry abated as Hot Rod weakly explained.

“It is integrating its signal into his, to create the bond so it cannot be removed, except by you.” The smaller mech told him somberly, shuddering as the ring cycled tighter still and Optimus shrieked louder.

“Huh…” Overlord offered in response, rolling his shoulders indifferently as Optimus continued to jerk and whimper before him. “How long does it take?” He asked irritably, wishing he had taken the time to look further into to the ring before applying it. He should have thought of that instead of rushing to force Optimus to submit to him. Once more his anger was getting away from him and it was all because of his beast.

“Not long…” Hot Rod answered, gesturing towards the heaving youth. “It takes only a few moments and then you will feel a similar prick on your arm and…” His words proved true as the receiver on Overlord’s arm suddenly beeped, a small pinch being felt and then Optimus fell back to the berth.

“O-oh*hhh*hhh…” The Prime shivered in pain, tears falling from his optics as he tried to curl into a protective ball but Overlord grabbed his legs and kept them stretched out.

“No beast. You aren’t finished yet.” Overlord rumbled, pulling the panting mech’s legs open when Optimus’s voice filtered through his helm.

**/M-Master… W-why?/ **The mech pleaded, his flickering optics rising to the King’s and Overlord sighed internally once he noticed how clear they looked.

**_Seems the pain overrode the effects of the drug. This may be harder now or… _**He peered thoughtfully at the ring.

** _Or maybe not?_ **

“Hold his legs open.” Overlord instructed Hot Rod, again pleased as the red mech jumped to do as he was told.

Hot Rod may have been smart enough to follow his orders but that didn’t keep him from hating himself for having to do so, especially when he spotted little rivulets of energon seeping out from under the ring. He had never had such a piece forced upon him but, he had met many that had…

Usually they were the most broken slaves or, or Flawless ones.

**_I am in a mess here. A mess I might not be able to survive… _**Bit by bit he was realizing just what kind of job this was becoming and it terrified him. The King didn’t seem mad but, he certainly had issues. Ultimate control was most notably one of them and the poor Prime just seemed to push all the wrong buttons for his Master, even when he was doing nothing wrong.

That was never a good combination.

“You are too defiant beast.” The King told the whining Prime, his optics blazing with disapproval. “This is a precaution, one that may not be needed but, as I said before, that is up to you.”

**_Pre-precaution? What… What d-did I do? What h-haven’t I done? _**Whimpering Optimus tried to pull his aching frame back from the two mechs but that red mech held him tight, even if he looked miserable while doing so.

**_N-noo… No more… Too much. Too… _**Today had been… Been such a ride.

The morning had him reveling in the sunlight and now he cowered in fear. How, how could everything change so quickly?

Optimus’s processor was still scrambled from all that had happened, he didn’t know how he had gotten here or, or who this red mech was… Everything felt foggy, like he had been sleeping and was only now violently awoken.

**_J-just… Just like always. _**He lamented, his spark hammering as he scanned over the two bots before him.

In a way he could grasp what had happened but it felt too unreal, to obscure.

Especially when it came to this new bot.

Why would he willingly allow the red mech to take him? Take him in front of so many when he had been so scared? He had kept his processor well enough with the others!

Why was this one differ…

“It is time to finish beast.” Overlord’s voice broke through his questions before the ring that now entrapped him beeped once more.

**/N-Noooo!/ **Optimus begged, his frame jerking as he struggled to get free when an entirely different sensation resonated from the base of his aching spike as the ring began to move but, instead of tightening again it… It began to pulse.

** _H-huuh?_ **

“Uhhh… Nnnnnahhhaah… NNNRRRRAAAAAGG!” Optimus roared, the jewelry’s vibrations not only continuing but increasing in speed and strength and soon his entire lower chassis felt like it was humming.

** _P-PRIIIMUUUUUUSSS!_ **

Lost in the waves of pleasure and pain coming from between his legs Optimus unconsciously humped at the air, his spike flopping and dripping with pre-cum as he thrashed about. This was, was_ incredible_, it was _mind numbing_, and it created a new kind of haze for him to enter, one his heated frame welcomed eagerly.

Again hidden gears were activated, his gestation chamber greedily whirling open and lubricant beading deep within his port…

He was ready, whether he wanted to be or not.

Overlord cleared his vocalizer as he watched his beast become undone, his optics switching from the bot’s bouncing spike to his leaking valve. He had heard most Carrying bot’s had trouble activating their spike during gestation, as its function was unneeded but like everything with Optimus, he was the exception.

And the result was glorious.

Growling heatedly the King walked up to the helm of the berth and leaned down to once again take Optimus’s chin. “Tell me beast, who owns you?” He growled, his optics boring into Optimus’s flickering ones.

**/M-Maaasssteeerrrr…/ **A moaned reply, one accompanied with numerous gasps and whimpers.

Overlord chuckled. “Yes… Yes, you are mine Optimus, and this is your home. Tell me that, tell me where your home is.” He demanded, his servo moving down to Optimus’s throat where it encircled the collar there suggestively.

Optimus cried out as another wave of tremors rippled up from the band. **/H-Hoooome… H-heeeere… Yoooou…/ **He forced himself to answer, saying anything he needed too to either keep this pleasure going or keep that agony away. He was lost in an ocean, one his Master had thrown him into and the only way he could stay afloat was to give in…

**/M-Maaaasssster… P-Please… H-hot!/ **He begged, his spark pulsing so quickly he felt like he might overheat. His frame had been in a state of arousal for too long now and it was beginning to hurt.

Overlord’s engine revved at the plea, his optics hungrily roaming Optimus’s faceplates. “Very well whore, I will give you what you need.” He promised huskily, rubbing the mech’s extended abdominal plating approvingly.

Optimus was his, he knew where he belonged.

This was better.

“You!”

Hot Rod jerked as the King suddenly turned to him, the mech’s optics sharp, predatory, as was his grin. “Y-Yes Master?” He choked out.

“Get on top of him. It is time you prove your usefulness.” The King told him, his tone even, almost welcoming but there was a dark promise in his optics. The King was done with games, whatever those games were, and now it was time to get down to business.

**_Frag, frag, frag… I want to go home too. _**Hot Rod thought as he released the Prime’s legs and again lifted himself up onto the berth. His arms shook as he crawled, his legs nearly collapsing from under him numerous times but, he had been scared before, he knew how to deal with this…

He did, it just...

Overlord nodded approvingly as Hot Rod settled nervously atop his beast, he was no longer jealous, nor concerned. Optimus knew now, he knew who was in charge.

“Go on then.” He offered gruffly, his optics never leaving the red mech’s faceplates. “And remember, do not be soft.”

Hot Rod keened silently but outside he forced himself to look confident as he sent the command and opened his spike panel. He was soft for now, his fear and shame too heavy to inspire much excitement but, he knew how to fix that.

He had been taught long ago how to deal with harder patrons, especially when it came to the darker sides of being a pleasure bot and right now he needed to fall to those tactics to save both his life and maybe the Prime’s.

**_I… I am s-sorry Optimus. I, I need to go away. I can’t… I can’t be here if I am to f-finish. _**He thought mournfully as he faded back, feeling awful that he couldn’t handle what was happening, not in a way that would force him to remain aware.

Optimus would need to do this alone, be alone so Hot Rod could do what would be required of him and hopefully, help the mech later on.

**_Empty now, don’t think… Just feel. _**The red mech told himself, repeating this mantra as he rolled his hips forwards, his soft spike sliding against the Prime’s firm and he forced reality fall away.

Vibrations, moans, heat, vents… This was his world, this is where he thrived.

He thrust harder as time went, his spike twitching to life as its smooth surface glided across the Prime’s.

** _No, not Prime… Client, pleasure. That is all… Just feel. _ **

Soon he was moaning as well, his shaft dripping with excitement and abdomen tight with the promise of release and boy, did he need such a release after today.

**_N-nooo, don’t think. FEEL!_** His vents turned ragged, his arms shaking with excitement rather than fear and finally he lowered his hips just a little more and, as he had been instructed, _slammed_ into the Prime hard and fast.

“ARRRRGH!”

“UHHHHNNN!”

Both he and the Prime screamed as he plunged in, their groins sparking with Hot Rod’s savage pace. Over and over he pounded forwards, his optics shut and mind numb to anything else.

He had felt too much today, questioned too much, feared too much. This was the only way he could continue, he could succeed…

Now was bliss, now was heat and once the bot under him mewled and squirmed with him it made it all the easier to forget the tears from earlier.

NO, not forget, but push aside for now.

He could wallow in guilt later.

**_Gods… Look at them. _**Overlord’s throat tightened at the rutting slaves. Every bang, every spark that erupted between them causing that fire between his legs to blaze hotter.

**_Like battle… _**He mused, appreciating the growls and fight for dominance he saw coming from the beasts… The animals.

This was savage, hard, wild, beautiful…

It was exactly how he liked it.

“Harder!” He ordered the red mech, his own spike yearningly pressing hard against his panel.

“Y-Yes Master!” Hot Rod cried as he pulled all the way back, leaving only his tip inside before with a scream he slammed in to his hilt.

“UUUUUHHHHHH!” Optimus roared, his servos clawing at the berth as he fought to remain under the mech. Each thrust was so hard he kept inching towards the helm board.

Overlord smiled, reaching over and increasing the vibration of the ring a few more clicks. “Cum beast. Look at me as you do.” He demanded of his pet, his other servo grasping the mech’s helm and pulling it towards him.

“Asterrrrr!” Optimus’s flashing optics lifted to his, his entire frame jerking as he was pounded into over and over…

“Yes… Mine. You are _mine_.” Overlord whispered, his helm lowering so it was right above his beast’s. “All of you, forever, always. Tell me, tell me again…” The King snarled, losing himself in those broken, needy, stunning cerulean optics.

**/Uhhh, uhhnnn… Y-yours. Yours M-Master! O-only… F-for…/ **Optimus stumbled over the last word, even under such a haze he had trouble admitting such a thing.

Overlord’s optics twitched. “Say it beast, say forever. You know it to be true.”

Optimus whimpered, his frame arching high as dread and longing coiled through it.

He had already given himself to this mech, already sworn himself to him but, but forever?

“HARDER!” Overlord roared, his optics narrowing as Optimus continued to deny him.

“Yes Master!” Hot Rod answered, his answer as robotic as his state of processor and he thoughtlessly followed the command.

“OOOHHHHH!” Optimus screamed as the mech above him grabbed his shoulders, each digit digging in deep before he used that leverage to crash their hips together with a force that shook his denta.

“Tell me beast. Say forever.” Overlord pressed, his servo tightening on the mech’s chin as he forced his helm to remain in place.

**_UUhh… I… Arrgh, I… _**The Prime was rocked by the chaos surrounding him, his processor glitching as he was slammed into, as the vibrations continued, as those wretched pins ate into his shaft, as Overlord screamed at him.

He felt like he was going mad.

Heat fire, pain, pleasure, fear, loathing, loss… He wanted to fight, flee, hide, rise up, every bit of him was at war, every ounce of him being painfully pulled in a different direction.

**_UUUHHH GODS! Gods… HELP ME!? _** He begged, his frame crackling with energy, spark thundering in terror and then… Then came a new pulse.

** _W-what?_ **

The Prime’s optics tore away from his Master, lifting to the ever silent heavens but it was not there that this feeling was originating, it was from within.

**_S-sparklings? _**He realized, his spark resonating with their energy and even if they no longer resided in his spark chamber he was still connected through them, through their bond.

** _B-Bond… _ **

He whimpered and cried out, the heat in his chassis blinding, as was all the madness around him but his children… This was the first time he had felt their individual energies.

They felt excited, warm, happy, relieved…

_Why?_

Why, as he was being torn apart were they reveling, their energies dancing together with his...

No…

No, not _his_.

_HE_ was pulled away from them, keeping his tattered core hidden but, someone else’s was there and even if _he_ couldn’t feel it his… His sparkling’s _could_?

_Why?_

**_S-Sire? Sire’s e-energy? _**Optimus wondered turning back to Overlord, his optics wide as he took in the King’s snarling dermas, flashing optics and general loathing he found there but, not for a moment did Overlord seem to feel what he was feeling. There was not a shadow of recognition, nor connection to what was happening…

_Why?_

Why did he seem unaware of his sparkling’s calling out to him?

_WHY!?_

Why did he ignore them and focus only on hurting their Carrier?

_WHYYYY!?_

How could his children be comforted, hopeful, jubilant about a mech like this!? Why did it look like he didn’t feel them? That he didn’t notice them!? It… It was like he was not connected to them AT ALL!

_WhYyyyYYY!!!!????_

“Damn you beast.” Overlord hissed, ignorant to the Prime’s most recent struggle as his impatience reached its end. He had tried to be cordial, he had tried to remain calm, but Optimus…

He just always had to fight him with EVERYTHING!

Optimus groaned weakly as the King swore at him, cursed him but his shock over what had happened with his sparklings was still at the forefront of his processor.

Did Overlord not feel this? How could he not? Why were they excited, why did his children hold in them a sense of relief as he…

As he was shattering inside?

**_L-Little ones… A-are, are y-you… You trying to tell me s-something? _** He wondered brokenly, his optics shut tight as he fought to focus on them but, there was too much noise, too much turmoil surrounding him, too much pain and he feared… He feared calling to them, feared they would be dragged into his nightmare with him. Into the humiliation, the remorse, the desolation he was suffering through.

“Do not defy me Optimus, you will regret it.” The King threatened, his voice low, vents tickling the Prime’s audial with dangerous promise and with it the Prime’s optics flew open just to watch in horror as the King lifted his free servo and presented the remote from earlier right in front of his optics.

** _P-Primus… no, no p-please… No, no more…_ **

“I told you, this can be a gift or… A curse.” The raging King hissed, removing his servo from Optimus’s chin and reaching towards the device.

**_N-Nooooo! _**Optimus questions halted as he stared at the device in horror. He may have not understood just how much agony the band around him could inflict but, he knew enough.

Suddenly his sparkling’s glee was forgotten, pushed aside frenziedly as he realized the clear and present danger before him. If he didn’t submit there would only be pain. Awful, mind numbing agony and he…

He couldn’t take anymore.

**/YOURS!/ **He cried, tears slipping from his optics as he begged his King, his Master. **_/_F-forever! Ahhh… _PLEASE!? _ E-EVERRRRR! Ever y-yours!/**

Bile scorched his throat, the acid nearly as vile as the vow he just spouted. **_ Ohhh g-gods… Primus, help me protect my children! Even if… If they do not understand! Please… P-please… Help m-me be s-strong… _**His frame hitched, the pleasure, the pain coiling, mingling into this obscene kind of reality to which he could do naught but surrender to. **_B-Better n-now… Better… Ohhh, ohh gods… Help m-meeeee…_**

Overlord’s smiled split his faceplates like a jagged knife wound as his beast crumbled under him. “Very good whore. Now… Finish this.” He smirked, licking at Optimus’s tears as he switched to a different button and again increased the ring’s vibrations.

“ARRRRRRGH!” Optimus jerked upwards as his frame thrummed, his mask accidently clanging against the King’s faceplates but instead of pushing him away in disgust the hulking mech rumbled heatedly and grabbed the back of his helm.

“Uhhhh… My beast… You, you do such things…” He grated out, his optics searching Optimus’s, boring into them as the mech whimpered and jerked with every thrust and then, he lowered his helm closer.

**_Beast… I, I want you… I want… I want to taste…_** His thoughts were traitorous, his desire thick, choking… He knew what he wanted from this mech in that moment, he knew he had given in to that craving before and hated himself after but…

**_It… It is not a kiss with the Keeper… It isn’t… _**He told himself, his feverish processor accepting that twisted reality as he moved even closer, glossa slipping between his dermas until it reached the golden mask and…

And pushed deep into the feeding hole of the Keeper.

**_ARRRGH GODS! _**The King moaned as he pressed his lips down, covering the entire entrance as his glossa twirled and wriggled inside. It was the first time he had tasted his beast since, since returning to Vos. He hadn’t let himself for so long, he had told himself it was a weakness, that it was VILE to do so with something as tainted as a grounder and yet… As his glossa roamed Optimus’s met his, the scarred thing slipping against his, perhaps unconsciously, but the King decided it didn’t matter.

In his processor’s optic he saw the Prime laying under him, the mask removed as the mech panted and begged for him. He saw plump lips, each shimmering as he called out Overlord’s name wantonly and then… Then they would kiss, kiss before the King brought his spike to this magnificent tunnel, to those full dermas and…

“UUuhhh, UHHHH! M-Master! He… He is close!” Hot Rod suddenly cried out, his words like cold oil on the heated King as he had forgotten about the other mech entirely, and he immediately ripped himself away from the Prime.

“G-good, finish this.” He growled, unsteadily wiping any spittle off of his faceplates and turning away from the scene in horror.

**_I did it… I did it again!? _**His wide optics peered over his shoulder, his frame shivering as he watched Hot Rod grab Optimus’s vibrating spike and begin to pull it in unison with his thrusts.

“Ahhh… Uhh, uuuhhhh… NaahhnnNNAAAHHAAAHHGGG!” Optimus roared, his helm slamming back to the berth now that it was free, his optics flickering madly as they rose up to the ceiling and finally, he found his release.

** _Gods…_ **

Overlord stared, stared like some starving animal as his prize arched high, his servos fisting in the blankets under him just before his spike twitched once, twice and then erupted. Silvery ropes of cum filled the air, each shimmering in the low lights, soaring high for only moments before they fell, the Prime’s release splashing against his fevered plating like rain.

“M-Master, may… May I overload?” Hot Rod asked desperately, turning to the King with dim, glossed over optics.

“Y-Yes…” Overlord grated out, his throat and chest too tight feeling to say much else. He remained silent as Hot Rod finished his job, the red mech moaning as he rutted against Optimus’s limp but gasping form until he finally plunged in deep and with a cry began filling the Prime.

“AHHHHHH!”

Overlord’s optic twitched, a reoccurring thing today it seemed, as the red mech gasped and collapsed next to the Prime after. Both mechs were heaving for vents, their frames shaking in the aftermath of climax and glittering with Optimus’s drying cum.

It was a stunning sight, one that would have many a Master jumping in for his own relief but Overlord didn’t feel excited any more, the heat gone, stolen away after his stolen kiss.

“Get up.” He grumbled to the youths. He was done with this, with all of this. He had work to do, good, clean work for the betterment of his people, for the good of Cybertron!

Hot Rod, of course, was the first to rise up. The red mech shaking his helm, allowing reality to come back to him now that his job was done.

**_No… Not done. Just starting. _**He thought miserably, rubbing the fog from his optics before peering down at the Prime next to him. Optimus’s optics were closed now, his vents still heavy but they were slowing and, for the first time since Hot Rod had met the mech, he actually looked at peace.

**_Frag it all. How am I going to survive this? _**He wondered, leaning over and shaking the Prime gently but still the mech didn’t move, nor open his optics.

“Master? He seems to have fallen to recharge.”

Locked in a storm of self-loathing and disgust Overlord groaned irritably at the mech’s words. “Arrgh, of course he is.” He snarled, spinning on his heel and stomping over to the berth.

Hot Rod paled at how furious the King looked. He no longer had to guess what the mech was feeling because his fury was written clearly on his scowling faceplates.

**_Oh no, did I just get the Prime in trouble? _**He wondered, opening his intake to offer to wake up the sleeping Prime _for_ his Master but luckily the King just huffed, roughly slid his arms under the mech, and he heaved him up.

“Let’s go. I have had enough of this place.” The King muttered gruffly, his large form turning towards the exit.

Hot Rod frowned. “Master? Do you… Do you not want to be serviced?” He asked in confusion, jumping off the berth just in case.

Overlord chuckled darkly at the request. “I am King, slave. I do not lower myself to being serviced in whore houses.” He snapped, ignoring the wave of disgrace that followed.

** _No, but you will lower yourself enough to kiss… ARRRGH!_ **

Hot Rod yelped as the King furiously kicked open the door, one of the hinges ripping from the wall because of the force of the kick but the King merely grumbled at the now hanging door and moved on.

Hot Rod shook his helm, his optics going from the door, to the King’s retreating figure, down to the ground. This was going to be one of the hardest jobs he had ever had, one that locked him in with a mad King and an innocent Savior…

** _Frag… Maybe sparkling’s tales aren’t so far from the truth after all…_ **

“Lucky me…” He mumbled, taking a deep vent in before following after the raging King.

………………………………

The ride back to the castle was an awkward one for everyone, the King sitting stiffly at the front of the carriage as Hot Rod and Optimus sat on the floor at the back.

The Prime was lucky enough to sleep through the journey, his frame resting against Hot Rod’s as he recharged, the little moans he emitted being the only vocal sounds throughout the entire trip.

**_Frag me… This, this sucks. _**Hot Rod lamented, his back struts screaming for how uncomfortable the floor was. The King hadn’t offered either grounder a pillow, frag, he had basically dropped Optimus into the carriage but had caught him right at the last second as the Prime began to fall face forward from his arms.

Hot Rod knew it wasn’t Optimus the King was protecting, but what grew within the mech.

“Uhhh…” Another broken moan escaped the Prime, his faceplates scrunching up as if he too were in pain but Hot Rod didn’t bother to bring attention to it. He doubted the King would do anything to help the mech anyways.

** _Fuck, I know Optimus is a grounder but the King… Shit, he treats even me better. Why? Why does he hate the mech so much? One HE has collared and chained, one he has total control over…_ **

Hot Rod didn’t remember much after he ‘went away’ earlier, his ability to numb himself and just act both useful as well as frustrating. Sometimes he wished he could remember something that happened during that time (like today) but most times it was better to forget.

Especially when he came back to himself and his frame was littered in bruises and bite marks.

Thank Primus that didn’t happen anymore.

**_Well, it didn’t. _**He thought nervously, his optics fleeting towards the King for a moment. **_I don’t know what to expect with this monster. He can be so cordial, perfect but when it comes to the Prime he just… Loses it?_**

“H-Hoooone…”

The red mech stilled as Optimus whispered that damning word again, the one that had dragged the King out of the office and seemed to be the reason for his fury.

“Shhh…” He whispered back, his helm lowering to the other mech’s just to gasp as Optimus snuggled into his neck.

**_Arrgh, I probably didn’t get it all off. _**He realized, his theory cementing as the Prime moved closer to him and inhaled deeply. **_I just hope he doesn’t say anything more damning. _**The red mech thought apprehensively, peering up at the King but the mech was looking off elsewhere and didn’t seem to notice what was transpiring between his slaves.

“E-eeeeasse, eeeasse hooone…” Optimus begged, his voice still low but Hot Rod’s panic was growing.

“Shhh… Shhh mech, please?” He pleaded back, tilting his frame so he was more in front of the Prime. He hoped he could help muffle some of his words. He raised his servos up, rubbing the back of the mech’s helm comfortingly. “You are alright for now mech. Shhh…”

Optimus whimpered under his caress, his helm nuzzling in even closer. “H-heelllt… H-heeelllt eee?”

** _Help… Help me? _ **

** _Fuck._ **

Hot Rod bit his lower derma, his helm falling back as he stared desperately at the sky. “I… I am gonna try. I… I promise.” He offered weakly, uncertain if he could do anything for the mech, uncertain that any of this plan would actually be worth anything in the long run but… At least he wasn’t stuck in this chaos alone, right?

His optics softened as the mech next to him snuggled closer, the clip of talons on stone and creaking of wheels sounding off like a mournful refrain as they were both dragged to their shimmering prison.

How fitting for two so low as they.

Hot Rod chuckled, his optics burning as he too snuggled into the Prime. His arms wrapping around the mech and pulling him close to him, him and the scent the mech so desperately sought because…

Well, fuck it.

Fuck all these monsters. If he could give this mech a moment of peace then, then fuck all else! The poor fragger deserved it… He needed it.

As Optimus curled into him, the larger mech’s faceplates wet with tears he cried even whilst sleeping, Hot Rod sighed. “You know what, I… I am scared too.” He whispered, holding the mech to his chest protectively. “I am scared but I… I promise I won’t leave you again. I am sorry I did kiddo. You, you need someone.”

The Prime’s frame shivered, perhaps unconsciously at his promise, and he sobbed against Hot Rod’s throat. “Ooove… Ovvve ouuu…”

**_Love? Oh mech… Oh Optimus…_**

Finally tears fell from the red slave’s optics, his helm burrowing against the larger mech’s as he fell apart. “No… Not me. But I will get you to him. I will… He needs you, your people do. I… Oh g*ods… I do.” His voice crackled with static, his throat tight and frame trembled as he crumbled for the first time in vorns and that… That is when the Prime stirred, his optics fluttering before they creaked open and their brilliant light lifted to the weeping slave’s.

“Ohhh…” Optimus, the Prime, the enemy, the Savior, the innocent youngling cooed softly as he stared at the weeping mech before him and raised a weak servo to his cheek. “Issh… Issh okay… I rotect ooouuu.” He assured the bot that held him, his optics dim with exhaustion but crinkling as he tried to smile encouragingly.

“Y-you protect m-me? Ohhh… Oh f-f-fuuuck…” Hot Rod stammered, his helm ducking in close as Optimus’s arms took him in wrapping around him like a blanket, their places reversed now.

“I… I am s-so s-sorry.” Hot Rod begged of the Prime, of his Prime, of Cybertron’s Prime but the mech merely shushed him, his unsteady servos rubbing the red mech’s back and helm as he tried to comfort him as he had been comforted and Hot Rod could only marvel at the mech that held him.

Here he was broken, used, tears staining his faceplates, exhaustion and terror settled deep in his optics but still… Still he found it within him to comfort another.

“You, you are s-so m-much more.” He stammered, his frame leaning into the Prime’s heavily, longingly.

“Ouuu, ooouuu n-nooore…” Optimus answered him, the mech’s words slurred, his frame falling limp as his fatigue once again took him but his words…

They resonated within Hot Rod.

** _I… I am more? I… Me?_ **

** _.._ **

** _…_ **

** _Me? _ **

He lifted his helm, a small smiling lifting on his faceplates when he discovered the Prime venting softly against him, the mech having fallen back to recharge but those words, that simple statement it… It sparked something in the red slave.

It sparked a feeling of hope in a hopeless world and that was something Hot Rod had never had.

**_Primus… Is this, is this mech for real? Can he truly be the Hero we have all been looking for? _**Unfortunately Hot Rod’s wonder was interrupted as the driver of the carriage suddenly turned to the King. **_Oh frag… Time to get back to work._**

“My King, we have arrived.” The mech announced, both Overlord and Hot Rod looking up as the gleaming front gates to the castle’s courtyard creaked open before them.

**_Well, at least my prison is pretty. _**Hot Rod grumbled silently, his frame wrapping around Optimus’s to comfort the mech or… Or maybe it was he that needed the comfort.

“Make certain Sun Storm is at the entrance. I need to take the Prime to Trocar for a checkup, he will deal with the new one.” Overlord grunted, his optics never leaving the castle’s walls as he spoke.

**_It’s like he doesn’t even want to look at him. _**Hot Rod noted, wondering why a mech as powerful as the King of Vos would be so… So _apprehensive _about looking at his own slave?

“Yes Majesty. He awaits your return, as do the Councilors.” The driver informed the King, leading the reptilian beast before him to the long marbled stairs at the front of the castle.

“Good, it is time to get back to important things.” The King muttered, his arms wrapping around his chest before closing his optics and hanging his helm low between his shoulders.

Strangely the mech looked nearly as exhausted as Optimus to Hot Rod.

Eventually the carriage was pulled to a stop, the driver immediately jumping from his seat and running to open the door before the King exited.

“Highness…” He oozed, bowing low as he lifted the latch on the side of the wagon and opened the door wide.

As the King got to his pedes, his massive form lumbering towards them, Hot Rod felt his tanks bubble nervously. **_This, this may be the last time I see the outdoors for a while. _**

He had heard from those that set up this job just how possessive the King was of Optimus, hiding him away for over a month before today so… So once he entered the castle he had little hope of being able to waltz around Vos freely.

**_Damnit! Never… NEVER should have taken this job! _** His optics burned at the thought of being trapped inside this shinning cell, his spark skipping as he took in the clouds and suns once last time and thought of the mech he lost because of this mess. **_I… I will return to you one day. I will and, and it will be better than ever! _**He smiled after the wish, blinking back tears as he set his faceplates and unfurled himself from the sleeping Prime.

“Sun Storm will bring you to my quarters. He is the Prime’s Warden thus, you will obey everything he tells you as if it is my own voice.” The King told him, his long arms reaching out and grasping Optimus before once more heaving the unconscious mech into his arms.

Hot Rod pushed himself to his pedes before bowing. “Yes Master.”

Overlord scoffed, still amazed at just how well this slave listened. **_Pffft, I HAVE been around Optimus too long and gotten soft. Having an obedient, loyal Gold around will be beneficial for both of us. Won’t it beast?_**

He asked his sleeping cargo, his optics roaming Optimus’s relaxed faceplates only for a second before he shook his helm and stiffly walked down the steps of the carriage.

“My King.”

When Hot Rod rose from his bow he watched as a handsome looking jet rushed to the King’s side. The mech had a hard look on his faceplates, one that could only be described as military.

“Sun Storm, take my new slave up to my room. I will be transferring the Prime to Trocar for the moment, but once you have the other chained up please go to the med bay so that you may lead him there after.”

The mech known as Sun Storm bowed low to his King but when he rose back up his optics widened when they finally focused on the mech Overlord held.

** _So this is him? The fabled Prime… _ **

Had Overlord not been so buried in his own shame, he may have noticed how the mech’s optics lingered a bit too long on the Prime, how they continued to widen with interest… An interest no servant of the King had the right to have but, Hot Rod noticed.

**_Oh frag… I dunno if that is a good look or a bad one. _**The Gold wondered, stepping down after his new Master and bowing to the Warden, as was expected.

Sun Storm gave a Hot Rod a fleeting glimpse before nodding. “Yes my King. It will be done.” He answered before opening his subspace and beginning to pull out a block and chains when the King stopped him with a growl.

“No, no this slave is well bred. He needs no chains in the halls. Just walk him there. You will be good for my servant, won’t you slave?” Overlord asked, smiling as the red mech again bowed before him.

“Yes Master. I aim for perfection.”

Sun Storm looked from the King to Hot Rod before nodding and putting the chains away. “Very well, follow slave.” He ordered, his voice slightly uncomfortable in giving such a demand, in Overlord’s opinion at least, before he and the King’s new pet walked off.

**_Arrrgh… What a day. _**Overlord thought as he trudged up the stairs of the castle.

He walked slowly, his steps heaving upon the glittering floors beneath him, the same floor his optics were glued to so that he would not stare at those peaceful, soft, alluring faceplates of the mech he currently carried.

** _I kissed him. This whore, this slave, this filth… I did it again._ **

His optics narrowed and shoulders stiffened, arms curling tighter around his prize until the smaller mech let out a pained whimper. Overlord immediately eased his hold.

** _Damnit, what is WRONG WITH ME!? Why can I not control my anger with him! Why can I not control my, my desire? Why would I kiss him, no… No, not him, IT! He is an IT, a SLAVE, FILTH…_ **

“Uhhh…” Softer than bells Optimus moaned against him, the Prime rubbing his helm against Overlord’s chestplates and only then did the King look down. His reaction was unconscious inspired because his beast sounded so like…

Like…

** _Like her._ **

His optics finally settled on the mech, his spark thundering, longing for one that no longer existed, for one that had been taken from him and now he… He had the audacity to compare this tainted creature to… To _her_?

“I hate you, _despise you.” _He hissed at the slumbering Prime and yet he held the mech closer, his arms curling in as he drew the mech to him.

Why? Why did he see her in him? Was, was it his spirit? His defiance? His…

_“Nothing!_ You are _nothing _like her!” He whispered, his voice low so that those he passed couldn’t hear his ramblings.

He was in control. His rule, his power, his right absolute! This _thing_ served him! This _beast_ was NOTHING to him!

He needed nothing so small because he… HE HAD EVERYTHING!

“I need nothing. I certainly don’t need _you!_” He snapped, his spark hammering louder, arms trembling and yet, his helm began to lower, lured by that unseen force as it always was until his vents created sprawling blankets of mist upon the bot’s golden Keeper. “You are nothing! A whore, some vessel to frag and fill with my offspring… That is your true purpose. It was before your vile form was even created.”

His beast whimpered louder, unknowingly reacting to the fury in his voice but the King’s attention was stolen as a voice called to him.

“My King, welcome back.”

Overlord growled as he looked up to find his scientist standing outside of his med bay. The small grounder was smiling but clearly glancing over Optimus with a scrutiny that was unnerving.

“Hmm…” Overlord responded, striding past the mech before laying Optimus on the table in the center of the room.

The grounder frowned as he approached, his optics continuing to scan Optimus carefully, up to the point where the King grew frustrated with his examination.

“Is his appearance acceptable medic?” He snapped, standing tall as if to challenge the mech but Trocar merely bowed and grabbed the tools he would need for the examination.

“His markings are stunning my King. An exquisite choice of artist.” Trocar remarked, the medic inwardly cheering for the lack of abuse he found on the Prime’s frame.

** _His throat cables are bruised but, for Overlord, that is an improvement._ **

Overlord scoffed, though he felt a bit of pride in the markings as well. “Yes well, because you scared off Rail Dust…” He started but paused after Trocar laid sensors over his beast’s abdomen, looked at his monitors, and gasped.

“What, what is it?” He asked, stepping forwards as fear ripped through his spark. “Are they well? Did something happen?” He persisted, frantically ruminating over all that had happened today. He knew he had lost himself at one point but, but he hadn’t hurt Optimus!

Had he?

**_If that filthy brothel owner has lied about the drug or ring I will murder him myself. _**He vowed quietly as Trocar hit some buttons and leaned closer to the monitor.

“No, no my King! I was merely going to congratulate you. Your sparklings have successfully created their own fields!” The smaller bot exclaimed, his faceplates beaming as they swiveled back to his King. “I am surprised you didn’t tell me earlier! This, this is a momentous step forwards! Really for, for any sparkling! Are you not excited!?”

Overlord blinked at the mech, his helm shifting from the idiot’s smiling faceplates to the bulge in Optimus’s abdomen, and back again.

“Wh-what, of course.” He answered, his voice sure, his faceplates set but inside, he was reeling.

He had forgotten all about field formation, something he had felt strongly when Starscream was being created but not until months after initial gestation… Frag, he hadn’t felt anything from his traitorous heir until he was nearly born so why… Why was it happening so quickly now with Optimus?

Trocar’s joy faltered as the King fretfully stared at the Prime, his optics narrowing suspiciously as his King settled himself into his stance of indifference. Something he did often when it came to the Prime, normally when things were amiss.

“My King? Are, are you alright?” He asked, wondering if he should even press the subject but he King merely chuckled at him

“Y-Yes… I, I was just as surprised as you, is all.” He laughed. “With Star… With the _other_ it took nearly three months to feel his field, to feel our bond. He was nearly born by then but… This one just happened so much quicker.”

As the King continued to laugh, Trocar’s kept his smile bright and unsuspecting. “Yes… That, that happens at times.” He offered but it seemed his King was keener than his ignorance in this matter suggested.

“What do you mean, _sometimes_?” The King asked, his laughter dead now and optics blazing.

**_F-frag… _**Trocar shrugged. “Well, field formation normally comes early in gestation, a-actually before the spark leaves its Carrier’s.” He reported, his frame shifting and optics focused on the screen before him like a lifeline. “I assume your twins’ developed slower because they were going to s-split.”

Overlord’s frown deepened. “What if the spark doesn’t split?” He asked, his tone cold, deadly.

Again Trocar shrugged and yet he had to force his frame not to shake as he answered. “Well, you see that in… In many instances. Like… Like if, if there is a… Well… Well a… A…”

“SPIT IT OUT MECH!” Overlord snapped, stomping closer to the terrified medic. “Why, why wouldn’t I feel Starscream’s until he was almost born?”

** _Gods… Help me… _ **

Trocar scoffed nonchalantly, each swallow feeling like he had choked down every piece of sand on Cybertron. “Well, my theory is l-lack of nutrients? Transfluid mainly, but you… You would have to ask the medic that cared for the Queen during that time.” He told the King, wishing this conversation could be done so he could actually take in everything that had just been inadvertently revealed to him.

Luckily his answer seemed to dull the edge from the King’s wrathful stance. “Nu-nutrients? Oh…” He mumbled, his optics dimming as he recalled how absent he had been during Starscream’s gestation. “Yes, well with the war…”

Trocar nearly fainted right there as the King provided a perfect excuse. “YES! Exactly, my King. A textbook reason for the lack of bond but…” **_Oh frag, do I want to dig deeper into this? _**He wondered, his denta grinding as he turned to his Lord. “But, just _who_ was the late Queen’s medic during her gestation? If I might ask?” He asked, his voice light.

Overlord huffed, his attention torn with old regrets and recent mistakes. “Uhh… Shockwave I believe. Yes, soon after Trepan brought him to me. He was her primary caretaker.”

** _Shockwave… Shockwave!? Oh… _ **

Trepan nodded. “Oh, well no good asking a dead mech anything.” He strangled out with a chuckled before clearing his vocalizer. “Ahem… You may leave my King. I will make certain the Prime is cared for.” He promised with a bow when he heard his King snort.

“Yes, I do have responsibilities to tend to. His Warden should be joining you soon medic. He will take the Prime to my quarters when you conclude your examination.”

Trocar bowed lower, keeping his flickering optics hidden from his King. “Yes… As you wish my King.” He said simply, venting out as the hulking mech finally turned and left the med bay.

** _Oh… Oh gods!_ **

For a full five kliks the medic just stood there, his optics roaming over his patient as he ran through his memory files and meticulously rifled through each word, each expression he received from his King until…

Until he was _certain_ of just how _uncertain_ he was.

** _Primus I… Do I really want to delve into this? Do I really want to scour the hidden depths of this world’s broken hierarchy or, or remain silent and at peace in my simple setting?_ **

Again he found his optics shifting to the Prime, sliding over his bruised throat cables and tear stained faceplates all the way to the bump that now adorned his marked stomach plating.

He had a decision to make, one that could change the course of history, if he was correct in his observations and… And now he needed to decide.

Was pursuing the truth worth more than his life?

** _Frag…. Frag… FRAG!_ **

Begrudgingly he glanced at his monitor, the readings there illustrating numerous surges in energy fields. Though the Prime was sleeping his sparklings were wide awake, thriving as they rejoiced in their Sire’s suddenly explosive energy… An energy, a reaction, a _connection_ Trocar hadn’t seen evidence of throughout the entire time he had dealt with the Prime and his King and that meant…

** _No._ **

** _No I…_ **

**_I don’t know, it isn’t certain. I cannot be sure... _**He told himself as he stumbled forwards, his vents strained as he strived to make sense of what he was seeing, of what his instruments told him but… Unless he rid himself of his King’s declarations, unless he QUESTIONED the mech that ruled his entire existence and the System that supported that mech the numbers, the science it all was just…

Just….

..

…

….

**_Fuck… _**He swore, his frame weaving past the sleeping Prime to one of the few windows that adorned the cluttered walls of his small sanctuary and with a heavy vent he pressed his palm against the cool crystal there.

“What do I do now? What do I do with this?” He whispered, his optics scanning the area surrounding the floating fortress apprehensively.

He was certain of nothing.

He could be certain of nothing yet.

There were, were too many questions to deal with, too many walls to destroy before he could even believe that such a thinh, such _things_ were possible but…

But that didn’t stop him from searching the skies, from seeking out a bot he assumed would soon become far more prevalent than any dead mech should ever have the right to be.

** _It is you, isn’t it? That is why Optimus survives, why the bond break didn’t kill him, why the sparklings thrive even through Overlord’s beating, why the King can torture his supposed bonded and not suffer for it personally. It… It has to be you!_ **

“You… The fallen King of Kaon.” Trocar whispered, lowering his helm as his processor whirled through both the conversation with his King and the readings he continued to receive from the Prime.

Again he was certain of nothing but… But he would be lying if he didn’t feel a flutter of excitement ripple through his spark.

Megatron… He could be dead. He could be lost. He may very well not be the sparkling’s Sire BUT, if he was…

**_Then the whole game changes. _**The medic mused, his optics lifting to the window until he found himself staring into his own reflection.

He saw darkness there, despair, the shattered remains of a mech that once had dreams...

_**I, I cannot say anything yet. This is too new, a theory untested. No one can know, yet. **_The scientist somberly concluded, settling on remaining silent for now with his scattered revelations.

He turned back to the Prime, his faceplates frowning with guilt from the choice but, better to keep his theories from the Prime unless Optimus himself presented them. He didn’t want to hurt the mech, he was already being hurt daily so… So for now the scientist would stay quiet, he would study, and…

And hope.

** _Please Primus… If you truly care about us, let this be true. Give the fallen King the strength he will need to face off against Overlord, against this twisted System. Megatron, your love needs you. The world does so…_ **

** _So where are you?_ **


End file.
